Nosotros
by Ratoncilla
Summary: Ella es una niña prodigio que huye de la mafia. En un intento de huir sin tener que esconderse decide ser adoptada, eso la lleva a la gran aventura de su vida y ha enamorarse de un hacker. Ella nunca creyó que todos sus esfuerzos se vinieran abajo por una escena de celos y posesión. El se cegó, la tomo. Ahí comienza toda una travesía que no puede acabar bien de ninguna manera. E/B
1. Cap 1: Mi nuevo papa

Mi nuevo papa

\- Rosalie me va a matar. Rose, mi Rosie me va a matar y luego me va a pedir el divorcio y luego me va a volver a matar. Estoy seguro…

Esas fueron las estruendosas palabras de Emmett McCarthy al entrar súbitamente en la oficina de Edward Cullen que se encontraba en compañía de su amigo Jasper Whitlock.

Este trio consternado en aquella oficina eran tres amigos que con ayuda del padre del padre de Edward fundaron una empresa de tecnología en sistemas computacionales, Whitlock como abogado llevaba todo lo referente a lo legal dentro de la empresa en la que por su lado y merito propio acondiciono un despacho de asistencia legal laboral, McCarthy un mercadologo encargado de todo lo aquello que era publicidad de la empresa y del despacho, Cullen un experto hacker y programador excepcional que se codeaba con los mas grandes a nivel internacional haciendo programas de seguridad y resguardo de información privada.

\- Rosie me va a odiar, voy a necesitar un abogado y, y…

El pobre hombre hiperventilaba mientras se acercaba a servirse por si mismo un gran vaso de whisky que se tomo de un solo trago.

\- Tranquilo Emmett, tu sabes que yo soy abogado y que ni siquiera necesitas pedírmelo sabes que te apoyaremos en todo.

\- Si, por Dios, Emmett. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Es que yo… es que yo… y Rosalie me va a matar.

\- Con un carajo Emmett, ya me preocupaste, te puedes explicar. ¡YA¡

Mientras Emmett seguía hiperventilando entro una enfermera súbitamente a la oficina seguida de una muy enojada secretaria y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada esta alzo la mano con una pluma y un papel diciendo en voz molesta.

\- Sr. McCarthy, usted acepto esto y sabe muy bien que no me puedo llevar su muestra si no firma el consentimiento. ¡Firmelo, ya¡, para que pueda irme.

Antes de que el abogado allí presente diera un opinión legal sobre el asunto, Emmett tomo la pluma y firmo el dichoso papel. Aquella rara enfermera se dio la vuelta con gran parsimonia y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más.

\- Emmett, que pasa contigo. Sabes perfectamente que no se debe de firmar ningún documento sin leerlo primero, yo soy abogado me hubieras permitido de perdida leerlo yo. ¿que fue todo eso? ¿Qué esta pasando?

\- Nos puedes decir que esta pasando.

\- Yo acabo de adoptar a una niña.

Emmett dijo tan rápido esto ultimo que los otros dos ahí presente no sabían si escucharon bien o solo lo alucinaron debido a lo cual ni reaccionaron pero siguió hablando.

\- Yo adopte aun niña y ni la conozco por eso Rosalie me va a matar, pero ella me dijo que ella le iba a decir a Rosalie y que todo iba a estar bien y luego llego esa enfermera por parte de Rosalie, me pidió la muestra y por eso firme, me lo pidió ella y después de lo que hice no podía decir que no o no firmar…

\- ¿Queee? ¿Emmett, estas loco? ¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¿Cómo que esa niña le va decir a Rosalie?

\- ¿Qué hiciste Emmett? ¿Cómo que adoptaste a una niña? ¿Cómo que no la conoces?

Antes de que el aludido pudiera contestar, tanto Edward como Jasper recibieron una llamada al celular que los dejo atónitos, soltando una alarido y un sonoro ¿Qué? A todo pulmón que Emmett no pudo hacer mas que reírse por que ahora se sentían como el, fuera lo que fuera que les dijeron a cada uno. Ambos cortaron la llamada diciendo que la junta seria a las 4 de la tarde y que estarían sin falta, sin embargo no quitaban al mirada interrogante de Emmett, que logro solo de nuevo acercarlo al bar y hacer que ahora sirviera tres whiskys, empezando a hablar y contar lo sucedido.

\- Hoy por la llamada recibí la llamada mas increíble del mundo, era la voz como de una niña, sin embargo la inteligencia, la madurez y el conocimiento con el que hablaba no eran de una niña, sino mas bien de una mujer hecha y derecha, aunque aun no se cuantos años tenga.

\- Pero…

\- No me interrumpas, ya llegare a eso… verán mis hermanos esta niña me dijo así sin mas: Sr. McCarthy, desde días anteriores lo he estado observando a usted y ha su esposa, he decidido ayudarlo.

\- ¿Ayudarte?

\- Ayudarme, así lo dijo ayudarme. Ella me comento que sabia que necesitaba una cantidad fuerte de dinero para poder comprar mi parte del proyecto de compra de Enterprise Inc. Y que si yo no conseguía esa cantidad dentro de los siguientes días, la compra no podría ser realizada.

\- Como…

\- Yo también me lo pregunte Edward, como carambas sabe ella de eso, quien es ella o que quiere…

\- Exacto Emmett, son todas las preguntas que rondan mi cabeza y mas.

\- Bueno pues de la nada solo me dijo, se que usted se encuentra en su hogar y su esposa se acaba de ir a desayunar con su gran amiga la Sra. Whitlock.

\- ¿Cómo sabe de mi esposa? ¿Quién es?

\- Yo pregunte algo similar y se limito a contestarme que no temiera nada, que no era su intención hacer daño alguno y que si lo sabia era por que me había investigado a mi y conocía mi circulo intimo de amigos.

\- Que carajos Emmett, eso no puede ser. Eso no puede ser, tu sabes muy bien que yo tengo protegido todo lo relacionado con nosotros, son un hacker, por Dios… nadie pudo habernos investigado sin yo saberlo.

\- Pues así fue, Edward. El caso es que de repente me dijo que fuera a mi ordenador que ya se encontraba prendido y que checara la bolsa.

\- Si Emmett, si mas no recuerdo tu hiciste una inversión considerable en una empresa de transporte comercial naviera.

\- Si Jasper, exacto. Ella se refería a mi inversión en eso y me explico que la empresa no había tenido gran éxito debido a problemas con hacienda que ella acaba de resolver por mi y que hizo otra inversión a mi nombre por dos millones de dólares y que ahora tenia que checar mis resultados.

\- ¿Lo hiciste?

\- Claro que lo hice.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Sucedió que de la nada la empresa a la que yo había invertido le cayeron súbitamente 8 contratos multimillonarios por los siguientes 5 años triplicando su valor en el mercado y dándome ganancias enormes.

\- ¿Queeee?

\- Eso no es todo, Navitor Inc. Ahora es únicamente mía, mis socios me vendieron sus partes de alguna manera el día de ayer y hoy que paso todo esto, soy el único dueño.

\- Ahora entiendo el por que ahora tenemos el disponible de compra y los socios quieren esa junta imprevista para las 4 de la tarde.

\- Eso no es todo…

\- ¿Cómo que eso no es todo?

\- Ella me dijo que podía hacer algo aun mas grande por mi pero solo tenia una condición de por medio.

\- ¿Una condición?

\- ¿Cuál condición? ¿Una parte del dinero? ¿Ser socia junto contigo? ¿Qué Emmett, que?

\- Quería que yo la adoptara legalmente.

\- ¿Queeee, carajos?

\- ¿Adoptarla? ¿Cómo que adoptarla?

Emmett se disponía a soltarlo todo pero se tuvo que dar valor tomándose toda su copa de un jalón y fue seguido por los otros dos sin tardanzas.

\- Me dijo que solo tenía unos minutos para pensarlo y me colgó.

\- Deja ver si entendí. Te hizo millonario de la noche a la mañana y lo único que te pidió a cambio fue una firma de tutoría. ¿Qué edad tiene?

\- Permíteme terminar. Estaba pensándolo, cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa, corrí a abrir pensando que podría ser ella.

\- Pero no lo era.

\- No. En la puerta de mi casa se encontraba un joven que se presento como Jacob Black, me entrego los papeles respectivos de la inversión que yo hice supuestamente y de las ventas de mis ex socios, me pidió que le firmara de recibido y me entrego un celular.

\- Eso quiere decir, que todo lo referente a la banca es verdad y el legal.

\- ¿Qué paso después?

\- El celular sonó y respondí, era ella de nuevo. Me pregunto que si había tomado una decisión.

\- ¿Ya la habías tomado, no?

\- No, en realidad no. Pero al darme cuenta de que todo esto era real y los papales en mi mano me lo confirmaban decidí confiar en ella y acepte adoptarla.

\- ¿y?

\- Y me dijo que me lo agradecía y que ella iba a velar de hoy en adelante por mi esposa y por mi. Me dijo que viniera a la oficina. Iba entrando en el edificio cuando el celular sonó de nuevo y me dijo que viniera a tu oficina Edward y que aquí los iba a encontrar a los dos.


	2. Cap 2: Todo Comienza

Todo comienza

En ese momento, sonó el celular de Emmett nuevamente, sin embargo no era aquella misteriosa mujer, era Rosalie McCarthy. El pobre hombre sudo frio.

\- Buen día, amor.

\- Emmett McCarthy… mi amor, mi osito, mi vida.

\- ¿Quéeee?

\- Por que no me habías dicho de las sorpresas que tenías para mi, he hablado con tu abogada. Por cierto, no sabía que Jasper ya no te representaba.

\- Ehhh bueno…

\- No importa amor, gracias por todo. No sabia que habías cambiado de decisión respecto a lo de adoptar y mucho menos sabia que lo hacías por una pequeña en problemas eres un gran hombre, mi amor.

\- Bueno, yoo…

\- Pero sin duda lo que mas me sorprendió fue el viaje a la clínica de fertilidad y tu muestra, gracias cariño esto jamás lo voy a olvidar, se que no estas aquí conmigo por que tienes una importantísima junta hoy, mucha suerte amor se que ustedes podrán hacer tan importante fusión.

\- Ehhh, si…

\- Te dejo amor, el avión nos espera a mí y a Alice. Por cierto dile al tonto de Jasper que no apague su celular, Alice también querría agradecerle por el viaje de vacaciones que nos planearon y por cierto es una niña hermosa y encantadora… besos, te amo y nos vemos pronto.

Emmett se quedo con cara de tonto y viendo el celular como si fuera un extraterrestre en su mano. Todo lo que sucedió a continuación nadie de los tres ahí presentes lo podía creer. El nuevo celular de Emmett comenzó a sonar, sin siquiera tenerlo que contestar el teléfono recibió la llamada al tercer toque y activo el altavoz.

\- Sr. McCarthy, habla Bella.

\- Ehhh si, hola pequeña.

\- Debo informarle Sr., que su esposa es una mujer muy inteligente y por eso me vi en la necesidad de emplear estrategias de mayor habilidad para con ella. Me dijo que no iba a permitir que me adoptara hasta que no me conocieran ella y la Sra. Whitlock, por tanto, tuve que emplear todo mi esfuerzo en convencerlas, ahora se dirigen al aeropuerto donde tomaran un jet a Londres y estarán ahí por unos días de vacaciones con un guía de turismo especializado y me reuniré con ellas en unos días.

\- Te lo agradezco pequeña, de corazón te agradezco todo lo que estas haciendo por ayudar a mi Rosie.

\- Bueno, después de todo ella necesita primero relajarse de la noticia de que ahora es mi mama, para luego poder ir a la clínica de fertilidad.

\- Pequeña un día te podre dar las gracias de frente como mi corazón implora en este momento.

\- No hay de que agradecer, usted esta haciendo tanto por mi como yo por usted. Por cierto, buen día Sr. Whitlock y Sr. Cullen.

Los dos aludidos se quedaron en shock sin poder responder ni decir nada…

\- Se que todo esto resultara sorprendente pero espero lo entiendan con el tiempo. Sr. Whitlock, su esposa y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que ella acompañara a la Sra. McCarthy por sus vacaciones. Debo admitir en que mentí un poco y les dije que era una sorpresa por parte de ambos.

\- Yo, yo, yo te agradezco pequeña… ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

\- Se lo contesto en un segundo.

\- Claro.

\- Sr. Cullen, podría por favor poner papel en su impresora, esta se ha quedado sin papel.

\- ¿Queee?

En realidad Edward estaba atónito viendo como alguien había hackeado su computadora y mandado a imprimir algo, en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era el papel en la impresora. Por lo tanto, fue Jasper el que se acerco a esta y lleno el depósito con hojas nuevas para que siguiese funcionando, una vez termino y leyó lo que eran se las paso a Emmett diciéndole lo que eran, ella continuo hablando.

\- Sr. McCarthy, le pido amablemente firme por favor los documentos, esta todo en regla, la firma electrónica de su abogada ya esta impresa en ellos y…. justo a tiempo.

De nuevo alguien entro a la oficina de Edward tocando estrepitosamente haciendo saltar en su lugar a los tres ahí presentes.

\- ¿El Sr. McCarthy, el Sr. Whitlock y el Sr. Cullen?

\- Si, somos los aquí presentes, que se les ofrece caballeros.

\- Su abogada la Lic. Marieh Black nos ha contactado para venir en calidad de testigos a nosotros el Lic. Jason Jenks, el Lic. Oliver Lorens y para dar legalidad al documento, el Sr. Juez aquí presente Henrry Slim.

\- No perdamos el tiempo, Jenks. Apresúrate tengo que llegar a la corte en minutos.

Todos sin excepción, voltearon a ver el celular de donde salía una voz completamente distinta a la de la pequeña que antes hablaba por el mismo aparato.

\- Caballeros les agradezco su tiempo y colaboración.

\- Buenos días, Lic. Black.

\- Buen dìa, Licenciada.

\- Black, un gusto oírte nuevamente.

\- Sr. Juez apresuremos esto, se que tiene el tiempo contado. Señores, el Sr. McCarthy tiene en sus manos el documento de adopción de la pequeña Isabella Marie Swan, el los firmara junto con todos los presentes como testigos y usted amigo mío, será el ultimo para que quede finiquitado este asunto.

Y todos así lo hicieron, el primero fue Emmett seguido de Jasper y un renuente Edward, luego los abogados y por ultimo, juez.

\- Amigo mío, esto se ha finiquitado, te ruego ahora sigas con tu día sin hacer mas caso y mi promesa se ha hecho deuda, todo quedara arreglado para hoy en la tarde, Slim.

\- Claro Black, no hay problema, me llevo yo mismo los papeles para sellarlos y meterlos en el archivo, en el trascurso de los siguientes dos o tres días una copia legalizada llegara a tus manos.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho.

\- Bueno caballeros, nos retiramos que tengan un buen día.

Nuevamente tal como paso con aquella enfermera, el juez y los dos abogados ahí salieron por la puerta sin mas, dejando estupefactos a los tres ahí. No fue hasta que de nuevo la voz de aquella niña, volvió a aparecer que reaccionaron.

\- Bueno lamento la interrupción pero era necesaria.

\- No te preocupes pequeña. Bueno ahora es oficial, ya soy tu papa. Jejeje.

\- Si ya es oficial y como tu primer tarea como mi papa… le podrías decir al Sr. Cullen que deje de tratar de rastrear la llamada… y ahora si le contesto Sr. Whitlock, mi nombre es Isabella Marieh McCarthy, tengo 13 años y les acabo de mandar un foto mía de bb a sus celulares para que me conozcan, por razones de seguridad no envió una foto mía reciente pero dado que me voy a pasar la vacaciones con sus esposas, ellas me tomaran fotos y ya las verán.

\- Un gusto conocerla señorita McCarthy.

\- Hija mía, a mi también me vas a negar el gusto de conocerte en persona. Como tu padre postizo me gustaría conocerte, jejejeje.

\- Te prometo que así será, pero no creo que pronto pero así será, por lo inmediato, lo prometido es deuda. Sr. Whitlock podría salir y preguntarle a la Sra. Johnson si ya han llegado sus encargos.

\- Claro pequeña, pero sabes que… te voy a pedir que me digas tio Jasper, después de todo este tonto te adopto y ya soy tu tio.

\- Claro tio, Jasper… y Sr. Cullen podría por favor dejar de indagar sobre mi. Créamelo me he encargado de que no exista información sobre mi en ninguna parte de la web, bajo ningún nombre o sobrenombre, pseudónimo o alter ego.

\- Edward. Deja en paz a mi hija.

\- Pero…

\- Se lo digo yo Sr. Cullen, su sistema de seguridad es muy bueno pero no es infalible. De hecho, si es usted amable por una solo vez conmigo desde que me conoce y me lo pide humildemente por favor, le mostrare las fallas en su programación y su software.

\- ¿Queee? Mira niña, mi software no tiene comparación, no tienes acceso ilimitado a mi.

\- En serio lo cree.

En ese momento regresaron Emmett, Jasper y la secreteria cargando unos paquetes que dejaron sobre el escritorio, mientras Edward seguía tecleando como loco en su computadora de escritorio.

Los destaparon en un momento, dándose cuenta que cada uno tenía una extraña laptop en sus manos de ninguna marca específica pero sin duda muy vanguardistas.

\- Sr. Cullen, tengo el tiempo medido para mostrarles algo podría abrir su paquete, por favor.

\- Noo, no te voy a dejar ganar, no puedes meterte en mis asuntos privados.

\- ¿Qué no puedo, ehh? Usted lo pidió. Lo siento, pa.

De la nada las tres laptops se prendieron incluida la de Edward que aun se encontraba en la caja, sin embargo lo mas sorprendente fue la imagen de distintos emoticones mostrándole caras graciosas en la pantalla de la computadora de escritorio de Edward. Este último, maldijo por todos los aires al darse cuenta que ella realmente tenia acceso a su ordenador, en realidad si había sido completamente invalidado y estallo en cólera.

\- Ahora tengo su atención Sr. Cullen.

\- Maldi…

\- Cullen, que te pasa es mi hija y es un dama, fíjate como le hablas.

\- Si Edward, tranquilo. Hay una mujer escuchándote.

\- Pero… lo siento.

\- No se preocupe, Sr. Cullen. De hecho, si alguien entrara mi bb, también maldeciría por todo lo alto… pero bueno, como les decía, papa lo prometido es deuda.

\- Te escuchamos.

\- En sus respectivos ordenadores podrán ustedes encontrar toda al información en lo concerniente a la compra o fusión que estaban llevando a cabo con Enterprise Inc., lo que ustedes no saben de esto es que estos tontos querían vender solo su área en estados unidos debido a los problemas que les ha causado en los últimos meses una abogada que se fijo en sus manejos turbios de información.

\- Si, hija. Eso lo sabemos, sus problemas se originaron a partir de que Jenks e hijos, contrataron a una abogada para llevar un caso de mal manejo de datos y de ahí ella les hizo la vida imposible, llevándolos a tomar la decisión de vender un 49% de la empresa.

\- De hecho, Bella. Es con ellos que tenemos una cita para finiquitar todo hoy a las 4 de la tarde.

\- Maldición, esa información la tenia en mi ordenador, como accediste a ella.

\- Bueno, eso es lo de menos. Ahora lo que ustedes no saben es que ellos necesitan ese capital que ustedes inyectarían para hacer una función internacional con un empresa china llamada Lang Inc., que quiere comprar en su totalidad a Enterprise Inc.

\- Lo que quiere decir, que ellos absorberían nuestro capital, se declararían en quiebra y luego venderían por partes a Lang Inc., ¿cierto, Bella?

\- Exactamente tio Jasper.

\- Carajo, los documentos ya fueron enviado ya no podemos detener la inversión.

\- ¿Que podemos hacer?

\- Me tome la libertad de actuar por ustedes. Discúlpeme de antemano Sr. Cullen. Verán, desde hace 15 días que se envió a fiscal lo del acuerdo entre Enterprise Inc. Y Cullen Inc. Me tome el atrevimiento de ir mas allá de lo que ustedes cotejaron en un principio, con el conocimiento que lo único que esperaban era que mi papa tuviera el capital para poner su parte correspondiente.

\- Esos documentos se encontraban encriptados en mi ordenador personal en mi casa, tuuu, tu pequeño demo….

\- Ya me disculpe por eso… el punto es que hoy que mi papa ya tubo el dinero para hacer el acuerdo el día de hoy pero lo cambie un poco…

\- De ahí que los Enterprise Inc. Nos pidieran que el acuerdo y la junta se cambiara para hoy, fuiste tu verdad Bella…

\- Si tio Jasper fui yo, les voy a pedir a los tres que pongan atención en sus pantallas, estoy abriendo sus cuentas personales de la bolsa de valores internacional y podrán ver sus movimientos…

\- Ellaaa, ella pudo abrir mi cuenta personal, ella pudo abrir sus…

\- En este momento tio Jasper, la empresa de comunicaciones a la que tú habías invertido, ha logrado una alza considerable y como yo sabia que esto iba a pasar me tome la libertad de comprar en la mañana un porcentaje más grande para ti, ahora eres dueño de un 36% de CNN. Y usted, Sr. Cullen no tenia ninguna inversión significativa por lo tanto para beneficio de ustedes me tome la libertad de comprar en su nombre la empresa constructora y de mantenimiento naval Masen para que la empresa que perteneció a sus abuelos no se perdiera y ahora es en conjunto con McCarthy Inc., la principal comercializadora naval de la costa este de los estados unidos, han quedado unidas en contratos y dependiendo una de la otra.

Los tres grandes hombres de negocios, los tres empresarios, el abogado, el mercadologo y el ing. En sistemas se sintieron microscópicos en ese momento, de un día para otra esa pequeña de trece años había logrado hacer todo lo que ellos habían deseado sin lograrlo desde que se recibieron de la carrera hace ya 10 años, los tres hombres de 33 años ahí se sintieron niños de repente.

\- Pero Bella, esas son inversiones multimillonarias, ninguno de nosotros tiene esas cantidades de dinero.

\- Si hija, yo se lo que hiciste por mi en la naviera y se como lo hiciste ahora que lo estoy viendo, pero ¿Ellos?

\- Ehhh. Bueno, yo… miren se los voy a decir, accedí a sus cuentas de banco y de inversiones en la bolsa, jugué todo la mañana de ayer con ellas, hice movimientos para los cambios que se dieron hoy y de ahí compre y vendí con su dinero.

\- ¿queee?

\- Pero cual dinero, desde que dejamos Edward y yo a resguardo la inversión para Enterprise Inc, no podíamos tocar ese dinero.

\- Bueno eso no es del todo cierto.

\- Como de que no, yo reviso personalmente todos los días las cuentas de los tres por cambios en la banca de inversiones y no hubo cambios.

\- Si y no, Sr. Cullen. Si, por que en efecto en la documentación aparecen esos 35 millones de dólares de parte de usted y de mi tío, en el resguardo que comentan y no, por que yo nunca permití que el dinero abandonara sus cuentas debido a que sabía que algo raro pasaba en esa inversión.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

\- Bueno a decir verdad, desde que decidí que Emmett seria mi tutor legal, decidí intervenir sus cuentas, me di cuenta de sus planes y me vi obligada a evitar que el cometiera un error empresarial y al ayudarlo a el, también entraban ustedes dos en juego. Por lo tanto, desde hace 22 dias, 14 hrs y 16 minutos tengo bajo mi seguridad sus cuentas, ingresos, inversiones, proyectos e información.

\- ¿Quee? Eso no puede ser, no puedes llevar 22 días con acceso a mi y yo no haberlo notado… simplemente no puede ser.

\- Créalo pues es cierto, pueden verlo en la pantalla de tu ordenador ahora mismo.

Edward no lo podía creer, lo veía y no lo creía, había una rara encriptación en sus cuentas que el no había notado, que el había pasado completamente por alto, tanto en el como en el de Emmett y Jasper. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió superado y hasta un poco intimidado, si esta pequeña mujercita de 13 años lo hubiese querido en lugar de ayudarlos los hubiera dejado en la ruina y el ni cuenta se había dado, hackers alrededor del mundo lo alababan y lo respetaban, pero había sido burlado infamemente por una pequeña que ahora era su sobrina de alguna forma. Su orgullo y su hombría estaban sufriendo. Lo único que lo saco de su ensimismamiento fue el grito de Jasper.

\- ¡Por dios¡ Bella, compraste Enterprise Inc. Por nosotros…

\- Mi cuenta corriente es enorme…

\- Bueno, no se exalten. Como les dije hace unos instantes hice una inversión segura a su cuenta. Los por menores están en la pagina que se muestra en este momento en sus pantallas, jugué con 30 millones de cada uno en la bolsa y sus ganancias se triplicaron, mas las tuyas papa. De ahí con ese dinero hice la oferta de compra a Enterprise Inc. Cada uno oferto 45 millones y la compra fue realizada a sus nombres, los papeles pasaron por manos de su abogada en la mañana con la firma de ustedes tres y la de ella, el juez Slim y los mismos abogados que firmaron los papeles de adopción.

\- Como pudiste conseguir nuestras firmas, mi mejor programa de seguridad las resguardan.

\- Admito Sr. Cullen que me costo unos minutos librarme de sus seguridad en cuanto a las firmas pero fueron mías desde el momento en que mi papa decidió firmar la adopción.

\- Sigan sus pantallas por favor, que se me acaba el tiempo. Como pueden ver esa junta solo es para dar gracias y saludos, ya todo esta hecho y yo creo que se va a anunciar la compra-venta el día de hoy por la noche por CNN claro esta… otra vez, justo a tiempo…

Mientras Jasper contestaba su celular, Bella continuo.

\- La llamada que esta recibiendo el tio Jasper es para pedir su aprobación para publicar una nota en el noticiero estelar de CNN. Continuo.

\- Como logras vernos y no trates de mentirme.

\- Demonios, Sr. Cullen me saca de mis casillas pero ya que lo quiere saber. Desde hoy en la mañana intervine todos los celulares de mi interés, sus esposas, amigos, familia cercana y los de ustedes, dentro de sus paquetes encontraran usted y Sr. Whitlock un celular como el de mi papa, son diseñados por mi y son únicos, cuídenlos por favor. Logro verlos a través de las cámaras de seguridad, las cámaras en todos los ordenadores ahí presentes y cuando me es necesarios en las de sus celulares, yo cuido a quien aprecio Sr. Cullen.

Mientras Edward empezaba a entender la dimensión de todo lo que ella acaba de decir, Jasper colgaba aquella llamada con cara de incredulidad y un poco de susto.

\- Quieren sacar la noticia en el noticiero de las 10, ver si nos pueden hacer una entrevista a los tres el dia de mañana y quieren que vaya a la central de CNN a pesar de no ser completamente mía la empresa, soy socio mayoritario y requieren mi firma para algunos tramites y cosas.

\- Perdón tío, debí decirte eso pero no hay problema, tienes 15 días hábiles para ponerte al corriente de tus acciones, responsabilidades y todo lo concerniente a CNN. Igual que tu papa y usted Sr. Cullen, tienen que ir a sus respectivas empresas a tomar dominio y firmar algunos detalles.

\- Estoy impresionado Isabella, has hecho tanto por nosotros que no se ni como agradecértelo, ni acabo de entender por que nosotros.

\- Si pequeña, de verdad sigo pensando que eres como mi ángel caído del cielo, esta mañana desperté desesperado por no saber como iba a conseguir el dinero que necesitaba y siendo el medio día, soy millonario y dueño de una naviera, todo gracias a ti.

\- Yo, yo también se lo agradezco Srita. Isabella pero sigo sin entender como lograste todo esto sin que mediera cuenta.

\- Sin duda quiero conocerte, hija mía y me da gusto que Rosalie este conviviendo contigo.

\- Les voy a hablar con la verdad papa, tio Jasper, Sr. Cullen. Por el momento y por causas de fuerza mayor, no me puedo acercar a ustedes o salir al público, un día podre explicarles todo y tal vez entenderán por que hago todo esto.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros papa… confía en mí, es por mi seguridad y la de ustedes. Ahora continuando con esto, antes de subirme al avión que debo tomar,,, estoy en este momento mandando a la impresora los documentos del contrato formal que avalo su abogada para la fusión de Enterprise Inc. Ya con ustedes como únicos dueños con Enterprise Inc., solo deben firmarlos y todo esta arreglado, vean sus inversiones en la bolsa, por favor. Ahí pueden ver como de aval para esta fusión puse la empresa respectiva de cada quien y servirá para el plazo de 3 años de acondicionamiento requerido por los directivos de Lang. A partir de este momento casa uno de ustedes es dueño de un 15% de Lang Inc., Mas el 25% de la que soy due… digo mas el 25% que le pertenece a la Lic. Black ahora somos socios mayoritarios con un 70% de la empresa.

Ninguno de los tres paso por eludido el error de Isabella y ella lo sabia, se estaba maldiciendo a si misma por un error tan tonto pero sin embargo decidió confiar en ellos.

\- Puedo ver en sus caras la pregunta,,, adelante pregunten.

\- ¿Tu eres la Lic. Marieh Black?

\- Eres tu cierto, hija.

\- Bueno la verdad creo que después de todo me pueden guardar un secretito. Si, yo soy la Lic. Black, en realidad ella no existe físicamente solo es un personaje ficticio pero completamente legal que utilizo cuando me es requerido, dado que legalmente aun soy menor de edad es preferible eso para mantener mi seguridad. Y por todos los santos Edward Cullen,,, deja de tratar de investigarme.

\- Sabes que es casi imposible mantener una identidad con alcances corporativos de manera ficticia, Isabella.

\- No, no es imposible es un poco tedioso pero no imposible Edward Cullen o tal vez mejor deba llamarte Anthony Masen…

Los tres caballeros se echaron hacia atrás en sus propios asientos como si les hubieran dado un gran golpe en el estomago, como podía ella saber eso, como es que algo que era un secreto totalmente resguardado por ellos era del conocimiento de ella. Ese personaje inexistente era Edward Cullen, sin embargo era un pseudónimo que el utilizaba desde hacia unos años para poder adentrarse en la naviera que una vez perteneció a su abuelo y le fue arrebatada por unos abogados de una mafia italiana, ellos no pudieron hacer nada, su padre no pudo recuperarla y de la nada venia esta niña, que le regresaba la naviera y sabia quien era en realidad Anthony Masen.

\- Creo que los he molestado, lo siento, en verdad lo lamento no era mi intención ser grosera, es solo que el Sr. Cullen me saca de mis casillas. Papa, por favor deja de fruncir el seño, eres muy guapo como para hacer ese gesto tan feo, por favor tio Jasper, no te enojes conmigo tu también eres muy guapo como para estar tan serio… tu has lo que quieras Cullen, tu estas feo. Me despido, si no abordo ese jet con mi mama y la tia Alice, siento que me puede ir feo. Los quiero, cuídense y no olviden todo lo que les he dicho, si les pregunta, como's, cuando's o por que's, solo insistan que cualquier comentario con su abogada al Lic. Black. Bytes.

Los tres se quedaron callados durante un buen rato después de como corto la llamada aquella pequeña que les había cambiado la vida en el transcurso de una mañana.


	3. Cap 3: Creciendo

Creciendo

Tal y como Isabella Marieh McCarthy y la supuesta abogada la Lic. Black dijeron, todo salió a pedir de boca. Durante los días siguientes fue la locura para aquellos tres hombres, cada uno con sus respectivas empresas y sus respectivos deberes.

Aunque todo fue un poco hermético debido al poderío en comunicaciones de Jasper y su tajante; mi vida personal y la de mis socios, es y siempre seguirá siendo privada. Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, a pesar de que otras televisoras y empresas de comunicación internacionales trataron de lograr alguna entrevista o datos sobre lo respectivo a los acuerdos, fusiones y compras que realizaron estos hombres, todo estaba completamente protegido por la Lic. Black, nadie pudo investigar nada, nadie pudo obtener mas información que la que ellos mismos daban. Como socios mayoritarios de la empresa de comunicaciones más grande en todo Europa y Asia, con Jasper como socio de la CNN eran intocables.

La idea de las vacaciones de Isabella con Rosalie y Alice, se ve que fueron cuidadosamente planeadas por la primera, por que aunque Rosalie estuvo en la clínica de fertilidad y Alice logro grandes enlaces para su pequeño negocio de diseño durante todo el tiempo que pasaron en Paris, las dos en realidad sin darse cuenta fueron resguardadas en ese otro continente para evitar que las atacasen o alterasen con cosas de los negocios de sus esposos. Nadie pudo localizarlas para entrevistas o sofocarlas con preguntas sobre las actividades empresariales de sus respectivos esposos.

Un mes después de haberse ido de vacaciones ambas regresaron muy sonrientes y se fueron a un hotel de lujo a celebrar las nuevas noticias y platicar entre amigos. La invitación fue hecha a nombre de la Lic. Black para 6 personas, esa pequeña sabia que había noticias que dar, por eso aparto la mejor mesa para ellos en el increíble The Carlyle, A Rosewood Hotel, después de un excelente show de cabaret, disfrutaron de música en vivo, fue entonces cuando ya en la estancia Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward se empezaron a preguntar si realmente era una reservación para 6 o solo para 5.

En el intermedio, entre el show de jazz en vivo y los pianistas, ella llego.

\- Buenas noches, tengan todos ustedes. Me disculpo por la tardanza.

La sorpresa fue general sin duda, pero mientras Rosalie y Alice que ya la conocían desde hace más de un mes y ellos que jamás la habían visto, se quedaron pasmados con aquella señorita increíble. Visiblemente a la perfección maquillada detrás de esos lentes que le daban un aire sofisticación e inteligencia tanto abstracta como concreta, había una persona que en todo caso no aparentaba bajo ninguna circunstancia ser un posible menor de edad.

De cabello castaño claro que le caía hasta las caderas, con un cuerpo voluptuoso pero delgado, muy bien proporcionado en sus caderas y busto, una sonrisa perfecta y de una estatura de al menos 1.70 mts para nada se pensaban aquellos incrédulos que fuera la pequeña Isabella de 13 años que ellos esperaban.

\- Bella, cariño. Que gusto nos da volver a verte, aunque debo admitir que te vez muy distinta en tu papel de la Lic. Black, tenias razón no aparentas para nada tu edad, mi niña.

\- Gracias Rose, la verdad es que para mi es de gran ayuda no aparentar mi edad pero hoy no se trata de mi sino de ti, estoy ansiosa por escuchar todo sobre ustedes.

\- Hola, bells. Justo nos estábamos preguntando por ti, ya pensábamos que no llegabas.

\- No, Alice. Lo prometido es deuda y quede en venir con ustedes el día de hoy, por cierto, tal y como me lo pidieron me he establecido ya en un lugar, en cuanto tenga dirección y todo se las enviare para que puedan visitarme cuando gusten.

\- Caballeros, no saludan a la dama.

Los caballeros seguían sin moverse en completa indecisión en sus adentros, si bien sus esposas no sabían del todo los por menores que Isabella llevo a cabo por ellos, si sabían que ella tenia mucho que ver. Ellos jamás se imaginaron que fuera la misma mujer que ellos no alcanzaban a creer parecía una mujer hecha y derecha, cuando a ciencia cierta esperaban a una niña. A pesar de los rasgos femeninos y casi esculturales como pensaba en ese momento Edward, la verdad es que si la miraba uno con mas detenimiento si era una niña aparentando ser mas grande y era mas imposible para el creer que fuera ella quien hackeara su cuenta y su vida.

\- Claro, claro… hija mía, un gusto conocerte por fin, me da mucho gusto que este par de hermosas mujeres te convencieran de venir a conocernos al fin. Es un verdadero placer y un gusto.

\- Desde luego sobrinita de mi corazón, sin duda es un asombro para mi verte de ahí mi falta de palabra, pero en verdad es un honor conocerte después de este largo mes de tratar de poner una cara de niña a tu rostro en mi mente, pero veo que me he equivocado eres toda una mujercita.

Todos la abrazaron y alabaron como grandes amigos, todos la vitorearon por su gran esplendor y conocimiento, todos, todos menos Edward que solo la seguía con la mirada sin saber a ciencia cierta que decir y completamente anonadado por es niña de corta edad pero belleza incomparable.

\- Edward, por Dios cierra la boca y saluda a mi niñota.

\- Ehhh

\- Hola, Sr. Cullen.

Isabella le ofreció su mano aun a sabiendas que era posible que no se la aceptara, ella sabia que las rivalidades entre hackers eran a muerte pero pensó que en compañía de sus amigos no se portaría grosero o maleducado, empezaba a pensar que se había equivocado. Sin embargo, Isabella también noto que las cámaras no le hacían justicia a su masculinidad, era notablemente mas guapo en persona, ese cabellos de tonos dorados y rojizos le daban un aspecto increíble con esos ojos de un verde casi turquesa que lo hacían ver enigmático e intrigante. Lo cierto era que le había dicho feo por coraje, pero de feo no tenia ni un pelo, con un cuerpo esbelto y bien tonificado, que en ese traje de color gris lo hacían ver sencillamente estupendo.

Empezaba a darse por vencida y a retirar su mano, cuando el la agarro a toda prisa haciendo que Isabella soltara un pequeño pero muy femenino grito de sorpresa. O al menos, eso quería que ella creyeran, por que en realidad su reacción no fue por el repentino actuar de el, sino por la sensación de jubilo y excitación que recorrieron repentinamente por su cuerpo en la forma de un escalofrió que le enchino la piel de todo el cuerpo.

\- Buenas noches, Lic. Black.

\- Buenas noches, Sr. Cullen.

Se midieron con la mirada, era como si esos dos individuos se estuvieran declarando la guerra con los ojos, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lograba entender exactamente que tipo de guerra se estaba zanjeando entre aquellos ojos verdes y los ojos ámbar de ella.

Todos en aquella mesa, notaron como la atmosfera cambio, Rosalie y Alice entendieron exactamente lo que estaba pasando y con solo una mirada se lo comunicaron: "Estos dos, un día serán una gran pareja". Ambas asintieron en silencio. En cambio Jasper y Emmett, no entendían por que se miraban como si se odiaran pero también como si se conocieran de toda la vida, así que decidieron intervenir.

\- Suelta ya a mi pequeña Edward, la miras como si quisieras ponerla en una sartén, freírla y después comértela.

\- Si Edward, por favor ya olvida lo de computadora, ella te podría ayudar a mejorar tu sistema de seguridad y tu la miras como si fuera un extraterrestre.

\- Más bien parece un ángel…

Todos se quedaron callados mirándolo como si estuviera loco, mientras Isabella se sonrojaba profundamente y trataba de zafar su mano del agarre de Edward.

\- Ehhh, bueno gracias, Sr. Cullen.

\- Edward, dime Edward, pequeña hermosura y si la verdad es que me tienes sorprendido, aunque no quiero ponerte en una sartén como dice el tonto de tu padre postizo.

\- Ehhh, bueno yoo, si gracias Sr. Cu… digo Edward.

En su vida, en su vida a Isabella le habían faltado las palabras, sin embargo en ese momento sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban del tono mas profundo que pudiera ella alguna vez producir y sintió como le albergaba una profunda seguridad no ser dejada ni a sol ni a sombra por esa hombre.

\- Bueno, tíos, mama, papa, ehh, Edward, espero que les gustara el espectáculo fue preparado especialmente para ustedes y les tengo una sorpresa, el chef internacional Mario Rasstegui nos atenderá personalmente a partir de este momento y les ha preparado una especialidad a cada uno de ustedes solo al observarlos desde que entraron al hotel.

\- A nosotras no nos engañas, hoy también estamos por ti en este lugar niña, hoy es tu cumpleaños.

\- Ehhh bueno si, solo que como no llevo aparentando casi nunca mi edad casi nunca los celebro.

\- Pero de hoy en adelante Bella los celebraremos, hoy en tu cumpleaños 14 y el primero con nosotros te tenemos también regalos.

\- ¿Los tenemos? Pero Rose, no me dijiste nada,,, ahhh protesto yo también hubiese querido comprarle algo.

\- Si cariño, me hubiera gustado comprarle algo a mi sobrina, ahora solo espero que aquello que eligieras tu me guste a mi también.

\- Bueno dado que yo no tengo cariño hasta ahorita, te puedo decir preciosa que necesito tu dirección para mandarte el obsequio adecuado.

\- Ehhh, bueno yo les agradezco pero no es necesario, ehhh yoo..

Isabella apenada por la circunstancia y antes de que se pararan a abrazarla y se sintiera mas mortificada, levanto la mano y en ese instante fueron llevados distintos platillos especialmente para la mesa, todos los demás comensales los miraban con admiración pensando en cuanto les saldría esa atención tan privilegiada en un lugar tan exclusivo. El desfile de platillos suculentos de entradas, ensaladas, platos fuertes entre carnes y mariscos, paso delante de ellos por al menos media hora. En el postre, fue el momento de la rabieta de niña de Isabella, momento en el que a pesar de su apariencia todos notaron su edad.

\- Ahhh no,,, no, no y no, yo no quiero eso. Vaya y dígale al chef, que me niego comer ese pastel, yo no quiero pastel, yo quiero…

\- Signorina, aquí tiene usted, mi querida y adorada bambina…

Isabella volteo hacia la voz que le llamaba, era el chef en persona llevando por el mismo el plato con el único postre que ella adoraba, el cheesecake de café. Isabella se paro súbitamente y se aventó a los brazos de aquel hombre que parecía conocerla de años, no pudo menos que dejar el plato precariamente en los brazos del mesero a su lado y levantarla por los aires, haciéndola girar, plantándole un gran eso en cada mejilla y en la frente.

\- ohh bella signorina, sei solo come ricordo, che scalda il cuore e l'anima di vederti oggi

\- ohh mio caro amico, lo sai che anch'io sono felice di vederti

\- E 'un onore per me tu sei qui e, naturalmente, ricordate che si mangia solo un dessert, non lo dimenticherò mai, mi mostra ai tuoi amici

\- sai tutto quello che devo fare per uscire da lì, io ti presento i miei genitori adottivi e dei miei zii

Todos miraban estupefactos a aquella niña hablando un perfecto italiano, pero lo que los caballeron no sabían, solo Rosalie y Alice es que ella dominaba varios idiomas a la perfección, tal como el francés, el alemán y el portugués, como lo descubrieron en sus vacaciones por el continente europeo.

\- Ohh discúlpenme, les presento al chef Mario Rastegui, gran amigo mío y bueno casi un hermano para mi. Cariño, te presento a Emmett y Rosalie McCarthy mis padres adoptivos y mis casi tíos por amistad, Jasper y Alice Whitlock, así como Edward Cullen.

\- Es un honor conocerlos y servirles, espero les haya gustado la comida, pido una disculpa en nombre de la piccola, jamás come otra cosa que no sea cheescake de café como postre, pero bueno te tengo una sorpresa pequeña.

De la nada y de todas partes salieron distintos malabaristas y personajes circenses que le hacían distintos actos a Isabella y le entregaban pequeños ramilletes de todas las flores inimaginables en tonos tan espectaculares que parecían arcoíris en sus manos.

\- Bueno piccola, hermosura de mis ojos. Deseo que hayas tenido un lindo cumpleaños y te gustara tu sorpresa, yo me retiro entiendo el protocolo de tu vida, te amo y sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y sabes donde encontrarme. Un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes, Sr. McCarthy, tiene usted una gran corazón y una alma cristalina y hermosa, cuídela. Con su permiso.

Edward no lograba entender por que le hervia la sangre al ver al chefsete ese abrazando a Isabella, tampoco lograba del todo comprender esa sensación de posesividad que sentía hacia ella y estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no aventársele encima al presumido ese, todos alabaron la comida, se presentaron y conversaron mientras le acercaban una silla al chef y comía el postre que Isabella había rechazado mientras ella degustaba el mencionado cheesecake y veía el espectáculo. En algún momento el chef se retiro de la mesa, no sin antes darle un papel a Isabella con su dirección en New York y sus números privados.

Era la hora de la plática tranquila y las noticias.

\- Bueno hija, jamás dejaras de sorprenderme.

\- Lo siento, no sabia que se tomaría la molestia de hacer esto por mi. El es el único fami… bueno el es mi gran amigo desde niña.

\- Pequeña sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.

\- Si lo se tio Jasper, pero no es el momento. Por cierto es momento de las noticias, dado que mi cumpleaños ya se festejo, yo tengo un regalo o bueno dos, pero para poder darlo necesito que un par de personitas por aquí, suelten la sopa.

Las aludidas bajo la intensa mirada de todos ahí en la mesa se vieron una a la otra en una conversación interior para soltar de repente un grito que hizo brincar a más de uno.

\- Estamos embarazadooos.

Los respectivos padres se pararon y abrazaron a sus esposas, Jasper brincaba de júbilo, mientras Emmett se le escurrieron algunas lagrimitas de emoción y felicidad. El desatinado ahí era Edward que de repente sintió una punzada de envidia a mismo tiempo que una gran felicidad, miro a Isabella con la misma cara de entre felicidad y envidia. Ella volteo súbitamente justo cuando el se acercaba para susurrarle a su oído, rosando sus labios sin intención, sin embargo siguió su dirección a su oído diciéndole a ella la frase mas importante que había escuchado alguna vez en su vida: "Un día pequeña hermosura, serás una gran mujer por dentro y por fuera, ese día serás mama, tendrás a los bebes mas hermosos del planeta y me harías el hombre mas feliz y orgulloso si el honor de ser el padre de tus hijos, me lo concedieras a mi."

Isabella que aun continuaba en shock por lo escuchado, continuaba los dedos aun en los labios por ese des intencionado beso, pero que sintió como el mas profundo debido aunque sin el saberlo era su primer beso.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, en la de ella había esperanza de un futuro, en la de el, la certeza de asegurarle que ya era suya. Edward que había actuado precipitadamente no se encontraba para nada arrepentido, mas bien aseguro su promesa y voluntad, tomando la mano de Bella de sus labios y llevándola a los suyos, su primer contacto fue un beso fuerte y seguro en las yemas de sus dedos pero el contacto entre ambos les hizo sentir un hambre de querer mucho mas a ambos, Edward actuó metiendo tres de sus dedos en su boca chupando y dejándolos húmedos, tibios y temblorosos, igual como se encontraba toda ella.

Ella se sentía como en una nube y el la hizo regresar a sentir ese escalofrió cuando regreso su mano a su boca, ella dio un tímido a su dedos aun temblando, pero lo que hizo a continuación hizo que la masculinidad de Edward reaccionara inmediatamente, ella metió sus dedos a su boca saboreando sus dedos, pero mas que nada saboreándolo a el, confirmando la promesa implícita en ese acto, ella era suya y el no le permitirá a ella olvidarlo nunca.

Alguien se aclaro fuertemente la garganta en ese momento, no era más que Emmett al ver a aquellos dos tan ensimismados entre ellos que ni siquiera habían escuchado que les hablaban. Edward e Isabella salieron de su burbuja entre maravillados y atontados, se dirigieron hacia ellos, abrazaron a las mujeres embarazadas, hubo felicitaciones, promesas, besos y abrazos.

\- Black. 2 minutos, están aquí.

Todos voltearon inmediatamente hacia aquel que había hablado tan secamente pero sin lugar a discusión. Todos lo reconocían, era inseparable a Bella e inconfundiblemente ella tenia completa confianza en el. El joven ya no se retiro y espera por ella pacientemente pero intranquilo.

\- Bueno esto es un poco apresurado, hora de los regalos.

Jacob le entrego en ese momento un gran paquete que acomodo a su costado e Isabella apresuradamente abrió.

\- Para ti papa, te he traído un recorrido privado para ti y toda nuestra familia aquí presente por el museo de autos. Para ti mama, aquí tienes el tratamiento completo de todo tu embarazo por la mejor clínica de la mujer aquí en New York y todo lo del parto ha sido arreglado, ellos te darán los detalles. Para ti tío, que un pajarito me dijo que te gustaban los yates y la música country, arregle todo para que todos ustedes tengan un fin de semana completo en un yate de mi pertenencia en el muelle con un concierto privado, aquí encontraran todos los detalles. Para ti tía, te aviso que no olvidare que etas embarazada ehhh, pero te concerté una entrevista con la editora en jefe de Vogue para la siguiente semana, esta muy interesada en la línea de otoño que sacaste. Para ti Edward, tengo esto, te he traído mi mejor juguetito y necesito tu opinión, cuídala es la hermanita gemela de mi bb.

Todos miraban maravillados como les iba entregando uno por uno sus regalos, mientras los examinaban y le daban las gracias, ella continuo hablando un mas presurosamente.

\- Bueno estaremos en contacto, me tengo que retirar. Como ustedes saben me buscan y no puedo pertenecer en un lugar publico por mucho tiempo, los quiero a todos y les agradezco poder permitirme estar en sus vidas. Por ultimo, les tengo esto. Tienen una reservación de habitación para ustedes, tres en total con un día de spa y relajación para todos ustedes, aquí mismo en el hotel. Me retiro, que sigan pasando una gran velada.

Uno por uno, se acerco a ellos dándoles un beso y un abrazo. En el momento que fue el turno de Edward, el la abrazo y la pego completamente a su cuerpo diciéndole al oído: confía en mi amor, tal vez yo puedo ayudarte. Ella se disponía a darle un beso en la mejilla después de sus palabras pero súbitamente Edward volteo su cara y le planto un beso en los labios. El beso fue súbito y casto pero los dejo a ambos mareados. Sus miradas no se separaron hasta que de nuevo aquel carraspeo sonó nuevamente.

\- Han entrado en el hotel Bella y pidieron llaves de tu cuarto del cuarto de Cullen, hay que irnos, yaaa.

No se dijo mas, no pudo terminar de despedirse, dar o pedir alguna explicación, solo le dio una segunda llave a Edward, corrió detrás de Jacob que la jalaba del brazo y se perdía entre las mesas a lo lejos, dejando a todos en la mesa desconcertados, preocupados y un tanto asustados. Pasaron unos minutos mas en silencio mirándose los unos a los otros hasta que el sonido de un mensaje en el celular que le dio a Edward sonó con un mensaje.

n Lamento como salí, lo siento en realidad pero era necesario Edward. Discúlpame con todos, diles por favor que estoy bien, logre salir del hotel sin ningún contratiempo y ya me encuentro en camino al aeropuerto.

n Hacia donde vas Bella, no puedo quedarme así, quiero hablar, quiero verte otra vez.

n No podrá ser por el momento, por que pueden tratar de contactar conmigo a través de ustedes, algún día lo entenderás. Edward, la otra llave que te di era de la habitación que había pedio para mí, deje mis cosas ahí, te agradecería las guardaras por mí. Hasta pronto. Te mandare la dirección cuando la tenga pero por favor, solo es para ustedes.

n Yo te quiero proteger, yo te puedo ayudar, permítemelo por favor.

n Ya me has ayudado hoy, me diste esperanza de un futuro. Me has ayudando tanto como no puedes imaginarte. Adiós.

Conversación de Bella en italiano.

\- Ohh, pequeña dama hermosa, eres tal y como te recuerdo, me alegra el corazón y el alma verte hoy

\- Ohh, mi amigo querido, tu sabes que a mi también me alegra mucho verte

\- es un honor para mi que estés aquí y claro que recuerdo que tu solo comes un postre, jamás lo olvidaría, me presentas a tus amigos

\- tu sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para salir de ahí, te presentare a mis padres adoptivos y míos tíos


	4. Cap 4: Lejos y juntos

Lejos y juntos

Habían pasado meses desde ese día en el gran hotel.

Edward jamás olvidaría esa noche, el deseo, la pasión, la posesión, el amor que nació en el con solo verla lo acechaba cada noche con un recuerdo de cada palabra, cada suspiro, cada pequeño roce que no lograba hacer a un lado en su cabeza.

Todos se quedaron más tranquilos cuando Edward les comunico el mensaje de que estaba a salvo, por el momento. Por más que trataron de sacar conclusiones de quien o quienes podrían seguirla con tanto ahínco no llegaron a ningún lado, ni siquiera una pequeña idea.

Cuando se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes notar que ella había saldado complemente la cuenta de todo, el hotel, el show, el restaurant y las botellas de champan que les llegaron poco después de que se fueran, junto con los vinos de frutas sin alcohol para las damas embarazadas.

Ya en su habitación Edward noto que sobre la cama, estaba una maleta con cosas nuevas para el, desde utensilios de aseo diario de las misma marcas que utilizaba, su perfume preferido en una botella nueva, ropa formal y de ejercicio de su talla exacta. Edward no pudo menos que ruborizarse ahí parado mirando todo, pensando en que ella sabia su talla y conocía sus gustos, lo que usaba y hasta lo que degustaba, pues en la mesita de centro se encontraba un servicio con mantequilla de maní y fresas con crema.

Acomodo todo en la maleta, se cambio la ropa que llevaba por uno de los cambio informales y metió todo en la maleta, había tomado la decisión de quedarse en la habitación de ella, le importaba mas las cosas que ella pudiese haber dejado y saber un poco mas de ella, que lo que ahí vía, llamo a botones y le pidió que llevara el servicio y todas sus pertenencias a la habitación que le mostro en el llavero.

\- De acuerdo caballero como ordene pero debo decirle que esa habitación esta dos pisos abajo, usted se encuentra en una presidencial suite master, la habitación común de la Lic. Black es la junior suite master. Sígame, por favor.

\- ¿Ella se hospeda seguido en esa habitación?

\- Ehhh bueno supongo que si ella ceno con ustedes y tiene usted su llave es por que usted es… ¿Cercano?

\- Soy su novio… prometido. Sus padres se encuentras el las habitaciones continuas junto con sus tios.

\- De acuerdo, ¿caballero?

\- Cullen, Edward Cullen.

\- Bueno Sr. Cullen, lo siento no tenemos permitido decirle datos sobre ella a nadie, solo a sus padres el Sr. Y la Sra. McCarthy, los Whitlock y ha usted caballero.

\- Eso es completamente cierto, siga así y recibirá una gran compensación de mi parte.

\- Gracias, la Srita. Black es socia de este hotel como usted sabe, por tanto tiene una reserva permanente para la habitación a la que nos dirigimos. Ella misma ha decorado algunos aspectos de la habitación y yo soy, el único que atiende aquella habitación. Ella es viajera frecuente.

\- Gracias, acá tiene.

El botones se retiro dejando todo en un lugar seguro y acomodado dentro de aquella habitación, tomo la gran propina que le proporcionaban y se alejo por el pasillo, silenciosamente.

Edward cerró la puerta maravillado ante lo que veía. No era lujo o fastuosidad como en la habitación que a el le habían proporcionado, esta habitación en tonos cremas y beige tenia un aire hogareño, cálido y reconfortante. Se acerco a todo aquello que veía, no pudo menos que darse cuenta que lo que adornaba la mesa era medio pastel de cheesecake que presumía era de café, vio el plato aun usado con un pedacito de restante de pastel. Ahora entendió por que el cuarto decía que ocupado, ella no permitía que el servicio hiciera su trabajo de limpieza mientras ella se alojaba. Se sirvió un pedazo de aquel cheesecake en el mismo plato de ella, utilizo su misma cuchara con el pensamiento de querer tener mas intimidad con ella.

Reviso el cuarto minuciosamente, se dio cuenta de que no tendió la cama, el dormiría justo ahí. Vio sus artículos en el baño, noto con gozo que su shampoo no era nuevo, vio su cepillo para el cabello con unos pequeños cabellos de ella, el cepillo de dientes aun con gotitas de evidencia de haber sido usado. Se sintió cansado, había sido un día de trabajo atareado y muchas sorpresas al mismo tiempo, necesitaba dormir un rato. Saco sus artículos personales y los acomodo junto a los de ella, esperanzado y muy gustoso de ver como se veían sus cosas juntas. Un día estarían juntos, fue su último pensamiento antes de lavar sus dientes e irse a dormir.

Edward despertó con una sonrisa en la cara incapaz de borrar, había dormido tan cómodo y placido como hacia años no dormía. Fue ella, se sintió junto a ella al dormir toda la noche con su olor delicado en la almohada, un olor delicado a fresas, su fruta favorita.

Aun con la pijama que ella le escogió puesta, siguió su camino de alrededor de toda la habitación, se sirvió nuevamente en el plato de ella pero esta vez fresas con crema, observo la hermosa vista al central park y los pequeños que se veían las personas a la altura del suelo. De repente recordó su cometido de ayer, se dirigió a la puerta que el pensó seria el armario para encontrarse con un cuarto completo de vestidor. Eso de alguna manera le alegro aun mas el día, ella tenia en aquella habitación todo un guardaropa completo, se vio a si mismo pasando la mano entre la faldas viendo que algunas eran algo cortas para su gusto, vi la fascinación que tenia por los tonos claros pero el azul era el único color ahí presente en todas las tonalidades, descubrió que era una gran seguidora de la seda para todo tipo de prendas, desde baby dolls hasta camisas en diferentes formas. Siguió su camino dentro de aquel armario, fascinado en toda la combinación de zapatos a su alrededor, vio con gusto que no era gran fanática de los tacones muy altos o de aguja, mas bien era del tipo de zapatilla bonita de no mas de 8 cm de tacón, lo que si era que usaba todo tipo de botas con o sin tacón, algunas eran muy sensuales y llamativas, pensó. Recordó como ayer pensaba que era alta y si no gusta de usar zapatillas muy altas, ella es una mujer estatura arriba del promedio normal de una americana.

Solo le quedaban los cajones ahí presente, 4 para ser especifico y vio de primera mano todo el maquillaje acomodado por tonos, tamaños y dependiendo de lo que era. Se daba cuenta que era una persona organizada y que gustaba del orden. Estaba por abrir alguno de aquellos cajones cuando una voz, lo hizo pegar un brinco.

\- Oyeeeee.

Reconoció inmediatamente el chillido aquel, lo que le causo dos cosas a la vez, una pena por que lo pillaran revisando las cosas de ella y otra gusto al darse cuenta de que lo estuvo observando.

\- Me harías favor de dejar de revisar mis cosas. No se valeee.

\- ¿Quién dijo que no se vale, hermosura? A mi nadie me había dicho que no podía.

\- Bueno me harías favor de alejarte de mis cajones, ya has observado todo y te has comido mi postre, deja mis pijamas y mi ropa interior en paz.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Buenos días, Edward. Sal de mi armario porque me pones nerviosa.

\- Buenos días para ti también hermosa, te propongo algo.

\- No, no, no, nada de proposiciones, sal de mi armario. Por cierto, me podrías explicar, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? Oyeeee, aléjate de ese cajón.

\- No me pienso alejar, voy a revisar uno por uno o escuchas mi proposición.

\- Mmm, de acuerdo, te escucho.

\- Te voy a proponer dos cosas.

\- Dos, por que dos.

\- Bueno son cuatro cajones, en realidad tendrían que ser cuatro pero si tú lo prefieres así, así será.

\- Esta bien, esta bien… cuales son esas dos.

\- La primera, déjame decirte que me gusto mucho la ropa que me escogiste y a cambio de no revisar el cajón de hasta abajo te propongo que de hoy en adelante tu vas a escoger siempre mi ropa.

\- ¿Yooo?

\- Tuuu, pequeña hermosura de ojos ámbar y cabello castaño claro. ¿No te agrada la idea?

\- Ehhh, bueno en realidad me agrada la idea, estoy de acuerdo.

\- Bueno la segunda es a cambio del cajón de hasta arriba.

\- Mejor que sea del segundo.

\- No, dije del de hasta arriba.

\- Esta bien, esta bien. Te escucho, cual es tu proposición por el cajón de hasta arriba.

\- Esta ya no será solo tu habitación.

\- ¿Ahh, no?

\- No, de ahora en adelante esta será nuestra habitación.

\- ¿Cómo exactamente planeas hacer eso, Edward?

\- Tu mi niña, nos conseguiste un hermoso edificio de apartamentos frente al central park a mi, a tus papas y a tus tíos pero mientras tu no le des tu toque personal a ese enorme lugar, prefiero pasarme los fines de semana aquí en nuestra habitación y de hoy en adelante la pago yo.

\- ¿Queee?

\- Si mi niña, yo se que tu eres pequeña y se que tengo que esperar un tiempo por ti. Pero también quiero estar contigo, quiero estar siempre presente para ti, se que entre nosotros no va a haber sexualidad pero si quiero dormir alguna noches a tu lado y poder solo abrazarte.

\- Hablaas, hablas en serio.

\- Claro que es en serio.

\- Yooo, yooo, ehhh no se que decir.

\- Solo de que si y yo prometo que te voy a respetar hasta que tu quieres cambiar esa situación entre nosotros dos.

\- Ehhh, bueno. Ehhh si.

\- Gracias, preciosa. Ahora por el tercer cajón te propo…

\- Oyeee, dijiste solo dos.

\- Bueno si, pero tú muy amable me hiciste ver que son 4 cajones.

\- Carajo.

\- Niña…

\- Perdón, perdón. A ver, dime por el tercer cajón, ¿que propones?

\- Por el tercer cajón te propongo que hagas lo mismo por mí.

\- ¿Cómo que lo mismo por ti? No entiendo.

\- Si, yo voy a cuidar esta habitación por los dos mientras tu no estés aquí pero a cambio de eso quiero que tu acondiciones el lugar en que tu estas para mi, quiero que pongas cosas personales mías ahí donde tu estas para que cuando tu quieras y me permitas ir para allá, estén nuestras cosas juntas como aquí.

\- Estas seguro, Edward. Yo acá no vivo en un hotel, tengo un departamento.

\- ¿Lo vas a hacer, mi niña?

\- Si

\- ¿Si lo quieres hacer? No quiero presionarte preciosa. ¿Quieres hacerlo, por mi?

\- Si, si quiero, lo hare solo dame un tiempo, no tengo solo un lugar y tengo una condición.

\- Dime.

\- Si voy a acondicionar todos y cada unos de los lugares en los que me alojo pero a cambio de que aceptes de que solo yo puedo ir por ti, traerte y llevarte, es por tu seguridad, tu me puedes decir cuando quieres venir y yo arreglo todo, ¿Estas de acuerdo?

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- ¿Cual es tu trato por el segundo cajón?

\- Quiero que me digas realmente quien eres, se tu edad y tu nombre, no se si son ciertos o no, sabes no quiero que me lo cuentes solo por que tenga curiosidad, quiero saber de ti por que te quiero conocer, quiero compartir contigo tus gustos y tus problemas, quiere ser el hombre de tu vida y tomar mi papel como el caballero de tu vida pero me temo que mientras no te conozca no puedo hacerlo.

Hubo un silencio tenso y largo, Edward tenía los nervios crispados desde que escucho el primer sollozo al otro lado de la línea por todos los micrófonos alrededor de toda la estancia. Sentía que su corazón se quebraba con cada lastimero suspiro, con cada diminuto sollozo.

\- No llores mi amor, que cargas en tu corazón que te provoca esa reacción. Amor yo quiero ser tu apoyo, no tu carga.

\- Lo se, Edward. Créemelo que lo se, pero no puedo decirte nada, es por mi seguridad y es por tu seguridad, la de todos ustedes. Pero si te puedo prometer algo, tú serás el primero en saberlo cuando cumpla 18 años, esa es la edad legal en la que me puedo emancipar, cuando tenga yo 21, seré mayor de edad y se lo podremos contar a todos los demás, juntos.

\- No entiendo por que te siguen.

\- Soy una niña de 14 años con un IQ que ni siquiera voy a mencionar, aprendí a leer y escribir antes de los dos años, nunca fui a la escuela todo lo aprendí de los libros que me proporcionaban, utilizo a la perfeccion 8 idiomas y me tardo menos de 1 dia en perfeccionar cualquier otro, a los 10 años construí mi propia computadora y me volví experta hacker y programadora. A los trece termine al mismo tiempo la carrera de Ing. En sistemas y Lic. En derecho. Mis fami… los que me siguen, me siguen por querer aprovechar mis capacidades de incorrecta manera, yo no quiero hacer eso. Huyo de ellos, son poderosos y están por todos lados, por eso me escondo, al menos hasta que sea mayor de edad y ellos no tengan ningún tipo de tutoria o poder sobre mi.

\- Me impresionas y creo ahora recordarte, pero estoy de acuerdo a cambio de algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Aun con todo, se que eres completamente capaz e independiente pero siempre vas a contar conmigo, puedes siempre que me necesites, lo que sea que quieras, lo que necesites puedes pedírmelo y será tuyo, no me dejas protegerte pero sabes que cuando necesites algo aquí me tienes. Lo que sea, lo que quieras. Yo soy tuyo y puedes contar conmigo.

\- Tenemos un trato, Edward.

\- Tenemos un compromiso, Bella.

Se despidieron momentáneamente por que Bella encargo el desayuno para todos en aquella intima habitación. Unos 15 minutos después de aquella conversación, llegaron los demás mientras Edward salía del baño en un nube de vapor y vistiendo solo unos pantalones deportivos y una playera sport.

\- Buenos días, tengan todos… por cierto que guapos y guapas se ven todos.

Todos pegaron un pequeño brinquito de sorpresa, sin embargo Edward soltó una risa nerviosa al darse por enterado de que había sido observado desde quien sabe cuando, el estuvo haciendo de las suyas y tenia publico. Cuando le cayó encima el veinte de eso, se puso rojo como tomate y se metió rápidamente al armario para terminar de vestirse. La volvió a escuchar.

\- Me encanta como te vez sonrojado… por cierto no hay lugar en toda la habitación en donde no pueda verte excepto el privado dentro del baño, los micrófonos son individuales y puedo decirte que solo tu me escuchas en este momento.

Edward se quedo pensando en las implicaciones de eso, quería decir que lo había visto bañarse y aunque la idea le ruborizo en un principio, también le gusta saber que ella lo observaba.

\- Espero que te gustara lo que viste.

Lo que sea que Bella se estuviera tomando, Edward noto debió haber salido volando de su boca y ella empezó a toser de repente. El salió del armario en ese momento con una gran sonrisa en la cara, que dejo con gran curiosidad a los otros cuatro que lo esperaban sentados en la mesa de la estancia con todos los platillos que Bella había mandado.

Los meses pasaron, Edward se quedaba cada fin de semana, la noche del viernes, sábado y domingo sin falta en aquella habitación que compartían a la distancia. Edward le contaba su vida, lo que había hecho durante los años en la carrera, los años al frente de su empresa y todo lo que ella le preguntara. El se limitaba a escuchar lo que ella le quisiera contar, no se vieron en los largos 8 meses debido a que ella le comento que estaba preparando todo lo que el le había pedido y por que ella no podía salir de china, que era donde el ahora sabia ella se encontraba.

Todo cambio un día, Alice empezó su labor de parto y había una complicación con el su bebe que venia en una posición extraña. Los dolores le comenzaron a las 10 de la mañana, Isabella que tenia cámaras en todo el lujoso edificio de apartamentos se dio inmediatamente cuenta de que algo pasaba, llamo a los servicios médicos y a la doctora particular de Alice, aviso a Jasper que supo que ya debía ir directamente a la clínica. Los McCarthy llegaron junto con Jasper al hospital.

Edward que se había sentido raro todo el día, desde que amaneció y su pequeña no lo despertó con un buenos días, se sentía deprimido, se preguntaba cada minuto donde estaba y por que no lo había saludado desde temprano, su voz a su alrededor ya era una constante en su oficina, la habitación de ella o el departamento de el. Recibió la llamada de Jasper anunciando que Alice acaba de romper fuente y que ya se encontraban en el hospital. Le dijo a Jasper que no se preocuparan ni Emmett ni el de nada de la oficina que dejaría todo arreglado para los siguientes días y de ahí saldría hacia el hospital.

Edward llego desganado al hospital a las 3 de la tarde, Alice aun no conseguía tener al bebe, las cosas empezaban a complicarse y el aun no tenia noticias tampoco de Bella. A las 5 de la tarde, Alice dio a luz a una pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos azules de nombre Amber Whitlock, todos la felicitaron le entregaron los obsequios que llevaron y las dejaron descansar después de la agotadora jornada.

Era jueves por la tarde, Edward paso por comida china y se fue directo a la habitación del hotel no a su apartamento porque se sentía extrañamente solo, le hacia falta esa voz, la extrañaba tanto que no quiso ni siquiera comer y se fue a la cama donde después mas de dos horas por fin se quedo dormido.


	5. Cap 5: La sorpresa

La Sorpresa

Isabella estaba exhausta. 15 hrs 42 minutos horas de viaje, 2 hrs y 36 minutos de traslado hotel-aeropuerto, aeropuerto-hotel y una subida en elevador que se le hizo eterna aunque solo fueron 48 segundos, por fin llego al piso de su habitación en el Carlyle, A Rosewood Hotel.

No se había podido comunicar en todo el día, había olvidado sus celulares por salir a la carrera de china y de paso, su ordenador había decido tomarse unas vacaciones sin su permiso. Se sentía casi desnuda, sin celular, sin su Tablet, sin su laptop, se sentía incomunicada y de paso la circunstancia de largo viaje, no había ayudado en nada.

Estaba desesperada por oírlo aunque sea solo por celular, era jueves estaría en su departamento y no en el hotel, sabia que podía llegar y pedir llaves pero no se le hacia cortes, por tanto decidió irse directo al hotel. Pasar la noche tranquila y mañana vería la forma de contactarse, no podía tampoco ir al hospital a esta hora la correrían. Metió la tarjeta en la pequeña ranura y abrió la puerta, al momento de sacar la tarjeta este cayo al suelo. Maldijo al instante en un susurro para no incomodar a los demás en el hotel. No necesito prender inmediatamente una luz, sabia el camino y no quería lastimarse los ojos de repente. Entro al baño a oscuras, siempre guardaba un baby doll junto a las toallas, necesitaba urgentemente un baño, no podría descansar toda sudada, sucia, engentada, de malas, no señor, así nadie se podría dormir. Se tomo su buena media hora en la bañera, se relajo con sales y piedras exfoliantes, relajantes e hidratantes. Salió de la bañera se seco el cuerpo se puso su baby doll y la diminuta tanga a juego, se sentó en el tocador dentro del baño a secar su cabello con la secador dando cepillada tras cepillada, cuando al fin se sintió que era hora de dormir, trenzo su cabello y dispuso a dormir.

\- Ya era hora de que salieras de ahí, mi amor.

Bella dio un pequeño respingo de la impresión pero el grito que pego al mismo tiempo debió despertar a la mitad del hotel. Se encontró de frente con el pecho musculoso de Edward Cullen, que la admiraba con adoración y un poco de otra cosa que no supo bien identificar hasta que bajo la cabeza para ver exactamente lo que sus ojos miraban. Sus pechos bien erguidos con dos pequeñas protuberancias en el centro. Ella no traía la bata, así que trato de cubrirse con las manos, sin embargo, Edward no le dio tiempo para nada cuando la tomo de los hombros la acerco a su pecho y la abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

\- Mi amor, no creo estar tan feo como para causar ese grito.

\- Yooo… ehhh.

\- Te extrañe tanto Bella, te extrañe tanto el día de hoy.

\- Yo también te extrañe, mouse.

Se fundieron en un abrazo de necesidad, ambos necesitaban ese abrazo como si la vida se les fuese en ello. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras sentían en el pecho el latido de otro, solo isabella podía sentir la calidez de su respiración sobre su cabeza. Edward por su parte lograba sentir los turgentes pechos de ella aprisionados contra su pecho. No lograba entender como era que paso de Sr. Cullen, a Edward y por ultimo a mouse, según ella el tenia la manía de querer mantener todo en algún cajón o estante, le dijo que parecía un ratón llevando cosas a su ratonera, de ahí empezó a ser el mouse, no le incomodaba en nada, seria un ratón pero era su ratón.

\- Lo siento tanto, en cuanto vi que Alice estaba en buenas manos sali corriendo al aeropuerto y deje todo, deje mi celular, mi Tablet, mi lap… demonios no deje la cabeza por que la traigo pegada. No me di cuenta de mi error hasta que ya estaba en el jet y no podía hablarle a Jacob para hacer que se apresurara.

\- Debiste de avisarme, estaba preocupado por ti.

\- Lo se, fue un estúpido error pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que extrañaba tu voz. Y en mis eternas horas de vuelo, planee todo lo necesario para que nuestra comunicación se bidireccional y si yo no puedo comunicarme contigo, tu si lo puedas hacer conmigo, lo he planeado todo, tuve 15 largas horas para hacerlo.

\- Esa idea me parece estupenda, también debo decirte que tienes una primita de nombre Ambar Whitlock.

\- En serio, eso es genial. Mañana a primera hora iré a conocerla.

\- Claro mañana iremos, no pienso despegarme de ti en todo el tiempo que pases aquí. Por lo pronto debes descansar, el jetlag debe de estar haciendo de las suyas en ti y veo en tu carita el cansancio, ven vamos a la cama.

Ella se encamino a la cama un tanto nerviosa pero muy alegre, no pegada de brincos por que el le vería hasta la garganta. Edward por su parte no podía dejar de verla, el diminuto babydoll que llevaba no hacia mucho por taparla de su mirada, en un tono rosita casi transparente lograba ver perfectamente lo redondeado de sus glúteos así como logro ver a la perfección hace unos instantes lo rosita de sus pezones. Se le seco la boca y sintió una parte de su cuerpo empezar a endurecerse solo por la vista, que noche pasaría al tenerla a su lado. Por que dormirá abrazándola como que se llamaba Edward Cullen, o bueno mouse.

Isabella que notaba sobre su piel el adelantado frio de invierno en pleno otoño, no pudo menos que apresurarse a la cama para taparse con las cobijas, no sin antes darle a el, una perfecta vista de su trasero al aire con aquella mini tanguita al momento que gateo al centro de la cama. Como niña pequeña se tapo hasta la cabeza temblando de frio.

\- Donde estas, hermosa.

\- Aquíquiqui, abababajooo.

\- Mi niña, tienes frio.

No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación que hizo que el se escabullera entre las cobijas, cuando la localizo vio que evidentemente estaba hecha bolita y la atrajo hacia si con delicadeza. Aquel divino babydoll ahora parecía una ombliguera y el lograba ver el pequeño triangulo de tela entre sus piernas, su erección ya era evidente. La acerco hacia su pecho y levanto su cara, se moría por besarla y ella supo exactamente lo que el quería por ella deseaba exactamente lo mismo.

El beso comenzó lento y tan tierno como el de dos amantes enamorados que festejaban su primer beso, técnicamente así era. Lentamente Edward bordeo con su lengua los labios de ella, hasta que inicio una danza entre sus labios entre abiertos. Ella soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando el acaricio su lengua con la suya, el sabor de ella era embriagante para el. Demonios, el en ese momento debía de recordar la edad de ella, sin embargo un nuevo y diminuto gemido salió de su boca, uno tras otro hasta que Edward perdió el sentido y la razón.

Después de varios minutos de besos, Edward sintió la necesidad de tocarla, de acariciarla, no lo pudo resistir, empezó a subir sus manos de arriba a bajo por toda su espalda de la nada un pequeño mordisco de ella en su labio inferior le dio la audacia de bajar aun mas sus caricias hasta que tubo en sus manos su bien redondeado y formado trasero. Lo acaricio, lo apretó y la atrajo mas hacia si mismo en un intento de rosarse contra ella mas íntimamente, sin embargo la audacia no solo fue de su parte, ella bajo sus manos a su pecho acariciándole todo el cuello, los pectorales y hasta el ombligo y de regreso.

Después de interminables caricias y besos, los minutos se hicieron eterno, sus miradas se cruzaron en el entendimiento de que rogaban por mas, el se lo concedió. De un momento a otro, se separo de ella y tomo los holanes de babydoll para sacárselo por la cabeza en un movimiento delicado mientras con sus dedos repasaba toda su figura, frente a sus ojos se descubrieron suavemente aquellos dos perfectos senos con sus dos pequeñas montañitas rosas, para Edward eran los senos mas hermosos y los pezones mas delicados que hubiese visto jamás.

Virginalmente sin saber muy bien que hacer, Isabella espero impaciente por que haria aquel hombre maravilloso que la miraba como si fuera un ángel, en su mirada logro ver amor, idolatría y admiración, eso le gustaba. En algún momento, Edward se poso sobre ella dejando su cara a la altura de sus senos y comenzó a acariciarlos, pronto estas caricias fueron poco para el y los tomo en sus labios alternándolos, chupando y mordisqueándolos completamente hasta llegar a sus pezones y succionarlos suavemente. Repitiéndolo esto una y otra vez, hasta que Bella, su pequeña Bella sintió su primer orgasmo. Edward estaba estupefacto, nunca había visto a una mujer que llegara al orgasmo solo con caricias en los senos, no se quería imaginar que seria si estuviera en su intimidad.

Hizo caso omiso de su pensamiento, trepo por ella buscando sus labios, en el momento que se rosaron, comenzó un beso desesperado, Edward supo instantáneamente que no había sido una buena idea. Ahora el sentía la necesidad de restregarse contra ella, tal y como ella hacia en este momento, sentía exactamente como su erección rosaba su monte de venus, aun no sabia exactamente en que momento el había quedado sin aquellos pantalones de la pijama que traía supuestamente puestos, recordaba que jamás se puso boxers.

Isabella lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando profundizo aun mas el beso y empujo sus caderas hacia arriba, haciendo un ruego en silencio de lo sentía necesitaba pero no sabia exactamente que era. El sintió claramente como la inútil tela de la pequeña tanga no era obstáculo para su escurridizo miembro que subía y bajaba hinchado entre sus labios íntimos. Maldita prenda, en lugar de servir como barrera entre ellos, se hizo a un lado descaradamente en una invitación implícita.

Edward tratando de darle lo que necesitaba, se hizo un poco hacia un lado, tomo su miembro entre sus manos y lo llevo entre su pliegues pasándolo exactamente por donde sabia que ella necesitaba aquel roce. Lo pasaba tortuosamente entre sus labios hasta llegar a su clítoris y bajaba lentamente otra vez hasta rozar su entrada, una y otra vez hasta que sintió el profundo deseo de empujar, solo de empujar, debido a el jadeo que evidencio el segundo orgasmo de ella y que el sintió en la cabeza de su miembro. El tenia en ese momento su miembro en la entrada de ella, logro sentir sobre la cabeza los espasmos del orgasmo de ella. Seguía levemente enterrado en su entrada al mismo tiempo que la besaba, solo un segundo antes de adentrarse en las profundidades de su cuerpo, ella soltó un suspiro entrecortado y dijo su nombre entre susurros.

El tuvo la última pizca de autocontrol, cuando ya su glande se encontraba dentro de ella sintiendo la barrera de su virginidad. El retrocedió.

No podía, no podía hacer aquello, era su mujer si,,, pero aun era una niña, el debía esperar por ella, el debía esperar. Y lo haría, pero no la dejaría así, jamás la dejaría insatisfecha.

Con todo su control a prueba, salió de ella, se deslizo de sus labios y por su cuerpo, hasta que su cara quedo a la altura de su triangulo de seda, mojado y maltrecho. En un movimiento rápido y de posesión absoluta, rompió la maldita tanguita y lo aparto de su premio. Poso su boca entre su intimidad y nuevamente comenzó una danza de arriba abajo, entre sus pliegues, su clítoris y de vez en vez se adentraba en ella, para volver a salir y repetir todo de nuevo con su hambrienta lengua. No hubo rizos que lo molestaran de su tarea, solo de repente ella trataba de cerrar las piernas pero sus intentos eran en vano pues el tenia su cuerpo entre las piernas de aquella hermosa mujer.

Isabella llego a su orgasmo por tercera vez en esa noche, con la lengua de el enterrada profundamente en ella. Jadeos, susurros y su nombre en todo lo alto fue el premio que obtuvo Edward de su mujer.

Bella tardo unos minutos en recobrar de todo el aire y la conciencia, cuando lo hizo noto que la cabeza de Edward aun se encontraba entre sus piernas y respiraba dificultosamente al igual que ella. Lo que Bella no sabia era que Edward estaba recobrado el aliento después de haberse venido el mismo solo con escucharle, jamás le había pasado eso, jamás se había corrido con ni siquiera tocarse, esta noche su pequeña había logrado esa Azaña solo por su excitante olor, su delicioso sabor y sus imnotizantes sonidos. Edward estaba en la gloria y le costo trabajo reponerse de eso.

Cuando los dos pudieron respirar bien y se compusieron de sus respectivos orgasmos, Edward trepo nuevamente por su cuerpo hasta caer a su lado, la arrastro junto a su pecho y le empezó a dar besos castos por toda la cara hasta llegar a sus labios, donde aun pegados le dijo.

\- Duerme mi pequeña, te amo, hoy he sido tuyo y tu has sido mía. Duerme yo cuido de ti.

Bella solo sonrió a aquella frase mientras se acurrucaba junto a el, completamente desnuda de cuerpo y alma, en su ultimo suspiro antes de dormirse completamente susurro.

\- Siempre seré tuya, te amo Edward.


	6. Cap 6: Mas sorpresas

Mas sorpresas

Se pasaron toda la noche abrazados. Ella cayo profundamente dormida, el no podía dejar de verla descansando sobre su pecho, presionando sus senos contra el y con una pierna por encima de las suyas. A el le costo trabajo dormirse bajo aquella precaria situación pero la forma en que despertaron fue aun mas complicada.

Ambos se encontraban sobre su costado derecho, el brazo de Edward era la perfecta almohada para ella, que pasaba por debajo de su cuello y descansaba por encima de sus generosos pechos, con su otro brazo el pego todo su cuerpo al suyo, lograba sentir su espalda todo a lo ancho de su pecho y su vientre, por tanto, también lograba sentir su trasero pegado a su intimidad, intimidad que despertaba cada que ella se movía y que para ese momento ya era una casi erección situada junto en medio de sus piernas, ella aun en sueños sin duda lo sentía pues involuntariamente con cada pequeño movimiento en lugar de alejar su pene de su entrada, lo situaba mas y mas cercano a la gloria. Edward ya estaba sudando frio, notaba con mucho agrado pero también con bastante preocupación que un movimiento más y estaría justo ahí.

Tal como sucedió segundos después cuando Bella dijo entre sueños su nombre. Un tímido, lento pero sensual Edward seguido de otro movimiento de cadera que introdujo al susodicho unos pocos centímetros haciendo que lograra sentir nuevamente esa barrera. Maldijo entre dientes, estaba a punto de venirse otra vez y ella lo lograba estando dormida, que sucedería si estuviera despierta.

A ese par de amantes somnolientos los salvo la campana. En algún momento después de los tortuosos minutos que paso Edward con la cabeza de su miembro enterrado en ella, sonó el celular de el. Ella despertó súbitamente alejándolo inconscientemente de ella, el contesto aun abrazándola.

\- ¿Si?

\- Maldición, Cullen. ¿Dónde carajos estas? Rosalie esta de parto, estamos en el mismo hospital donde se alivio Alice.

\- Demonios, voy para allá.

\- ¿Dónde estas? Te busque durante todo el edificio, pase a tu apartamento, llame a la oficina y no estabas.

\- Estoy, ehhh, estoy en el hotel, vine a buscar a Bella, esta desayunando en cuanto termine vamos para allá.

\- ¿Tienes algo que explicarme, Cullen?

\- Después te explicare todo, nos apuramos.

\- Si apúrate que quiero esas explicaciones ya y dile a mi hija que se apresure, va a tener un hermanito y tú eres, padrino de Amber y de mi futuro EJ.

\- Ya vamos, en rato estamos ahí.

Bella le dio una mirada amorosa y le dio un beso tierno en los labios para cuando Edward corto la llamada.

\- Creo que me acabo de meter en un problema, soy padrino de una niña y un según creo niño.

\- ¿Esta enojado papa? ¿Le dijiste que pasaste aquí la noche?

\- No se lo dije pero lo entendió el mismo, debí pensar mejor mis palabras.

\- Mi papa nos va decir de cosas.

\- No mi amor, tu papa me va… y repito me va, a mi, a decir de cosas. A ti no te va a decir nada.

\- Es mi papa postizo, me puede decir de cosas.

\- Demonios. Mira mi amor, no pensemos en eso. Vente vamos a bañarnos y hay que desayunar, la hora de visita en el hospital empieza a las 10 y ya son las 9, vamos.

Se metieron en la bañera unos buenos 15 minutos, hasta que Edward se paro y la baño recorriendo todo su cuerpo con las manos enjabonadas, repaso cada centímetro de ella al menos un par de veces grabándose cada lunar, cada protuberancia, cada milímetro de perfección. Ella se sentía soñada, ver como el la veía con tanto amor, con adoración hizo meya en su corazón, quiso hacer lo mismo y bañarlo a el, el no le permitió nada. Le dijo que usaba cada pizca de su autocontrol para no adentrarse en ella profundamente y entonces si hacerle el amor. Ella argumento estar lista para el, el contraataco diciendo que en su mente estaba seguro lo estaba pero su cuerpo necesitaba otro poco de tiempo.

Edward la seco y la llevo al armario donde el mismo la vistió, para luego hacer lo mismo el. Minutos mas tarde el desayuno se encontraba ya servido en la estancia, desayunaron entre besos y abrazos, dándose de comer el uno al otro. Platicaron nimiedades, ella le hizo prometer a el que la próxima vez que estuvieran juntos le tocaba a ella tocarlo a el. En algún momento notaron la falta de tiempo que tenían ya para esos momentos, sin embargo Edward se tomo el tiempo para darle una sorpresa que tenia preparada desde hace unos meses para ella.

Fue al armario y regreso con una pequeña caja de terciopelo, se hinco frente ella.

\- Bella mi amor, se que podría ser un poco precipitado esto mi vida, pero después de esta noche juntos, yo te pertenezco…

\- Y yo a ti, Edward. Se o intuyo de alguna manera que no consumamos completamente un matrimonio pero se que dentro de mi, yo soy tuya.

\- Y es por eso mi niña, por que yo me siento igual que tu, que hace unos meses hice esto para nosotros, no es un anillo de compromiso, ese te lo daré cuando no haya secretos entre nosotros y no tengamos que escondernos de nadie, estos sin embargo…

Edward en ese momento saco dos argollas de matrimonio, eran hermosas. Talladas en oro blanco con mucho pequeños diamantes rosas casi transparentes brillando alrededor de una línea que rodeaba completamente al anillo de pequeños diamantes azules, únicos sin duda alguna. Tomo su mano derecha y le dio un beso y deslizo el anillo en su dedo anular sin llegar a colocarlo totalmente.

\- Bella McCarthy, me harías el honor de portar esta argolla como símbolo de promesa de ser solo nosotros dos.

\- Si, claro que si, mi Edward.

Ella tomo la otra argolla y repitió el proceso en la mano derecha de el.

\- Tengo una duda.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Que no las argollas matrimoniales van en la mano izquierda?

\- Mi pequeña mujercita, siempre tan observadora. Y si, tienes razón, van en la mano izquierda pero esto es una promesa entre nosotros, un día mi vida te voy a pedir que te cases conmigo y te voy a entregar una sortija de compromiso, una vez que nos hayamos casado y solo hasta entonces, te entregare otro nuevo par de argollas matrimoniales pero esas si serán las de casados.

\- Ohhh, eso lo puedo arreglar.

\- No Isabella, no vas arregla nada, haremos las cosas bien y hasta que nos casemos no vas a mover nada, ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo… hay que mandón eres.

Entre risas y besos, salieron rumbo al hospital, durante el camino Bella no podía dejar de admirar su argolla. La examino a conciencia notando que dentro tenia aun inscripción en pequeñas letras: "Siempre tuyo, Edward Cullen. 29- 01-1981". Viendo la curiosidad en su cara, Edward saco su propia argolla y se la enseño: "Tuyo, Bella M. MaCarthy. 18-03-2000". Edward limpio cálidamente las lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos de ella, la atrajo junto a su regazo, se limito a besarla y abrazarla durante el resto del camino.

Llegaron al hospital, se adentraron como si fueran dueños. Las suites que Isabella había pagado para ambas madres era exclusivas y privadas, al identificarla como la que hizo tales reservaciones la dejaron pasar sin problemas. Las dos habitaciones eran continuas pero compartían una sala muy intima privada de espera. Al primero que vieron ahí sentado fue a Jasper, que cargaba alegremente a Ambar que tenia cara de asombro al estar viendo a su padre hacerle de todo tipo de caras. Cuando Jasper los vio llegar, no pudo menos que notar que llegaron de la mano, sin embargo no dijo nada, ambos cargaron a la pequeña y la saludaron alegremente, uno como el padrino y la otra como la prima.

Dejando a la niña con ellos, Jasper se alejo en busca de Alice para acompañarlos, cuando salían de la habitación con Alice en una silla de ruedas, Emmett salió de la habitación de Rosalie pegando un grito que a todos asusto.

\- Soy papaaaaa.

Emmett salió de la habitación con aquel pequeño hombrecito en brazos, Emmett Junior, EJ, como el mismo le decía. Ambar lloro ante aquel grito, sin embargo, Bella la calmo como si fuera toda una experta, cosa que asombro a todos los presentes, pero la verdadera sorpresa fue ver que Edward y Bella llevaban una sortija de casados idéntica en la mano derecha. Nadie dijo nada pero todos se preguntaron en silencio con la mirada que significaba aquello.

\- Muchas felicidades papa y muchas gracias por mi hermanito.

\- Si muchas felicidades Emmett y a ti también Jasper. Me han metido en un aprieto, padrino de dos bebes en menos de 12 horas, esto es una bendición sin duda.

\- Alice tu niña es hermosa, se parece a ti pero tiene los ojos y el cabello de Jasper.

\- Si, es un mezcla perfecta de nosotros dos.

\- A mi me encanta que se parezca a ella, mi esposa es hermosa.

\- Bueno el pequeño EJ es toda la cara de Rosalie, lo único que te saco a ti papa es el color de los ojos.

El pequeño EJ comenzó a llorar y se lo regresaron a su papa para que lo llevara con Rose para su primera comida oficial. Jasper, Alice y Edward se quedaron en la sala platicando mientras Bella arrullaba a la pequeña hasta que se quedo dormida entre sus brazos. Jasper y Alice, no preguntaron sobre las argollas, sin embargo Edward noto la duda en ellos y una sola frase contesto la pregunta no hecha, mientras Bella se encontraba ensimismada no prestándoles atención.

\- He hecho una promesa con Bella de que un día me casare con ella y ella acepto, para recordar nuestra promesa nos regalamos las argollas.

\- ¿La amas?

\- Con todo mi corazón.

\- ¿No crees que es aun muy joven?

\- Esa es la única razón Jasper, por la que le hice una promesa y no le pedí matrimonio de una buena vez.

\- ¿Emmett lo sabe?

\- Me propongo decírselo…

\- Emmett ya lo sabe, lo acaba de escuchar…

\- Emmett hermano, yo creo que Edward tiene buenas intenciones con ella y la quiere, esta actuando bien.

\- Edward tu puedes amarla todo lo que quieras pero eres demasiado grande para ella. Por Dios, Edward le llevas 19 años.

\- Lo se, MaCarthy, lo se, sin embargo eso no cambia lo que siento por ella y lo que siente por mi, por ese te pido, te ruego que aceptes que quiero esperar a que ella sea toda una mujer y casarme con ella.

\- No lo se Cullen, no lo se, para cuando ella sea mayor de edad y cumpla los 21, tu tendrías casi 40.

\- No me hables de edades, Rosalie tiene 10 años menos que tu y llevan 5 años casados, te casaste cuando ella tenia solo 19 años.

\- Eso es cierto Emm, cuando yo me case con Jasper cuando tenia solo 18 años, termine mi carrera ya casada con el, ahora tenemos 3 años juntos y una hermosa niña, Jasper me lleva a mi 13 años y somos muy felices.

\- No es lo mismo, ella solo tiene 14 años Alice, 14. Además este maldito paso la noche con ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es cierto Edward?

\- Si y no, si por que si estuvimos en su habitación en el Carlyle, no por que les puedo dar mi palabra de hombre que no la perjudique de ninguna manera ella es una señorita y yo soy un caballero.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra, Cullen?

\- Claro que si Emmet, yo la amo y por que la amo, quiero esperar por ella, quiero que un día sea mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, pero se muy bien que aun no es tiempo.

\- Eso es exacto a lo que me refiero, tiene 14 Edward, 14 y tu 33.

\- Emmett, amigo. Entiendo a lo que te refieres pero tu y yo conocemos a Edward, sabemos que no la va a dañar o a lastimar.

\- Eso tu no lo sabes Jasper, 19 años son demasiados años. Jasper por todos los diablos, cuando tu y yo conocimos a nuestras respectivas esposas, ellas ya tenia 18 y 19 años, ella solo tiene 14. 14, Jasper.

\- En México por ejemplo Em, los 18 ya es ser mayor de edad, además eso no te importo cuando te casaste con mi amiga.

\- Lo se, lo se, pero ella ya era una mujer completamente desarrollada, ella tenia 19.

\- Amigo, tu sabes perfectamente que Bella podrá tener solo 14 años pero su inteligencia la hace mas madura que tu y yo juntos.

\- Pero físicamente no deja de ser una niña, Rosalie tendrá también opinión en esto. Carajo, ni siquiera sabemos si ya regla y Edward ya la quiere comprometer.

\- Yoo…

Un pequeño carraspeo femenino detuvo aquel debate, era nada más y nada menos que Bella que llevaba a la pequeña Ambar en sus brazos profundamente dormida.

\- No se si sea relevante pero si ya reglo papa… y les pediría amablemente que no estén hablando de mi como si no me encontrara yo aquí.

\- Yoo, nosotros…

\- Lo siento Isabella, no pretendíamos…

\- Mi niña, lo lamento…

\- Hija, perdóname pero…

Isabella alzo su única mano libre callando a todos a mitad de sus respectivas frases. Isabella Marieh Swan, MaCarthy, Black y como quiera que se le dijese estaba enojada mas allá de la cordura.

\- Todos ustedes, todos y cada uno de ustedes debe saber desde este momento que no soy una niña y no por que ya regle…

\- Si…

\- Nosotros…

\- Lo se…

\- Lo sabemos…

Con la pura mirada volvió a callar a todos y continúo.

\- Soy una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra y les voy a explicar por que…

\- No hija, no es…

\- No Bella, noso…

\- Amor, no…

\- No soy una niña, jamás pude serlo y jamás lo seré. como algunos de ustedes saben manejo 11 idiomas, soy abogada, ISC y socióloga, tengo tres especialidades en distintas ramas tecnológicas, he vivido sola en 14 países distintos, soy especialista bursátil y corredora de bolsa, no me voy a adentrar más por que no creo que sea necesario…

\- No hija no…

\- Claro que no…

\- Bella, amor…

\- Y voy a aclarar que no es culpa de Edward que yo no vaya a pasar por las respectivas etapas de un ser humano. No tuve infancia, no tuve pubertad y tampoco tendré adolescencia, si es lo que les preocupa…

\- No es eso, hija…

\- Mi amor, por fa…

\- Bella…

\- Desde que tuve un año de edad fui dejada de ser tratada como una bebe, a esa edad notaron mi inteligencia y mi capacidad, fue a esa edad que empezaron a trabajar conmigo. Para los cuatro años, mi padre biológico se había encargado de que yo supiera leer y escribir, ingles, italiano, español y tocara a la perfección el piano, la guitarra y violín. Nunca supe lo que era un jardín de niños, la primaria o la secundaria. Nunca fui una niña…

\- Bella, nosotros noo…

\- Eres mi ni…

\- Hija…

Isabella decía todo aquello sin detenerse en las frases entrecortadas que soltaban los ahí presentes, jamás dejo de mirar a la pequeña dormida en sus brazos.

\- Te agradezco tu preocupación padre, les agradezco a todos que se preocupen por mi pero por favor no me traten como un fantasma, siempre he sido tratada como alguien que esta pero no esta… yo, yo, yo hice, yo hice un algoritmo cuando tenia 9 años para saber mi verdadera edad, tomando en cuentas mis capacidades, mis conocimientos, mi IQ y mis experiencias… con tan solo 9 años yo arrojaba tener 41 años en realidad. A mis actuales 14 en realidad debo ser una anciana…

Isabella decía esto concentrada en acariciar los sonrojados cachetitos de Ambar pero para ese entonces gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No permitió que nadie se le acercara y continúo hablando.

\- Soy perfectamente consiente de mi edad biológica y de mis sentimientos hacia Edward Cullen… Ojala yo fuera una niña normal… pero no lo soy, por tanto les pido me traten como la mujer que soy. No quiero que vuelvan a hablar de mi, como si no estuviera aquí…

De pronto Isabella fue interrumpida por los sonidos que venían del pasillo, ella volteo y vio a Jacob peleando contra dos enfermeras, cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella le dijo.

\- Acaban de preguntar en la recepción por Elizabeth Moriar… por ti. Vámonos.

Ella no perdió el tiempo, entrego a la pequeña Ambar en brazos de su madre, despidiéndose tiernamente con un beso en la frente de la niña y sin más siguió a Jacob.

Todos estaban pasmados e impresionados, se quedaron varios minutos callados en los que nadie pudo reaccionar para seguirla o tratar de decir algo. Edward lloro por las implicaciones que todo aquello que dijo significaban y por el dolor que sintió como propio cuando ella dijo todo eso. Alice y Jasper abrazaban a su hija en una promesa implícita que cuidarían de ella, dejándola vivir cada etapa de su vida. Emmett, que siempre tuvo un chiste o gracia para decir estaba callado y algo alterado.

No fue hasta que una enfermera salió del cuarto de Rosalie, anunciando que todos podían entrar ver a la madre y a su pequeño, que todos los presentes reaccionaron, entraron en fila a ver a Rosalie y sus vidas continuaron.


	7. Cap 7: Quiero verte

Quiero verte

Siguió pasando el tiempo, Isabella puso un poco de distancia, si bien tenia trato con ellos la verdad era que la habían lastimado y necesitaba un poco de tiempo, sus llamadas dejaron de ser frecuentes para con todos, incluso con Edward, que ya no gozaba de oírla por su oficina o su departamento, solo los fines de semana que se quedaba en la habitación del hotel.

Llego navidad y año nuevo, ella les mando presentes a todos pero no permito que ninguno de ellos le obsequiara algo, se había cambiado de alojamiento y ninguno sabia donde se encontraba, su único contacto con ella eran las escasas llamadas mensuales que les hacia.

Para cuando llego la fecha de los santos reyes, Edward desesperado se le ocurrió una idea. A la mitad del apartamento de el y justo enfrente de una de las tantas cámaras puso una carpa que citaba: "Te amo Bella, te extraño mi amor. Tengo un deseo de navidad, año nuevo y reyes, deseo que me permitas verte para mi cumpleaños."

Isabella no hizo mas llamadas, ni a Edward ni ha nadie, solo un día por medio de un correo anuncio que se cambiaba nuevamente de estancia y que estaba bien. Sin embargo ella se sentía sola y veía en Edward que en realidad no fue con intención de lastimarla, lo que sucedido pero le daba miedo como abordar el tema, cuando vio la pancarta a mitad de su apartamento tuvo un debate interno por días hasta que un día por fin se decidió y hablo.

Edward acaba de llegar de la oficina y se estaba bañando en lo que se calentaba en el horno la comida que siempre Alice o Rosalie dejaban para el, alegando que no podía siempre comer comida corrida. Cuando pego un brinco y por poco un grito cuando la escucho.

\- Ho-la

\- Mi amor, mi pequeña. Hola, hermosa.

\- Ehhh, mmm, hola.

\- Me da tanto gusto oírte, te extraño Bella, extraño tu voz. Me siento solo, sin ti, no puedo verte, no puedo comunicarme y no me permites oírte, lo siento amor, siento mucho lo que paso, perdóname.

\- Si, bueno yo, ehhh veras…

\- Perdóname amor, se que no te gusto lo que paso y se que te lastimamos, lo siento y estoy seguro que ellos también.

\- No lo se, no me gusto, no me gusta que me traten como si yo no existiera.

\- Bella, yo se que tu existes. ¿Sabes por que?

\- No

\- Por que yo amo a una mujer, yo amo a mi mujer y esa eres tu.

\- Pero yo…

\- Pero nada Bella, yo te amo.

\- No me vuelvas a tratar así Edward, yo soy una mujer, soy una persona, se que soy diferente pero eso no quiere decir que me puedan tratar como si no estuviera presente. Se que no estoy a veces físicamente pero créeme estoy mas presente en la vida de muchos que cualquier persona.

\- Lo se pequeña, se que no estuvo bien y por eso me arrepiento, no pensamos que no estabas ahí o en ignorarte, pensábamos en que estabas entretenida con Ambar.

\- Hasta mis 11 años 10 meses y 24 días fui tratada como un objeto, no me dejaban espacio a opinión o decisión, una de las cosas de las que hui fue de eso…

\- Nena, quiero que me compres una corbata especial para mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿Qué? Edward estoy hablando en serio.

\- Yo también mi amor. Veras mi vida, la toalla que me tapa en ese momento la escogiste tu, el atuendo que me voy a poner desde la pijama hasta los bóxers, mi niña lo escogiste tuuu. En mi, en mi vida Bella, tu tienes opinión, decisión, te aseguro que tu eres y serás siempre, la que tiene la ultima palabra.

\- Bueno entonces, manos a la obra.

\- ¿Manos a la obra?

Era un día cualquiera, Edward se alistaba para cenar, revisar unos últimos datos e irse a la cama, sin embargo aquella niña cambio todos sus planes. Le explico a Edward que tendría unas vacaciones y que no se preocupara por la oficina que su abogada ya lo había previsto todo, oficialmente se tomaría unos días libres, hizo que les hablara a MaCarthy y a los Whitlock, explicando que se tomaría unos días fuera de la ciudad, todos protestaron sobre su celebración de cumpleaños que seria ese fin de semana, Bella les comunico que ella tenia una celebración preparada para el siguiente fin de semana después de su cumpleaños, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Edward ni siquiera hizo maletas, lo único que llevaba era un maletín donde llevaba su laptop, celular, cartera, pasaporte y un libro para entretenerse durante el viaje.

Para las 8 de la noche, se encontraba en un jet de lujo con servicio de ejercitación, masaje y spa, curiosamente no pudo dejar de notar que todos en aquel avión eran hombres. Vaya al parecer su niña era celosa, lo que Bella no sabia era que el en estos días que estuvieron separados y desde que vio como Jacob la tomaba de la cintura para salir del hospital, sus celos no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombre, odiaba al pobre muchacho.

De New York a Miami se hizo poco mas de dos hora por culpa del tiempo y los controladores pero de ahí el vuelo sin mas escalas a Sydney duro nueve horas, para Edward en su reloj tenia las 7:30 am pero un con todo el viaje a pesar de placentero fue cansado.

Se acerco un caballero para darle indicaciones en cuanto aterrizaron.

\- Sr. Cullen, bienvenido a Sydney. Esperamos que su viaje haya sido placentero.

\- Si claro muchas gracias, fue algo interesante eso de que me exfoliaran la cara pero sin duda lo mejor fueron los masajes.

\- Bueno Sr. Cullen cumplimos nuestras órdenes, tome… debido al cambio de horario la Lic. Black nos comunico que debíamos prepararlo para el jetlag y por ello no dejarlo dormir en demasía durante el viaje. Como puede ver en el reloj que le manda la Lic. Hay 14 horas de diferencia aquí en Sidney, por tanto son las nueve de la noche.

\- Ahora entiendo eso de masaje cada hora y entretenimiento a cada segundo.

\- Sr., mis ordenes son entregarle esto… primero, aquí tiene la tarjeta inteligente de su apartamento lo esperan en esa limosina detrás de usted donde el chofer tiene la dirección del lugar, también aquí tiene este sobre, me pidieron se lo entregara pero que le comunicara que no tenia permiso de abrirlo hasta que le fuera notificado.

\- Que tenga un buen dia, caballero. Gracias por todo.

\- Igualmente Sr. Cullen y que tenga un provechoso viaje de negocios.

Edward se rio para sus adentros, viaje de negocios, ja… esto esperaba fuera todo menos un viaje de negocios. Se subió a la limosina, lo llevaron a través de sydney, atravesaron lugares exóticos, el centro de la ciudad y el noto como se dirigían hacia la sinfónica de sydney, cuando por fin llegaron no podía creer lo que veía. El departamento al que se dirigía estaba situado a pocos metros de la sinfónica y según creía tendría una vista espectacular. No se equivoco.

El departamento era a falta de palabras majestuoso, la vista era hermosa y sospechaba que de día aquella vista también seria espectacular. Recorrió el apartamento notando la gran cantidad de espacios, las recamaras, vio con picara expresión la mesa de pull y la piscina, el le daría gran uso con su pequeña. Había pensado que ella estaría ahí cuando llegara el, sin embargo recibió un mensaje de que no se podía comunicar por el momento pero que disfruta del apartamento y de la ciudad, en cuanto pudiera se comunicaría y le avisaría cuando tardaría en llegar, le dio permiso de abrir el sobre. Se baño y con júbilo noto que tenía cosas personales y de aseo propio por toda la casa, aquella gran habitación que era un armario estaba lleno con ropa de ambos, zapatos, ropa interior, ropa formal e informal, deportiva y de baño. Se vistió con una cómoda pijama, ajusto el termostato de climatizador y se fue a la cama dispuesto a abrir aquel sobre y dormir.

Después de abrir aquel sobre, se sentía flotando en una nube. Ahí se encontraba el itinerario para el desde mañana martes de esta semana hasta el viernes de la siguiente semana, eso significaba que ella le había permitido estar con el una semana completa, bueno eso si ella llegaba mañana. Eso no paso, el recorrio la ciudad y siguió el itinerario cuidadosamente planeado por ella, todos los sitios eran de interés de Edward, desde museos, las zonas de yates, prestigiosos bares y clubes nocturnos, pero Edward rogaba por que cada día ella llegara. Un día, así fue.

El jueves llego exhausto del día de turismo que había hecho para bajar un poco el ritmo se metió un rato a la piscina, se baño y luego se fue directo a la cama, no había tenido conocimiento o comunicación con ella desde su mensaje y empezaba a no gustarle esa situación, decidió cenar e irse a la cama, mañana seria otro día. Estaba profundamente dormido cuando un pequeño ruido lo despertó, se dijo asi mismo que eran los ruidos de la cuidad o algún barco pasando por el rio, opto por ni siquiera abrir los ojos y seguir durmiendo. Le gustaba dormir con el climatizador muy bajo, lo que hacia que pareciera que estaba a unos buenos 16º Celsius, por tanto se encontraba tapado entre unas cuantas cobijas ligeras y el ostentoso edredón de seda.

Vaya sorpresa la que se llevo, cuando sintió que las cobijas se movían y alguien entraba debajo de ellas, abrazándolo por la espalda. No pudo menos que soltar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando la sintió pero más cuando la escucho.

\- Duerme cariño, lamento haberte despertado cuando hice ruido mientras me bañaba. Me da gusto verte, te amo y te he extrañado. Descansa.

Como pretendía que se durmiera de nuevo con esas palabras, para nada se iba a dormir. Dio unas palmadas haciendo que se encendieran inmediatamente todas las luces del apartamento, se giro y entonces la vio. Lleva su largo cabellos castaño tan claro, suelto por su espalda en suaves ondas de caramelo, sus ojos ambarinos lo miraban con amor y cariño pero sin duda lo que lo dejo sin palabras fue aquella sonrisa soñadora que lo inspiraba a querer conquistar el mundo por ella. El problema sucedió entre sus piernas cuando volteo a ver hacia abajo, el cuerpo de ella y como llevaba un entallado babydoll en un azul celeste, sus curvas lo llamaban, lo poco que quedaba a su imaginación lo estaba consumiendo pero fue un bostezo de ella lo que lo trajo a la realidad, ella estaba cansada. Se besaron unos minutos, la recostó contra el y se abrazaron, se quedaron uno fundido al otro hasta que cayeron profundamente dormidos.

Mañana seria otro día, mañana seria otro día pero este estaría con ella y eso era ya, haber ganado el cielo.


	8. Cap 8: Feliz cumpleaños Edward

Feliz cumpleaños Edward

La primera en despertar esa hermosa mañana de viernes fue ella, tenían un itinerario y este empezaba a las 9 de la mañana. Eran tan solo las 7:30 cuando a Edward lo despertó el delicioso olor de café recién hecho y el notar que ella no se encontraba entre sus brazos. Se levanto de un brinco de la cama, fue al baño a asearse y corrió a la cocina, la escena que vio jamás la olvidaría.

Ella estaba recargada en la barra tratando de alcanzar algo, el recorrió con la mirada aquellas curvas sensuales envueltas en una pijama de pantalón largo y blusa de tirantes pero de seda ahora en color rosa. El la abrazo por detrás unos segundos antes de tomarla de la cintura para alzarla y lograr que ella alcanzara lo que fuera que estaba buscando.

\- Buen día, mouse dormilón, he hecho el desayuno.

\- Buen día preciosa. Sabes esta escena quiero que se repita por el resto de nuestras vidas pero voy a protestar por algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te doy permiso de salir de la cama hasta que los dos estemos listos y después de darnos los besos y arrumacos de un nuevo día.

\- ¿No tengo permiso de salir de la cama?

\- No, sin mi.

\- Ok, lo pensare. Por lo pronto he preparado el desayuno. En el menú de hoy hay, fruta picada, waffles y salchichas en cocktel. De tomar hay café recién preparado, jugo de naranja y malteada de fresa. Siéntate y ya sirvo.

\- No.

\- ¿No?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué, no?

\- Por que somos un equipo amor, yo pongo la mesa en lo que tu preparas lo ultimo, de acuerdo.

\- Esta bien, me parece aun mejor.

Desayunaron entre risas y contándose algunas anécdotas, Edward un par de veces trato de abordar el tema de la última vez que se habían visto, ella lo esquivo completamente y no se dijo más sobre eso. Ella ya se había bañado y Edward protesto también por eso, diciendo que mientras estuvieran juntos siempre se bañarían así, juntos.

Salían casi con tardanza, a las 9 tenían una cita con un sastre, el primer regalo de Isabella para Edward, tres hermosos trajes sastres de primera calidad y para que los estrenara en el cumpleaños de ella, cosa que alegro a Edward, el otro en el bautizo de sus ahijados y el tercero solo para otra ocasión entre ellos, aunque no especifico cual ocasión. Salieron de ahí y recorrieron las calles agarrados de las manos, pasearon por los aparcaderos de yates donde llegaron a su siguiente cita, Isabella le regalo un yate pequeño para poder ir a visitar los alrededores y estar solos un día de estos. El no tan pequeño yate tenía una cocina, habitación de lujo y otra de recreo. De ahí partieron en la limosina a una de los centros comerciales mas grandes y lujosos de todo sydney, ella entro a una tienda de trajes y le compro a Edward el que mas le gusto, lo llevo a el a una tienda de vestidos de noche y le hizo escoger, un vestido para ella. Esta vez, el no le dio opción y pago. Salieron de aquella tienda con un Edward refunfuñando por dejarlo que viera como le sentaba el vestido que escogió para ella. Comieron ahí mismo en plaza, el descubrió que era fanática de los pepitos y los subway's, ella descubrió el gusto de el por los cortes de carne.

Regresaron poco después de las 4 de la tarde, durmieron la siesta por que a ambos aun les afectaba el yetlag, despertaron poco después de las 6 con los susurros de ella en su oído.

\- Amor, es hora de levantarnos o no llegaremos a tiempo.

\- ¿A tiempo, a donde?

\- Tú hazme caso, vamos a bañarnos.

Bajo esas circunstancias, Edward solo rio como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y la tomo en brazos hasta el baño, el la baño a conciencia entre jabón y amor. Luego de media hora de dulces caricias, palabras y sentimientos, por fin salieron.

\- Bueno mouse, te dejo para que leas un libro o te entretengas un rato, yo voy a arreglarme.

\- ¿Qué? Nooo

\- Si, me voy a arreglar, tenemos una hora para estar listos para nuestra cita, debes de estar listo para las 7:30.

\- Pero no quiero estar lejos de ti, además son apenas cuarto para las 6.

\- Tu hazme caso, te prometo que valdrá la pena la espera.

Tal y como ella dijo, la espera valió totalmente la espera. Exactamente a la hora programa ella salió de aquella recamara que Edward vigilaba celosamente pero para gusto de el, no salió su pequeña, sino una ninfa seductora y hermosa con el cabello suelto sobre su hombro izquierdo, era un peinado sencillo pero sensual. El vestido azul eléctrico era hermoso y contrastaba con la piel blanca de ella. Era un vestido entalla de corte tipo halter, con un escote trasero que llegaba hasta la profundidad de su cadera que dejaba entre ver el comienzo de su respingado trasero, Edward trago en seco, siguió observándola caminar por la habitación y se dio cuenta que también aun que el vestido era largo llevaba una abertura en su pierna derecha que llegaba casi al comienzo de sus piernas. La mujer sin lugar a dudas se veía hermosa, lo que a Edward le encanto el vestido en el probador ahora empezaba a pensar en que era demasiado y que no le agradaba para nada que no fuera el único que la pudiera ver.

\- ¿A dónde vamos a ir, mi hermosura?

Ella ya no le contesto hasta que estaban de nuevo en la limosina.

\- Bueno, mi mouse. Este es mi regalo oficial por tu cumpleaños 34, te amo Edward Cullen, Feliz cumpleaños y nos dirigimos a la opera en la sinfónica de Sydney.

No era solo la opera en si, era un evento de caridad que se llevaba a cabo ahí en el recinto, desde que llegaron acapararon las miradas de medios de comunicación y todo tipo de personajes. Bajaron de la limosina y Edward ya estaba enojado, vio con gran desagrado que todos la miraban, que todos la observaban, era su mujer y no le gustaba para nada que la miraran así, mientras caminaban por la alfombra roja, poso su mano en su espalda baja tratando de que no miraran lo mas bajo de aquel escote, caminando a lado de ella obviamente sobre su lado derecho, se encontraba rigido y malhumorado. Ella pregunto.

\- ¿Qué paso amor, no te gusto tu regalo?

\- Si.

\- Amor es una cena en conmemoración de los 100 años de la fundación Love for the childrens pero siento que no te ha gustado, si quieres nos vamos.

\- No, quiero ver la opera.

\- Después de la opera hay una cena-baile.

\- Mmm

\- Ves, creo que no estas a gusto. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Solo, ehhh, solo no me gusta como te ven. Me encanta tu vestido pero no me gusta como te ven, eres mía.

\- En efecto mi amor celoso, solo tuya, vamos.

La función para suerte de Edward la pasaron en un palco privado y la tuvo abrazada contra su pecho todo el tiempo, para desgracia de Edward el baile no estuvieron tan solos. Fueron presentados con una princesa holandesa y un jeque de algún lugar de los emiratos árabes, con la princesa no hubo problema el jeque fue otro asunto y el hecho de que se quisiera sentar en la misma mesa que ella, fue la gota que derramo el vaso de Edward.

\- Podría por favor, dejar de incomodar a mi esposa.

El aludido solo rio quedamente y se volteo a seguir conversando con la mujer que iba con el pero Edward se sentía incomodo. Decidió poco después de la cena, invitarla a bailar, ella acepto gustosa.

Lo que no fue tan bueno es que no solo el la invito a bailar, 8 malditos mas también lo intentaron ella rechazo a cada uno de ellos pero fue un maldito el que tuvo mas suerte.

\- Isabella Black, un gusto verte aquí.

\- Buenas noches, Andre Smith. ¿Qué tal has estado?

\- Tu sabes que muy bien querida, ese contrato que me conseguiste con Cullen-MaCarthy ha sido estupendo, el negocio florece aunque creo que ello salieron mayormente beneficiados. ¿Cuándo aceptaras mi invitación a Ámsterdam y mi propuesta?

\- Ya te he di…

\- Ella no aceptara ninguna invitación o propuesta de tu parte o de parte de ningún caballero, ni hoy ni nunca.

\- Andre te presento a Edward Cullen, mi...

\- Tu guardaespalda personal, sin duda. Cullen un día será mía o moriré en el intento.

\- Andre no seas grosero, no estamos aquí para eso.

\- Bueno, bueno pero sabes muy bien que no me rendiré nunca aunque tenga que quitarle la exclusividad a tu Jacob. Buenas noches, caballero, señorita.

Edward estuvo a punto de golpear a ese maldito, lo único que lo detuvo fue la misma Isabella que lo tomo del brazo y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer alguna tontería, poco después llego el mesero con las copas que habían pedido con anterioridad. Ella lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro a la pista, bailaron uno junto a otro en un tenso vaivén que Isabella no supo como desvanecer. Ella trato de suavizar las cosas contoneándose contra el, bailándole mas provocativamente, tratando de hacerlo olvidar pero solo consiguió que el la guiará nuevamente a la mesa. Pasaron unos buenos diez minutos antes de que ella tomara el valor de hablar.

\- Edward amor yo soy tuya. Solo tuya.

\- Si Isabella Blaaack, tu eres mía. El problema es que es solo cuando puedes por que no me atrevería a decir que es cuando tu quieres.

Sus palabras implicaban muchas cosas y ninguna de ellas muy buena. La forma en que alargo su apellido como abogada implicaba que creía que podía existir algo entre ella y Jacob. El tono de su voz fue cortante, lo que hizo ese "puedes" mas como un no "quieres o nunca quieres".

\- Tu sabes muy bien que lo que dices no es cierto, no hagas insinuaciones Edward, que después no vas a poder sostener. El se refería a unos...

\- No me interesa a que se refería, no me lo digas. Tienes razón, no soy nadie para pedirte exclusividad.

\- Edward el se refería a cosas de trabajo, no ha algo personal.

\- Si claro, es irónico que me dijera tu guardaespaldas, cuando el único que realmente es tu sombra o máaas es precisamente un tal Blaaack.

\- No sabes lo que estas diciendo, mi amor. Jake es mi...

\- ¿Jake? Ahora ya es Jake.

\- El es casi como mi hermano.

\- Y yo soy casi el estúpido que te lo cree.

No se dijeron más, la velada continuo. Ella se sentía herida y a el no le importo, sin embargo se dijo a si mismo que no quería pelear con ella en el poco tiempo que le permitía su compañía. Empezó a portarse un poco más amable.

Regresaron al apartamento si mas, ella se metió al baño para darse una ducha sin mojar su cabello, el decidió sin mas irse a la piscina, se desnudo en una orilla y nado y nado hasta estar exhausto, que fue el momento en que decidió secarse y tomar una toalla, ya habían pasado al menos dos horas de la ultima vez que la vio, así que ya se encontraba dormida para cuando el regreso a la cama.

El la abrazo y la jalo contra si, ahora que se encontraba cansado y había pensado bien las cosas, se dio cuenta que su arranque de celos había sido excesivo, que después de mas de 3 horas tratando de evitar a todos los malditos con sus malditas miradas lascivas estaba enojado, irritable y desesperado, el tonto ese del tal Smith no vino mas que reventar su humor y que tal vez se estaba refiriendo a trabajo tal como ella le había dicho.

\- Perdóname amor, estaba celoso, yoo, yo lo siento.

Ella no le respondió, ya había despertado sin embargo no respondió. Se limito a quedarse quieta y no hacer nada, el continuo.

\- Fui un tonto Bella pero compréndeme por favor, te amo tanto y nunca estamos juntos, no podemos ser solo tu y yo, solo tu mi amor y yo. Yo en verdad lo siento, estaba irritado, no me gustaba como se te quedaban viendo y solo podía pensar en todas la veces que te vistes tan hermosa como te veías anoche y no estaba ahí para protegerte, para resguardarte, solo pensaba en todo lo que te insinúan o proponen cuando yo no estoy. Mis celos me cegaron.

\- No es mi culpa, como te puedo hacer entender que no es mi culpa.

\- Yo se que no es tu culpa amor, es toda mía. Yo no se por que me siento tan posesivo y tan celoso con solo ver que alguien te mira.

\- ¿Me vas a permitir explicarte o me vas a volver a callar?

\- No es necesario que me expliques amor, yo solo estaba celoso y…

\- Andre Smith es el dueño de la comercializadora que firmo con Cullen-MaCarthy, todos los viajes que salen de tus puertos llegan a Rotterdam, tus acciones en la bolsa fue para comprar un porcentaje significativo de sus casi perdidos diques y sus áreas de descarga comercial en decadencia, yo arregle la renovación de todo esto a cambio de ser tu el socio de el, tu tienes libre acceso al puerto de Rotterdam gracias a esto. El te trato así por que eras más dueño tu que el de su propio puerto y me quiere utilizar a mi para recuperarlo. También como bien sabes, eres parte del grupo Shanghai International Port Group, debido a acuerdos comerciales entre ustedes. El siempre ha tratado de hacerme trabajar para el, de ahí sus insinuaciones y comentarios, desde que se firmo el trato para las navieras y se hizo por medio de Jenk's e hijos conmigo como la abogada encargada, el ha tratado de hacer que renuncie y trabaje para el.

\- Así que en realidad me conoce.

\- Claro que te conoce, no en persona pero si en papel y te odia por ser quien eres, ahora al verme contigo sabe que lleva las de perder. Siempre ha hecho insinuaciones para conmigo, ya sean en un plano de trabajo o personales siempre lo he rechazado

\- Lo siento, siento haber dudado de ti.

Edward noto que no dijo nada sobre el tal Jacob Black, pero el no quería empeorar las cosas, así que se obligo a dejarlo pasar. El la jalo mas contra si pero cara a cara, comenzaron a besarse como si el mundo se acabara en unos instantes. El se dedico durante horas solo ha darle placer, ha descubrir cada centímetro de su cuerpo y alabarlo, consiguió llevarla al orgasmo tantas veces que ella estaba casi dormida cuando lo tomo en sus manos e hizo que el sintiera también la culminación. Ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo de limpiarse, se durmieron entre sus propios aromas y descansaron abrazados, extasiados y felices, las cosas se habían arreglado.

Al otro dia decidieron no seguir con el itinerario por la ciudad y se fueron en el yate a las profundidades del océano a estar solos. Se pasaron 6 días y 7 noches en el mar, conociéndose, dándose placer el uno al otro, haciendo el amor sin llegar del todo a una penetración. Ambos querían más que solo eso pero por el momento ambos aceptaban en esperar un poco de tiempo.

Ella nunca dejaba la computadora mientras el le diera un rato libre, el ultimo día antes de llegar a puerto le dio una sorpresa.

\- Amor, acabo de hacer una travesura.

\- ¿Qué hiciste preciosa?

\- Bueno como bien sabes, tenemos que regresar a la fiesta que planee para ti en Nueva York así que ya tenemos que regresar a la realidad y yo tengo asuntos pendientes.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, siento que se ha pasado muy rápido el tiempo, todavía no te alejas de mi y yo ya te extraño y ya siento que me duele el pecho.

\- Bueno, ¿Quieres saber cual es mi travesura o no?

\- A ver dime, mi amor, que hiciste, que pones cara de niña pillada.

\- La licenciada Black ha contraído matrimonio. Te anuncio que la licenciada black se comprometió en secreto hace unos meses...

\- Que demonios...

\- Pero hace una semana aproximadamente se caso con el gallardo caballero ingles, el Sr. Anthony Masen.

\- ¿Que?

\- Son ideales el uno para el otro, ninguno existe pero se aman tantooo y lo mejor ella se tomo una semana de Luna de miel para regresar en unos días como la Lic. Isabella Black-Masen.

\- Tuuu, tu hiciste eso.

\- Si mi amor, nosotros estamos en nuestros respectivos pseudo personajes casados, por tanto...

\- Por tanto, ahora te respetaran como una mujer casada, aun cuando no estés conmigo.

\- Su mujer, Sr. Masen.

\- Realmente sabes como dejar tranquilo mi atribulado corazón, mi amor. Gracias.

\- Yo solo quiero que sepas que mi promesa sigue y seguirá en pie, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Yo jamás me quito mi anillo, ahora lo podre usar en mi mano izquierda.

\- Eres una gran mujer Bella y yo soy un tonto celoso.

\- No mouse, no eres ningún tonto, lo que pasa es que a veces la situación de nuestra obligada separación te sobre pasa. No eres el único amor, te aseguro que no eres el único al que le afecta amar tanto a alguien que se encuentra lejos.

\- Aun así te debo el hecho de tratar de componer esa vena posesiva en mi. Discúlpame por la escena de celos que te hice, prometo que no se volverá a repetir.

Llegaron a tierra, estuvieron un rato en el departamento y despegaron rumbo a Nueva York a las 8:00 A.M. para llegar a la ciudad justo a las 6:00 P.M. Se hicieron el amor a su linda manera, sin pasar a màs. Se bañaron el uno al otro y salieron a cenar a un exclusivo restaurant-bar, regresaron felices pero muy cansados. Mañana seria la fiesta "sorpresa" de Edward.


	9. Cap 9: Lo nuevo

Lo nuevo

Roma, Italia.

\- Jefe, le tengo buenas noticias.

\- Por Dios, Claudio, cuantas veces debo decirte que me llamo Carlisle.

\- Lo siento jefe, la fuerza del hábito.

\- Dime que encontraste.

\- La encontré, señor. Creo que la he encontrado.

\- Amigo mío, dime que eso es cierto y alégrame la vida.

\- Vera señor, necesito que usted la vea bien. Durante los últimos tres años he seguido el rastro de una jovencita de 12 o 14 años.

\- Si, si. De hecho ella cumpliría los 15 en marzo.

\- Si señor pero ella no es una niña normal. Hace aproximadamente un año seguí de cerca unos movimientos extraños en la compra venta de unas navieras, he seguido también a Andre Rastegui.

\- Rastegui, el hijo de mi difunto amigo se fue hace un tiempo a los Estados Unidos, según he tenido conocimiento es un famoso chef en NY y abrió un reconocido restaurante.

\- Si, señor. Lo curioso fue una conversación y la comunicación con una mujer de nombre Isabella Black.

\- ¿Isabella, ehhh?

\- Si, jefe. Digo Carlisle. Ella ha estado involucrada en todos los grandes logros de el, también fue por ella que un tal Anthony Masen recupero la empresa que Marionni robo hace años a un americano.

\- Esos malditos ya no se limitan a hacer de las suyas en Italia, ahora se fueron también a América. Ya se han sobrepasado, debo hacer algo.

\- El punto es que la única que de verdad ha hecho algo, precisamente es esta Licenciada, ella les ha cerrado varios negocios al investigarlos los falta de impuestos, también ella ha regresado al menos 14 empresas a sus verdaderos dueños y les ha hecho perder millones en la bolsa.

\- Por eso, esa maldita anda tan desesperada, la quiso usar a su favor y solo consiguió ponerla en su contra.

\- El punto es sr., que ella no podría hacer todo esto por si mismo al ser una menor de edad.

\- Entonces se hizo pasar por otra persona.

\- Exacto, yo creo que esta persona es nada mas y nada menos que la Licenciada Isabella Marieh Black.

El le enseño una foto de aquella interesante mujer, realmente era sofisticada y no parecía una menor de edad, pero conforme veía mas fotos se le hacia mas familiar hasta que llego a las ultimas.

\- Esa foto precisamente la hace parecer...

\- A mi madre.

\- Vea la siguiente es la mas intrigante.

Y de hecho lo era, la foto mostraba a aquella mujer sin una gota de maquillaje, se encontraba observando hacia el mar sobre la orilla de un yate y un hombre la abrazaba muy descaradamente por la cintura. En aquella foto se lograba apreciar el cuerpo de una mujer con la cara de una niña, su hija, su hija sin duda alguna. Ella entonces se escondía bajo el nombre de una persona ficticia para esconderse de su maldita madre y la familia de esta.

\- Es ella. Es mi niña.

\- Si, yo también lo creía.

\- ¿Como puedo localizarla?

\- Ese señor, es el verdadero problema.

\- ¿Como?

\- La he seguido desde el año pasado jefe, es más escurridiza que el agua. Aparece de repente y así mismo se va.

\- No entiendo.

\- Si, Sr. La he seguido por toda Europa, ha vivido en China, Australia, Coppenhagen, México y Canadá. Tiene propiedades en todos estos lugares y más pero jamás se aloja en alguno de estos por mucho tiempo.

\- Ella se la pasa huyendo.

\- Eso es lo que yo creo pero se descuido esta semana y se exactamente donde esta y lo mejor, se que se caso recientemente con Anthony Masen el da la naviera pero con quien fue fotografiada fue con Edward Cullen en Australia en su supuesta Luna de miel, ella celebro su cumpleaños 14 en el restaurant del Carlyle, A Rosewood en NY y es con los socios de este con quien mas se le ha visto, para mi buena suerte este ultimo cometió un diminuto error.

\- ¿Cual?

\- El ha mantenido una habitación permanente en el hotel que le mencione y por cierto ella es socia de este hotel pero el mando a reservar desde diciembre un show del famoso Cirque du Solei, todos trataron de hacer reservación para ese día pero nadie ha podido, va a ser completamente privado para menos de 25 personas.

\- Ya veo, el la protege y eso quiere decir que conoce quien es en realidad o que lleva una relación con ella.

\- No se, lo que si se es que Anthony Masen es tal real como puede ser Isabella Black. Esta reservación y todo lo demás que ha sido preparado son para el día 18 de marzo, el día de...

\- El día del cumpleaños de mi hija.

\- Exacto señor y será el único día que tengamos para poder estar cerca de ella y que usted tal vez pueda hablar con ella.

\- Bueno entonces tenemos trabajo Claudio, mi amigo. Hay que hacer todos los requerimientos me voy a tomar unos días en el banco, me voy a NY.

\- Eli, creo que por fin la maldita metió la pata.

\- Carajo Marcus, eres pendejo o que. Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que odio que me digas así, estúpido.

\- Mira babosa, aquí la única estúpida eres tu por haber dejado escapar a la mocosa.

\- Eso no fue mi culpa, la maldita se paso de lista y no deja de meternos en aprietos.

\- Carajo, no me queda duda de tal puta, tal putita.

El par de italianos se insultaban en cada frase, quien los oyera pensarían que eran enemigos acérrimos en lugar de marido y mujer.

\- En realidad pensé que eras inteligente Marcus pero veo que tu padre te golpeo tanto que te dejo mal de la cabeza. La foto que estas viendo se tomo hace unos 25 días y se de buena fuente en donde esta ella.

\- ¿Y que quieres? que te felicite por hacer una cosa bien después de tantos años. Durante dos malditos años nos ha dejado en la ruina tu hijita y eso sin contar que su desgraciado padre nos ha cerrado todas las puertas en América.

\- Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que es tu hija, por Dios.

\- Por favor, Eli. Si no fuera por que tu la pariste no sabrías ni siquiera, si es hija tuya.

\- El punto es que debe estar por llegar a NY y se exactamente a donde va, la muy maldita va a celebrar su cumpleaños en una fiesta privada y planeo que su celebración se convierta en tragedia.

\- Hasta que dices algo inteligente. Vámonos.

Ellos tomaron un avión comercial con destino a América, poco después con todo planeado, habían logrado rentar una habitación bajo una identidad falsa y pagaron a un mesero para mandarle datos de lo que ocurriría antes y durante el evento. Tenían todo preparado.

Al otro día, Bella y Edward se fueron directo al apartamento de el. Habían descansado durante la noche, mas o menos. Eran las 10 de la mañana, se cambiaron y fueron al supermercado, compraron víveres y todo lo necesario para la fiesta de Edward, lo llevaron a casa y salieron nuevamente, Pasearon por aquí y por allá, recorrieron central park tomados de la mano y poco después de las 3 regresaron.

\- Sra. Colt, ya regresamos otra vez.

\- Sr. Cullen, Srita. MaCarthy. Todo esta listo.

Tal y como dijo el ama de llaves, Bella organizó una carne asada junto a la alberca que estaba en el penthouse del edificio. Ya encontraban en aquel lugar, sus padres adoptivos, los Whitlock y ellos.

\- Ya se lo que están pensado y tengo una explicación a todo.

\- Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte hija, esa solo seria una de ellas.

\- Lo se papa... Pero bueno deben saber que este edificio lo compre como un beneficio de Telecomunicaciones Lang, debido a mi condición de socia mayoritaria cuando solo era un 25% lo mío.

\- Eso lo sabemos pequeña.

\- Si, lo que no saben es que fue antes de conocerlos, este penthouse es mío y no quería problemas entre ustedes al poder ustedes pensar que prefería mas a alguno y por tanto mande ha modificar los pisos 12 y 13 para ustedes papas, los 10 y 11 para los Whitlock, 8 y 9 para Edward, los demás pisos son depas de lujo igual pero los de ustedes son condominios de doble plaza.

\- ¿Tu los diseñaste amor?

\- Si amor, todos sus condóminos y los departamentos debajo de este son distintos y todos los diseñe yo. Ahhh pero tu mami los decoro, todos y cada uno menos el mío, ese lo hicimos entre las dos.

\- ¿Tu conoces a la Sra. Cullen , hija?

\- Si, la mama de Edward es una sra. Increíble, la trate un poco hace poco mas de dos años, cuando vine por primera vez a E.U.

\- Vaya eso so es una sorpresa, Bella.

\- Ni tanto, Rose. Ella es conocida a nivel internacional desde que...

\- No te preocupes lo se amor, ella se volcó completamente al trabajo desde que mi padre murió.

\- Ella en realidad es impresionante, Bella. Y a las pruebas me remito, como que me llamo Alice Mor... Digo Alice Whitlock.

\- Oí eso, ehhh.

\- Lo siento amor, me pase demasiado tiempo siendo Morton.

\- Lamento amor mío, haberte hecho esperar tanto.

\- Nah, tu llegaste justo a tiempo.

\- Tu también osito, llegaste en el momento justo.

\- Claro que intervine en el momento justo, un día màs y hubieses sido King y no MaCarthy.

\- Eso me lo contaran un día de estos por lo pronto empecemos ha preparar.

Estaban en aquel estupendo penthouse en la estancia de la piscina, completamente techada pero de transparencias en tonos azules, hacia ver el lugar como si fuera mágico.

Primero prepararon salchichas y cortes de carne asados. Platicaron entre ellos mientras Bella las guiaba a ellas enseñándoles el penthouse, luego las dirigió a una recamara distinta a cada una para cambiarse y ponerse cada quien su respectivo bañador. Regresaron poco después y Edward estallo de nuevo.

\- Vaya, vean eso. Mira que hermosas mujeres parecen ninfas dispuestas a encantar al primer incauto.

\- Vaya que si, Alice es chaparrita pero divina, mi osita es sensual pero mi hija, caray esa mujer no le pide nada a nadie es sexy.

\- Carajo, ustedes son casados dejen a mi mujer en paaaz.

Las mujeres que estaban del otro lado de la piscina en la zona abierta para tomar el sol, se quitaban sus respectivos pareos para recostarse mientras se colocaban bronceador en aerosol. Edward soltó un rugido cuando Bella se quedo casi desnuda para su modo de pensar. Lo cierto era que llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas en un tono acero pero para el solo eran dos diminutos triángulos arriba y uno supuestamente grande abajo que no le tapaba para nada su hermoso trasero. Las otras dos mujeres llevaban casi los mismos modelos la gran diferencia era solo el color.

Edward soltó un rugido y se paro de un brinco de la tumbona preparado para ir a decirle a Bella lo mal que se veía dando ese espectáculo, lo detuvieron unos brazos que lo sacudieron con fuerza.

\- Demonios Edward que te sucede, es solo un traje de baño y nuestras mujeres están con ellas. ¿Que te pasa?

\- Carajo Edward, soltaste un rugido de potro en celo. ¿Que te sucede?

\- No se dan cuenta, están enseñando la mitad de los senos y todas las malditas nalgas.

\- Y Dios las bendiga por ellos, son hermosas.

\- ¿Queee?

Edward supo que había actuado de manera posesiva, celosa y estúpida desde el momento en que cayo de lleno en el agua con todo y zapatos. Se le había echado encima a Emmett, se le fue a los trancazos y este mas músculo que el, sin el menor esfuerzo le estampó la cara con su puño y lo empujo hacia la alberca.

Saco la cabeza del agua en el momento justo que Jasper decía.

\- No pasa nada cariño Edward y Emmett jugaban, ustedes mujeres divinas sigan tomando el sol.

\- Quieres otro o con ese tienes, idiota.

\- Explicaté Edward por que me pareció oírte decir que mi mujer es una desvergonzada y peor me pareció creer entender que insinúas que le estoy faltando el respeto a mi propia hermana y a Bella.

\- A mi me pareció lo mismo Jasper y creo que serias un perfecto bastardo si realmente crees la estupidez que dijiste, carajo Edward yo jamás les faltaría el respeto o miraría de manera lasciva a la esposa de mi casi hermano y a mi propia hija, tarado.

\- Estoy esperando.

Sus dos mejores amigos lo miraban tan duramente que Edward sintió un escalofrío que lo recorrió aun ya fuera del agua.

\- Yo lo siento, no se que me pasa. Solo no puedo tolerar que otro hombre se le acerque o siquiera la vea. Yo me vuelvo loco, exploto.

\- Carajo Edward, en este caso nosotros no somos "otros hombres", somos casi tus hermanos, tu sabes perfectamente que yo jamás le faltaría el respeto a Rosalie con ninguna mujer, mucho menos con Alice o Bella.

\- Si Edward, estas hablando de faltarle a mi esposa, la madre de mi hija. Como puedes pensar o insinuar algo así, no te reconozco.

\- Lo se, lo se, lo lamento. No se que me pasa, simplemente estallo... Demonios lo mismo me paso en Australia durante mi cumpleaños. Ella tubo una conversación de trabajo con el idiota de Andre Smith.

\- ¿Y acabaste igual?

\- Peor diría yo, poco falto para írmele a los trancazos en pleno evento, ella lo evito pero la trate muy duramente durante horas.

\- Dime algo. Ella caso sus pseudónimos por eso, ¿Verdad?

\- Si Jasper, ella lo hizo en un intento de calmarme y hacerme ver que aunque pasa tiempo lejos y separada de mi, cuando aparece como la Lic, lo haría como una mujer casada para que nadie le insinuara ya nada de ahí en adelante.

\- Así que lo hizo por calmar un ataque de celos tuyo.

\- Si y en el momento funciono pero no se por que cuando un hombre se acerca a ella, yo simplemente dejo de ser yo mismo.

\- Estas mal, Edward.

\- Muy mal diría yo, si con nosotros que somos, nosotrooos actuó así, imagínate con todos los demás.

\- Edward necesitas ayuda, eso no esta bien. Te pones agresivo e irascible.

\- Te pones idiota.

\- Lo lamento, lo se pero no se que hacer.

\- Yo si se y no voy aceptar una negativa de tu parte. Mañana mismo te voy a sacar una cita con la terapeuta que trato a mi hermana.

\- Y yo te voy a vigilar que vayas, Edward. Por que otra vez que insultes a mi esposa, Alice o mi hija y te voy a partir la cara. O peor un día puedes volcar esa violencia hacia ella y puedes hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas toda la vida.

\- Lo haré.

Esas fueran las últimas palabras tensas de la tarde, siguieron platicando entre ellos ya mas tranquilamente pero con un Edward que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Bella y no permitía aun y con todo que ella se le acercara a ellos. La trataba de tapar en todo momento e incluso le insinuó que debía taparse un poco para no atrapar un respaldo.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y claro Bella lo notaron, ella era muy paciente y tranquilizadora con el pero Edward no pudo simplemente dejarlo pasar. Era un hecho, el vería a esa terapeuta.


	10. Cap 10: Feliz cumpleaños Bella

Feliz cumpleaños Bella

\- Ahh, maldita mal nacida te puedes callar de una buena vez, ya esta todo listo.

\- A pesar de que logramos tener una habitación en ese maldito hotel caro, lo mas conveniente es quedarnos aquí durante el tiempo que estemos en la ciudad, solo durante el evento usaremos esa habitación.

\- Eso ya lo se pendeja, hay demasiada seguridad.

\- Quieres ya dejar de insultarme, las cosas van bien.

\- Las cosas no hay ido bien desde que la dejaste escapar puta, ahora te dire los últimos detalles escucha, a ver si se te puede pegar algo en ese cerebro de mosca que tienes.

\- Maldito.

\- Primero, ya tenemos la habitación en un piso bajo por cualquier eventualidad y atacaremos desde el bar dirigiéndonos al restaurant.

\- Si, eso suena bien.

\- Segundo, conseguimos convencer a un botones de llevar la botella preparada para la putita y un barman en el restaurant nos hará los honores de darnos, pelos y señales.

\- ¿Conseguiste las armas?

\- Claro que conseguí las armas pendeja, si no lo hubiera hecho no tendría caso todo lo que te acabo de decir. Ahora cállate de una buena vez y vámonos, faltan dos horas para que empiece la función y me han informado que ellos ya llegaron desde hace rato al hotel.

Después de la fiesta de cumpleaños, al día siguiente Bella partió en compañía de Jacob para algún lugar lejos de los brazos de un Edward celoso y mal geniudo. Ella tenía que ir a revisar unos asuntos en Lang y otros en Londres pero antes de irse prometió a todos que regresaría para la sorpresa que le tenían para su cumpleaños.

Edward durante las tres semanas que ella estuvo ausente fue a tres sesiones con la terapeuta de nombre Adele Mars, ella le dijo que sus arranques de ira eran esporádicos pero no por eso menos peligrosos y que debía de tratar varias técnicas para la supresión de la ira, también le recomendó hablar con ella y hacerle entender su situación emocional y tal vez ir a una o dos sesiones con el para tratar el problema de celos, posesividad y agresividad los dos juntos.

El le enseño fotos de ella y le conto la situación de su separación, ella le indico que tal vez esos arranques eran precisamente por que el se sentía inseguro de no saber durante periodos de tiempo muy largos en donde se encontraba, como o con quien.

Edward tuvo esas tres semanas en donde acondiciono el departamento de el con cosas de ella, ahora que Emmett y Jasper sabían que en realidad ellos ya eran pareja, estaba de mas tenerse que estar escondiendo o mintiendo, prefería estar con ellos en el edificio y que mientras se encontrara Bella en NY, estuviera acompañada por el y sus amigos.

Era 17 de marzo y ya todo estaba listo, el show ya había acondicionado el restaurante para su presentación que duraría una hora, el barman junto con otros especialistas en bebidas habían ya terminado las pruebas de las bebidas preparadas exclusivamente para el evento y el brindis, Mario Rastegui había preparado ya un menú especial para la ocasión, nadie se tomo la molestia de pensar en un pastel debido a que Bella solo comía Cheesecake así que previendo esto el encargado de los postres preparo infinidad de Cheesecake individuales de distintos sabores que adornaban la mesa de dulces en cascadas.

Edward también acondiciono la habitación, el seguía pensando en esperar para consumar su amor pero no por eso la trataría como una princesa en su cumpleaños 15. Había apartado en un exclusiva florería tres arreglos de flores en tonos rosas, blancos y lilas, todos con una espectacular orquídea en el centro de lo más exóticas, aparto también los pétalos de 100 rosas para esparcir por todo el pasillo desde la puerta hasta la cama con tonos rosas y la cama con pétalos blancos. Vistió la cama completamente de blanco y al centro dejo un sugestivo corsé, a juego con el liguero, las medias de encaje y el negligé en un tono azul eléctrico, el preferido de ella.

Después de dejar todas las instrucciones debidas en el hotel y pagar todo lo necesario se dirigió a su departamento, había comprado también todo el atuendo para Bella, el vestido era en un tono blanco con detalles en negro, escotado, provocativo y sensual, justo como a el le gustaba verla, la ropa interior completamente de encaje de transparencias era sencillamente perfecta, las zapatillas de tiras delicadas en pedrería hasta las rodillas se le verían divinas con cada paso que la abertura del vestido permitiera una vista.

Acomodo todo en la recamara de invitados, incluyendo el traje sastre que Bella le regalo para alguna ocasión especial y lo usaría en mañana en su cumpleaños, se baño y se fue a dormir. Ella llegaría mañana temprano a su departamento, no tenia permiso de ir al hotel.

El se quedo profundamente dormido en algún momento, no fue hasta que en la madrugada sintió como se movían las sabanas y luego unos pequeños brazos lo sujetaban, el la jalo mas contra su cuerpo y la abrazo con brazos y piernas.

\- Te amo pequeña, descansa. Mañana tendremos un día ajetreado.

\- Te amo mouse.

Se dieron un casto beso en los labios y se quedaron dormidos. Al otro día se les pegaron las sabanas y los cuerpos, no despertaron hasta las 9:30 de la mañana.

\- Despierta dormilón… buenos días mi amor.

El realmente no quería despertar y en un acto de rebeldía, metió su mano entre sus piernas para pegarla a su notoria erección. Ella soltó un suspiro y una risita satisfecha que a Edward le llego hasta la ingle, era imposible seguir dormido.

\- Buen día amor mío pero preciosa no habría forma de que nos quedáramos todo el día en la cama.

\- Pero…

\- Prometo dejarte tan exhausta que te vas a volver a quedar dormida.

\- No amor. Tenemos reservaciones para ir a desayunar en media hora y prometiste llevarme al zoológico.

No se dijo más. Edward reacciono, el le había prometido llevarla al zoológico cuando se entero que jamás había ido a uno. También había hecho una reservación para un restaurante famoso por sus crepas a toda hora del día y que era recomendación de su madre.

Se bañaron a conciencia esta vez si el uno al otro, Edward la vistió y a ella solo le fue permito escoger la ropa de el y dársela. Llegaron un poco retrasados al restarurant pero no hubo mayor problema, dos horas después salían satisfechos y completamente atiborrados de azúcar.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta central park y de ahí hasta el zoológico, se la pasaron horas observando a los animales, ella les hacia caras y el solo se reía de sus ocurrencias. Compraron helado, recuerdos y chucherías, por petición de ella regresaron a ver a los tigres y al león. Cuando por fin se hastiaron de animales, decidieron seguir caminando por el parque, en algún momento se cansaron y se sentaron en el césped bajo la sombre de un árbol.

\- Amor, ya me vas a decir que sorpresa me tienes preparada para hoy.

\- No.

\- Pero mouse, eso de no tener permiso para fisgonear en mi propio cuarto me esta volviendo loca.

\- Y seguirá así hasta que yo te diga, no tienes permiso ni de acercarte por ahí ¿me oíste?…

\- No yo no oí anda.

\- Bellaaa.

\- Ohh, esta bien pero nótese que estoy protestando por ello.

\- Puedes protestar todo lo que quieras pero tienes que esperar a la tarde.

\- ¿A que hora empieza?

\- Tenemos que llegar ahí a las 7. Vente vámonos, vamos a descansar un rato en el departamento y de ahí nos vamos.

Llegaron poco antes de las 3, durmieron una siesta y se quedaron en la cama dándose arrumacos, comieron algo muy ligero y se dieron un chapuzón desnudos en la alberca del penthouse. A las 5:30 empezaron los regalos para Bella.

\- Ven amor sígueme, te tengo tu primer regalo justo aquí.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Abre los ojos y velo por ti misma. Feliz cumpleaños hermosa.

\- Edward, por Dios. Que hermoso vestido y con todo el atuendo es espectacular.

\- Claro que lo es, lo escogí pensando en ti y tu eres perfecta.

\- Gracias, mouse.

\- Ehhh, ehhh, ehhh. No tan rápido, ven aquí que te doy el apropiado abrazo y beso para la cumpleañera.

El beso se supo muy romántico y sensual hasta que tocaron el timbre. Edward fue a abrir la puerta y sin permiso alguno Alice y Rose se adentraron en sus dominios. Esto sin duda era un complot, que termino en Bella cargando con su vestido y accesorios fuera del departamento por órdenes de aquellas locas, que decían que las encargadas de arreglarla serian ellas.

Edward no pudo ni protestar, antes de que pudiera decir algo ellas ya habían abandonado el edificio con su tesoro mas preciado con dirección al penthouse. Bella a empujones medio le había explicado que todas ellas se arreglarían ahí y que podrían pasar por ellas 6:30.

Para buena suerte de Bella, ella ya se había bañado desde que salieron de la piscina, se puso la ropa interior y el vestido mientras ellas se bañaban, para cuando ellas salieron ella las esperaba en su gran tocador pensando en que se pondría para maquillarse y que joyería le quedaría a juego con su atuendo.

No pudo opinar tampoco, ellas la peinaron y la maquillaron de manera espectacular, nada excesivo pero tampoco tan natural, de entre sus joyas escogieron unas muy coquetas y se los colocaron, el peinado era algo extraño, llevaba varias trenzas que salían desde su frente hasta la parte alta de su cabeza de donde salía un alto tocado y de ahí su cabello caí en ondas hasta su cintura. Se veía perfecta.

En algún momento alguien toco en la puerta de la habitación.

\- Pero que desesperado.

\- Justo a tiempo, Edward.

Edward entro en la habitación que fue abierta por Rosalie, les alabo lo guapas que se veían, hasta que miro a Bella, al fondo mientras se paraba del tocador.

\- Señoras mías, hoy se ven muy guapas… Y… Wow.

\- ¿Y Wow?

\- Ehhh, Rose, Alice sus respectivos esposos las esperan en recepción, la limosina llegara en 5 minutos. ¿Me permitirían unos minutos a solas con mi mujer?

\- Si claro, vamos Rose, nuestro trabajo esta hecho.

\- Se los agradezco de corazón, estoy en deuda con ustedes. En unos minutos los vemos abajo.

Las aludidas salieron en silencio por la puerta riéndose de la cara de estupefacción de Edward, vaya que el hombre estaba enamorado. El se acerco lentamente hacia ella como asustado de lo minúsculo que se sentía en ese momento a lado de ella.

\- Amor de mi vida, eres la perfección hecha mujer.

\- Gracias, amor.

\- Nada de gracias, es la verdad, eres un ángel hermoso y divino. Me siento honrado de poder estar a tu lado.

\- ¿Sabes cuanto te amo?

\- La que no tiene ni idea de cuanto te amo yo a ti, eres tu… y precisamente por eso te he traído tu segundo regalo del día.

Edward se acerco nuevamente a la puerta y retiro detrás de esta una bolsa, de ella saco tres cajas aterciopeladas de distintos tamaños. Del primero saco un hermoso par de aretes enormes de diamantes, del segundo una gargantilla de pequeñas incrustaciones pegada al cuello y del tercero un pulso con un anillo. Todos eran un juego completo de diamantes, todos en completa sincronía entre si y con el atuendo de ella. El mismo se los puso uno a uno.

\- Son hermosos Edward, muchas gracias.

\- En realidad son horribles si los comparamos contigo, pero no me daré por vencido por mas que se que jamás encontrare una joya que te haga la mas mínima rivalidad a tu perfección.

\- Eres tan galante, mi perfecto caballero.

\- No es cierto, solo soy un hombre enamorado.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si y por cierto, soy un hombre enamorado que requiere de el perfecto recuerdo de hoy, acompáñame.

Edward la dirigió a la piscina, al zona abierta al atardecer. Ahí se encontraba un reconocido fotógrafo que les tomo una cantidad de fotos con el atardecer, la luna y la piscina como perfecto fondo en distintas posiciones.

Iban ya en el elevador rumbo a recepción, entre besos hasta que ella hablo.

\- Amor, yo quiero una foto de esas que nos acaban de tomar.

\- No.

\- ¿No?

\- No, esas son mías y solo mías, ese regalo es para mí.

\- ¿Puedo protestar?

\- No, pero puedes tal vez conversarme de que un día te las enseñe.

\- Vaya, que envidioso.

\- Claro que soy envidioso con lo mío, esa hermosura es solo mía y solo son para mis ojos.

\- Esta bien, me orillas a tener que robarte alguna en algún momento.

\- Ya lo veremos amor, ya lo veremos.

Llegaron a la recepción y ella saludo a los ahí presentes.

\- Papa, Jasper que gusto verlas.

\- El gusto es mi hija, te vez hermosa.

\- Lo mismo digo Bella, te vez muy guapa esta noche. Señores hay que cuidar a estas hermosas mujeres, no nos las vayan a querer robar.

Edward volteo a ver a Jasper y a Emmett con cara de pocos amigos, ellos le devolvieron la mirada con una frase en la mente, no empieces.

Subieron a la limosina y partieron rumbo al gran hotel, el mismo Edward se impresiono de ver que los otros socios habían acondicionado la entrada con alfombra roja, más guardias y guaruras que los usuales. Era normal ellos no eran simplemente cualquier persona, todos eran ricos, dueños de multinacionales o socios del hotel o empresas de renombre nacionales, la fiesta era muy exclusiva y por eso mismo la seguridad era primordial.

Eran pocos los privilegiados en asistir, se encontraban obviamente los MaCarthy junto a su hijo pequeño, los Whitlock y su pequeña, la madre de Edward, los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, el padre de Alice, Jenks padre con su esposa y Jenks hijo con su esposa e hijos, estaban los otros socios del hotel y sus respectivas esposas, Mario Rastegui acompañado de una caballero al que Bella no lograba recordar y por ultimo, Jacob con 4 niños de distintas edades acompañados de una señora de edad, que Edward presumía era su nana.

Cuanto todos llegaron se acomodaron en sus respectivas mesas, se hizo el brindis con unas palabras del chef a Bella por su cumpleaños, tomaron un par de bebidas hechas exclusivamente para la fiesta, le presentaron a Bella sus respectivos presentes y por fin el show comenzó.

El Cirque du Solei, se supero a si mismo, entre malabaristas, contorsionistas, payasos, actores y de todo, el espectáculo de trajes excepcionales duro al menos hora y media. Durante el todo el tiempo los integrantes del circo animaron al publico y lo hicieron participe junto con los niños, todo fue maravilloso.

Edward en algún momento noto que un pequeño niño de entre dos o tres años llego caminando por si mismo a los brazos de Bella, ella lo tomo en su regazo y le indico a Jacob que no había problema. El niño no le enfadaba a Edward, el verdadero problema era el ver la intimidad entre aquellos dos, la amistad arraigada o posiblemente algo mas entre aquellos dos, su mujer y aquel desgraciado. No dijo nada, debido a la penetrante mirada que volvió a recibir de sus hermanos de amistad.

El show termino en una tanda de aplauso y ovaciones, los del circo regalaron presentes a los niños a su alrededor y se retiraron, había en el bar una reservación especial para que ellos cenaran. Después de el show comenzó la cena oficial del evento, hubo 6 platillos distintos en 4 distintos tiempos, hasta el postre claro en el que todos comieron cheesecake sin discusión.

En ese momento, la Sra. Colt y la nana de los niños que acompañaban a Jacob se fueron por órdenes de Bella con todos los pequeños del lugar y empezó el show para los adultos.

Era el show de burlesque normal del hotel pero con nuevas interpretaciones y canciones, fue entonces cuando Edward le dijo a Bella que podía subir a ver la sorpresa que tenia preparada para ella en la habitación de ellos.

Ella espero a que el show acabara y hizo un brindis agradeciendo a todos por su compañía, anunciando entre líneas que ella se retiraba pero que podían seguir divirtiéndose.

El chef y su acompañante de mesa ya se había retirado, Jacob y los niños que lo acompañaban también, todos los demás siguieron ahí divirtiéndose

Ella se despidió de todos, se retiro cuando Edward la beso frente a todos y la dejo partir con la promesa de que le daría 10 minutos para subir tras ella y ponerse cómoda.


	11. Cap 11: Desastre - Parte 1

Desastre – Parte 1

\- Maldito estúpido, ve la hora que es, tendremos suerte si sigue ahí.

\- Maldita sea, cállate idiota, quien carajos iba a saber que triplicarían la cantidad de guardias, me costo miles sobornar a los de la entrada trasera diciendo que éramos otra sorpresa pero que llegábamos retrasados, maldición. Es ahora o nunca…

Bella entro a la habitación con la tarjeta nuevamente revotando por el suelo y como siempre no se molesto en recogerla, ya lo haría. No tenia tiempo para tonterías, estaba emocionada y excitada por ver lo que Edward había preparado para ella. Y no se decepciono, camino entre las nubes sobre aquellos pétalos rosas que hacían un camino a lo profundo de la habitación, los siguió hasta que dio con su paradero, la cama.

La cama se encontraba de igual forma esparcida de pétalos blancos que flotaban entre la seda blanca de la ropa de cama, igualmente blanca. Se acerco y vio de cerca el atuendo sensual y provocativo en un costado de la cama, el corsé, las medias de encaje, la tanga, todo, todo le encanto.

Se quito el vestido y se quedo en su ropa de encajé blanca, había decidió darse un baño solo en el cuerpo para refrescarse y ya de ahí se pondría el regalo de Edward.

Se acerco a la mesa en donde vio los cheesecakes como los de la cena y le encanto en ese momento la idea de embarrar de pastelillos a Edward y comérselos desde su cuerpo, con esos pensamientos en la mente tomo un agua embotellada, la abrió y tomo un pequeño sorbo. Grave error.

Se sintió mareada en menos de 5 segundos, sentía su cuerpo tambalearse y sus piernas perder fuerza y estabilidad, camino como pudo hacia el buro mas cercano y apretó el intercomunicador escondido hacia la habitación continua que era la de Jacob.

\- Jakeeee, ayuuudaaameeee.

Sus palabras fueron solo un susurro antes de desplomarse al suelo, la botella con aquel liquido se le derramo por el cuerpo. Ella cayó golpeándose de costado con el buro y la cama hasta caer en un ruido sordo hasta el piso.

En la habitación continua Jacob había escuchado claramente el susurro de auxilio de Bella, se encontraba bañándose por lo que solo se amarro una toalla a la cadera y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de ella. Entro justo en el momento que la vio desplomarse contra el buro, la cama y por fin cayo en el suelo, no tubo tiempo para detener el golpe para cuando llego a su lado pensó que estaba desmayada. La reviso, tenía golpes por todos lados que le sacarían rápidamente moretones horribles pero lo más espeluznante de ver era como sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas en una expresión alarmante. La levanto y la recostó sobre la cama, ella dijo su último susurro.

\- Aaaguuuuaaa.

Jacob observo inmediatamente que había una botella en el suelo vacía por lo que pensó que lo que le pedía era bañarla no que le proporcionara agua, el pensó que le estaba diciendo esto para quitar un poco el efecto de lo que fuera que tuviera.

La tomo en brazos y se metió con ella al baño, se metió a la regadera y abrió el grifo empapándolos a los dos, el como pudo coloco el tapón de la bañera para que empezara a llenarse, cuando empezó a tener un poco mas de 5 cm de profundidad la sentó sobre la bañera y la trato de mover buscando alguna reacción de ella.

\- Bella hermanita ¿que tienes?, ¿que paso? contéstame pequeña, por favor.

Estuvieron varios minutos en el baño hasta que ella empezó a temblar, presumiblemente de frio según el pensamiento de el.

Quito el tapón y la bañera se vacío, ella seguío sin contestar. El decidió medio secarla ahí sentada en la bañera, en algún punto se volteo y se cambio la toalla que el mismo llevaba por que la que traía estaba empapada. Decidió entonces recostarla sobre la cama y taparla para que dejara de temblar, con este pensamiento en la cabeza salió del baño con Bella en sus brazos.

Edward se había despedido de todos cuando minutos después se dirigía al ascensor en busca de su hermosa ninfa.

Los segundos en el elevador se le hicieron eternos, tal y como le había dicho a ella solo espero 10 minutos para decidirse a subir. Caminaba por el pasillo temblando de ansiedad, había preparado todo para darle una noche inolvidable pero aun no sabia si esta vez si debía tomarla o no. Se debatía en ese pensar hasta que llego a la puerta de la habitación, tomando un profundo respiro coloco la tarjeta y el sonido toco, el entro.

Lo que encontró no fue lo que pensaba ver, el se imaginaba que vería a Bella en su hermoso corsé, brillando de antelación. Lo que vio fue muy diferente.

Jacob iba saliendo del baño cargándola con ella pegada a su pecho, el solo iba tapado con una toalla apretada a su cadera, iba claramente casi desnudo. Ella no iba menos tapada que el según podía ver. Edward veía todo rojo, estaba en shock parado en la puerta sintiéndose una caldera a punto de estallar.

Jacob puso a Bella sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia el pasadizo secreto entre las dos recamaras, antes desaparecerse en este le dijo a Edward.

\- Maldición Edward que haces ahí, cuida de ella… mientras regreso.

Jacob no supo si escucho bien lo que le decía pero no tenia tiempo de averiguarlo, se visto rápidamente lo ultimo que traía y que aun se encontraba sobre su cama, se estaba abotonando el ultimo botón de la camisa cuando su radio sonó con una voz alarmada.

\- Black, encontramos un cuerpo en la parte trasera del hotel, creemos que hay personas armadas en el restaurant.

\- Voy para allá, no permitan que nadie salga y menos con ella o mis hermanos.

Jacob sudo frio sin embargo salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió abajo, directamente al restaurante. Por la puerta delantera, nada se podía hacer estaba cerrada y personas armadas la resguardaban, Jacob decidió dar la vuelta por el vestíbulo donde se pudo escabullir de los cuidadores armados de ahí y entro por el bar al área de cocinas y así llegar a donde estaba la otra puerta que daba al restaurante.

\- Mira, ahí esta Jacob.

\- ¿Jacob?

Jacob escucho estas palabras y volteo a ver quien era aquel que lo conocía y lo señalaba. Era el chef Rastegui que se dirigía apresuradamente a el con aquel hombre que lo acompaño durante el show, ella le tenia confianza así que el no era nadie para dudar de el, se aproximo también y pregunto.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Marcus Marionni y su esposa están aquí y se adentraron en el restaurant armados y buscan a Isabella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ellos han tomado rehenes ahí dentro, han perdido a algunos.

\- ¿Quién disparo?

\- Mis hombres, los tenia apostados en guardia en las salidas y entradas, solo que no sabíamos que tenían un secuas adentro, alguien del bar los dejo entrar por la otra entrada de emergencia.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Mi nombre es Carlisle Provolone y soy el verdadero padre de Elizabeta Marian Provolone Marionni.

\- Conozco su nombre y ya nos presentaremos, yo tengo hombres en la salida de emergencia del bar y del restaurant.

\- Eso quiere decir que están sitiados.

\- Los hombres en la salida del bar hacia la recepción son de ellos pero los que están en la salida del bar hacia la misma recepción son míos.

\- Dios Carlisle, hay que hacer algo… ¿Bella, aun esta ahí?

\- Nooo, ella esta arriba en su habitación, la deje con su novio cuidando de ella, sospecho que la drogaron.

\- ¿Pero no esta sola?

\- No, el la va a cuidar, ahora hay que ayudar a los de adentro del restaurante, ya deben saber que ella no se encuentra ahí y van a tomar represalias.

De repente empezaron los disparos, Jacob por radio les ordeno a sus hombres que se identificaran y apoyaran a los hombres de Carlisle.

Entre disparos y gritos de las mujeres desesperadas ahí dentro tramaron una estrategia, los acorralarían hasta la única posible salida que tenían, la de emergencia del restaurante que daba hacia la parte trasera en donde había una construcción en proceso. Ordenaron a sus hombres esconderse entre las sombras, los carros y tanques que ahí se encontraban, hasta que salieran los hombres de Marionni y así tenderles una emboscada.

Carlisle ordeno de un momento a otro que tomaran la puerta del restaurante de la recepción y así sucedió, ellos mismos tomaron la puerta de la cocina, su única salida era la de emergencias. Los minutos corrían tensos, fue un pequeño descuido donde una mujer le puso el pie a Elizabeth Marionni, esta cayo rodando por el suelo, esto asusto a Marcus que se dirigió a la puerta de emergencias seguido por sus hombres.

Marcus investigo que no hubiera gente armada o policías en las afueras, así fue, se veía vacío, decidió salir corriendo hacia la construcción, mientras algunos corrían con el para resguardarlo otros se quedaban atrás para que nadie de los que estaban a dentro pudieran seguirlos, en ese transcurso los que se encontraban como rehenes en el restaurant fueron sacados sigilosamente por la cocina.

Marcus Marionni se encontró de frente con su destino, estaba sitiado en aquella construcción por hombres mayormente armados que los suyos y superados en número en al menos 3 a 1. Muchos de los suyos decidieron arrojar sus armas y tirarse al suelo en señal de rendición, otros tal y como Marionni hizo se aventaron de frente a su destino. El solo pensaba, tal vez hasta aquí llegue pero no me iré solo.

Sus hombre y el fueron reducidos a nada en cuestión de dos minutos. Los hombres de Carlisle arrojaron las armas bajo orden de este ultimo y se fueron esparciendo para evitar ser agarrados por la policía que ya se escuchaba se aproximaban. Los hombres de Jacob que eran seguridad privada se quedaron a esperar a la policía para explicar a su manera lo sucedido.

Jacob, Carlisle y Rastegui regresaron al restaurante cuando escucharon nuevamente disparos, se habían olvidado completamente de Elizabeth Marionni.

Elizabeth Marionni cuando escucho los disparos afuera del restaurante decidió mejor entrar a la recepción, algunos de sus hombres aun armados ahí salieron a tratar de protegerla, ella se hizo la occisa pero la seguridad de Jacob y del hotel al darse cuenta de que trataron de ayudarla los distinguieron y los mataron.

Para cuando acabaron con los ultimo hombres de Marionni dentro del hotel, ella había logrado tomar el ascensor de servicio y escaparse, al llegar al sótano los últimos hombre de ella la esperaban, se cambio por ropa de servicio del hotel y salieron en una camioneta de entregas. Nadie sospecho de ellos.

Para cuando Jacob, Carlisle y Mario entraron a la recepción ella ya había tomado el ascensor, para evitarse las preguntas, tomaron otro ascensor a la recamara de Bella, tenían que salir de allí, si Elizabeth se encontraba cerca, no se quedaría de manos cruzadas si no es que tal vez estaba buscándola cuarto por cuarto con un arma en la mano.

Para cuando entraron en el cuarto de Bella, ellos encontraron una escena de verdadero horror, lo único que nunca imaginaron podía pasar.


	12. Cap 12: Desastre - Parte 2

Desastre - Parte 2

Edward se quedo unos buenos 30 segundos en shock total, acaba de ver a Jacob dejar la habitación por una puerta que el ni conocía que existiera y para colmo iba casi desnudo y mojado de pies a cabeza. Podía seguir con los ojos el rastro de agua hasta el baño que desde alcanzaba a ver, estaba todo mojado con toallas empapadas en el piso.

\- Maldición Edward que haces aquí…

Como que hacia ahí, ella sabia que vendría, el sabia de el y su llegada y aun así no le importo poder encontrárselos de esta forma. Ella no le importaba el en lo mas mínimo.

Edward siguió con los ojos el camino de pétalos rosas que se dirigía hacia la cama, en algún lugar el rastro se detenía por pétalos fuera del camino y guiado por velas, el vestido que el le había regalado a ella estaba a un lado del camino arrumbado, podía verlo rasgado y mal trecho. Siguió el camino de pétalos, veía como entre mas se acercaba al acama mas esparcidos estaban, pudo ver una botella de plástico tirada a un lado de la cama y alrededor de esta los pétalos estaban mojados y mas erráticos que en cualquier otro lugar. Fue ahí donde subió la vista y la vio.

Bella estaba a mitad de la cama aun mojada, la cama estaba toda destendida y podía ver como los pétalos blancos se alcanzaban a distinguir debajo de ella.

El rugido que salió del pecho de Edward fue estruendoso, se sentía humillado, traicionado y adolorido, sentía que cada fibra de su ser palpitaba con un dolor enterrado, sentía su corazón y su alma partirse dentro de el, exploto.

\- Maldita sea Isabella, ¿Que hiciste? ¿Qué hiciste?

Edward gritaba con profundo dolor, Bella podía escucharlo, podía sentir todo a su alrededor a flor de piel, tenia mucho frio, no podía enfocar nada con los ojos, mil ideas pasaban por su mente pero se sentía segura de que el estaba ahí con ella, quería explicarle decirle como se sentía, que no era lo que el creía, que no podía moverse y que tenia mucho frio. Ella quería explicarle todo mientras el seguía y seguía haciendo la misma pregunta, una y otra vez, ella de repente escucho que el caía.

Edward lloraba, cayo de rodillas rogando a dios que todo fuera un sueño, que fuera la peor pesadilla que tenia, se golpeaba a si mismo en la cabeza en un intento de supuestamente despertar.

\- Maldición, maldición. ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué mi amor? Yo te amo, yo esperaba por ti.

Ella seguía sin reaccionar y el desesperado solo jaloneaba un pie de ella, tratando que le contestara.

\- Carajo contéstame, ¿Por qué, demonios? ¿Por qué? Tu decías que me amabas, yo te creía… yo te creiii.

Edward subió la vista y vio lo que mas le horrorizo, la tanga de encajé que llevaba Bella estaba de lado, la tenia mal puesta dejando ver sus labios íntimos, siguió examinándola, el brassiere de encajé blanco estaba completamente mojado dejando ver sus pezones erectos pero este también estaba chueco casi dejando ver su seno izquierdo. El imagino lo peor.

\- ¿Te entregaste a el? ¿Tu, te entregaste a el? Contéstame, maldita sea, contéstame.

El se paro en un segundo y pudo ver como ella cerraba los parpados. Este sencillo acto lo encendió aun mas, lo paralizo de coraje. Se abalanzo contra ella, la sacudía mientras le gritaba en la cara, ella no reaccionaba contra el y esto lo ponía aun peor a el.

\- Contéstame maldita, puta.

\- ¿Por qué me engañaste?

\- ¿Por qué te entregaste a el, si decías que me amabas?

\- Cuantas veces te pregunte si eras mía, ¿Cuántas?

\- ¿Cuántas veces te pregunte, quien carajos era el para ti? ¿Cuántas?

\- Me engañaste, jugaste conmigo.

\- Contéstame. Abre los ojos y veme a la cara...

\- No te atreves por que sabes lo que hiciste. Lo que me has hecho.

\- Dios y yo creyendo que eras virgen, que esperábamos por ti.

\- Dios Bella, dijiste que eras mia. Lo prometiste.

\- Háblame, tu vergüenza es tanta que no te atreves a mirarme a la cara.

\- Eres una desgraciada, unaaa... Unaaa.

Edward esta en llanto, mientras seguía jaloneándola tratando de obligarla a reaccionar, lo que en un principio pensó tal vez le ayudaría a moverse, ahora lograba sentir Bella como la lastimaba, su cuello rebotaba de manera dolorosa, el tenia una rodilla sobre su mano derecha y cada jalón sentía que se la rompería, ella ya no se sentía segura a su lado y el miedo, el terror fue creciendo en su interior mas allá del miedo de haber sido drogada, si no mas bien el miedo a no poder defenderse… de el.

\- No eres mia, eres de el. Siempre fuiste de el, siempre de el.

Cada frase atravesaba a Bella con un cuchillo, cada frase y jalón que el le pegaba sin poder explicarse se moría, lagrimas se alojaron en los ojos cerrados de ella y sintió como se le escurrían aun sin abrirlos. Esas lágrimas lo cambiaron todo.

\- ¿Lloras por el verdad? ¿por el?

\- Por que te cogió en baño y ya no pudo hacerlo sobre los pétalos que yo te prepare, maldita seas.

Edward empezó a apretarla fuertemente, ya no la jaloneaba de los hombros sino que apretaba sus brazos, ella no podía gritar así que de su boca solo salió un suspiro.

\- ¿Por quien suspiras, por el? Abre los ojos y veme maldición, dime que es por mi, que solo es por mi.

\- Veme vela, yo quería hacerte mujer, yoo.

\- Yo no te tome por esperar por ti, nunca fue por dejarte insatisfecha…

\- Yo puedo hacerte suspirar, yo puedo hacerte gemir.

\- Te lo voy a demostrar y ya no podrás negarte a reaccionar.

Edward empezó a masajear sus senos tan fuerte que Bella sentía dolor no placer, su peso le enterraba los botones de la camisa y tenía un pie doblado en una posición insostenible. Su ultima frase aterrorizo a la mujer indefensa, su cuerpo se tenso automáticamente aun mas, el dolor de las supuestas caricias hacia mella en ella, le dolía el cuello había sentido como le tronaba y el martirio continuaba.

\- Eso quiere decir que otorgas, tu silencio otorga Isabella Blaaaack, pero sabes que solo por hoy quédate tal y como estas para que seas mía solo una vez y luego te largues con tu verdadero marido.

El empezó a morderla y apretarla por todo el cuerpo, aquellas no eran las caricias que ella recordara de el, el la marcaba como ganado de ida al matadero. Ella noto como el se desabrochaba el pantalón, ella sentía terror.

La impotencia que sentía era rotunda, sus lágrimas corrían por sus ojos cerrados.

\- Debería aprovechar que tu querido Jake ni siquiera se tomo la molesta de desnudarte completa pero a mi esta tanga maldita me estorba.

Ella sintió el tirón de la prenda que a pesar de ser de encaje no se rompió fácilmente sino que antes se tomo el tiempo de quemar entre sus nalgas y parte de sus caderas.

\- Ni si quiera quiero besarte no quiero probarlo a el en ti.

Le hizo varios chupetones en los senos y en los brazos, regreso hacia su cuello y le dijo al oído.

\- Yo soñé un día desnudarte, amarte y prepararte para mi. Ironías de la vida, ya ni necesito hacerlo, el lo hizo por mi.

Edward siguió mordiéndola, estrujándola pero en un momento se posicionó sobre ella, abriéndola de las piernas, colocándose para penetrarla. Bella que para ese momento estaba en shock y temblaba de miedo, terror y desilusión, no quería creer que esto estuviera pasando. El nunca la trato mal, el nunca la había lastimado, sus caricias siempre fueron agradables, el colocaba su miembro entre sus pliegues para darle placer y acariciarla con el, lo que sentía ahorita era muy diferente, su carne se estiraba por el. El finalmente dijo.

\- Puedes soñar con que soy el, así yo podre siempre soñar con el recuerdo de que por un minuto, fuiste mía.

Sucedió. El embistió, la penetró tan duramente que Bella logro soltar un pequeño quejido que por dentro fue un grito aterrador de ella. La penetración fue brutal, fue rápida pero la desgarro por dentro y ella sintió cada centímetro de su carne tensarse, sintió claramente como la invasión la estiro hasta romperla por dentro, el dolor era tan intenso que sus lagrimas se duplicaron y quería moverse, quejarse, gritar, detenerlo o de perdida moverse, no pudo, no pudo hacer nada.

El empezó a envestirla a estirarla aun mas, el dolor se duplico. Trato de relajar sus músculos, de relajar su cuerpo pero el terror que sentía en ese momento no se lo permitía y no se lo permitiría.

Ella no daba cabida a lo que pasaba, como podía el hacer eso, el que tanto había dicho amarla, el hombre que ella tanto amaba y deseaba, en es momento la violaba.

\- Vamos Bella imagina que soy tu Jake, estoy seguro que si te entregaste completamente a el es por que te ha dado mejores orgasmos que yo.

Bella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no se daba el cuenta que estaba seca, que la lastimaba, que la desgarraba por dentro. No notaba el que ella estaba tensa, no escucho su quejido que aunque sordo fue algo. Por que no reaccionaba el, quien podría aguantar, mordidas, golpes, zangoloteos y aquella cruel penetración sin soltar un solo lamento.

En algún momento el intensificó sus estocadas, dándole una ultima mordida en el cuello y eyaculó profundamente en ella. Tan inmóvil como en un principio la mente de Bella, cayo en un letargo de dolor y desesperanza, no quería nada, quería morir.

\- Por un par de minutos, fuiste mía.

El salió de ella y le dio la espalda a Bella, no quería verla. La maldita no dijo nada, solo se dejo hacer cual prostituta acostumbrada. Edward estaba perdido en su coraje, en su dolor, en todos los malditos sentimientos que lo recorrían y lo quemaban por dentro. El se acomodo el pantalón y se quito el cinturón, no logro hacerla hablar, no logro hacer que lo mirara, el no era nada para ella. El había perdido y ahora era un perdedor.

Bella, podía a pesar de todo sentir como un liquido caliente salía de ella, no sabia lo que era pero no le angustiaba, deseaba por dentro que fuera su propia sangre y morir desangrada sobre aquella cama llena de pétalos blancos. Hacer el amor con el, no fue como ella imaginaba

Se dio la vuelta lentamente para despedirse de ella para siempre, la imagen que vio lo aterro.

Bella temblaba completamente, el vio hasta ese momento lo que había hecho.

Tenia mordidas y moretones marcados por todo el cuerpo, su brassiere ahora debajo de sus pechos dejaban ver dos mordidas en su seno izquierdo que empezaban a sangrar, su cuello estaba casi morado de tantos chupetones y mordidas, su vientre estaba lleno de arañazos pero cuando vio entre sus piernas se horrorizó. En su muslo derecho le había enterrado la hebilla del pantalón pero solo escapaban unas cuantas gotitas rojas pero ahí percibió la enorme mancha roja debajo de sus muslos, el se acerco aterrado y vio el resultado de el peor acto de su vida.

Ella sangraba vaginalmente, su sangre ya había manchado sus muslos, toda su entrepierna, todos los pétalos blancos ahora eran rojos y el hermoso edredón blanco ahora tenía una mancha de al menos 30 cm de diámetro de su sangre. El sintió que se desmayaba.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, el la violo. El la había violado, el la había desgarrado. El empezó a pensar en como el se dijo a si mismo que lo que había sentido no era su himen rompiéndose, pensó que no era virgen pero la duda de ello ahora le hacia entender que estuvo cegado por el coraje y el dolor, ella era virgen y el la había violado, la había desgarrado. Dios el se quería morir, mientras trataba de limpiarla un poco, tratando de parar la hemorragia y se disculpaba con todas las frases que se le ocurrían, pensó en un detalle, ella no se quejo, ella no grito, no peleo y no pataleo. La sangre entre sus piernas evidenciaba que aquello había sido mas que doloroso para ella y no había hecho nada..

Desesperado, el le acomodo el edredón entre las piernas y se acerco a su rostro sentándose junto a ella. Si la sangre lo dejo horrorizado su cara lo dejo en shock. El veía ahora su dolor, su queja, su sufrimiento silencioso. Tenía la cara mojada, el cabello empapado y la almohada bajo su cabeza estaba mojada, lagrimas. Eran sus lágrimas, lloro y seguía llorando aun con los ojos cerrados, el horrorizado se acerco hacia ella y le abrió un párpado. Logro ver sus pupila dilatada completamente, repitió el procedimiento con el otro ojo y lo mismo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero las pupilas enteramente dilatadas. Ella estaba inconsciente o… Edward pego un brinco fuera de cama, sus pupilas solo significaban una cosa, ella estaba drogada, la había violado por estar drogada.

\- - Dios mío. Dios mío. ¿Que hice? Dios, ¿Que he hecho?

Edward se jalaba el cabello el mismo mientras se repetía a si mismo varias veces esas frases y rememoraba en su mente todas las pequeñas señales que ella dio durante su atrocidad.

Ella había soltado diminutos quejidos ahogados, su cuerpo siempre estuvo tenso y rígido, ella no estaba mojada por el baño que supuso había tomado con Jacob sino por sus lagrimas, el único ruido que ella soltó fue justo cuando el, justo cuando el... La penetro.

Soltó un alarido de verdadero dolor. En ese momento sintió una embestida que lo arrojo hacia la pared seguido de un puñetazo en la cara. Edward estaba noqueado pero mas no inconsciente, escucho la peor conversación.

Los tres hombres se acercaron a ella y vieron lo que había pasado, Jacob se le fue a los golpes a Edward, Mario Rastegui hablaba por teléfono y describía la escena frente a el, mientras Carlisle limpiaba a Bella con amor y la cubría haciéndola una bolita con el edredón de la cama.

\- - Mi niña, ohhh mi niña ya no llores yo te protegeré, yo te protejo.

\- -¿Ella esta...?, ¿Ella fue...?

\- Hermanita, hermanita. Lo siento, lo siento yo debía cuidarte, yo debi...

\- ¿Black me dijiste que estaba segura? ¿Me dijiste que estaba protegida?

\- Siii, maldición siiii. El siempre la había cuidado, la había protegido el se supone que es su novio.

\- Eso no importa ya Carlisle, Jacob. Ella esta sangrando y muy lastimada, hay que llevarla al médico.

\- Sácanos de aquí Jacob, deja a ese malnacido. Se quien es ya me encargaré de el.

\- Carlisle hable con mi esposa, ella es cirujana sabes que hacer y nos espera en su hospital...

\- Pero un hospital levantara sospechas.

\- Ya se lo dije, ella ya tiene cubierto ese aspecto.

Jacob tomo en sus brazos a una temblorosa y sangrante Bella, salieron por la puerta secreta que daba a la otra habitación. Se dirigieron a los ascensores que solo ocupaba el servicio de limpieza y que los llevaba directamente a la lavandería, de ahí tomaron un atajo al estacionamiento entraron el la camioneta blindada de Carlisle y se dirigieron al hospital.

\- Jacob, di en voz alta los síntomas, mi esposa te escucha. Explica lo ocurrido, por favor.

\- Yo solo entre en la habitación después de que en un susurro me pidió ayuda, no tarde ni un minuto pero llegue justo cuando la vi desplomarse al piso sin meter las manos. La vi pegarse en la cabeza contra el buro y en el costado contra la base de la cama y de ahí cayo al suelo.

\- ¿Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas?

\- Si, completamente y ardía en fiebre, por eso la lleve al baño y la metí en la bañera con agua fría, la iba sacando del baño cuando Edward entro.

\- ¿Que paso?

\- ¿Por que la dejaste con el?

\- Cuando entró en la recámara yo la deposite en la cama al tiempo que oía como mi radio sonaba como loco. Decidí dejarla ahí con el para que la cuidara en lo que yo iba por ayuda y a investigar que pasaba.

\- ¿Y después?

\- Entre a mi habitación y mis hombres me dijeron por radio que habían encontrado un cuerpo en la parte trasera, pensando en que aunque estuviera drogada el la cuidaría yo baje y ahí los encontré a ustedes.

\- ¿El antes la había maltratado?

\- Nunca, jamás. El la idolatraba por ahí donde pisaba, la protegía al punto de no querer que otros se le acercaran o la miraran, por eso pensé que estaba segura con el... Lo siento hermanita, yo lo lamento...

Llegaron a la clínica privada donde estaba la Dra. Marión Rastegui entraron sigilosamente por detrás evitando la recepción y urgencias. Jacob la deposito en una camilla y la desenvolvió, se quedo petrificado con la vista, se le empezaban a hacer negros los moretones, las marcas de las mordidas estaban mucho más notorias e incluso algunas sangraban y entre sus piernas había una enorme mancha de sangre.

La doctora empezaba a examinarla haciendo que los caballeros la ayudaran a moverla para observar completamente los daños en el cuerpo de Bella.

\- ¿Que paso?

\- Creemos que fue drogada pero aun no sabemos con que...

\- Tiene fiebre según pensamos y fue golpeada, mordida y vio...

\- Fue violada según creemos, mi amor. Ayúdala por favor.

\- Claro que la ayudaré, pobre criatura. ¿Quien es?

\- Es mi hija.

Carlisle se desplomo en ese momento, lloro y lloro junto con Jacob, habían llegado tarde, no la habían protegido.

Rastegui se quedo con su esposa para funcionar como enfermero, hasta que su esposa llamo a otro especialista.

Tomaron una muestra de sangre y lo enviaron al laboratorio, decidieron que hacer una vez que supieron que droga corría por su sistema sedarla e intervenirla. Era peligroso anestesiarla drogada pero era menester para poder intervenirla quirúrgicamente para reparar el desgarro vaginal, el daño en su cuello y su mano visiblemente fracturada.

Ahora que sabían la droga en su sistema, sabían que ella estaba perfectamente consiente y los escuchaba seguro atentamente a ambos doctores trataron de calmarla, de darles palabras de aliento y le explicaron lo que tenían que hacer.

Poco tiempo después ella cayo en un sueño profundo, el trabajo de la cirujana a penas empezaba, fue un esfuerzo conjunto de no menos de 8 horas.

Primero suturo su vagina, con un poco de tranquilidad noto que el desgarro aunque grande y aterrador no era en la profundidad vaginal, sino mas bien en casi al entrada al canal, lo que dictaba que había sido virgen y el desgarro del himen había sido con violencia provocando el corte y la consiguiente perdida de sangre. Le tuvieron que practicar una transfusión, sus plaquetas se encontraba muy bajas y su pulso empezó a bajar al punto que tuvo un paro cardio-respiratorio, le aplicaron RCP y la desfibrilaron con el gran aparato desfibrilador no menos de tres veces, para cuando lograron estabilizarla, el Dr. Thompson terminaba de suturar con punto fino el corte en su muslo dándole unas buenas 5 puntadas. Uno de sus pechos se empezaba a hinchar y ponerse negro debido a que la sangre se empezaba a coagular en las mordidas, decidieron hacerle pequeños cortes para extraer la sangre coagulada y cerraron luego las heridas. Tenía dos costillas fracturadas, un hombro dislocado presumiblemente del golpe que se habría llevado al caer desplomada a causa de la droga. El pie izquierdo presentaba un esguince severo y una fisura por tal decidieron colocarle fibra de vidrio para inmovilizarlo hasta que sellara el hueso, al igual que en brazo. Sacaron radiografías de todo su cuerpo para ver si no existía daño interno o de órganos, para su alivio no era así, sin embargo lograron ver que en su cuello tenia dos vertebras fracturadas, ese fue trabajo para el Dr. Thompson, la voltearon con sumo cuidado, la ultima intervención fue la mas delicada y mas tardada, para evitar que quedara paralitica o sin movimiento corporal le incrustaron una placa de titanio a la altura del cuello directo a sus columna vertebral, le pusieron una segunda transfusión sanguínea y por fin salió del quirófano, fue llevada a la sala de terapia intensiva. La Dra. Le agradeció su ayuda y discreción al Dr. Thompson y salió a su consultorio privado, sabía que ahí era donde la esperaban su esposo y los otros dos caballeros.

\- - Ella va a estar bien y estará en coma, la metimos en una estado de coma artificial indefinidamente. Logramos detener la hemorragia y va a durar tanto tiempo dormida por que así los antibióticos y el medicamento para mejorar su producción sanguínea trabajaran mejor. Debe permanecer completamente con la columna inmóvil por al menos 3 meses y en ese tiempo pretendo hacerla permanecer mejor en la inconciencia. Agradezco en este momento a dios el ser cirujana general pero también anestesióloga.

Ella se detuvo no menos de media hora a explicar todo lo que ella tenia y todo lo que habían hecho ellos dos para salvarle la vida, su capacidad de caminar y moverse. Explico el paro cardiaco que tuvo, presumiblemente a causa de la situación de mezclar la droga con el sedante.

\- ¿Pero va a estar bien?

\- Físicamente si, emocionalmente no lo se.

\- ¿Por que dice eso doctora?

\- Verán tal y como ustedes dijeron ella fue drogada pero el tipo de droga que le dieron solo le quito su capacidad motora, ella estuvo completamente consiente de todo aquello por lo que paso desde el momento que fue drogada hasta el momento en que mi compañero la sedo.

\- Ya me lo temía yo, conozco esa droga.

\- Tengo dos preguntas que hacer.

\- ¿Dígalas Dra.?

\- Es cierto, ella fue violada por tanto en estos casos yo debo interponer una denuncia ante las autoridades, la pregunta es. ¿Debo hacerlo?

\- Ella es una figura pública y la mafia italiana la busca, cariño.

\- Si la denuncia se hace publica se levantaran habladurías y sospechas alrededor de ella, no creo que quiera eso.

\- ¿No están encubriendo a ese desgraciado, verdad?

\- No Dra. De ese mal nacido me encargo yo.

\- Y yo.

\- Bueno entonces debemos actuar, debido a que no voy a hacer la denuncia ella no puede permanecer en la clínica hay que buscar un lugar seguro y acondicionarlo con todas las necesidades.

\- Esta bien amor, podemos llevarla a casa y...

\- No Mario, no podemos ya empiezan las sospechas de que algo raro paso en el hospital, en cualquier momento se va a levantar una investigación y te aseguro que irán a la casa a indagar.

\- Eso es cierto, ya nos pasó una vez y ni siquiera fue por algo que tu hicieras.

\- No la podemos llevar en ese estado a un hotel y no se si tiene residencia en la ciudad.

\- Si la tiene pero ese mal nacido vive en el mismo edificio, no la podemos llevar ahí. Esperen tengo una idea.

\- ¿Cual?

\- Ella tiene un yate privado del tamaño de un verdadero barco, es tal grande que parece mansión sobre el agua, en este podemos instalar y acondicionar una recamara de recuperación ideal para ella. Tiene todos los servicios.

\- ¿Tienes acceso?

\- Si y para nuestra suerte se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí en un embarcadero privado y no dentro de la naviera de sus padres adoptivos que es donde siempre esta anclado.

\- Llenaron la suburban con todo aquello inmediato para Bella, desde todo tipo de medicamentos hasta lo mas rudimentario que posiblemente pudiese necesitar y partió con Jacob manejando guiando el BMW de la doctora donde iban Bella profundamente dormida, Carlisle y los Rastegui.

El yate era tan grande que hasta los dos automóviles entraron sin problema. La Dra. Rastegui volvió a llamar a su amigo y colega, tomo la suburban y junto con Jacob recorrieron NY, compraron todos los aparatos necesarios para un quirófano de primer nivel, la camas especiales para la condición de Bella y sus necesidades inmediatas, jeringas, catéter e instrumentación, todo tipo de anestesias, anestesias, antibióticos y de mas que necesitara o pudiese llegar a necesitar, fue como comprar todo para equipar un nuevo hospital.

Algunas cosas las llevaban ellos mismos en la camioneta, otras simplemente llegarían en envíos durante el transcurso del día. Para el momento en que llego el aparato de rayos-x portátil, no se tardaron ni dos minutos en instalarlo y hacerla pasar por una tanda completa de nuevas radiografías. Su columna se veía bien y sus órganos no presentaban ningún cambio a mal.

Tardaron dos días en acondicionar todo dentro del yate, la recamara especial para ella, el laboratorio improvisado y el que por el momento serviría de quirófano en caso de ser necesario, se tomo la decisión de que la Dra. Rastegui cuidaría personalmente de ella por lo que dejo encargado su puesto en su clínica y después de tres días zarparon, no iban a algún lugar en especial. Simplemente se alejaron de la costa para no levantar sospechas o que pudieran ser encontrados. Carlisle preparo todo para llevar su banco desde el yate, Rastegui dejo a su suchef a cargo temporalmente de su restaurante y Jacob llevo a la Sra. Ramírez junto con sus hermanos a su habitual casa en Seattle. Se hicieron a la mar, con una profundamente dormida Bella.

Recorrerían la costa de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, jamás alejándose demasiado por si las dudas en cuanto a lo necesario medicamente para Bella y para abastecerse de combustible y víveres.


	13. Cap 13: Desastre - Parte 3

Desastre – Parte 3

Una vez que se soluciono todo en el restaurante y que dejaron de tomar declaraciones a la policía y los que fueron tomados como rehenes, por fin, Emmett y Rosalie corrieron arriba a la habitación asignada para el cuidado de los pequeños seguidos de cerca por Jasper y Alice, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que la Sra. Colt se encontraba sola con EJ y Ambar, respiraron de alivio en ese momento. Los bebes al estar dormidos no fueron molestados y decidieron mejor ir a buscar a Bella y Edward para ver si estaban bien y vieran que ellos también no habían sufrido ningún daño. Era obvio que estarían en la habitación de ella, salieron del ascensor en el piso indicado y a lo lejos les pareció raro ver que la puerta de dicha habitación se encontraba abierta, tocaron y nadie contesto así que decidieron entrar. Ninguno podía creer lo que veían.

Había pétalos regados por todo el piso que se encontraba mojado pero lo más horrible era la cama, estaba llena de sangre, la espantosa mancha gigantesca contrastaba rotundamente con el blanco pulcro de los pétalos y las sabanas.

Alice pego un grito al notar a Edward tirado en el piso inconsciente con un brazo maltrecho y la cara amoratada.

Entre Jasper y Emmett lo cargaron y lo sacaron de aquella habitación mientras lo llevaban al hospital, Rosalie y Alice se quedaron en la habitación a limpiarla y arreglarla, nadie podía ver eso, sea lo que sea que pasara sabían desde hacia mucho tiempo las ordenes de Bella: Nunca permitan que ninguna cosa relacionada conmigo y con algo que pueda ser cercano a mi, salga a la luz.

Limpiaron y recogieron todo, cada pétalo, cada gota de agua, encontraron la tanga rota que presumieron era de Bella.

\- Dime por favor Rose, que no es lo que estoy pensando.

\- Pues esa tanga rota sobre la cama no deja mucho a especulaciones y la mancha de sangre de Edward en sus pantalones tampoco deja mucho a la imaginación.

\- Si, amiga. Yo también note esa enorme mancha en sus pantalones y puedo suponer que no era sangre de el.

\- No amiga, supones bien. No es sangre de el es de ella, reconozco la prenda. Recuerdas que le pedí a Bella que se quitara el vestido blando para no mancharla mientras la maquillaba, vi su ropa interior y esa tanga hace juego con el brassiere que yo le vi.

\- Dios, dime que no es cierto.

\- Yo sospecho que el la agredió pero aun y si la violo la cantidad de sangre es demasiada. Algo más paso.

\- No puede ser, el la ama. Tu y yo lo sabemos.

\- Pero también somos testigos de como se pone cuando esta celoso, el se vuelve irascible y agresivo.

\- Dios, ojala estemos equivocadas pero… ¿Dónde esta ella?

\- Mira Alice, el edredón no esta pero alguien piso unas gotas de sangre en los pétalos y se van en esa dirección, se pierden en la pared.

\- Es cierto hay un rastro de gotas de sangre.

Investigaron y movieron todo, encontraron que moviendo un detenedor de libros aparecía una puerta que se abría, la atravesaron y llegaron a la habitación continua. Se asombraron de ver el tiradero en esa recamara, ya no había rastro de sangre pero tampoco estaba el edredón de esa cama, había toallas mojadas tiradas en el piso, las luces del baño estaban abiertas y el grifo del agua también, recorrieron investigando, encontraron sobre tocador de la habitación una cartera, le pertenecía a Jacob Black, sus identificaciones ahí estaban…

\- Ves esto, no es mayor de edad solo tiene 19 años, es un niño.

\- Eso quiere decir que el que se llevo a Bella fue Jake.

\- Si, el debe estar cuidándola.

\- Me intriga ver que hay varias pisadas en la habitación pero supongo que eran de la confianza de el.

\- Vamos, sigamos limpiando la habitación de Bella.

Les llevo toda la noche tratar de dejarla presentable, encontraron la tarjeta de entrada de la recamara y la guardaron, ellas mismas llevaron jabón, limpia pisos, bicarbonato y todo lo que se les ocurrió para tratar de quitar la mancha de sangre, nunca lo lograron por completo. Llevaron sabanas y edredones nuevos, dejaron la habitación como si nada hubiese pasado y esperaron por noticias.

Emmett y Jasper llevaban en el auto un Edward ya consiente pero completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Fue llevado a urgencias en un hospital cercano, fue atendido por un hombro dislocado y unas cuantas contusiones, no permito que le pusieran analgésicos, aguanto todo estoico.

Emmett y Jasper no sabían que pasaba con el, se encontraron en la encrucijada de contestarle o quedarse con la duda, para cuando Edward le permitieron la salida del hospital y ya era un nuevo día. Lo llevaron al apartamento y cada quien regreso por sus respectivos hijos y esposas. Al encontrárselos le comentaron el estado casi catatónico de el, no hablaba, no miraba a nadie a la cara, tenia un semblante horroroso y la mente perdida en algún lado.

Emmett y Jasper platicaron con ellas de camino al departamento.

\- ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que paso?

\- ¿Encontraron algo, mientras limpiaban la habitación?

\- Tenemos varias ideas pero todas tan posibles o imposibles como la otra hermano.

\- Solo sabemos que Jacob solo tiene 19 años y la habitación continua a la de ella tiene un pasaje secreto, este pasaje la lleva a la habitación que es de el.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Rose?

\- El había dejado su cartera y la revisamos, cuando entramos a esa otra habitación también faltaba el edredón y el grifo de la regadera estaba abierto.

\- ¿Eso suena raro?

\- Si, aunque es lógico, ella siempre ha sido custodiada por el.

\- Jacob Black es español y no americano. Sospechamos que el se encuentra con ella y que el fue quien se la llevo, envuelta en el edredón.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso, mi Alice?

\- Nosotras fuimos y venimos a la casa por cosas para limpiar la mancha de sangre en el colchón, No queríamos involucrar a los servicios de limpieza del hotel.

\- ¿Si?

\- Y hicieron muy bien.

\- Si el punto es que en algún momento entre nosotras limpiando o en la ida y vuelta por los productos de limpieza. Alguien entro a la habitación de Jacob y pensamos que fue el.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yo entraba por el puerta escondida y no lo vimos a el pero si notamos que su cartera ya no estaba, ni las toallas tiradas en el piso. Había una nota sobre el tocador que decía: Ella esta conmigo.

\- Supongo se refiere a que el la cuida y la va a atender pase lo que pase.

\- Bueno Emmett, eso es un alivio. Pasara lo que pasara ella esta siendo atendida por que no creo que Jacob la dejase desangrarse o no ser tratada medicamente.

\- Lo mismo pienso mi Jazz, lo mismo pienso. El cuidara de ella y tal vez por un tiempo no sepamos nada, pero si esta con el, esta bien.

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Bueno yo me adentre mas en la habitación con la intención de colocar un edredón para no evidencia el faltante, mientras Rose miraba dentro del armario y el baño.

\- Si yo corrí después de eso al armario de Bella y lo mismo, la mayoría de la ropa y las cosas personales de ambos ya no estaban.

\- El se llevo las cosas.

\- Bueno eso es lógico, sea lo que se que pasara lo que es seguro es que aquí ella ya no estaba segura.

\- ¿Pero que le paso a ella?

\- No lo sabemos, nosotras creemos que en un posible ataque de celos el pudo agredirla.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puede ser.

\- No sabemos que más paso pero nos ocurre otra cosa, las puertas no están violadas, no hay signos de violencia más que en la zona alrededor de la cama.

\- ¿La violo?

\- No lo sabemos o lo podemos asegurar…

\- Era demasiada sangre para aparentar una violación, la cantidad de sangre era más bien de una herida profunda.

\- Encontramos la ropa interior de ella rota en el piso pero eso no explica nada, pueden haber estado teniendo relaciones cuando sacudió, lo que se que haya sucedido.

\- No se que creer, Rose.

\- Ni yo, Alice.

\- Yo creo que no podemos hacer especulaciones, Jacob nos hubiera dicho algo mas en la nota en caso de ser algo tan espantoso como una violación y no una herida.

\- Bueno eso no me convence pero puede que tengas razón, amor.

\- ¿Qué paso con Edward?

\- Lo dejamos sedado en su apartamento, esta como ido, no habla, no te mira, no responde, no nada.

\- Supongo que ahora hay que darle tiempo al tiempo y estar al pendiente de el.

\- Hay que esperar por alguna noticia de ella, no creo que la recibamos pronto pero eso quiere decir supongo yo que estaba bien, como todas las veces anteriores, esperaremos.

Así fue.

Esperaron por ver que sucedía. Mientras no sabían nada de ella fueron testigos del deterioro día tras día de el, no comía casi nada, se la pasaba todo el día en la oficina sobrepasándose de trabajo para no tener una vida normal y cuando no estaba trabajando como poseso se encontraba completamente bebido al punto de no saber si quiera como se llamaba.

Se había convertido en un alcohólico en el transcurso de un mes para otro y así continuaba. No había noticias de Isabella, o de la Lic. Black, simplemente parecía que se las había tragado la tierra.


	14. Cap 14: Conocimiento

Conocimiento

La única vez que supieron algo de ella, fue por que Jacob fue a darles noticias a Emmett y Jasper.

\- Lic. Whitlock, Lic. MaCarthy y el Sr. Jacob Black, desean hablar con usted.

\- Que pasen inmediatamente y no me comuniques con nadie, ¿De acuerdo, Srita.?

\- Si, licenciado.

Un minuto después un Jacob aun musculoso pero sin duda demacrado y aparentemente casi avejentado entrababa por la puerta de la oficina del Lic. Whitlock. Este podía ver el semblante serio de su amigo y el rostro imparcial de aquel muchacho.

\- Buenas tardes, tengan ustedes. Whitlock, MaCarthy.

\- Buenas tardes, Jake, es un gusto verte, ya necesitábamos noticias de mi niña.

\- Buen día Jacob, tomen asiento por favor. ¿les puedo ofrecer algo?.

\- No, Lic. Así estoy bien, en realidad vengo solo de pasada por que sabia que ustedes querrían alguna noticia.

\- Desde luego, te agradecemos que consideración pero dime Jasper por favor Jacob.

\- Si, muchacho soy Emmett.

\- Bueno, Jasper, Emmett. Ella esta bien dentro de lo que cabe, ha podido recuperarse poco a poco del ataque que recibió y me pido que les entregara esto.

Jasper y Emmett investigaron las respectivas bolsas, se encontraban papeles de distintas cosas que no se pararon a indagar en ese momento, un celular nuevo, algunos presentes para ellos y presumiblemente para sus esposas.

\- ¿No hay otra para Edward?

\- No

\- Pero…

\- ¿Podrías decirnos que paso, Jacob?

\- No Jasper, tengo instrucciones claras por parte de mi jefe de no dar ningún dato sobre ella, su paradero y su salud. Ustedes saben la razón.

\- Jacob, sabes perfectamente que nosotros no haríamos nada por dañarla.

\- Nos emboscaron en el hotel, yo pensé que ella estaba protegida y fui a la situación de rehenes, ella fue atacada durante ese momento. Yo no la protegí. Eso fue lo que paso.

Jasper y Emmett contuvieron el aliento, aquellas palabras frías y crueles, le calaron el alma a aquel muchacho que claramente se echaba completamente la culpa de lo que fuera que le haya sucedido a ella.

\- Jacob sabes que lo sucedido en el hotel no fue tu culpa.

\- Si Jake, fue culpa de Marionni y sus hombres.

\- No. Yo deje a Bella sola, yo la deje pensando que ya se encontraba segura y protegida y no era así. La culpa es mía y de nadie más, recae sobre mis hombros toda la responsabilidad.

\- No seas tan duro contigo mismo, además ella esta bien o lo estará según nos comentas.

\- Si, hombre no te atormentes asi. ¿Ella esta sola, ahorita?

\- La deje 10 minutos, 10 minutos y su mundo se cayo a pedazos, por mi culpa… ella nunca me ha dejado solo a mi y yo…

Ellos no dijeron nada, observaron solo como aquel muchacho cargaba el mundo sobre el lomo y no podían hacer mucho con palabras y frases vacías. Una solitaria lágrima cayo por su mejilla y eso fue lo ultimo que pudo Jacob soportar delante de aquellos dos hombres.

Se paro de un golpe, dando un manotazo en su rostro para desaparecer aquella muestra de culpa y dolor. Tomo un gran respiro para calmarse y poder continuar.

\- Ahora no estoy solo y ella tampoco, tenemos a alguien de nuestra entera confianza y por el momento las cosas seguirán tranquilas. Hasta que ella pueda mo… reponerse no creo que haya comunicación, sin embargo por ahora pueden estar en contacto conmigo por medio de los celulares que les acabo de proporcionar, cualquier nuevo acontecimiento que pueda ser dicho, serán los primeros en enterarse.

Jacob ya se encontraba en la puerta cuando dejo de hablar y tomaba el pomo para abrirla, Jasper y Emmett no pudieron mas que despedirse rápidamente sin poder argumentar más.

\- Jacob, muchas gracias por haber venido, salúdanosla y dile que la queremos, que esperamos que se recupere pronto y saber de ella.

\- Si amigo, dile de nuestra parte que tiene todo nuestro apoyo, que cuenta con nosotros y con nuestra discreción, dile a mi hija que la quiero mucho y que se comunique conmigo cuando quiera. Yo no… nosotros no le diremos nada a nadieee, que ella no quiera que se sepa.

\- Gracias, hasta pronto.

La puerta se cerro de un golpe dejando a aquellos dos sumidos en la incertidumbre, conversaron.

\- Dios, las cosas no fueron tan sencillas ni tan pequeñas, ese muchacho lleva el mundo a cuestas.

\- Lo único bueno es que tuvimos noticias y que ahora sabemos que esta viva, tal vez no tan bien pero viva y recuperándose.

\- ¿Lograste ver el desagrado de Jacob hacia Edward?

\- Si, el muchacho estallo cuando pronunciaste su nombre.

\- El tiene algo que ver y sabe lo que paso, por eso esta como esta.

\- Y si ella y Jacob no quieren que se sepa nada sobre ella, de mi boca no saldrá.

\- Ni de la mía.

Le hablaron a sus respectivas esposas para hablar sobre las buenas noticias y las citaron en la oficina lo más pronto posible para que vinieran a recoger sus regalos.

Ellas no se encontraban lejos y dijeron que en menos de 10 minutos llegarían ahí, ellos decidieron esperarlas para platicar sobre lo ocurrido, lo que vieron en Jacob y las noticias nuevas.

Jacob camino por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, una joven se subió con el y apretó botón del peor piso posible, era el piso 25, el sabia exactamente a quien pertenecían aquellas oficinas y aquel piso. El le había prometido a Bella, que no diría o haría nada tonto, pero simplemente no pensó en ello. El bajo en el piso 25.

El camino rápidamente observando como la secretaria se hallaba distraída, aprovecho esto para meterse rápidamente en la oficina de aquel maldito.

Lo encontró sentado en su escritorio, con una pila de papales por debajo de una botella de whisky y otra de vodka. Hablo.

\- Un buen día en el infierno no bastardo.

Edward reacciono inmediatamente a aquella frase, no tanto por las duras palabras que eran tan cercanas a la realidad como ningunas otras pero lo que lo hizo levantar la cabeza fue que reconoció inmediatamente la voz.

\- Black.

\- Te traigo noticias, mal nacido.

Jacob se acerco con parsimonia al escritorio y de un manotazo tiro todo lo que se encontraba sobre este y arrojo un folder lleno de papeles.

Edward se encontraba mareado, le tomo gran trabajo enfocar aquellas letras.

\- Sabes mal nacido, no tengo tiempo para que te pongas a leer todo eso, te lo voy a resumir.

Edward levanto la cabeza, el semblante de Jacob era de rabia, de coraje y tenia los ojos inyectados en sangre. Hablo.

\- Isabella Marieh MaCarthy fue drogada con un compuesto que virtieron en una botella con agua simple.

\- Drogada…

\- A causa de la droga no podía moverse, responder o hablar, sin embargo estaba consiente, completamente consiente.

\- Ella…

\- Durante el tiempo que estuvo drogada fue atacada por el hombre que amaba…

\- Dios…

\- Cállate idiota, pon atención, aquí empieza lo interesante.

Edward sabia que escucharía algo que lo arrojaría al abismo y el alcohol en su sistema se evaporo de su cuero en segundos, mientras escuchaba los resultados de sus actos.

\- Drogada aunque completamente consiente sufrió mordidas que le causaron hematomas de sangre coagulada que hubo necesidad de drenar de su cuerpo, sus senos, su cuello, sus brazos… sufrió de múltiples golpes y sacudidas, lo que la llevaron a una fisura en un pie, un brazo y dos costillas fracturas… pero eso no es lo mas interesante…

Jacob hizo una pausa regodeándose del dolor que veía le causaba a aquel desgraciado pero también notaba sus propias lagrimas correr por sus mejillas. Continuo.

\- Las sacudidas y golpes que le diste sin ella poderse defender resulto en un cuello con fracturas en las vertebras…

Edward se quería morir en ese instante, no podía soportar más y sin embargo continuaba. Cerro lo ojos.

\- No cierres, todavía no llego a lo peor.

\- Dios…

\- No Edward Cullen, no fue Dios el que le hizo eso, fuiste tu… pero no me interrumpas he llegado a la mejor parte.

\- Dios…

\- Tu amor fue tan grande, tan profundo y tan duro, que la desgarraste por dentro, se requirieron 22 puntadas para sanarla de tanto amor.

\- Yo…

\- Si tu, tu malnacido la violaste. La violaste estando ella drogada, consiente y sin poderse mover. Tu maldito, la violaste.

Edward temblaba, soltó en llanto como niño pequeño y sentía su alma partirse, su corazón casi se detiene, cuando el volvió a hablar.

\- No llores Edward, viene algo muy interesante. Lo que se requirió para su recuperación… escucha con atención.

\- Dios…

\- Después de esas 22 puntadas en su vagina para detener la hemorragia, la fibra de vidrio en su mano y pie, los 17 cortes por todo su cuello, pecho y senos para extraer la sangre coagulada y los respectivos puntos de sutura para cerrarlos, ella tuvo que ser intervenida quirúrgicamente para colocarle en vertebras del cuello una placa de titanio con la esperanza de que no quedara paralitica o en estado vegetativo.

\- Dios…

\- Lo malo es que ella había perdido tanta sangre por el desgarre en su intimidad que entro en un paro cardiaco, cuando pudieron estabilizarla y lograron que su corazón volviera a latir terminaron de taladras los huesos de su columna para dejar ese pedazo de metal en ella.

\- Dios…

\- Velo desde el lado positivo Eddy, ella ya no sintió esto, a pesar de seguir bajo los efectos de la droga lograron sedarla… lo malo es que estuvo en coma durante los tres meses.

\- No…

\- Si, lo bueno es que ella ha despertado y para alivio tuyo, ella recuerda absolutamente cada detalle de como la amaste… lo malo es que esta postrada a una silla de ruedas.

Jacob para cuando termino de hablar se hallaba caminando como león enjaulado dentro de aquella oficina que parecía que a cada segundo se reducía sobre el.

Edward temblaba, lloraba y solo repitia frases entrecortadas.

\- No puede ser…

\- Yo, no…

\- Ohhh, tu si Edward. Tu si.

\- Yo no quise…

\- Pero lo hiciste.

Jacob se le fue a los golpes a Edward. Cayo de espalda con todo y la silla de escritorio, con Jacob sobre el… gritando frases que los destrozaban a los dos.

\- Tu la violaste…

\- Tu la desgarraste…

\- Casi la matas…

\- Tu debías protegerlas…

\- Yo confié en ti…

\- Ella te amaba…

\- Maldito, violador…

\- Mal nacido, la mordiste…

\- Eres un bastardo, la dejaste inválida…

\- Imbécil, desgraciado, ella es mi hermana, mi hermanita…

Cada golpe no era nada comparado con aquellas frases repetidas una y otra vez, Edward no se defendió, el quería que lo matara, no quería vivir sabiendo todo lo que le había causado a ella. El deseaba la muerte a manos de aquel ángel que lo ayudaba a sanar un poco su dolor interior con dolor físico.

Rosalie y Alice llegaron en menos de 2 minutos caminaban por enfrente del edificio de Cullen, MaCarthy and Whitlock, cuando sus esposos las llamaron. Subieron directamente a la oficina de Jasper donde sabían las esperaban, observaron los regalos y decidieron que los abrirían en cuanto llegaran a sus respectivas casas, tomaron sus celulares nuevos… nuevamente no comerciales pero fantásticos.

Jasper y Emmett, les contaron todo lo que les había dicho Jacob y le contaron como se sentía y como salió hacia unos buenos 10 o 15 minutos de aquella misma oficina. De repente sonó el teléfono.

\- Licenciado, licenciado. Algo pasa en la oficina del Ing. Cullen, se escuchan gritos y golpes, no sabemos lo que pasa, no podemos abrir la puerta, venga rápido por favor…

El monton de palabras dejaron impactado a Jasper que ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de colgar el telefono. Salió disparado de su oficina seguido de cerca por Emmett, Rosalie y Alice. No tomaron el ascensor, eran solo dos pisos y no había tiempo de esperarlo, los hombres bajaron de dos en dos… ellas tuvieron que quitarse los tacones para poder medio alcanzarlos…

Para cuando entraron por la escalera al piso de Edward lograron ver el tumulto de secretarias tratando de golpear la puerta con sillas. Escuchaba frases entrecortadas y otras muy claras.

\- Yo confié en ti…

\- Ella te amaba…

\- Maldito…

\- Mal nacido, la mordiste…

\- Eres un bastardo, la dejaste inválida…

\- Imbécil, desgraciado, ella es mi hermana, mi hermanita…

Jasper despejo el camino de mujeres y metiches ahí presentes, su esposa la apoyo haciendo que entraran en la sala de juntas para que no pudieran escuchar nada mas… mientras tanto Rosalie detenía el ascensor para que nadie pudiera entrar al piso y bloqueo también las escaleras… todos oían claramente quien era el que gritaba, lo reconocían y no querían a seguridad involucrada. Emmett golpeo varias veces la puerta con su cuerpo, al cuarto golpe que dio tomando un gran impulso la puerta cedió…

Los primeros en entrar a la habitación fueron Emmett seguido de Jasper, Alice aun seguí sobre la puerta de la sala de juntas para que nadie saliera y Rosalie resguardando el entrada al piso.

Corrieron detrás del escritorio donde encontraron a Jacob sobre Edward que se dejaba golpear sin reparo, no metía ni siquiera las manos, no se defendía en lo más mínimo. Emmett tomo a Jacob por los hombros hasta que se calmo y dejo de gritar improperios, Jasper seguía tratando de auxiliar a un Edward que aunque consiente no hacia nada, con ayuda de Jasper, Edward trato de incorporarse sus últimas palabras en meses fueron.

\- Déjalo ir Emmett el no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Ni Jasper, ni Emmett podían creer lo que oían, Emmett soltó a un Jacob bañado en sangre y lagrimas pero que ya estaba calmado. El solo se acomodo la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta y salió por la puerta sin más solo diciendo.

\- Sangra maldito, sangra. Y lo peor es que ni aun así como estas podrías alcanzar a comprender el dolor que ella sintió. Jamás podrías sangrar como lo hizo ella.

Sus palabras cortaron el aire como cuchillos.

\- Lamento que tuvieran que ver esto pero era un asunto pendiente entre el y yo.

Jacob se fue, Edward solo un segundo después se desplomo sobre los brazos de sus amigos, cayendo inconsciente.

Lo llevaban en hombros entre los dos, lo llevaron hasta el ascensor esperando a sus esposas que daban órdenes a diestra y siniestra mientras se dirigían corriendo descalzas hasta el mismo ascensor. Nadie hablaba, todos estaban shokeados y algo asustados, la imagen fue impresionante.

Ellos llevaron a Edward al hospital, lo atendieron. Tenía las dos cejas reventadas, el labio partido en varios sitios, costillas fracturadas y hombre nuevamente dislocado. Tenía ambos ojos completamente cerrados. Después de tres días en el hospital Edward tenía síndrome de abstinencia. Se salió del hospital, se escapo y se fue directamente a un bar. Edward Cullen paso el resto de sus días entre trabajando mareado y completamente embriagado en bares o en su propia casa.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Alice trataron de cuidarlo, trataron de ayudarlo pero sencillamente nunca lo permitió, el se volvió un completo ermitaño. Un día simplemente empezó a llevar su trabajo desde su departamento y no salía más que por botellas o muy rara vez por comida. Se abastecía y volvía a encerrase, dejo de hablar y su aseo personal era inexistente. Ellos hacían lo que podían por el, se dieron cuenta que cuando se la nombraban el lloraba a mares así que dejaron de hacerlo. Cuando recibían correos de ella saludándolos, o les mandaba regalos por cumpleaños, aniversarios o cualquier cosa, ellos no mencionaban nada. El era un fantasma que vivía el en mismo edificio de ellos, así paso el tiempo hasta que por fin hubo señales de algo, muchos meses después.


	15. Cap 15: Renaciendo

Renaciendo

\- Señores, necesito hablar con ustedes.

\- Si claro mi amor, dinos te escuchamos.

\- Bueno Mario han pasado casi tres meses desde que sucedió todo esto, he revisado concienzudamente a Bella el día de hoy, creo que es hora de hacerla despertar pero no puedo hacerlo sola.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Marion?

\- Bueno hoy le pregunte a capitán donde nos encontrábamos y me dijo que solo a un par de días de NY y le pedí que fuéramos directamente para allá.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- Quiero o necesito la ayuda de Dr. Thompson para ayudarme a sacar a Bella del coma autoenducido.

\- ¿Es tiempo?

\- Eso quiero averiguar con el pero en cierto modo lo es, sus fisuras han sido reparadas al igual que las fracturas, ya no mostro signos de alguna taquicardia desde hace un mes y su cerebro por fin logro desinflamarse del conjunto de la droga y el sedante. En mi opinión, ha sido exitoso en ella las dos operaciones de columna pero es hora de despertarla y hacer que su músculos se fortalezcan, entre mas tiempo pasa dormida mas tiempo tardara en recobrar su total movilidad en caso de haber algún daño en su columna o sus músculos se volverán perezosos y se quedaran sin fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué sospecho que hay un pero?

\- ¿Cuál es la razón oculta para tenernos que acercar a tierra?

\- Demonios, por que soy tan transparente para ti, Mario… en fin, si tienen razón hay un razón de peso mas allá de todo esto.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Debido a que sabia que había sido una violación a las dos, tres y a las cuatro semanas después de eso, le hice pruebas de embarazo…

\- ¿y?

\- Las tres salieron negativas.

\- ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

\- Creo que ella esta embarazada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué? Ese Maldito.

\- He empezado a notar el pequeño abultamiento sobre su vientre, pensando en las posibilidades le hice varias pruebas incluyendo una embarazo pero ahora en sangre. El resultado…

\- Fue positivo.

\- ¿Qué pasa amor, que esta mal?

\- Tengo miedo…

\- ¿De que Marion?

\- Si Dra., no es su culpa el embarazo.

\- Lo que pasa es que al haber hecho esas pruebas yo obviamente no tome precauciones en caso de un embarazo…

\- Ahhh, ya entiendo.

\- ¿Qué, que entiende Mario?

\- Lo que pasa, Carlisle, Jacob. Es que durante todo este tiempo yo le he administrado todo tipo de medicamentos, antibióticos, antivirales, analgésicos, desinflamantes y demás, todos y cada uno de estos con efectos secundarios y con clara advertencia de no administrarse en mujeres embarazadas.

\- Dios santo, es cierto.

\- Mi hermanita de todas formas estará bien.

\- He pensado en dos cosas Jacob y para eso quería hablar con ustedes.

\- Dinos, amor.

\- Primero que nada, quiero una vez que toquemos tierra invitar a Thompson para que la valore pero también a una amiga mía que es Gineco-Obstetra, ella tiene un laboratorio especializado sobre exámenes fetales de ultima generación y ultrasonidos en 3D y 4D.

\- ¿Para que se harían estos exámenes, Marion?

\- Los de Thompson para checar su columna y demás, los de la Dra. Jane Bruns para estudiar al feto

\- ¿Cómo que estudiar al feto? Eso suena refeo.

\- ¿Con que propósito?

\- Con el ultrasonido a primera vista podremos ver si el feto no ha sufrido alguna malformación congénita o su crecimiento ha sido deficiente, al estudiarlo podemos tomar una muestra de sangre del feto para hacerle un análisis completo genético y ver si hay alguna consecuencia de los medicamentos suministrados.

\- ¿Y de ahí?

\- Bueno de ahí quedan se me han ocurrido cuatro opciones…

\- Me da miedo preguntar…

\- Dilas mi vida, te escuchamos, cualquiera que sean sabemos que lo dices procurando lo mejor para ella.

\- Adelante, Marion.

\- Bueno si el bebe presenta malformaciones o defectos genéticos, podemos practicarle un legrado, como ella esta dormida no se enteraría y seria como si nada hubiese pasado. Bella se encuentra en el tercer mes de embarazo, por solo una semana rebasa el tiempo permitido para practicar un aborto legamente o despertarla, decirle la situación del embarazo y del feto dejándola que ella tome una decisión.

\- Dios…

\- ¿Y si el bebe esta bien?

\- En realidad son casi las mismas opciones, podemos nosotros tomar la decisión antes de despertarla de practicarle un legrado y ella no se enteraría que estaba embarazada como resultado de una violación…

\- ¿O?

\- O podemos despertarla y decirle que esta embarazada, que todo esta bien con el bebe y que ella tome la decisión si desea o no continuar con el embarazo.

\- Dios mío, cuando se va a acabar esta pesadilla.

\- Bueno viéndole el lado bueno, yo tendré más hermanitos.

Llegaron a NY y se hizo todo cuanto dijo la Dra. Rastegui. Ella fue examinada por el Dr. Thompson, que confirmo que la inflamación cerebral había cedido y su columna ahora requería de ejercicio para adaptarse al a placa de titanio, igual que debido al embarazo ella misma necesitaba movimiento para oxigenar mejor su cuerpo.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula con la gineco-obstetra. Tal y como la Dra. Rastegui pronostico, Bella estaba embarazada. Y para asombro y felicidad de Jacob y Carlisle, eran gemelos. Los bebes no presentaban malformaciones, tumoraciones o crecimientos anormales, todo lo contrario estaban perfectamente normales tanto a simple vista como por dentro como había arrojado el estudio genético y de sangre. Eran gemelos idénticos y aunque aun no se lograba deducir el sexo, estaban en perfecto estado.

Entonces tomaron la decisión de despertarla, después de tres meses y una semana y bajo la cuidadosa mirada de 3 doctores, Bella volvió por fin a abrir los ojos.

Se sentía un poco adolorida y algo desorientada, sentía rara la espalda, el tubo en su boca y su nariz los sentía muy molestos y hasta un poco dolorosos, ni hablar de los catéteres que sentía por otros lados, sentía un cosquilleo extraño por todo el cuerpo y su brazo izquierdo lo sentía de alguna manera frágil. Abrió lo ojos con una lentitud pasmosa sin embargo aun con esto, se tardo unos bueno minutos en poder enfocar cualquier cosa.

La primera persona que enfoco fue Jacob, sentía que tomaba su mano derecha con gran cariño y cuidado debido a la aguja insertada en su mano.

\- Hola hermanita, por fin despiertas dormilona, te quiero pequeña y tus diablitos y yo te hemos extrañado.

Aunque lograba oír lo que decía, parecía que Jake estaba muy lejos de ella aun cuando lo miraba a un lado de el. Movió los ojos al movimiento que percibió en su periferia, había mas personas ahí, pensó que eran doctores por las batas, guantes y utensilios que portaba. Se encontraba en un hospital.

\- Srita. Bella, que gusto me da saludarla. Creo que ya me conoces soy la Dra. Marion Rastegui, mis compañeros el Dr. Thompson y la Dra. Jane Bruns, hemos cuidado y cuidaremos de ti. No te asustes pequeña.

\- Srita., que placer saludarla. Bella, los cosquilleos que sientes y los momentos de desorientación pasaran en unos momentos, no te aflijas todo esta bien.

\- Srita, nos complace su presencia entre nosotros.

\- Si hermanita, no te asustes estamos aquí para ti.

Le costo a Bella un buen rato orientarse y despabilarse. Pero cuando le explicaron lo que le había pasado en la columna y las fracturas en las costillas ella empezó a sentir un poco de miedo, le pidieron hacer varios movimientos. Los brazos los movía bien, la cabeza intento girarla pero sintió un dolor molesto y ya no lo intento mas, sin embargo fue cuando intento mover sus piernas que sintió pánico. Sentía las piernas pero no podía moverlas, sintió un pequeño roce pero nada mas, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano y doloroso movió un poco un dedo en el pie izquierdo.

\- No te preocupes pequeña, el dolor en tu cuello es normal, te pusimos una placa de titanio en la base del cuello debido a unas fracturas que tenias y lo de tus piernas es normal después de pasar por esa cirugía.

Le explicaron como debido a esto y a la inflamación que presento en el cerebro ella llevaba 3 meses en coma. Le explicaba como tenía sensación y movilidad en las piernas lo que indicaba que con un poco de ejercicio y acondicionamientos recuperaría completamente su capacidad motriz en estas.

En algún momento salió Jacob y Thompson para darles un poco de privacidad a las mujeres. Fue así como empezaron a quitarle los tubos incrustados en su boca y en su nariz, fue doloroso sentir su camino por sobre su garganta pero también una alivio una vez que estuvieron fuera. Fue incomodo ver que la habían estado alimentando por sonda y tal como es, debía ir al baño así que tenia catéteres de esa molesta parte y también se los retiraron. Le retiraron la canalización y las fibras de vidrio en su brazo y pie. La movieron tentativamente un poco en busca de mejores reflejos o respuestas. La sentaron con ayuda de la cama electrónica para acomodarla y poderle proporcionar un poco de agua por que como le dijeron sabia que tenia la garganta seca, no había intentado hablar hasta ese momento. N

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Bueno pequeña primero te voy a pedir que trates de tomarte todo el vaso con agua y poco a poco intentes memorizar que es lo último que recuerdas.

Bella empezó a recordar, cada segundo le daba una nueva imagen, les iba contando a ellas lo que recordaba, el día con el en el zoológico, lo que comieron, el rato en la alberca, el show del circo, la estupenda cena, se fue a su habitación lo esperaba… ella de repente se quedo callada. Un torrente de lagrimas llego a sus ojos y balbuceaba mientras recordaba, desde como la drogaron hasta como la misma Dra. A su lado le decía que la ayudaría y que todo estaría bien antes de sentirse adormecida. Ella balbuceaba.

\- Yooo… La botella… Me drogaron… Jake…

\- El llego… enojado…

\- Mordió…

\- Mi cuello…

\- El me… el me..

Isabella empezó a llorar aun mas fuerte, con sollozos lastimeros, temblaba por todo el cuerpo y era increíblemente doloroso. Le aplicaron unos calmantes.

\- Tranquila, Bella. Todo esta bien ahora, el pasado no lo podemos cambiar, lo importante es el futuro mi niña.

\- Si Bellita, confía en nosotras. Sabemos todo lo que te paso y te también te podemos decir que a pesar de eso te estas recuperando estupendamente.

Le hablaron sobre su desgarro y la perdida de sangre debido a esto, le dieron palabras de aliento hasta que debido a los calmantes ella se quedo dormida.

Sabia que acaba de despertarse pero aun así se sentía tan cansada, no había nadie en la habitación así que cavilo durante horas sobre lo que había sucedido. Recordó el pánico, el dolor, la decepción y la desilusión, recordó todo lo que sintió mientras el la tomaba. No pensaba en el dolor que le había causado al penetrarla, pensaba en el dolor que le habían causado mas bien sus palabras.

Unos rayitos de luz se adentraban por la pequeña ventana de aquel cuarto, no sabia donde estaba pero por el movimiento espontaneo sabia que debía de ser alguna embarcación, se dio cuenta que a su lado dormían Jake y otro hombre que se le hacia vagamente familia, de repente recordó. Mientras estaba drogada y después de lo que le hizo Edward, este hombre se acerco a ella, se presento como Carlisle Provolone y que era su progenitor.

Fueron las palabras de Jake, las que la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

\- Buenos días, preciosa bella durmiente.

\- Hola Jake.

Sentía su garganta rasposa pero si podía hablar, les indico su necesidad de usar el sanitario. Aparecieron las doctoras nuevamente para alivio de Bella y la auxiliaron, sentía una sensación extraña al orinar y en su intimidad, aun que no sabia exactamente que era así que decidió dejarlo pasar, sabiendo lo que le había pasado vaginalmente y el catéter que tuvo metido durante 3 meses, sentir una ligera molestia no era nada.

No pudo caminar por si misma, fue llevada en una silla de ruedas. Sus piernas no le respondían del todo, era como si las tuviera entumecidas y muy cansadas, pero le explicaron que el hecho de sentirlas quería decir que se recuperaría totalmente de ellas, Bella esperaba que fuera pronto eso no poderse mover por uno mismo empezaba a desesperarla.

La ayudaron a bañarse y a vestirse siempre portando un cabestrillo para el cuello, que según indicaron ellas, era una precaución que debía llevar al menos por 6 meses. Se sentía rara y pensaba que había engordado, durante el baño noto el montón de pequeñas cicatrices en su cuello y sus pechos, supo que eran exactamente y no pudo evitar llorar.

La llevaron en silla de ruedas hasta el comedor, ella no pudo menos que notar que estaba en su barquito como ella le decía y que lo habían acondicionado casi todo para que ella pudiera transitar libremente con su silla de ruedas. Había pasado una semana, platica con Jake pero jamás adentraron algún tema, ella había pedido unos días de privacidad para acomodar sus ideas y serenarse un poco, la verdad era que cada que veía su cuerpo todo lleno de pequeñas cicatrices o que empezaba a recordar empezaba nuevamente a llorar.

Ese día en el comedor, tuvo un platica con todo los allí presentes que cambio para siempre a Bella.

\- Hermanita, bienvenida a la mesa.

\- Buen día, Bella. Hoy prepare un menú especial para ti.

\- Gracias, gracias a todos por querer estar aquí acompañándome, les debo mucho.

\- Naahh, tu no nos debes nada hermanito.

\- Me presento, Srita. Bella, yo soy…

El le explico paso a paso quien era, el era hijo de una de las mafias Italianas mas poderosas y en un momento de no muy lejana juventud había tenido una aventura con la hija del enemigo de negocios de su padre, fieles a su adolescencia siguieron con su amor hasta que ella se embarazo, el se acababa de enterar que ella tenia otro novio dentro de los cercanos al circulo de su padre, se enojo con ella cuando lo supo y la dejo pensando en que aquel niño no seria suyo.

Elizabeth Marionni se caso con Marcus Marionni en una apresurada boda y poco tan solo 6 meses después había nacido ella. Para cuando se entero que posiblemente era su hija, Bella ya tenia un año y su padre renuente le ayudo a averiguar la verdad. Cuando la vieron un día a las afueras de la iglesia de Montecarlo, enseguida supo que era su pequeña, el abuelo ya fallecido de Bella, le había dicho a Carlisle que la niña era idéntica a su madre, su abuela. Era su hija.

Pero para ese momento ya habías sido registrada y bautizada con el nombre de Elizabeta Marian Marionni-Provolone, metió espías en la familia de sus enemigos, así se entero que aquello era cuidadosamente planeado. Ellos habían planeado engatusar a Carlisle a tener ese hijo para después poder extorsionarlo pero cuando se dieron cuenta de la inteligencia y las capacidades de la niña, decidieron no hacerlo, sabían que crecería y seria muy lucrativo para el negocio tener de su lado a una experta en finanzas o en contabilidad.

Trato varias veces de robarla o raptarla, jamás pudo. Estando ella tan dentro del circulo de la mafia no podía el hacer mucho, ella en ese momento era la supuesta hija del jefe de la banda, para todos era intocable. Decidió ayudarla desde fuera, con apoyo de terceras personas oriento a los Marionni a llevarte a toda clase de cursos, enseñanzas, ejercicios mentales o todo lo que alimentara su gran capacidad y de paso la mantenía el mayor tiempo posible lejos de sus supuestos padres que llegaban en algunas ocasiones a ser agresivos con ella.

Para cuando Bella cumplió 10 años los Marionni se hacían cada vez mas sucios en sus negocios de venta de drogas y lavado de dinero, lo que le colmo el plato a Carlisle fue cuando se entero que estaban en el negocio de tratantes de blancas. Carlisle trato de salirse del negocio de la mafia y mucho lo apoyaron, los Marionni lo atacaron diciéndole que era un marica y que lo hundirían por desertor. Ellos sabían que Carlisle conocía demasiado bien el negocio y que corrían el riesgo de querer delatarlos.

Fue gracias a un maestro de administración tributaria que Bella tuvo a los 10 años y que era muy amigo de Carlisle, que empezaron a tratar que la niña supiera que sus padres no eran bueno y que tratara de escapar, le metieron esa idea durante meses. Para cuando Bella, cumplió 11 años ella ya sabia todo a lo que se dedicaban sus padres y no estaba de acuerdo, los enfrento y la golpearon. Carlisle había sido seguido por ellos, lo habían tratado de matar en múltiples ocasiones pero jamás daban con el.

El decidió salir de su escondite y plantearle la forma segura a Bella para escaparse con el maestro de Bella y este la llevaría a el, en un momento seguro. En efecto la distracción de los Marionni en su intento de matar a Carlisle, logro abrirle una brecha a la vigilancia sobre la niña y esta escapo por si sola, no como había planeado Carlisle. Ella se había perdido y la busco con desesperación durante años hasta que sus investigadores encontraron pistas sobre ella bajo el nombre de la Lic. Black.

La amistad de Bella con Mario Rastegui también fue otra pista, Bella sabia que el era hijo de una familia neutral entre los Marionni y los Provolone y sabia que sus padres fueron asesinados por los Marionni, el no era un niño y siguió con su vida, un día lo encontró y se volvieron amigos. Rastegui que escucho atentamente toda la historia, sabia quien era Bella y sabia que de alguna manera la buscaban pero no sabia nada de Provolone fuera su verdadero padre, el podría haberle dicho algo sobre ella en los años que tardo en encontrarla.

La conversación siguió, ellos contaron de las cosas que recordaban que sucedió durante la infancia, como Bella encontró a Jake con sus hermanos y de ahí se ayudaron entre ellos y ya no se separaron, a lo que se dedicaba Carlisle ahora, que no había tenido conocimiento hasta el momento del paradero de Elizabeth Marionni que si logro escapar pero que sabia andaba haciendo disturbios en todo Europa, ella se había puesto a la cabeza de la organización a la muerte de Marcus. Conversaron hasta que llego la comida, comieron amenamente, cuando terminaron de comer y llego el postre fue donde la conversación cambio a un tema que nadie sabia como tomaría Bella.


	16. Cap 16: Desiciones

Decisiones

\- La comida estuvo genial Mario, nuevamente te luciste mi hermano.

\- Ehhh, Jacob que ese es mi negocio. Imagínate a un chef que cocinara feo…

\- Bueno amor mío pero tu eres el mejor.

\- Bueno les diré que mi mama allá en los años 80 cuando yo era un niño, preparaba las mejores tortitas de nata y magdalenas, que haya yo probado en mi vida.

\- Haz herido mi ego, Carlisle.

\- Lo siento pero es la verdad.

\- Bueno, bueno. Ya que le podemos hacer, tu mama querido Carlisle ya no esta, así que de todas maneras sus magdalenas ya no las podemos probar.

Todos rieron y de repente 6cayó un silencio que nadie quería romper, fue la propia Bella la que les insto a hacerlo.

\- Se que han querido hablar conmigo durante toda la semana, anden pues díganme de que se trata.

\- Hermanita, tu inteligencia siempre me ha sorprendió pero tu capacidad de observación te hacer parecer casi que tienes premoniciones.

\- La verdad mi pequella Elizabeta, es que si tenemos algo muy delicado que hablar contigo.

\- Adelante, se que no puede ser peor de todo lo que me ha pasado o he vivido hasta ahora.

\- Bueno, pequeña creo que en mi condición de Dra. Tendría que ser yo quien te explique.

\- Claro, te escucho.

\- Por favor hermanita, tómalo con calma.

\- Si, Jake.

\- Bella, mientras te encontrabas en el coma inducido nosotros tratamos de curar todas las afecciones de tu cuerpo pero tu al haber sido victima de una…

\- Una violación, si se lo que me paso, sigue.

\- Al haber pasado por eso mi niña, pensábamos que seria lo peor pero cuando vimos la gravedad de la lesión en tu columna, la inflamación en tu cerebro y tus costillas nos abocamos a eso, yo como doctora me aboque a eso.

\- Y me parece que hiciste bien, Marion. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

\- Te hice tres pruebas de embarazo durante las semanas 3, 4 y 5 después del ataque. Tus pruebas salieron negativas por tanto no hubo que preocuparnos de que los medicamentos tuvieran efectos adversos en ti.

\- ¿pero?

\- Pero una semana antes de que decidiéramos despertarte debido a que la inflamación en tu cerebro ya había bajado descubrí que estabas…

\- Mi hermanita, estas embarazada.

Embarazada… embarazada. Ella estaba embarazada. La frase retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez como pelota de pimpón, era increíble, de aquella noche tan fatídica había resultado un embarazo. Ella seria madre, a lo lejos perdida en sus pensamientos escuchaba que todos hablaban aunque realmente no les ponía mucha atención. Tenia 15 años y seria mama, jamás había pensado en eso y ahora sucedia.

\- Hermanita, se que esto resulta muy fuerte para ti pero tienes varias opciones.

\- Si hija, no te preocupes ya encontraremos que hacer y lo que decidas se hará sin ningún problema.

\- Bella, debido a los medicamentos que tomaste durante todo tu primer trimestre de embarazo es posible algún efecto adverso en el feto pero lo cierto es que hasta el momento no hay malformaciones o falta de crecimiento. Las pruebas sanguíneas y genéticas nos arrojaron que todo esta bien.

\- Aun así hija, si decides que no quieres llevar a término el embarazo por la forma en que… se dieron las cosas, la Dra. Bruns esta de acuerdo en practicarte un aborto.

\- Es tu decisión hermanita, solo tu decisión y estas en todo tu derecho de interrumpir el embarazo o seguir con el, yo te apoyo en cualquier caso.

Bella pérdida en sus pensamientos solo escucho una palabra de todo lo que dijeron: aborto.

Aborto. Claro que ella no abortaría, aun cuando le dijeran que su bebe estaba deforme no lo haría, jamás lo haría, a ella no le interesaba la forma en que se gesto el bebe sino el resultado, ella estaba embarazada y en aproximadamente 6 meses seria mama. Seria mama. Ella hablo tajante.

\- Es mi bebe, nadie hablara de aborto.

\- ¿Estas segura hija?

\- Si hermanita, como te dije aun si decides lo contrario nosotros te apoyamos.

\- Como Dra. Te puedo decir Isabella que te encuentras dentro del periodo del embarazo en que aun no es tan riesgoso practicarte un legrado.

\- No me importa, dije que no. Es mi bebe, no me interesa como fue concebido, me interesa que es mío y punto.

\- Bueno hermanita panzona, eso me lleva a darte entonces otra noticia.

\- ¿Otra noticia?

Bella sudo frio, que no era suficientemente fuerte la noticia de enterarse de repente que tiene 14 semanas de embarazo, había otra noticia.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Vas a ser mama…

\- Eso ya lo se, Jake.

\- Pero lo vas a ser por partida doble.

\- ¿Cómo que…?

\- Si mi querida Isabella, tienes un embarazo múltiple, vas a ser mama de gemelos.

\- ¿Gemelos?

\- Si hija mía, vas a tener gemelos.

\- Dos enanos mas… o bueno dos princesas mas…

\- Bueno Jacob, no te adelantes, uno no se como el postre antes de la ensalada, aun no sabemos si son niños o niñas.

Platicaban animados de nombres, regalos y muchas cosas, Bella aunque feliz soltó una ultima frase antes de reír y celebrar como ellos.

\- Son míos, no quiero que el lo sepa.

\- Estoy de acuerdo hija.

\- Por nosotros Bella, no hay problema.

\- Claro hermanita, es mas los adopto yo y así serian Black también, te imaginas vamos a bendecir este mundo con otros dos Black's.

Continuaron platicando, nadie dijo mas sobre esto ultimo.

Bella se empeño mas ahora en sus ejercicios y en sus rutinas para fortalecer su columna en sus piernas mientras seguía con sus negocios desde su barquito. Ella nunca bajo de este, simplemente hacia encargos con Jake o con Carlisle, sus negocios y trabajos los llevaba desde ahí..

Los Rastegui continuaron en su vida cotidiana una semana después de eso, ahora la encargada del cuidado de Bella era un terapista y especialista en masajes. Para cuando Bella tuvo 5 meses de embarazo ya lograba caminar con andadera y los dolores en su cuello arremetían muy poquito a poquito, era cuestión de ser paciente.

Tomaron la determinación que para ayudar a Carlisle en su banco, seguirían en el yate pero partirían a puertos europeos, principalmente de Gran Bretaña, Carlisle no descuidaría sus negocios y Bella no se sentiría intimidada al saber que el, se encontraba cerca.

Decidieron quedarse en una propiedad que Carlisle tenía en el condado de Norfolk con vista al mar y el apropiado muelle para la embarcación tan grande en la que viajaban. Hubo que mandar a hacerle unos arreglos y agrandarlos antes de que ellos arribaran.

Para cuando Bella tenía mas de 6 meses fue la primera vez que toco tierra de nuevo con sus pies y solo bajo del yate por mandato de su enfermera en que ejercitara las piernas sobre la cálida arena. Fue una verdadera proeza para ella, poner un pie en el muelle. Fue el paso mas difícil que tuvo que dar en todos esos meses, su vientre crecía día tras días pero al igual que su protuberante vientre su autoestima había recibido un duro golpe pero mas que nada se había vuelto un tanto miedosa, sabia que la buscaban que la perseguían pero el malestar de otras vez volver a sentirse impotente, inmóvil o indefensa no la dejaban en paz.

Ella se iba a dormir cada noche, noche tras noche con el miedo de sentirse otra vez sin poder moverse, el miedo de verse sintiendo dolor e impotencia sin poder defenderse. Sin embargo entre todas las cosas que recordaba, entre todas las cosas que sintió, lo que la despertaba aterrorizada, lo que la hacia pegar gritos al despertarse súbitamente entre sudores y pesadillas era recordar la mirada en el, recordar el odio, el coraje, la desolación en sus ojos, su mirada perdida entre los peores sentimientos pronunciables y ella la causante de ello, al menos según el.

Siguió caminando por la playa pero no lograba dejar de temblar de miedo, no dejaba de sentirse mal consigo misma. Se volvió a subir al yate, con el pensamiento en que debía no solo trabajar en su maltrecho cuerpo, sino también en su miedo no sin dejar notar, que debería trasladarse a la casa, ella estaba muy acostumbrada al vaivén de las olas en el yate, cuando se bajaba de este se sentía mareada en lugar de que fuera al revés.

Bella trabajo día tras día en su miedo a bajar del yate y con sus pesadillas, ninguna de ambas situaciones cedieron, lo único que pudo lograr fue dejar de sentirse mareada en tierra.

Isabella Marie MaCarty legalmente o la Lic. Isabella Black, dio a luz el día 27 de noviembre, fue mama de un niño de nombre Emmett Carlisle que nació solo 4 minutos antes que su hermano Derek Jacob, los dos nuevos miembros del clan de los Black's como les decía a todos, el mayor de ellos Jacob Black.

Bella fue sometida a una cesárea para evitar los problemas que le podría conllevar a su columna un parto normal, cuando se le presentaron las contracciones adelantadas y dadas las circunstancias como las complicaciones en el inicio del embarazo y los medicamentos que tomo que eran dañinos para el inicio de la gestación, se tomo esa decisión. La Dra. Rastegui que por suerte se encontraba con su esposo de visita fue la encargada de llevar a cabo la operación y se encargo del cuidado de los bebes durante al menos 1 mes, debido a que se vieron en la necesidad de estar en incubadora y bajo cuidados un poco delicados.

Debido a estos cuidados, Bella se vio en la necesidad de tener por primera vez que tenerse bajar del yate y estar en la propiedad, no fue fácil para nadie, vivía con miedo por ella y ahora por sus hijos. Se estaba consumiendo y se le empezaba a hacer difícil hasta respirar. Mando por tanto a instalar todo tipo de seguridad en la casa y alrededor de toda la propiedad.

Bella fue obligada a tener que frecuentar la ciudad al tener que llevar a terapias especializadas al pequeño DJ con problemas para respirar por si mismo por que a sus pulmones les falto desarrollarse un poco mas. Emmy tuvo menos complicaciones médicas y nació con un poco mas de peso pero no por eso sin problemas, fue un niño que casi nunca llorara que jamás se quejo de nada y eso preocupaba a todos, nadie entendía que le pasaba, le hicieron todo tipo de pruebas y ensayos, no arrojaron nada. Tal y como la doctora dijo seria algo que se notaria con el tiempo.

Bella tardo seis meses en lograr por fin estar en tierra sin sentirse sofocada o perseguida, fue un proceso arduo que requirió de la ayuda de Jacob, Carlisle y una terapeuta que le ayudaron a superar sus temores y sus traumas. Los bebes crecían cada día, ambos niños eran copias exactas a Edward, tenían su mismo tono de piel, ojos y cabello. Una copia fiel a el y eso para ella era algo que en un principio le causo varias noches de llanto, después de las terapias termino agradeciendo por en los, tal como ella decía sus bebes eran bendiciones no importaba como fueron concebidos o a quien se parecían.

Las cosas permanecieron en una calma neutral, Carlisle seguía siendo atacado corporativamente por varias empresas fantasmas y ambos sabían que no era una coincidencia. Jacob noto con preocupación que todos los que habían sido cercanos a Bella, bajo el pseudónimo de la Lic. Black, habían sido investigados o seguidos en algún momento y para colmo para colmo de males cuando los niños cumplieron 9 meses les fueron tomadas unas fotos en el cumpleaños de Carlisle por alguien que colocaron en internet para que ella viera que no estaba segura.

Ella poco a poco empezó a salir de su autoimpuesta reclusión, tenia que hacerlo, encerrada no podría proteger a los suyos en un momento ella supo que la mejor estrategia de defensa es el ataque.

Empezó a seguirle los pasos a ese ser invisible que tanto la perseguía, ya no eran sus pesadillas su peor enemigo, era ese personaje entre las sombras que perseguía a los suyos. La gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia de Bella, fue ver las fotos de sus hijos en internet, nadie supo quienes eran pero era peligroso de todas maneras. La realidad de su vida regresaba la diferencia ahora era que ya no huiría, ahora atacaría.

No iba a obligar a sus hijos a vivir desarraigados, no iba a obligar a sus bebes a tener poder considerar un lugar su hogar, no podía pedirles que jamás se encariñaran con un lugar y sentir lo que ella sentía ahora al tener que dejar Norfolk, no, no lo haría, no lo permitiría.

Todos a su alrededor habían sido seguidos alguna vez, Carlisle, los Rastegui, su gran amigo el Juez Henrry Slim recibió notas amenazantes, los Jenks también fueron en algún momento seguidos aunque jamás fueron contactados, algunos de los otros socios de Lang, el Lic. Lorens fue investigado y el solo era conocido de los Jenks. Los MaCarthy y los Whitlock eran inalcanzables por que ella misma había dispuesto toda la seguridad de sus oficinas y la torre de deparmentos, sus condiciones de multimillonarios los hacia de por si bastante separados de la sociedad y de los posibles riesgos, incluso por la edad de los bebes de ambos matrimonios aun no tenían que preocuparse de la escuela.

Ella no había vuelto a vigilar o revisar ni de casualidad algún lugar donde el pudiese estar, no sabia nada de el y no sabia si quería saber de el, había visto preocupación en los ojos de sus amigos por el, no sabia si sabían toda la historia pero sin duda sabían que algo había pasado y procuraban no nombrarlo. Ella durante cumpleaños, fechas especiales, aniversarios y cualquier fecha siguió llamándolos, estando en contacto con ellos, mandando regalos, detalles y cualquier tipo de chucherías.


	17. Cap 17: Mi fortaleza y mi debilidad

Mi fortaleza y mi debilidad

Se hizo un gran banquete de pura comida chatarra para disgusto de Mario Rastegui, el día que EJ y Emmy cumplieron un año, Jacob llego con todos los demás Black's en compañía de su nana la Sra. Ramirez, Carlisle invito a un compañero del mismo banco con su familia y el mismo Andre Smith llego con su esposa mostrando orgullosa su prominente vientre de embarazada.

Iba para dos años sin verlos y sin embargo los extrañaba pero no podía traerlos a su vida, no aun, sabia que Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y sus respectivos bebes, no tenían la culpa de lo que había pasado con el, ella los sabia, pero aun así no podía, no podía invitarlos, no podía aun tenerlos cerca. Además ellos no sabían nada de sus bebes y por el momento el secreto era su mejor arma.

El día paso dentro de la mansión en lo aledaño de la gran estancia de la alberca climatizada, afuera nevaba pero adentro la temperatura no bajaba de los 25 agradables grados. Bella disfruto de la fiestesita de sus hijos pero las imágenes en su mente la atormentaban, recordaba exactamente el último día que se había puesto un traje de baño y con quien estaba, no era capaz de sacar eso de su mente. El cumpliría 36 años en solo unos meses y le atormentaba el no decirle que era padre desde hace un año, se sentía mal por no decírselo, se sentía peor por que por ella se estaba perdiendo el cumpleaños de sus hijos, se sentía culpable pero sobre todo se sentía temerosa de enfrentarlo, como acercarse y decirle todo si no podía soportar su cara ni en sus sueños.

Para navidad y año nuevo, las cosas no fueron tan distintas. Se encontraron paseando por todos los puertos de Europa en el yate, los regalos fueron fenomenales y en año nuevo se acercaron a Francia para ver de cerca los juegos artificiales, ese día después de mucho pensarlo les mando a sus papas adoptivos y los Whitlock un video de ella, Carlisle y Jacob deseándoles un feliz año nuevo 2015. La celebración de los Santos Reyes paso sin mayor contratiempo y San Valentin llego y se fue para desgracia de Bella muy lento, ver tanto amor, globos y corazones no era saludable para un persona con el corazón mal trecho.

Se impuso un día completo de actividades el día del cumpleaños de el, no asomo ni por casualidad la cabeza en algún monitor que la llevara querer curiosear en que estaba haciendo el. Se hizo juro así misma que no quería saber.

Y era evidente que no sabia, pues ni Emmet ni Jasper que llevaban dos días buscándolo sabían que se encontraba tirado inconsciente completamente tomado y bañado en líquidos extraños en una de las plataformas de sus muelles, junto con otros 5 hombres en el mismo estado que el. Llevaba meses sin rasurarse, estaba en un estado casi anémico por su dieta de botanas en bares y licores de todo tipo.

Fue ese día que la vida de Bella, volvió a dar un giro enorme.

\- Lic. Black, habla Jenks.

\- Buen dia, abogado. ¿En que puedo servirle? ¿Ya se resolvió el caso Madison?

\- No Bella no hablo por cosas de trabajo, hablo por algo mas apremiante.

\- ¿Qué pasa Jenks?

\- Mi padre fue secuestrado…

\- ¿Quéeee?

Bella sintió un escalofrió que lo recorrió todo el cuerpo, esto ya había llegado muy lejos y sabia que era por que querían dar con ella. Sabía que Jenks tenia muchos enemigos pero este en particular era mas de ella, que del propio abogado.

\- Desapareció hoy por la mañana, iban al juzgado el y Slim, fueron emboscados. Slim esta en el hospital muy malherido pero a mi padre, se lo… se lo…

\- ¿Estaban en NY?

\- No, estaban en Atlanta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Un congreso de alguna cosa…

\- ¿Todos en el despacho sabían que el iria?

\- No, en realidad fue solo un viaje improvisado, yo cancele ir en el ultimo momento… yo… mi madre…

\- Cálmate, Jenks. Te voy a ayudar.

\- Eso no es todo…

\- ¿Qué mas?

\- Entraron a mi casa y dejaron un paquete con tu nombre en el, lo abrí era un mensaje para ti.

\- ¿Qué decía?

\- Lic. Black, cuantos deben caer para hacerla salir de su ratonera. Esta ese papel junto con una rosa con dos retoños y presumo que es sangre de lo que están bañadas. Ayúdame Bella. Ni mi esposa ni mis hijos estaban aquí pero ellos lograron entrar, no se como lograron entrar.

\- Escúchame atentamente.

Bella le dio instrucciones claras y concisas a aquel aterrorizado hombre. La madre de Jenks, su esposa y sus tres hijos tomaron unas vacaciones improvisadas en un trasatlántico y literalmente desde que subieron al barco pareció que se las había tragado la tierra.

Jenks padre fue encontrado 15 días después con claras señales de haber sido torturado algunas veces, mucho mas delgado, demacrado pero vivo. En un asalto a mano armada fue hallado en la misma ciudad de Atlanta bajo el cuidado de matones de poca monta, que el equipo de ex – seal retirados que trabajaban desde hace tres años para Bella bajo sueldo, redujeron fácilmente.. Se paso toda una semana bajo en el hospital bajo los cuidados de su muy agradecido hijo. Se decidió que por el momento era mejor que sus familias continuaran en su viaje.

Bella pensó que por fin tendría un poco de paz después de esas dos exhaustas semanas pero se equivoco. Ella viajo de Francia a Norfolk, Carlisle la esperaba junto con sus hijos en el aeropuerto para la celebración de su cumpleaños y Jacob venia desde Seattle con todos para el evento.

Fue en el viaje del aeropuerto a su casa que el caos exploto.

No se dieron cuenta que un auto los venia siguiendo, cuanto salieron de la ciudad y se enfilaron hacia la carretera privada de la propiedad fueron impactados por una camioneta desde la parte trasera que los hizo salir despedidos de la carretera.

Carlisle que iba al volante estaba inconsciente junto con Emmy que se encontraba en su sillita de viaje en la parte trasera del coche, iba viendo una película cuando sucedió el golpe. Bella se di cuenta que no fue un accidente, la persona que se bajo de aquel tráiler salió corriendo por la carretera y se subió a un auto que lo esperaba, salieron a toda velocidad y se desaparecieron, ella no hizo nada por seguirlos pues el llanto a todo pulmón de su hijo DJ era mas apremiante. Como pudo se bajo del auto para ir a la parte trasera de su asiento, una mochila había salido disparada y le cayo sobre el brazo al pequeño, claramente visible tenia una fractura expuesta.

Otro auto que paso poco después se paro, de este salieron dos jóvenes que ayudaron a Bella a sacar a Emmy con su silla de viaje y a despertar a Carlisle de su letargo, llamaron a emergencias, una ambulancia tardo sus bueno 15 minutos en llegar y transportaron a DJ a un hospital cercano donde le enyesaron su bracito. El pediatra especializado atendió a los dos niños, le hizo varios estudios al Emmy, este lo diagnostico con Autismo XXXXX. Carlisle tenia un pie con una torcedura media, un desgarre muscular en el cuello y moretones en todo el pecho pero se encontraba bien al igual DJ que solo tenia un ojo morado y una mano lesionada no pasaba a mayores.

Bella no sentía miedo, sabia que estaban bien. Estaba preocupada si, pero estaba tan furiosa que despotrico contra el mundo dentro de un baño y grito a todo pulmón su frustración. Estaba a punto de aventar su celular al suelo cuando este sono.

\- ¿Bella?

\- Si,Jacob. Que bueno que hablas, yo te…

\- Bella, ten cuidado. Me siguieron hasta Seattle, no logre verlos pero estoy seguro que sabían a donde iba, tome a los pequeños y los mande con la Sra. Ramirez a NY, no era seguro que viajaran conmigo a Londres, algo esta pasando y… ¿Bella, estas bien?

\- No Jacob, tienes razón, algo esta pasando.

\- ¿Queee? ¿Por qué, lo dices?

\- Alguien nos choco intencionalmente a Carlisle, mis ratones y a mi.

\- ¿Estas segura que fui intencional?

\- Completamente.

\- ¿Estan bien?

\- Si, DJ tiene un bracito roto y le pusieron fibra de vidrio. Carlisle tiene algunas lesiones pero esta bien y Emmy…

\- ¿Qué pasa con Emmy?

\- Fue diagnosticado con algún tipo de Autismo menor y por alguna razón desde el accidente no se separa de mi, no me deja ni ir al baño sola.

\- Dios… ¿Llego la hora, Bella?

\- Si, Jake. Les llego su hora.

Jacob salió inmediatamente a Norfolk bajo instrucciones precisas de Bella, al otro día del accidente cuando todos fueron dados de alta, bajo la renuencia de Carlisle y las dudas de Jacob, tomaron un avión a NY, la torre era el lugar mas seguro para Carlisle, Jacob y el pequeño DJ con su bracito roto. Solo Emmy se quedo con ella que se traslado a China ese mismo día, el pequeño simplemente no podía separársele, dejaba de comer y no podía dormir si ella se le alejaba, se vio obligada a mantenerlo junto a ella. Las cosas se complicaban pues al ser gemelos el separarlos les hizo meya desde un principio. Emmy no lloro pero no quizo comer bien durante semanas y llamaba a su hermano en sueños, para Dj no fue mejor, se la paso llorando todo el viaje hacia NY y aunque no dejo de comer, empezó nuevamente a utilizar pañal, por las noches se despertaba llorando llamando a su mousy Emmy, el beneficio de DJ fue estar rodeado de niños. Todo comenzaba, esto seria el comienzo de la cacería y seria un gran final feliz o una terrible tragedia.

Llegaron a NY exactamente el 18 de Marzo, Bella cumplía hoy 17 años y ni siquiera podrían festejarlo. Jacob entro a la torre Lang en NY con DJ en brazos profundamente dormido y Carlisle en muletas detrás de él. Bella ya había hecho la tarea, todos los ex – Seal contratados por Bella eran ahora los encargados de la seguridad de la torre, eran 8, Jacob noto que 2 de ellos faltaban y supuso que estaban con ella, para alivio de él.

Se instalarían en la segunda planta, donde la Sra. Ramírez ya se encontraba con los sus hermanos, Jenks y su padre también se estaban instalando en la primera planta por ordenes de Bella.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, mientras Jacob y Carlisle entraban en la recepción, los MaCarthy salían del ascensor con su niño en brazos y Jasper llevaba a Amber sobre los hombros y reían de algo. Se encontraron de frente y el silencio fue rotundo, ninguno se esperaba esto, fue la pequeña Amber, curiosa y saltarina como su mama la que rompió el silencio.

\- Mila mami, mila. El tiene uno adolno en el bracio, yo tamben quero uno.

\- Ehhh

\- Siiii, papi oso… yo tambuen quelio pelo zul.

\- Emmett, Jasper, señoras… buenas tardes. Les presento a Carlisle Provolone, un gran amigo y el padre consanguíneo de Bella.

\- Ehhh, si. Buenas tardes Jake, Sr. Provolone. A nombre de todos le doy bienvenida, veo que planean quedarse por un tiempo.

\- Muchas gracias, ¿Alice?

\- Si, Alice Whitlock, mi esposo Jasper y nuestra pequeña Amber.

\- Tanto gusto, ¿Rosalie, cierto?

\- Si, Sr. Whitlock, Rosalie MaCarthy y mi esposo Emmett, nuestro hijo EJ.

\- Díganme Carlisle por favor, no nos conocíamos en personas pero me han contado mucho de ustedes y espero que el tiempo que pasemos por aquí los pueda conocer mejor.

\- ¿Pero que le a pasado amigo? Veo que lleva muletas.

\- Si, Carlisle. ¿Qué le paso? yo soy Emmett, el padre adoptivo de Bella.

\- Un gusto nuevamente caballeros. Y bueno yo…

\- Señores creo que tenemos cosas de las que hablar pero primero que les parece si dejamos a los niños con la Sra. Ramírez y nos tomamos un café para platicar.

Los Whitlock y los MaCarthy siguieron a Jacob y a Carlisle al departamento del segundo piso donde para asombro se dieron cuenta que estaba de que la Sra. Ramirez se encontraba ahí y dejaron al cuidado de la misma señora a sus propios pequeños, salieron al elevador nuevamente subieron al departamento de Emmett y Rosalie.

\- Pasen caballeros, póngase cómodos voy a poner a prepara café.

\- Osita, mejor una copa por favor, creo que por alguna razón que esto lo amerita.

\- Bueno empezare por el principio si me lo permiten.

\- Adelante Jacob, te escuchamos.

\- Yo conocí a Bella por casualidad, una casualidad que me hizo estar vivo hoy y poder decir lo mismo de mis hermanos.

\- ¿Los niños con la Sra. Ramirez, son tus hermanos?

\- Si Alice, yo me escape de una situación muy fea en España. Mi madre era una alcohólica y drogadicta que no le importaba que hacían sus hijos para vivir. El problema fue que un día la muy maldita trato de vender a mi hermano a un pedófilo a cambio de una fuerte cantidad de dinero, mi hermanito solo tenia 8 años.

\- Dios, que horror.

\- Yo rescate a mi hermano a punto de ser…

\- Lo entendemos, Jake.

\- El hombre que trato de abusar de mi hermano ya le había pagado a mi estúpida madre por el, como yo no lo permití, el la ataco y la mato pero huyo.

\- Ya entiendo, tu sabias que te echarían la culpa del asesinato y te fuiste.

\- No en realidad no Jasper. No me importaba ella o que me dijesen que fui yo, lo que sabia era que tenia 4 hermanos menores de 8, 6, 2 y un año, sabia que nos separarían, sabia que llegarían los servicios sociales y nos pondrían en adopción a cada quien por su lado. Nosotros ni siquiera somos hijos del mismo padre y yo en ese momento solo tenia 16 años.

\- Huiste con tus hermanos entonces…

\- ¿Para que no los separaran?

\- Si, tome una mochila de cada quien metí toda la ropa que pude de cada uno y hui de Marsella, de aventones y caminando, llegamos hasta Puebla.

\- Recorriste sin dinero y con 4 niños, todo eso… me impresionas Jake.

\- Llevaba meses vagando y robando, haciendo lo que podía y lo que necesitaba para poder mantener a mis hermanos a flote.

\- Tienes mi respeto, muchacho.

\- Así fue que Isabella nos encontró, ella también había huido de algún lugar en Italia y de una mala familia. Escucho el llanto de mi hermanito menor, que tenia pulmonía. Dios, ese día ardía en fiebre, tosía y tosía, estaba desesperado, no tenia dinero para llevarlo a un medico y mucho menos para medicamentos, no sabia como bajarle la fiebre, no tenia idea de que hacer.

\- Pobre pequeño.

\- De un momento a otro, ella llego corriendo me arrebato al niño, lo desnudo y lo baño en la fuente cercana al túnel a desnivel del parque en que vivíamos. Pasamos toda la noche cuidando como podíamos la temperatura del niño, al otro día se fue a una biblioteca publica y leyó hasta cansarse, horas después regreso con medicinas para mi hermano y un montón de cosas.

\- ¿Ella, lo curo?

\- Si, leyó libros de medicina e averiguo lo que tenia, cuando lo supo se fue a varias farmacias y robo todo lo necesario para curar a mi hermano, si Seth esta vivo es gracias a ella.

\- ¿Qué paso después?

\- Ella, mis hermanos y yo, ya no nos separamos. Empezamos robando para comer pero ella se dio cuenta desde que curo a mi hermano, que en la biblioteca podía aprender sobre lo que quisiera, se hizo una experta en informática, devoraba libros de contabilidad, ingeniería, ciencias y economía.

\- Realmente su inteligencia es impresionante.

\- Yo diría osito, que toda ella es impresionante, ¿Qué edad tenia en ese momento?

\- 11

\- Si, fue a esa edad que mi Elizabeta huyo de la arpía de su madre. Un día les contare sobre eso.

\- ¿Once? Dios, por cuantas cosas han tenido que pasar ustedes dos.

Jacob les siguo contando sobre como ella y todo lo que habían pasado juntos, la decisión de ella de entrar en la bolsa de valores en la cual empezó jugando con solo 20 dolares. Como se hizo de dinero y de un pseudónimo para poder llevar a cabo varios planes y cosas que como menor de edad jamas podría, como adquirio Lang, la torre y se hizo socia de Jenks. Como supo que la buscaban y empezaron a cambiar de residencia cada 2 meses, la forma en que el empezó a indagar sobre seguridad y defensa personal, todo, todo aquello que habían tenido que pasar dia tras dia, hasta el dia en que los conocieron. Les conto todo hasta que le hicieron una pregunta a la que Jacob sabia que tarde o temprano llegarían.

¿Jacob, que paso en el hotel el dia del cumpleaños de Bella?


	18. Cap 18: Realidad

Realidad

Jacob sabia que para que ellos entendieran la gravedad de las cosas tenia que decirles la verdad, tenia que decirles al menos a ellos la situación y como habían llegado a ello.

Carlisle ya les había contado del problema entre los Marionni y lo Provolone, las circunstancias en las que nació Bella, por que huyo de su familia a los 11 años y ahora era momento de que el explicara que pasaba ahora. No sabia si era su historia para contar pero sabia que seria necesario contarla, lo hizo.

\- Sé que a lo mejor no es nuestro asunto pero las cosas cambiaron mucho desde ese día y nosotros no sabemos realmente lo que paso.

\- Nosotras limpiamos la habitación, cada pétalo y cada gota de sangre pero nunca supimos lo que había sucedido.

\- Ella se separo de nosotros pero no sabemos, ¿Por qué?

\- Primero que nada deben saber que ella no se separo de ustedes, ella estuvo en coma durante tres meses y después de eso, las circunstancias no le permitieron volver. Ella necesitaba… tiempo.

\- ¿Estuvo en coma?

\- Por Dios, entonces. ¿Toda esa sangre era de ella?

\- Por favor, Jacob. Me estoy imaginando cosas, por Dios, por favor, explícate.

\- Mi hija fue drogada con un tipo de droga que produce inmovilidad, en giro de las cosas Jacob la dejo al cuidado de Edward Cullen, el la ataco por alguna razón, cuando nosotros regresamos del tiroteo y lo de los rehenes fuimos directamente a la habitación y encontramos a Bella en la mitad de la cama ensangrentada.

\- ¿Fue Edward?

\- Maldita sea… ¿El la ataco?

\- Rose y yo nos lo imaginábamos, que doloroso para ella, ¿Qué paso?

\- Mi hermanita nunca nos lo dijo y nosotros realmente no preguntamos.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno mi niña tubo varias complicaciones, tuvo fracturas en un brazo, un pie, dos costillas y la columna, la situación en su columna la llevo a tener un pedazo de fierro incrustado en su cuello, hubo complicaciones con la droga y la anestesia en su cuerpo, le causo inflamación en el cerebro y por eso se tomo la decisión de mantenerla bajo un estado de coma inducido…

\- Sé que él es su amigo y no creo que debamos seguir hablando de esto.

\- Jacob, te aprecio pero si no nos dices la verdad en serio creo que mi paz mental acabara.

\- Además, debo decirte que ahora es poco mas que una sombra que alguna vez conocimos y le llamábamos amigo.

\- No me importa donde este ese maldito, estoy deseando encontrármelo en el elevador y matarlo, gracias a ella es que no he hecho nada contra el pero llevo exactamente dos años odiándolo.

\- ¿El abuso de ella, verdad?

\- ¿El la drogo?

\- Él no la drogo pero… el si…

\- Dios mio…

\- Maldición…

\- Carajo…

Las exclamaciones fueron tal vez menores para todo aquello que realmente querían expresar. Jasper y Emmett miraron a sus respectivas esposas con una frase en la mirada: Lo sabias. Lo sabias y no me lo dijiste.

\- La sacamos del hotel como pudimos a escondidas para evitar interrogaciones o preguntas, de alguna manera lo que le paso a mi hija no tenia nada que ver con el tiroteo en el salón. Ella sangraba profusamente, estaba malherida, no había tiempo para quedarnos a preguntar y…

\- En un ataque de celos, causado por lo que vio Edward al salir yo de la habitación para responder una llamada de urgencia el… la ataco

\- ¿Un ataque de celos?

\- El había tenido problemas con su temperamento, la celaba y era muy posesivo con ella, incluso lo obligamos a ir a ver a una terapeuta para controlar sus arranques, se ponía agresivo con otros hombres… pero no con ella, jamás con ella.

\- Cierto Emmett, ese día de la piscina nosotros nos dimos cuenta de sus problemas de carácter pero el para mi era un caballero. Dios, que mal me siento. me siento culpable, debimos cuidarla.

\- ¿Y como lo haríamos? Ella no nos permite nada.

\- El no merece comprensión o compasión.

\- El ha estado alcoholizado desde ese día en el hotel pero ahora sabemos porque.

\- El se siente culpable y esta tratando me matarse lentamente.

\- Dios, ahora entiendo tantas cosas su comportamiento y su radical cambio, por que lloraba cuando la nombrábamos, lo que paso en la oficina… Dios.

\- Incluso después de lo que sucedió en la oficina contigo Jacob, él ha dejado casi por completo la oficina, no supimos nada de el desde diciembre hasta principios de marzo cuando apareció en una cárcel arrestado por daños en propiedad ajena y manejar en estado alcoholizado.

\- Ojala, estuviera muerto el desgraciado… lo que le hizo a mi hija no tiene nombre.

\- Pero el…

\- El la violo, la sangre en la cama venia de un desgarro vaginal que requirió mas de 20 puntadas, requirió tres transfunciones sanguíneas para poder compensar la sangre que perdió, tenia mordidas sangrantes por todo el cuerpo, de esas mordidas le extrajeron sangre coagulada, tiene cicatrices de puntadas y mordidas por todo el cuello, pecho, orejas, busto y vientre, pudo haber quedado paralitica por las fracturas en sus vertebras, ella pudo… ella pudo haber muerto pero no, no carajo, Dios no fue compasivo con ella y en lugar de morirse, ella… ella quedo…

\- Mi hija después de tres meses en coma despertó, sin poder caminar por si misma y con debilidad en todo el cuerpo, ella despertó para enterarse que estaba embarazada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué, carajo?

\- Noooo

\- Aun y con todo, mi hermanita decidió seguir con su embarazo…

\- ¿El bebe en tus brazos…?

\- Mi niña, nuestra niña Emmett, nos hizo abuelos el dia 27 de noviembre del año antepasado, mis pequeños tienen un año y 3 meses.

\- ¿Mis?

\- ¿Fueron dos?

\- ¿Gemelos?

\- Increible…

\- Si, mi hermanita tuvo dos pequeños hombrecitos, nacieron prematuros con tan solo 7 meses.

\- El mayor es Emmett Carlisle por solo cuatro minutitos, mejor conocido como Emmy fue diagnosticado hace un par de días con un ligero autismo.

\- El menor es el hombrecito que llego dormido en mis brazos, DJ es el latoso de los dos, él se encuentra bien, lo único que pasa ahora con ambos es que jamás habían estado separados y se han vuelto muy llorosos, supongo que al ser gemelos la separación les cuesta mucho trabajo.

\- ¿Qué le paso en su brazo?

\- ¿Por qué no trajiste a ambos?

\- ¿Dónde esta ella?

\- Hace unos días tuvimos un accidente en Londres.

\- No fue un accidente, Carlisle. Un camión les pego intencionalmente por la parte de atrás y los saco de la carretera. El pequeño DJ tubo un brazo roto y Carlisle quedo como lo ven.

\- Bella esta bien, ella salió sin un solo rasguño. Emmy no se vino con nosotros por que por alguna razón desde el accidente el niño no se aleja de ella para nada, si logramos separarlos por unas horas el niño no para de llorar, no quiere comer, no avisa para ir al baño, incluso se pega el solo, varias de estas situaciones fueron claves para diagnosticarlo. Su autismo es muy ligero pero el estrés de la situación lo hizo pasar por un momento difícil, lo mejor según ella misma era no separarlos, Emmy se fue con su mama a China.

\- ¿China?

\- Si, Emmett. China.

\- ¿Por qué China?

\- Ella ha tenido varios contactos con una mafia que ayudo durante varios años, les hizo tantos favores económicos y legales, prometieron ayudarla cuando se los pidiera, ella les ha pedido esa ayuda. Esta con ellos y se que estará cuidada y protegida, ellos me enseñaron todo lo que se sobre seguridad.

\- ¿Con la mafia China?

\- Bueno amor, ellos están de su lado, no en su contra.

\- Si una de las peores en el mundo y sin duda la mas grande pero también, su aliada.

\- Ellas supo hacerse de amigos, amigos con el poder para cuidarla.

\- Me siento tan mal por todo lo que paso ella y a la vez tan triste por todo lo que se esta pasando el.

\- Yo igual Alice, por experiencia propia se por lo que ella paso y un embarazo después de eso es algo que no tengo compresión para entender como decidió seguir adelante, saberse perseguida por una loca y ahora enterarte de que tienes un hijo autista. Me siento tan mal por ella… mal por no poder ayudar en nada, en nada.

\- Yo igual amor, no sé que pensar, no se como actuar, ella es mi hija pero a la vez, he visto todo lo que ha pasado el, esta muerto por dentro, se esta dejando así mismo y lo que debe pasar por su cabeza después de lo que hizo no debe ser nada bueno para estar como esta.

\- Yo quiero mucho a Bella y a Edward lo conozco de toda la vida y no entiendo porque hizo lo que hizo pero ante todo no entiendo porque ustedes no hablaron, no lo denunciaron porque no nos dijeron nada.

\- Tienes razón Jasper, yo mismo lo hubiese medio matado de haber tenido conocimiento de esto, de saber lo que había pasado ese día en la habitación yo mismo lo hubiese denunciado, pero… ahora no se como actuar, no sabiendo como se encuentra el, él es un alcohólico, estoy seguro de que incluso se mete estupefacientes, a pisado la cárcel 4 veces y hasta yo que lo conozco desde niño hace un mes que lo vi me costó trabajo reconocerlo, me siento… confundido.

\- Emmett. ¿Cómo fue que decidieron ustedes hacer que el empezara a ir con la doctora a terapia?

\- Si, Jazz. Nunca te he preguntado eso, que los hizo a ustedes casi obligar a Edward a ir a terapia. ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¿Ustedes sabían que le tenía problemas?

\- ¿Sabían que era agresivo?

\- No, el no era agresivo hasta que declaro su noviazgo, luego vino su matrimonio con ella, a causa de una escena de celos de el y…

\- ¿Se casaron?

\- ¿Ellos están casados?

\- Si y no.

\- ¿Como que si y no? Explíquense.

\- De eso Jake, yo solo se que ella lo hizo en el cumpleaños de el hace dos años por que un tal Smith le coqueteo a Bella delante de el, ella entonces en un intento de darle tranquilidad en los periodos que pasaban separados hizo movimiento en el sistema civil en Australia y asi se casaron Anthony Masen y Bella Black.

\- Como abogado investigue eso y descubri que el matrimonio era legal, a pesar de ser dos personas que supuestamente no existen físicamente.

\- A mi, mi amiga terapeuta me comento que el había decidido esperar al menos unos años para consumar su matrimonio pero que lo hacia muy feliz saber que estaban casados y que era lo único que lo calmaba de los celos que sentía de ti, Jake.

\- ¿De mi? El muy imbécil tenia celos de miiii, es mi hermana, mi hermana.

\- Eso no lo sabíamos ni nosotros Jacob, de hecho hasta hace unos minutos no sabíamos ni siquiera que era mama, que era tu hermana o que esos niños de alla son tus hermanos.

\- Eso es cierto Jake, nosotros no conocemos muchas cosas.

\- El me ataco un día en la piscina en la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que le preparo Bella.

\- ¿Te ataco, amor?

\- ¿Cómo que te ataco?

\- Se puso de la nada celoso cuando entraron ustedes en la estancia con trajes de baño, de repente vio verde y se me aventó tratando de darme un golpe a la cara, obviamente no le respondí simplemente lo avente con todo y ropa a la piscina.

\- Yo recuerdo ese día Jazz, ese mismo día Bella nos conto que le preocupaba como la separación afectaba a Edward y que se había vuelto muy celoso y posesivo.

\- El punto de esto es que ese día hablamos con el y le dijimos que no íbamos a tolerar ese comportamiento, así fue que empezó a ir a las sesiones.

\- ¿Bella, sabia esto?

\- Si, Carlisle. Ella incluso asistió bajo conferencia telefónica a una de las sesiones de el.

\- Bueno, no lo justifico pero quiere decir que el tenia un problema y que ella lo sabia, puede ser también esa la razón por la que ella decidió no denunciarlo cuando despertó de su coma.

\- Aun aso la reacción es exagerada. ¿Qué vio el, para que hiciera eso?

\- No es justificación, no hay nada que justifique una violación.

\- No, Calisle pero también es cierto que algo debió suceder para que el hiciera eso. ¿Qué paso?

\- El me vio salir con Bella en brazos desde el baño, yo iba solo con una toalla anudada a la cadera y ella en ropa interior completamente empapada.

\- ¿Queee?

\- La habían drogado y estaba ardiendo en fiebre, la meti a la regadera asi como la encontré en el momento que me pidió ayuda, nunca me fije en su semidesnudes.

\- ¿Y tu?

\- Yo me estaba bañando cuando Bella me pidió ayuda, solo me Sali de la regadera, me anude la toalla a la cadera y corri a la recamara, entre cuando ella caia estrepitosamente contra el piso, ya no pudo ni siquiera explicarme nada.

\- ¿Cómo fue drogada?

\- Ella después nos conto que le dio un trago a una botella con agua y enseguida se sintió mareada, solo tubo segundos para llamarme por el intercomunicador.

\- Investigamos y no supimos quien fue, ni cuando lograron poner esa botella ahí pero como había gente de Marionni infiltrada en el hotel, pudo ser cualquiera.

\- Como dije yo Sali del baño con ella en brazos, vi entrar a Edward y pensé que ella estaría segura con el, la puse sobre la cama y Sali corriendo a mi recamara donde escuchaba el radio pitar, me decían que habían encontrado un cuerpo en la parte trasera del hotel.

\- Cuando Jacob y yo regresamos a la habitación, ya todo había sucedido. Jacob lo golpeo y yo tome a Bella, lo demás es historia.

\- Ahora entiendo a Edward.

\- Si Emmett, hasta yo lo entiendo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Qué entienden, el porque lo hizo?

\- Imagina esto Carlisle.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Un hombre con problemas de celos y de posesividad que esta incluso yendo a terapia. Arregla la habitación de su esposa con petalos, velas, le había preparado todo una fiesta en el salón, le compro un anillo oficial de compromiso que pensaba darle esa noche…

\- Dios, Jazz. Él se cegó, malinterpreto todo.

\- ¿Y que?

\- Pues que el entro a la habitación de su novia, su esposa y la encuentra saliendo del baño semidesnuda en brazos del hombre al que mas cela, que va solo con una toalla anudada a la cadera. ¿Qué creen ustedes que paso por su cabeza?

\- ¿Lo están justificando?

\- No, estoy comprendiendo lo que sucedió. Porque actuó así contra la mujer que ama, por que se esta volviendo loco, porque es un alcohólico y drogadicto, porque llora solo por todo el edificio, porque no come, porque se pierde por meses, estoy empezando a entender porque sucedieron las cosas…

\- Eso es cierto, Carlisle, Jacob. El tenia problemas, estaba trabajando con ellos y luego ve eso, se salió de control… se volvió loco.

\- Yo nunca he sido un hombre celoso mi osita pero ni yo mismo se como actuaria si te veo salir del baño de nuestra habitación en los brazos de otro hombre los dos mojados, medio desnudos… no, no se lo que pensaría o como actuaria.

\- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo pero si se ella lo sabia y trataba de ayudarlo, lo que paso fue una malinterpretación. Les puedo asegurar caballeros que aun como mujer y que se lo que significa una violación, sé que no es algo sencillo de afrontar o superar pero también sé que Bella lo apoyaba, sé que ella quería estar con el aun con sus problemas de celos, sé que ella quería ayudarlo en su problema y superarlo junto a él.

\- Sabes Alice, en eso te doy la razón. Aclaro que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que sucedió Jake pero como ella misma dice, no es como fueron concebidos los niños, sino que ya están aquí.

\- Coincido contigo Carlisle, lo que paso a final de cuentas ya paso y ninguno de los dos puede cambiarlo, lo que si pueden hacer es hablarlo, llegar a un acuerdo.

\- ¿No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo?

\- ¿Acuerdo?

\- Si, un acuerdo hermanita.

\- ¿Sobre que…?

\- Después de todo, son padres y Edward no lo sabe.

\- Y ustedes piensan que engendrar niños por una violación lo hace tener derechos de paternidad.

\- No Black, yo pienso que Edward necesita pedirle perdón a Bella y poder empezar a enderezar su vida para poder convertirse en un hombre de bien para sus hijos.

\- Sabes Jake yo también considero que no se trata de los derechos de paternidad de ese maldito, mas bien me refiero a que me gustaría que ella fuera feliz, me gustaría que dejara de despertarse sollozando o que pudiera pisar tierra sin sentirse aterrada o temerosa.

\- ¿Y para eso lo necesita a el?

\- Tal vez Jake, necesitan hablar, necesitan encontrarse y superarlo todo.

\- Pero…

\- No estamos diciendo que ella debe seguir teniendo una relación con el o que volverán a ser pareja, estamos diciendo que tal vez puedan reconciliar su amistad y continuar adelante para poder ofrecerles a los niños un padre y una madre, a lo mejor no juntos pero por lo menos no una mujer temerosa e infeliz y un alcohólico.

\- Ellos pueden ayudarse a si mismo a superar todo esto.

\- Pude ser, yo creo que pude ser, señores.

\- Bueno de todas maneras eso será hasta que ella tenga la fortaleza de poder hablar con el o venir a NY y para eso van a pasar años, te recuerdo Carlisle que para tomar el valor para bajar del yate pasaron 7 meses, 7 meses… y si bajo es por que DJ tenia problemas en los pulmones y se requería llevarlo al medico fuera del barco, he probado cada botella con agua que ha tomado en los últimos dos años por temor a que estuvieran adulteradas. ¿Crees que hubiera bajado de su encierro si no fuera por eso?

\- Dios, pobre Bella.

\- Si, ella tiene mucho en lo que trabajar y superar pero si de algo estoy segura es que no será sola.

\- No Jacob, si no fuera por que se vio obligada a bajar del barco tal vez jamás lo hubiera hecho y ahora quiero creer que solo si se enfrenta a el es que va a tomar valor en la vida y seguir adelante.

\- Ojala, de corazón, ojala tengan razón.

\- Bueno pero ahorita no vamos a solucionar nada.

\- ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar?

\- ¿Te dio alguna instrucción para nosotros?

\- ¿Les comento algo sobre decirle a Edward sobre su paternidad?

\- ¿Le podemos presentar al niño?

\- Mi hija no comento nada respecto a ello, todo sucedió muy rápido, no hemos tenido comunicación con ella desde que salimos del hospital y cada quien agarro su rumbo.

\- Cuando le avisamos a mi hermanita que estaba embarazada su ultima frases fue: Son míos, no quiero que el lo sepa. ¿Lo recuerdas, Carlisle?

\- Si, ahora lo recuerdo pero lo cierto es que eso fue hace casi dos años y que ahora Emmy vive en el mismo edificio que el, no podemos esconder al niño.

\- Claro que puedo.

\- Pregúntate amigo, ¿no si puedes, sino Si debes?

\- Esto no es decisión nuestra, es decisión de ella.

\- Esto Jake es una circunstancia, no una decisión.

\- ¿Podemos ver al bebe?

\- Si claro Rosalie, la Sra. Ramírez dijo que los llevaría al penthouse a nadar un rato. Vamos.

Había muchas cosas más de que hablar pero ellos querían ver al niño, aunque no fuera del todo necesario. Tal como dijo Jacob ellos se hallaban chapoteando en la alberca, los mas pequeños estaban en una pequeña alberquita inflable. Emmy, Amber y EJ se encontraban sentados sobre solo 5 cm de agua pero jugaban como si estuvieran en la zona de la gran piscina.

Los cuatro notaron algo al primer vistazo, el pequeño DJ era una copia fidedigna de Edward Cullen, el tono de ojos, de piel, de cabello, todo era exacto a el, lo que quería decir que Emmy tal vez seria idéntico a su padre.

No daban cabida a lo que veían, como resultado de una violación Bella había decidido llevar a termino un embarazo y sus hijos era idénticos al violador. Eso debía de ser para ella una situación terriblemente dolorosa. No sabían como comportarse, ver a ese niño les recordaba que su gran amigo de toda la vida había hecho algo atroz y denigrante pero también ellos mismos eran testigos de como se había auto flagelado por los últimos dos años.

Ellos se sentaron en el bar de la alberca mientras miraban a los niños jugar, Jasper y Emmett se dedicaron a decirle a Carlisle y Jacob, los problemas que habían tenidos, como sabían que los seguían desde hace unos meses y como no sabían nada de Edward durante largos periodos, que se había vuelto un completo alcohólico y que no habían podido hacer nada para ayudarlo o algo.

Carlisle y Jacob les contaron como ella no había dicho nada de sus planes o algo sobre su idea de que hacer, solo sabían que era Eli Marionni la que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por localizarla y seguramente matarla después de lo que le había pasado a su esposo, quería venganza a toda costa.

Platicaban sobre esto y muchas cosas, los bebes corrían por el apartamento de la mano buscando que hacer y en que entretenerse.

Edward quería olvidarse de todo, se sentía asqueado y olía asqueroso, no sabía cuando era la última vez que había comido algo medianamente decente pero sabia exactamente en que botella había perdido la conciencia. Subió al penthouse, iba ahí de vez en cuando, como este día cuando quería recordarla por su mirada tierna y amorosa, no entre sueños de ella sangrando o su mirada fija y pérdida. Se había subido al elevador entre varios ojos examinándolo, había varias personas en el lobby que el no había visto antes, si no fuera por que el original portero lo reconoció no lo hubiesen soltado y dejado entrar.

Se arrastró como pudo a la habitación que una vez fuese de ambos, se había quedado dormido en algún momento entre el piso de la puerta de la recamara y la cama, le pesaba el cuerpo, le dolía la cabeza y sentía que su estomago se comía a si mismo, se vio en la necesidad de abrir los ojos al escuchar una conversación refiriéndose a el como un muerto.

\- Mila, Juniol, no astaba morido solo mimido.

\- momiiidooo

\- Pelo ta mui felo pala tal vivido.

Edward abrió los ojos y se tardo unos segundos en enfocar ese par de expresivos ojos que lo miraban, se le hacían conocidos pero no sabia decir exactamente de donde, lo estudio a fondo. El niño menos de año mas o menos llevaba un yeso en tono azul en un brazo, se encontraba sentado sobre su vientre y sabia que no pesaba mucho pero aun asi, en su condición sentía que tenia un elefante entre el pecho y la panza y si a eso le sumaban que tambien sus sobrinos estaban pegando de brincos a cada lado el, la situación le daba vueltas.

Un brinco fue mas fuerte que el otro y el pequeño de ojos expresivos cayo hacia un lado de su pecho, iba directo hasta el piso y no pudo meter la mano para sostenerse debido a su yeso. En un movimiento repentino, lo tomo entre sus brazos antes de caer, le llevo cada pizca de su energía y de su concentración en su estado de semi-embriagues.

El movimiento súbito y la sensación de caída hizo llorar al pequeño bebe en sus brazos, se paro de la cama y lo coloco sobre esta, no supo por que o que lo orillo pero por primera vez en dos años, Edward Cullen sonrió. El trato por todos los medios de hacer que el niño dejara de llorar, le hizo caras, lo zangoloteo en la cama con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, le dijo frases graciosas y sonidos raros, a final de cuenta los tres niños terminaron riéndose de el. Hasta que se dio cuenta que tenia publico.

Desde la puerta se encontraban ya Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, un hombre que vagamente se le hacia conocido… pero unos segundos después otros cuatro niños entraron en la recamara, dos de ellos, los mas pequeños se subieron a la cama y empezaron a brincar sobre esta al igual que lo hacían EJ y Amber, lo horrible sucedió un segundo después cuando Jacob Black entro por la misma puerta, sin decir la mas mínima palabra tomo al pequeño bebe en sus brazos y se lo llevo.


	19. Cap 19: Asomandome a la realidad

Asomándome a la realidad

Bella y su pequeño tuvieron que tomar un jet privado que la llevo directamente al corazón de Shangai, reciento puso un pie en la ciudad y se sintió mas segura.

Jao Ming había sido su allegado personal y de negocios durante casi cuatro años, le había llevado al menos tres meses ganar su confianza. Ella se acercó a el cuando se dio cuenta que la mafia china intentaba acomodar sus finanzas de manera legal y a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo con todo lo que hacían, sabían que había cuestiones mucho peores como trata de blancas, pedofilia y trafico de órganos que ellos no hacían y en las que estaban en contra. Sus negocios se basaban en drogas, desde producción hasta distribución, manejaban todos los casinos, burdeles y bares de Shanghái, eran los dueños del mayor puerto carguero del mundo y la mitad de los bancos chinos les pertenecían.

Eran un aliado de cuidado y ella supo apoyarlos, negocio y cerro varios tratos millonarios para ellos, consiguió varias empresas a su nombre que servían como pantalla para el lavado del dinero que conseguían de la droga y logro hacer que sus bancos se volvieran prioritarios en todo china. Jao Ming un hombre en sus cuarentas que la había nombrado su protegida y ahora le daba todo su apoyo.

Para cuando llego al aeropuerto internacional de Shanghái, el mismo la estaba esperando en una limosina blanca.

_Conversación en chino_

\- _Pequeño dulce, has vuelto. ¿Quién es este pequeño caballero?_

\- _Buen dia tenga usted, maestro. Le presento a mi bastago, el joven Derek Jacob Black de un año, su hermano gemelo no se encuentra presente pero su nombre es Emmett Carlisle Black._

\- _Te has ausentado._

\- _Debemos hablar y te contare el problema que me aqueja para que usted sepa la razón de mi ausencia._

\- _Solo di el nombre y se resolverá._

Se subieron al coche, Jao le pidió a Bella que llevara al bebe con su ama de llaves para que se ocupara de él, ella le explico la condición de Emmy, su autismo y el hecho que después del accidente no se separaba de ella a mas de dos metros. Él le comento que tenia una sobrina con ese mismo problema y aun mas pronunciado que el mismo Emmy, en el acto mando a traer un especialista en la enfermedad del niño, junto con una enfermera especializada y de la nada lograron ganarse la confianza del niño que al poco tiempo lograba encontrarse en una habitación continua con los dos especialistas y aunque checaba constantemente que Bella continuara ahí, se le veía mas calmado aunque no estuvieran en el mismo sitio.

Bella sintió esperanzas de que la condición del niño mejoraría, se sentó y comió después de las 36 horas de terror que había vivido.

Cuando estuvo por fin saciada y un poco mas repuesta empezó ha hablar. Por primera vez en todos sus años le conto al hombre de su confianza toda la verdad, quien era su padre, quien su madre y su padrastro, a donde pertenecían, su verdadera edad, los problemas que la aquejaban, su alterego, le conto lo que paso ese día de su cumpleaños, la razón por la que se perdió durante años, como fue drogada y como fueron concebidos sus hijos. Le conto todo.

Jao Ming escucho atentamente todo, se asombro ante su edad… le asombro todo lo que conlleva que aunque fuera menor de edad, el sabia todo lo que ella había hecho por el y su hermandad, la situación de los padres no le impresiono, el sabia lo que significaba pertenecer a un circulo cerrado familiar con enemigos dentro de tu propia casa, el mismo paso por una condición de maltrato por parte de sus propios tíos a causa de la guerra de negocios, el termino al frente de todo pero gracias a la sangre de otros. Su condición medica a causa de la concepción de sus hijos, en su cultura una mujer con hijos sin estar casada era una verdadera vergüenza pero el mismo sabia que ella se había casado hace dos años en su personaje de Bella Black, entonces no era una vergüenza. Habiendo visto al niño con detenimiento identifico de primera mano quien era el padre, el mismo lo conocía y tenia negocios con el en América pero tal y como ella le había pedido, no quería hacer nada contra el pues creía el también había sido tal vez drogado o algo, no lo creía del todo pero era su decisión y lo respetaría. Tal y como respetaría su decisión de no involucrarse directamente en su persecución debido a que sus negocios se verían sucios nuevamente.

\- _Pongo a tu disposición a mis mejores 25 hombres, tu serás mi inteligencia, mi hijo será el encargado del sistema de campo._

\- _No se donde se encuentra ella pero la encontrare._

\- _Creo que yo se donde esta._

\- _Vino hace aproximadamente dos meses, me ofreció un banco en Londres que sospecho es el de tu padre y una naviera en Amsterdam de un hombre llamado Andre Smith._

\- _Sabe que te conozco entonces._

\- _En efecto, lo que no sabe que no estoy a su favor como ella piensa pero ahora debes decidir._

\- _Ella debe morir._

\- _Entonces ella morirá._

El pequeño Emmy con la ayuda de la enfermera y su especialista logro volver a tener un poco de confianza en el, preguntaba por su hermano y por Jake. Durante todo el primer mes logro incluso volver a ser un poquito independiente, empezó a hablar nuevamente y ya no lloraba al alejarse de Bella, siempre y cuando el tuviera a la mano un celular para poder llamarla.

Jao puso a su disposición todo cuando poseía y Bella logro seguirle la pista a Eli Marionni, desgraciadamente siguió pistas falsas, señuelos que los llevaron a Japón, Alemania, Brasil, Holanda e India.

Fue en Holanda donde encontraron flotando en su propia piscina el cuerpo de Smith, tal y como le dijo Jao la naviera paso a ser propiedad de el al no haber heredero o testamento, Bella supo inmediatamente lo que pasaba, iba tras lo suyos, uno por uno.

Primero Lee Lang, después el secuestro de Jenks, ahora fue Smith, necesitaban ponerle una carnada y la única a la vista era ella misma. Pasaron aproximadamente 6 meses, cuando por fin hayo una pista sobre Marionni fue al darse cuenta que se encontraba lavando dinero en España y así obtenía dinero para sus fechorías. Seguian las amenazas para los Jenks, sabia que habían investigado a los Black, invadieron propiedades en las que había vivido ella con los Blacks matando a su paso a varias personas del servicio de limpieza solo por no poder decir donde se encontraba ella.

La regla de un buen hacker era siempre saber que observar algo significaba que ella también estaba visible, un detalle cambio todo.

\- _Black._

\- _¿Qué pasa, Ming?_

\- _Atacaron la clínica donde tratan a Jan y Emmy. _

\- _¿Qué?_

\- _Mis hombres los interceptaron, están bien y los están interrogando, los niños se hallaban dormidos al parecer fueron drogados y no recuerdan nada._

\- _Maldita._

\- _Esto ya es personal para mi, se metio con mi familia._

\- _Lo lamento, Ming._

\- _No ha pasado nada, ven vamos por ellos._

Todo fue un caos cuando llegaron a la clínica privada, había ya ahí medios de comunicación y le tomaban fotos a todo, todos preguntaban a los policías que había pasado, si había arrestados, quien había sido secuestrado o si había algún herido.

Tal y como Ming le dijo, ya el tenia todo bajo control, los cuatro secuestradores claramente de origen chino habían sido pagados por Marionni y a cambio les había prometido una sociedad con Ming en los negocios de la droga, todo era mentira pero ellos cayeron redondo al saber que si hubo contacto entre Marionni y Ming por fotos que ellos portaban. Durante el interrogatorio llego un mensaje a un celular que la misma Bella leyó junto con Ming.

Que lindo bebe, es idéntico a su padre. Mis saludos a Ming hija mia, nos vemos pronto.

Después de eso llegaron 2 fotos, en una se encontraba Bella a las afueras de la clínica con Emmy en sus brazos, sintió escalofríos, en la otra foto estaba ella en su yate junto con Jacob Black cargando a la pequeña hermana de este, Carlisle, Mario Rastegui y su esposa.

Ella ya había tomado todas las precuaciones necesarias para la seguridad de los Rastegui que se encontraban ahora recidiendo temporalmente en San Francisco por petición de ellos mismos.

Bella sintió terror, Ming la tomo del brazo y salieron de ahí, ella jamás supo que paso con aquellos sujetos y no le importaba.

\- _Ella ha movido su pieza, cariño. Nos toca a nosotros._

\- _Y lo haremos pero no aquí y no así._

\- _Estoy de acuerdo, no cerca de la familia y no en mi tierra, moveremos la montaña hacia ella._

\- _¿Tu familia?_

\- _He dispuesto de ella pero necesito preguntarte. ¿Quieres que Emmy vaya con mi familia o prefieres que vaya con Jake?_

\- _Creo que es tiempo de que vea a su hermano._

\- _Entonces te veré en Italia en cuatro días, mi gente te espera en Lang, yo mismo llevare a Emmy. _

Se separaron por esos 4 dias, le tomo mucho esfuerzo metal separarse de su pequeño que con la confianza que tenia en Ming no dudo en irse con el sin problemas, bajo la promesa de que veria a su hermanito.

Por seguridad, ella no podia comunicarse con Jacob, los MaCarthy o los Whitlock. El único que mandaba correos a su propio correo era Carlisle y ella los leia en el cifrado que solo ellos conocían. El le comentaba que todo estaba bien y que no había mayor problema, que nadie había podido penetrar en la seguridad del edificio y ella bajo el mismo sistema de correo le aviso que el trato estaba a punto de cerrase. Ella planeaba atacar y para hacerlo le mandaba un preciado paquete a su cuidado.

Bella empezó a trabajar con mucho cuidado y entusiasmo, ahora atacaría no solo se protegería y sabia que mientras sus hijos estuvieran en NY junto a Jake, nada les pasaría.

Llego a su propio departamento en Florencia, sabia que la seguirían y eso era precisamente lo que buscaba, hacia dos días había abierto la ubicación de sus cuatro casas disponibles en Italia que no la vinculaban con nadie de su familia o a llegados, las primeras dos casas no hubo mayor contratiempo, en la tercera se dio cuenta de que un par de autos la seguían en la cuarta sabia que Marionni estaba cerca, había preparado todo minusiosamente.

No esperaría a que Ming regresara, ella tenia a su resguardo a 20 hombres armados y estratégicamente colocados en el hotel donde tenía todo planeado. Sabia que el orgullo y el coraje de ella, eran su principal debilidad, Bella sabia a ciencia cierta que ella la querría matar con sus propias manos al culparla directamente de la muerte de Mario.

No estaba nerviosa o temerosa, todo lo contrario se sentía valiente y decidida, ya no quería seguir huyendo, ya no iba a permitir que sus hijos vivieran con riesgo de ser secuestrados, drogados o algo peor, ella quería llevar una vida normal y si para eso necesitaba tomar una vida, así seria.

La quinta locación era una vieja posada que tenia 5 habitaciones de huéspedes, con aires de un hostal de mala muerte. El lugar parecía en ruinas, sin embargo por dentro Bella lo había acondicionado hace años como su guarida de lobos, con pasadizos, puertas escondidas, con armas en lugares estratégicos y un sistema de escape por medio de túneles al restaurante lateral, aquí seria el ultimo asalto.

Una de las dos no saldría de aquel lugar y si quería que sus hijos tuvieran una vida larga y plena, aunque no fuera con ella sino con Jake, no permitiría que ella saliera respirando de ahí aun cuando le costara la vida.

Jao Ming llego a Florida en medio de una gran tormenta tropical que lo obligo a tener que esperar a que el tiempo mejorara, dos días después aun no podia conseguir que su jet saliera con destino a NY pero para ese momento sabia que algo pasaba, decidió entonces llamar a Jacob para que el mismo fuera a Florida a recoger al pequeño junto con su hermano y el poder regresar con rapidez a Europa. Bella no se había comunicado con el, los hombres a su disposición tampoco no se había reportado ni a el o sus hijos.

El sabia lo que Bella haría, actuaria sola.

Le impresionaba esta mujer y nunca dejaba de hacerlo pero tambien sabia que no era bueno tomar decisiones precipitadas. Ming decidió que esperaría a Jacob en Florida, mando refuerzos a apoyar a Bella en donde quiera que la localizaran y el sabia que Marionni se encontraba en Florencia.


	20. Cap 20: Asalto

Asalto

Todo se encontaba tal y como ella dispuso, el pequeño hostal estaba preparado con cámaras y sistemas de seguridad ocultos, los hombres que la resguardaban se encontaban situados estratégicamente y debidamente armados, ella se hospedo durante el dia y una corazonada le decía que todo el movimiento seria durante la noche, cuando el barrio se volvia tranquilo y apasible.

Los vecinos laterales no sospechaban absolutamente nada y la casa trasera al hostal se hallaba deshabitada con un letrero de se renta. Ella había pensado en que una vez que se diera el altercado lo ideal seria salir por el patio trasero y atravesar aquella casa para salir de nuevo a la calle y subir a su auto estacionado en la esquina de aquella cuadra.

Pero tal y como dice el dicho, uno pone, dios dispone, llega el diablo y lo descompone.

A la una de la mañana se inicio todo, por medio de los radios se escucho la alarma, varios carros se acercaban por el sur del hostal, iban llenos de personas y presumían irían armadas.

A los pocos minutos se estacionaron justo enfrente del hostal y salieron varios hombres pero al mismo tiempo se acercaron de todas direcciones mas autos, supuestamente contando con todo improvisto, los hombre de Bella se arriesgaron a hacerse visibles para intimidarlos al mostrarle armas a los 8 al frente del hostal, nada salio como esperaban.

De otros tres autos se asomaron personas que dispararon hacia donde se encontaban situados algunos de ellos y otros dispararon al aire intimidado a los vecinos.

Bella al escuchar los disparos abrió el pasadiso que le daba salida a la parte de atrás del hostal, tal y como habían planeado en caso de que no vieran a Marionni adentrarse al edificio lo ideal era que ella se fuera y lo intentaran de alguna otra manera pero no permitir que la secuestrara alguna banda. Por radio le avisaron lo peor, de uno de los autos habían sacado un proyectil de alto calibre y apuntaban directo al hostal, ella salio corriendo llego al patio trasero y salto la valla que separaba el hostal de la casa en renta, se dirigio su carro y se subio, no había venido ella y no se arriesgaría mas de lo necesario.

A lo lejos escucho el estruendo del hostal explotando, el temblor que sintió en el volante del carro la estremesio, el reflejo del estallido ilumino todo a su paso durante unos buenos 3 segundos. Tomo las llaves del auto mientas oia por el radio como sus hombre se reportaban como vivos e ilesos, que los autos 7 autos involucrados en la trifulca se iban sin mas, sin atacarlos ni mas amenazas fantasmas. Solo dos hombres no respondían y todos le urgían a ella salir lo antes posible de allí.

\- Vamonos hija, no tengo tu tiempo.

El tiempo se congelo para Bella, volteo sobre su retrovisor y vio claramente a su madre, que alzaba su mano con un arma. Que tonta había sido.

\- Ohhh vamos, cualquiera diría que estas sorprendida. Tu sabias que esto tarde o temprano pasaría.

\- Tu, maldita…

\- No me hables asi niña, que soy tu madre… sabes debirias haber pensado mejor tu estrategia, eso de dejar solo dos hombre para cuidar tu modo de escape fue muy tonto de tu parte.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

\- Yo nada… ¿como puedes creer que yo les haría algo?.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con elloooos?

\- Bueno yo nada pero mis amigos creo que para estos momentos les estaran haciendo llegar unas fotos a tu amiguito Jao atascado en Florida de ellos esparcidos por la calle en distintos pedacitos.

\- ¿Tuuu…?

\- Oye yo no los mate y yo no los meti en esto, fuiste tu.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Te quiero muerta…

\- Hazlo entonces… ¿Qué esperas, una invitación?

\- Avanza, vamos a viajar un rato.

Bella manejo hasta que ella le dio instrucciones de entrar en la autopista.

\- Sabes hijita si por mi fuera tu estuvieras hecha pedacitos en aquel lugar de mierda que tan dedicadamente elegiste pero… tengo deudas.

\- ¿Y eso a mi que me importa?

\- Claro que te importa, por que tu las pagaras.

\- No me digas.. ¿y por que se supone que yo haría eso?

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que le paso al hostal, hijita?

\- Eres una malnacida perra…

\- Gracias hijita por el cumplido… pero como decía, si no quieres que le pase lo mismo a las oficinas de Cullen Inc o tal vez a alguno de los astilleros MaCarthy-Cullen, yo que tu cooperaria.

\- Maldita seas.

\- Tienes un par de días para pensarlo Isabellita, solo tres para ser exactos y ya me diras que es lo que haremos, me apoyaras en mis finanzas o veras tus amiguitos caer uno por uno.

Bella llego manejando hasta un aeropuerto privado donde las esperaba una avioneta que las llevo directo a la propiedad de Carlisle en Londres.

\- Mira hijita, ve tu yate. Pensando en ti y en el miedo que te da bajar de el, pensé que lo mejor era estar un ratito por aquí.

Subieron al yate que había sido tomado por hombres armados, el capitán había sido secuestrado al igual que ella junto al barco y era coaccionado de alguna manera para alejarse de la costa. Todo había cambiado y Elizabeth Marionni era ahora la que mandaba.

Jao Ming sintió que claramente como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin pudo encontrar forma de salir de Florida y decirle a Jacob que el llegaría a NY. Le llego la peor llamada que pudo recibir.

\- Buenas noches, Jao Ming.

\- ¿Quién habla?

\- Alguien que pudo haber sido tu amigo y me preferiste de enemigo.

\- ¿Nombre?

\- No es importante, solo te tengo un mensaje. La Sra. Marionni te manda decir que no debiste interponerte en la educación de su querida hijita y por tanto de hoy en adelante te pide amablemente que no te metas con ella o a la pequeña dulce le pasar lo mismo que a tus hombres.

La llamada se corto en ese momento y le llegaron dos mensajes, en cada uno había fotos de dos hombres mutilados, quemados y con balas en distintas partes. Dios, ellos tenían a Bella.

Llego a NY y no espero a que llegaran por el, tal y como le había dicho a Jacob el llegaría directamente a la torre Lang para evitar ser mas obvios o indiscretos.

Emmy empezaba a desesperarse por no ver ni a su madre ni a sus hermanos y ahora para colmo tampoco podría llamarla, esto no estaba bien, esto no estaba nada bien y el no sabia por primera vez en su vida que hacer. Le había dado su palabra a la pequeña dulce de no dejarla sola y que no le pasaría nada, ahora se encontraba en manos de quien la quería muerta.

El se encontró en una encrucijada y era su honor, sus hombres y su propia palabra la que se encontraba en duda. Eso no lo permitiría.


	21. Cap 21: Jacob

Jacob

Ver al pequeño DJ en brazos de Edward Cullen fue una pesadilla hecha realidad para Jacob, el no sabia en realidad que hacer. Comprendía todos las razones de ellos, sabia a ciencia cierta que él era su padre, sabia que la misma Bella decía que tarde o temprano ella le diría que eran padres y que tal vez los niños convivirían con el en algún momento, ella había dicho que jamás llegarían a ser una familia pero que los niños un día tendrían que llegar a conocer a su padre.

El entendía todo eso pero para el, saber lo que le había hecho a ella, saber lo que había hecho, lo que le había causado, lo que ella había sufrido eran razones de mas para no dejarlo ni verlos. No sabia que hacer, no sabia como actuar.

Salió con el niño en brazos, seguido de sus hermanos, Amber, EJ y la Sra. Ramirez con rumbo a su apartamento. No se tomo un segundo para mirar atrás y ver la duda marcada en el rostro de Carlisle, la decepción en cara del Alice y Rosalie, la lastima reflejada en Emmett viendo a Edward o el coraje impreso en el rostro de Jasper.

\- ¿Quién es ese niño?

Nadie le contesto, lo único que recibió fue un sonoro bofetón que le dio Rosalie con todas sus fuerzas, justo cuando iba a protestar por lo que había hecho Rose, Alice se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo en la boca que le abrió el labio.

Edward no entendía lo que pasaba pero en sus rostros encontró lagrimas, no sabia lo que significaban pero sabia sin duda que era por algo, no dudaba en lo mas mínimo que era por algo que había hecho pero no tenia ni idea de que era eso.

Decidió rotundamente no protestar nada cuando vio a Jasper y Emmett con los ojos vidriosos a punto de las lagrimas. Las damas salieron una tras la otra siguiendo a los niños y no fue hasta que ellas se había ido que ellos hablaron.

\- Escúchame bien perfecto idiota por que solo lo dire una sola vez…

\- ¿Qué demonio…?

Emmett que no había dicho nada hasta el momento le soltó un trancazo al rostro que lo aventó sobre la cama dos metros por detrás de él, sin ningún miramiento ante su comportamiento dijo.

\- Por amor a la amistad, la confianza y el respeto que alguna vez te tuve imbécil y que te va a costar demasiado recuperar te recomiendo que te calles.

\- Solo porque ella lo ha pedido Edward Anthony Masen Cullen no te refundo en la cárcel para que te pudras ahí con los de tu calaña.

\- Ehhh…

\- Sabemos lo que le hiciste a Bella.

\- Se todo lo que le hiciste a mi hija.

Edward sintió que todo el peso de la culpa caía nuevamente sobre el como cada día que no tomaba su ración de alcohol y droga del día. Había experimentado con casi todo lo inhalable y fumable que el dinero le podía comprar. Lo único con lo que jamás se había metido era precisamente con las cosas que se inyectaban, por alguna razón las personas que lo veían en su estado físico de descuido pensaban que no lo podría pagar por largo tiempo y se volvería una lastra para ellos, por eso las piedras jamás llego a consumirlas por inyección.

Al momento que escucho esas palabras de la boca de sus dos únicos amigos, se sintió peor que nunca pero lo peor fue que de la nada recordó la mirada perdida de ella, por su mente pasaron imágenes en cámara lenta de lo que había hecho, verla golpeada, mordida, ensangrentada y empapada en lagrimas, sus piernas no le respondieron y como cada vez que recordaba eso cayo al piso llorando y golpeándose a si mismo, no pudo calmarse pero en algún momento hizo lo que siempre hacia para evitar seguir con el martirio.

Saco de su pantalón raído una bolsa donde llevaba su nueva provisión de drogas, recién se lo habían entregado y le había salido en más de 500 dólares. Se hinco en el buro de la cama y saco bolsitas de cocaína, la acomodo con la misma bolsa y con un papel inhalo con todas su fuerzas. El inmediato golpe de la droga le hizo caer hacia atrás y las bolsitas de droga salieron volando por el piso, poco le importo ver a lo lejos como ellos se alejaban, no quería saber nada que no fuera el hecho de perderse en el abismo y no recordar nada.

Sumido en sus culpas logro ver una pequeña jeringa tirada a un lado de él, no podía creer su suerte. Si le habían vendido la heroína, no dudo en usarla. Se sentó como pudo recargándose sobre la cama, ya le habían dicho donde y como utilizarla. La camisa que llevaba puesta se rompió al primer tirón de su mano, el efecto de la cocaína siempre le hacia no manejar del todo bien sus movimientos. En su coraje por no poder colocar bien la jeringa con la heroína, le empezó a golpear a si mismo con esta, clavándose varias veces a si mismo despiadadamente, la aguja se rompió y después de al menos unos 30 intentos y con una aguja rota, logro encontrar su vena a la altura de su muñeca e introdujo el liquido.

La ola de euforia que sintió repentinamente se vio opacada con la misma velocidad al empezar a sentir dolores estridentes por todo el cuerpo, la cabeza que en un principio solo sentía le daba vueltas ahora le punzaba al punto de creer que sus globos oculares saldrían de sus orbitas, trato de gritar pero su respiración era errática, sentía como si tuviera un elefante sentado en el pecho que no le permitía respirar en algunas ocasiones y de momentos empezaba a respirar tan rápido que le dolía a un mas.

No era el efecto adormecedor que esperaba pero le agradecía a Dios internamente por que olvido lo que quería sacar de su mente, sentía que moriría entre dolor y falta de aire, en lugar de sentir miedo empezó a reírse histéricamente y le grito a Dios por su clemencia, le agradecía a Dios y al diablo por que por fin moriría.

Para la buena o mala suerte de Edward Cullen, la Sra. Ramírez que regresaba por el elevador junto con Jake a recoger las cosas de los niños en el área de la piscina escucharon los alaridos de aquel hombre, que retumbaban por la paredes.

\- Gracias Dios por apiadarte de mi. – Prefiero estar muerto que recordar lo que le hice a mi amor, mi niña. – Gracias Dios, mándame al infierno por que no tengo perdón, dame el peor castigo para siempre. – No puedo vivir sin ella, Dios, prefiero morir que estar sin ella. – Felicitamela, dile que la amo y que daría mi vida por reparar el daño que le he causado. – Dios, dile que vendería mi alma al diablo por regresar el tiempo y deshacer lo que hice. – Dios mátame, mátame pero por favor, hazla feliz, hazla olvidar.

Los alaridos que escuchaban por todo el penthouse, de repente los alaridos acabaron y se escucho el estruendo de algún vidrio rompiéndose. Jake y la Sra. Ramírez corrieron buscando los ruidos de golpes secos que escuchaban, cuando llegaron a la sala se dieron cuenta de que pasaba.

Edward había caído sobre la mesa de centro rompiendo el cristal con su peso y los golpes que oían era el mismo golpeándose repetidamente contra el piso, algo estaba mal. Se le acercaron al pensar que se lo estaba haciendo el mismo pero una vez cerca se dieron cuenta que no era así, Edward convulsionaba batido en su propio vomito con vidrios incrustados en el cuerpo, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

Jacob trato de sostenerlo para evitar los continuos golpes es su cabeza, la Sra. Ramírez saco la aguja clavada en su mano y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente drogado, saco su celular y llamo al Sr. MaCarthy, tan solo dos minutos después había tres hombres sobre el cuerpo de Edward, tratando de controlar sus convulsiones, como pudieron lo metieron en el elevador y a la Hummer de Emmet, lo llevaron al hospital mas cercano.

Edward llego aun con temblores y convulsiones en el cuerpo, lo amarraron a la camilla para evitar que se lastimara mas el mismo con sus movimientos involuntarios. Le hicieron una prueba sanguínea donde arrojo que había consumido, mariguana, cocaína y heroína, debido a esto tubo ese episodio de convulsiones, había sufrido de una sobredosis que lo llevo a tener un paro cardio respiratorio que para suerte de Edward le había dado hasta que se encontraba ya en el hospital.

Cuando después de mas de media hora de medicamentos lograron que su corazón restableciera un ritmo seminormal de latidos, empezaron a notar todos los cortes a causa de vidrios, tenia un hombro dislocado, un pie lesionado, los ojos lleno de derrames y los labios partidos. Se paso dos días en el hospital pero para sorpresa de nadie, Edward empezó a tener signos del síndrome a abstinencia, su temperatura subía y bajaba a lapsos, no podía mantener nada en el estomago, tenia espasmos musculares y no recobraba el sentido del todo.

Fue hasta el quinto día que logro recuperar el sentido y lo primero que hizo fue desconectarse de los aparatos del hospital y salirse corriendo con la ropa que había encontrado en una maleta a su lado. Jasper se dio cuenta de esto cuando se lo topo por casualidad en el estacionamiento.

\- ¿A donde crees que vas Edward?

\- A terminar lo que empecé, ya no quiero vivir. Ya no lo soporto.

\- Esta bien Edward, no te detengo pero cuando quieras saber cual fue el resultado de tu ataque, preséntate en mi oficina. Hay algo que debes saber, sin embargo yo no diré nada hasta que estés al menos interesado.

\- ¿El resultado? ¿El resultado?

\- Si Edward, el resultado de tu estupidez pero también tal vez tu única respuesta.

\- Claro que se el resultado Jasper. Le jodi la vida al amor de mi vida, viole a la mujer que me amo y que yo amo con todo mi ser. La traicione al no confiar en ella, me cegué, por estúpido me cegué de celos, de coraje y en un arranque la desgarre por dentro. La mujer que amo casi muere por mi culpa, por mi… amor.

\- Pero eso no fue todo, Edward…

\- Claro que no fue todo,,, hubo mordidas, golpes, huesos rotos, la deje invalida, la desgarre por la vagina, le rompí dos costillas, un pie, un brazo, suturas,,, lagrimas…

Edward se quebró, cayo al piso llorando y temblando de terror, de dolor y de coraje, estaba tan enojado consigo mismo, se odiaba tanto a si mismo que empezaba de nuevo a golpearse en la cabeza con sus manos, mientras seguía hablando.

\- Ya no quiero vivir, ya no quiero recordar sus lagrimas, la almohada empapada de tanto llorar, su sangre, ella tendida rota por dentro y por fuera, por mi, por mi culpa, por mi estupidez, por mis celos. Ya no quiero.

\- Edward…

\- Ya no quiero recordar, ya no quiero ver en mi mente una y otra vez esa imagen de ella maltrecha por lo que yo le hice… no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo bien lo que hice pero sé que lo hice, tenia coraje, tenia celos,,, ellos, yo pensé que ellos… y luego yo… explote, no se por qué lo hice, jamás lo hubiera hecho, yo nunca hubiera hecho eso…

\- Amigo…

\- Yo la amo, yo la amo y lo eche todo a perder,,, no se porque lo hice, no se… ya no quiero recordarlo, pero me lo merezco, merezco no poder olvidarlo para sufrirlo una y otra vez… ni con mi vida podría pagar por lo que le hice…

\- Edward, escúchame…

\- Yooo…

\- Tomando, drogándote, no solucionas nada…

\- No puedo hacer nada para solucionar lo que le hice a mi Bella, a mi amor, no puedo solucionarlo y lo se… pero ahogado de borracho olvido por un minuto el maldito que soy, el animal que soy,,,

\- Si pero…

\- No puedo Jasper, no puedo mas… no he podido hacer nada, no se donde esta, no puedo pedirle perdón, no puedo arrodillarme ante ella y suplicarle que me perdone, jurarle por mi vida que jamás la lastimaría de nuevo, que nunca en mi vida le tocaría un cabello…

\- Edward…

\- Yo le pondría un cuchillo entre las manos para que se pudiera vengar de mi, le ofrecería mi vida a cambio de su perdón, le regalaría cada gota de mi sangre a cambio de la que ella derramo, por mi culpa… ella podrían incluso estar muerta y yo no lo se, yo ni siquiera se…

\- Ella esta viva, esta bien y puede caminar, Edward…

\- Gracias amigo, gracias por tratar de darme esperanza.

\- No es esperanza idiota es la verdad, ella esta bien. Esta en Shanghái y te lo vuelvo a repetir hay cosas que no sabes y debes de saber, pero drogado y tomado no es la forma.

\- ¿Ella esta viva?

\- Ella esta bien y ahora no solo ella te necesita…

\- Ella no me necesita Jasper, ella solo huye de mi, pone continentes de distancia, yo sé que no tengo oportunidad de pedirle perdón…

\- No seas idiota Edward, hiciste algo malo pero no necesita que te regodees en tu culpabilidad o en tu desprecio a ti mismo… ella necesita de nosotros, de todos nosotros.

\- Eso no es cierto, ella no necesita de mi.

A lo lejos se acercaba Emmett, que alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación desde que se bajo de su camioneta y empezó a hablar aun caminando.

\- No se si esta en nosotros decirte esto maldito pero ella fue victima de un atentado contra su vida, Carlisle y el pequeño en la casa fueron heridos ahí mismo.

\- Es lo que trato de decirte Edward, ella nos necesita a todos mas que nunca.

\- Ella… ¿Ella esta bien?

\- Lo único que saldrá de nuestras bocas Edward imbécil Cullen es que así como estas no te mereces nada y yo no volveré a abogar por ti, frente a Jacob o frente a nadie, si no eres un buen ejemplo de hombre, así no…

Emmett sin mas se dio la vuelta y se regreso a su camioneta, arranco pero no se fue, esperaba a Jasper dentro de esta.

\- ¿A que se refiere?

\- No te lo diré por que una drogadicto o un alcohólico no merece saberlo Edward. Pero piensa en lo que te he dicho, pregúntate a ti mismo, ¿Cuál fue el resultado de tus actos?

\- No los entiendo…

\- Y tomado menos lo harás pero escucha mis palabras por que como te dije ese día en el penthouse, solo lo diré una vez… no abogo por ti, abogo por el gran hombre de palabra que fuiste una vez, el amigo confiable, caballeroso, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra que yo tuve, es por el amigo que tuve que te diré esto… tienes que recuperarte y estar bien, por que ahora no es solo ella quien te necesita y si un día te llegas a enterar de toda la verdad, te vas a dar cuenta que eres un idiota al portarte como lo estas haciendo… ellos necesitan un guía, un puerto seguro, no un borracho, un drogadicto…

\- Pero yo…

\- Piensa Edward, te pido que pienses por una vez desde hace dos años, piensa en ella. Ella nos necesita, ellos nos necesitan… la pregunta es… ¿Ellos cuentan contigo?

Jasper se dio la vuelta con remordimiento, si después de lo que le había dicho seguía igual y el ultimátum disfrazado no lo entendía, si no entraba en razón, si ese hombre no dejaba de tomar y de drogarse, el no merecía saber que era padre, el no merecía saber que tenia un par de gemelos en el mundo que lo necesitaban. El no era digno de ellos.

Edward se fue del estacionamiento por su propio pie y se dirigió a uno de sus muelles, su hogar últimamente constaba de un pequeño lugar que había sido antes una caseta de vigilancia, tenia lo mínimo esencial, un sillón reclinable, un microondas, un baño, un televisor en un espacio de 3x3. El no necesitaba mas y sobre todo el no merecía mas.


	22. Cap 22: Obligado

Niñas nadie me habia hecho notar mi error, pero debo decir que los personajes corresponden a la saga de crepusculo, de la cual la autora es de Mayer, yo solo plantee mi historia con sus personajes. Obligado

Edward se desapareció por mas de 4 meses, él pensaba que no merecía convivir con aquellos hombre de bien y le daba vergüenza acercarse a ellos, tal y como había dicho Jasper él no era un buen ejemplo, él no era un hombre de bien así que no arriesgaría a todos los niños en aquel edificio a verlo en su condición, por tanto se quedo a residir en aquella caseta de vigilancia, empezó a llevar un poco como pudo sus negocios notando desde su nueva estancia que desde su oficina Jasper y Emmett se seguían haciendo cargo de las cosas mayores, el solo mantenía el orden dentro de las navieras y las comercializadoras, parecía mas un empleado cualquiera que el dueño.

El seguido tomando hasta perder la conciencia por las noches se metía lo que pudiera o tuviera a la mano de droga, su economía no era la ideal, sus amigos habían tomado por alguna razón poder de tus tarjetas de crédito, debito y de las empresas, solo le depositaban en una única tarjeta de debito una semanalidad que le alcanzaba para sus vicios y su mínima necesidad de alimento. Nunca se le acercaron o le dijeron mas, simplemente tal y como dijeron lo hicieron a un lado.

Las imágenes de sus recuerdos de Bella, durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos y cuando la ataco no salían de su mente y por eso el siguió consumiendo cocaína, cuando juntaba lo suficiente se inyectaba heroína se dio cuenta que su necesidad por ella aumentaba cada vez que la consumía, ya no le importaba. Para el segundo mes sin verlos, ya no quería cocaína, su ansia de droga solo era calmada por la heroína que se inyectaba en cantidades cada vez mas grandes y peligrosas.

Para el cuarto mes llego el día que lo corrieron de su propio muelle, ya no aguantaban los de seguridad ver a ese hombre ahí consumiéndose, ya no aguantaban los gritos y alaridos que pegaba antes de momentos de eterno silencio y oscuridad.

Se paso mes y medio en las calles, conoció lo mas bajo de lo mas bajo de Brooking y NY, recorrió todas las islas caminando cual pordiosero sin casa ni futuro, no por que no tuviera nada, sino por que le se sentía así, nada.

Su vida cambio nuevamente súbitamente a causa de que conoció a unos niños que vivían debajo de un puente y que se drogaban inhalando tinner, el sabia por que se drogaba el, sin embargo no entendía como niños menores de 10 años se pasaban la vida inhalando cosas para mantenerse perdidos en un limbo que el agradecía por que se perdía. Unos cuantos días con ellos le enseñaron la realidad de la vida, eran niños que huían de sus casas por que era abusados por padres o padrastros, golpeados, ultrajados, algunos su padres habían muerto súbitamente y nadie los había querido o cuidado, otros huían de sus casas de adopción por que sus padres solo les preocupaban por ellos mismos o los maltrataban. Edward pensaba que su vida era un asco, la de esos niños no era mejor. Cuando podía con lo poco que les sobraba después de sus drogas, les compraba comida o ropas de segunda mano.

Un día, llego a con ellos una niña de tan solo 8 años de cabello castaño, a renuencia de el empezaron a enseñarle a drogarse y fue drogada que conto lo que le había pasado, su padrastro la había violado, el estado la llevo a un centro de adopción y fue abusada por el propio encargado del centro de cuidados. Todos los recuerdos se le a galoparon en la memoria a Edward he hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, se inyecto tanta heroína en un estado de completa embriagues que lo llevo a un nuevo episodio de sobredosis, empezó a convulsionar y tener dificultades para respirar, los niños en aquel puente le ayudaron y como pudieron lo llevaron al hospital.

Dentro del hospital lo identificaron por la única tarjeta en su cartera, llamaron a Jasper Whitlock, para cuando pudieron estabilizarlo y lograr que dejara de convulsionar y su respiración se pausara hasta ser mínimamente normal llegaron Jasper, Emmett y Jacob.

Los tres escucharon con atención al doctor que lo atendió, dándole los por menores de su salud y sus estudios sanguíneos, ninguno se sorprendió de saber lo que consumía, la sorpresa se la llevaron al verlo. Demacrado, barbón, sucio, con ropas rotas y tan delgado que parecería que el aire se lo llevaría al primer soplo.

\- Debo ser sincero con ustedes, tengo sentimientos encontrados… me siento muy enojado con el y a la vez me da lastima.

\- Yo igual Emmett, desde que paso lo de nuestra Bella él se ha hecho esto a el mismo, me hace sentirme triste y mal con mi amigo, sin embargo también al recordar lo sucedido me hace quererlo dejar ahí postrado e irme de aquí como si no me hubiera enterado.

\- ¿El empezó a tomar así desde lo del hotel?

\- Si Jacob, hace meses que lo vimos en estas mismas circunstancias, antes de que escapara yo hable con el, me dijo que se perdía en alcohol y drogas por no querer recordar.

\- ¿Cómo que no querer… recordar?

\- Si, él dice que no recuerda lo que hizo pero que sabe que lo hizo, las imágenes de recordar como la vio cuando te la llevaste lo atormenta y por eso empezó a drogarse.

\- Por lo que yo le alcance a escuchar, él se arrepintió de lo que paso y de lo que hizo, cuando le dijiste todo lo que le causo dejo de solo alcoholizarse para empezar a perderse en las drogas.

\- ¿El hace esto por castigarse a si mismo?

\- Si y no.

\- Tal y como tu nos contaste te puedo decir que si, el se hace esto para castigarse a si mismo y no, no por que lo que el busca no es castigarse, sino morir.

\- Yo he tratado con drogadictos y les puedo decir que si él no quiere salirse de su estado, jamás lo hará, lo podemos inducir, meter a un centro de apoyo a adictos, podemos hacer muchas cosas pero si no nace de él no se podrá hacer nada.

\- Eso es la única razón por la que no hemos intentado nada pero ahora tengo una idea Jacob.

\- Él no tiene un motivo, una razón para curarse y nosotros podemos darle una.

\- De hecho tenemos dos razones que el desconoce para hacer que él quiera por si mismo recuperarse.

\- ¿Qué piensas Jacob?

\- Pienso que no me importa si él quiere hacerlo, debemos admitir que lo necesitamos, Jenks, Smith, Lang, Rastegui… son tantos, los que no están muertos, han sido secuestrados, los que no seguidos o amenazados, no podemos seguir así, necesitamos encontrarla a Marionni y él es el único con la capacidad y habilidad tan buena como la de la misma Bella para buscarla.

\- En eso tienes razón, es Ing. En sistemas y un hacker que jamás había sido dejado en ridículo hasta Bella.

\- Pero si Bella no ha podido encontrarla, ¿Qué podría hacer el?

\- Pues según lo que Carlisle ha dicho, dos cabezas son mejor que una.

\- ¿Exactamente de que estamos hablando, Jacob?

\- Estoy hablando de desintoxicarlo a la fuerza y hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Estamos hablando de algo no muy agradable.

\- Estoy hablando de amarrarlo a una cama en una estancia cerrada con acceso solo a lo que nosotros queramos darle.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

\- Porque la desintoxicación de la heroína es muy dolorosa, los espasmos musculares y cerebrales son muy fuertes, involuntarios, dolorosos y no muchos sobreviven a eso, muchos prefieren seguir metiéndose la droga y morir de sobredosis que pasar por la dolorosa desintoxicación y si a eso le sumamos el síndrome de abstinencia del alcohol y de la cocaína.

\- No será algo fácil.

\- Yo me encargo de la desintoxicación y ustedes de las razones. Odio decir esto pero lo necesitamos.

\- Entonces… ¿Esta decidido?

\- Si estamos los tres de acuerdo, si.

\- ¿Le diremos lo de los niños?

\- Esa creo yo es la única gran razón que lo hará entrar en cordura.

\- Si yo creo lo mismo.

\- ¿Entonces, estamos de acuerdo?

\- Pienso que si.

\- Creo que si.

Sacaron al tercer día del hospital a Edward pero no lo dejaron irse como la vez pasada, literalmente lo esposaron y se lo llevaron a la antigua casa de Emmet, lo amarraron a una cama en el cuarto de la servidumbre que era el mas alejado y cerrado de toda la casa, varias personas llevaron distintas cosas para preparar aquel lugar para lo que ocurriría.

Cambiaron la cama por una con una base de herrería a la que aun así le pusieron pesas, Edward jamás podría moverla. La estancia tenia un baño al que se le retiro todo aquello con lo que pudiera dañarse, se instalaron entrepaños con almohadones acojinados por todas las paredes y ventanas, hasta la puerta fue recubierta.

Le dijeron todo lo que iba a pasar, lo que le harían pego de gritos durante el primer día, maldiciendo a todos por lo que le querían hacer, mentando y recordando suertes, le dijo a Jacob, Emmett y Jasper que en cuanto los soltara los mataría. Los problemas empezaron esa misma noche, empezó a rogar por que le dieran alcohol y que necesitaba una dosis de heroína, los dolores comenzaron poco después, a simple vista se podían ver como sus músculos se contraían, se podían ver su piernas retorcerse, los músculos de sus brazos parecían que los jalaban brazos invisibles que provocaban que se estiraran al limite de su resistencia. Se quejaba de dolores de cabeza que eran visibles en sus globos oculares, sus respiraciones eran erráticas y para colmo las convulsiones que empezaban obligaron a Jacob a amarrar sus cuatro extremidades a la cama.

No durmió durante días, no podía controlarse, pegaba gritos de dolor parecía que tenia al mismo diablo adentro había dicho Emmett en la ocasión que lo visito, Jasper sufría con su amigo pero sabia que necesitaba permanecer así por un tiempo hasta poder estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Vomitaba, hacia sus necesidades corporales ahí mismo y ellos eran los encargados de limpiarlo, bañarlo y todo estando atado. Para el sexto día les rogaba que lo mataran, empezó a golpear su propia cabeza contra el cabezal de metal de la cama por lo que tuvieron que desamarrarlo para acomodarlo, el aprovecho esto para tratar de escapar para su propia mala suerte cuando trato de salir corriendo sus piernas no le respondieron, cayo al piso dándose un gran golpe sonoro, no puso siquiera moverse después de eso, sus propias convulsiones y espasmos no le permitían moverse por si solo.

Ellos decidieron ya no amarrarlo, no era capaz de escapar de todas maneras, con todo acolchado y el cuarto cerrado no había forma de que saliera de ahí.

Lo alimentaban a la fuerza, lo bañaban esporádicamente entre cambios de temperatura que lo hacían arder de temperatura y sentir frio o tener tanto calor que rogaba por agua.

Llego un momento después de 15 días en que dejo de quejarse y de rogar por droga o alcohol, llego un momento en que ya no se ponía agresivo cuando se le acercaban, ya dejo de tratar de no dejarlo alimentarlo, desde que se pudo mover por si mismo el solo se encargaba de sus necesidades personales y cuando sentía el impulso de devolver el estomago era capaz de evitar ensuciarlo todo. Se tomaba el medicamento que le habían recetado para evitar un poco los distintos síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia. Pasaron 20 días terribles que parecían interminables pero al fin Edward entro en cordura, ya no era agresivo o déspota y quería respuestas, quería saber porque habían hecho eso, era hora de las respuestas.


	23. Cap 23: Padre

Padre

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y Jacob llegaron a la antigua casa de los MaCarthy, quien la veía por fuera pensaría que era una casa normal, jamás creerían que dentro de ella había sucedido todo aquello, una desintoxicación completa. entraron al cuarto donde Edward se encontraba viendo la tele sentado en el piso masajeando sus piernas.

\- Tenemos que hablar Edward, sígueme.

Edward se levanto de su lugar y se quedo mirando por la puerta, logrando ver como estaba abierta por primera vez en 23 días. No podía creerlo, querían hablar con el, lo estaban dejando salir. Por un momento se emociono de poder salir pero de un momento a otro sintió pánico, no quería salir, sabia que si salía querría volver a tomar o drogarse. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse sentado en la cama sopesando sus opciones.

Un hombre que se le hacia conocido se asomo por la puerta, se le quedo mirando desde el marco dándose cuenta de la duda que seguramente reflejaba su rostro.

\- ¿Quién eres? Te he visto varias veces pero no se quien eres.

\- Mi nombre es Carlisle Provolone y soy el progenitor de Elizabeta Marian Provolone Marionni.

\- ¿Elizabeta?

\- Tu la conoces mejor como Isabella MaCarthy o como tu esposa la Lic. Isabella Black.

\- Yo lo siento tanto…

\- A mi no me interesan tus disculpas o tus remordimientos Cullen pero también sé que ella si necesita que remidas tus errores y necesita poder perdonar para tener una vida normal.

\- Yooo…

\- Tuuu eres un idiota… pero a final de cuentas necesitas saber la verdad. Sígueme.

No necesitaba seguirlo, conocía aquella casa a la perfección pues era del que alguna vez fue su gran amigo y sabia que ahora no era mas que un tipo que le gustaría matarlo, él no se lo impediría. Llegaron a la sala, cada uno tenía un café frente a él, el otoño iniciaba y la temperatura en NY empezaba a sentirse templada. No se sintió digno de sentarse en la sala junto a ellos, tomo un banco de la barra del bar y lo sitio frente a ellos, eso seria algo así como un jurado y sabia perfectamente que el juzgado era el.

\- Como te decía Cullen necesitamos hablar, si después de todo lo que tenemos que decirte decides seguir siendo una basura, será tu decisión y tu estupidez, no será nuestra culpa.

\- Yo no pedí que hicieran esto pero…

\- Y debes en primer lugar entender que no lo hicimos por ti o para ti.

\- Mi, ehhh, situación no es su culpa eso lo se perfectamente.

\- Bueno señores de todas formas tampoco estamos aquí para pelear.

\- Yo les agradezco lo que hicieron pero…

\- Voy a empezar yo y tu te callas, Cullen.

\- Si Edward por favor por atención, escucha atentamente por que no es fácil para nosotros esta decisión o situación.

\- Si.

\- Creo que es mejor que empiece yo a decirte por que tomamos esta decisión, si están todos de acuerdo.

\- Habla, Jake.

\- Desde hace mas de dos años que paso… lo que paso, las cosas han cambiado mucho Edward pero no fue hasta hace unos 6 meses que las cosas en realidad se pusieron bastante feas.

\- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Se trata de… ella?

\- Esta situación ya no solo la abarca a ella y muchos otros han sido afectados.

\- El primer ataque fue el del hotel como claramente sabes, lo que tal vez no sabes es que ese día murió Marionni el padrastro de Bella que la perseguía desde hace años junto a su madre, Eli Marionni.

\- Sucedió todo lo que paso entre tu y ella, Bella se paso casi dos años en un yate junto conmigo, mis hermanos, Carlisle y… otros.

\- Mi hija, nuestra hija Emmett, se recupero en este lugar de todas sus heridas, fue ahí donde llevo a cabo toda su recuperación y sus terapias para restablecer su habilidad de caminar que finalmente consiguió casi 6 meses después. Ella a pesar de sufrir episodios de incomodidad a causa de la incrustación de titanio esta curada casi en su totalidad.

\- Pero cuando Carlisle y yo llegamos a la torre hace unos meses fue por que ellos sufrieron un atentado que lastimo a Carlisle y al pequeño Emmy.

\- ¿Quién…

\- Escucha Edward.

\- De esa fecha para acá han sucedió varias cosas, que debes saber para entender a lo que nos referimos cuando ahora te decimos que necesitamos que nos ayudes, que nos apoyes.

\- Ustedes saben que cuentan conmigo

\- No Edward, va para tres años que no contamos contigo y por eso nos vimos obligados a hacer lo que hicimos, lo de desintoxicarte a la fuerza y tener esta conversación tan complicada.

\- Tienen razón, yo lo lamento… yo.

\- Tu debes saber que el transcurso de los últimos meses, secuestraron al Lic. Jenks, han seguido a su esposa y a sus nietos, razón por la que ahora viven en la torre Lang por órdenes de Isabella.

\- Mario Rastegui tuvo problemas en su restaurante con un incendio que fue provocado y que resulto en pérdidas grandes, que Bella le ayudo a pagar.

\- Rose ha sido seguida por donde quiera que iba en su trabajo, con sus amigas.

\- Incluso nuestros padres fueron investigados por medio de la red según nos dijo Bella. Mi Alice no la pasó mejor, encontraron un maletín sospechoso dentro de una de sus tiendas en las que la policía encontró que había un gato muerto.

\- Lee Lang nuestro socio chino fue encontrado muerto en su oficina y Andre Smith fue encontrado flotando en uno de sus propios muelles.

\- Desde lo que sucedió en Norfolk a mi hija y a mi, ella se fue a china junto a un gran amigo y protector suyo, Jao Ming.

\- ¿Jao Ming?

\- El mismo, el mismo Jao Ming jefe de la mafia china, ella hizo muy buena amistad y negocios por conveniencia con el, ella esta allá desde hace todos estos meses por que pensó que él podría ayudarla a localizar a Eli Marionni.

\- No lo ha logrado… ¿Dejaron que se fuera con la mafia china?... Dios… y yo… que idiota…

\- No es lo único que ha pasado Edward, esa mujer ha encontrado varias de las casas donde solíamos escondernos por temporadas Bella, mis hermanos y yo, ataco a varios de los cuidadores de estas casas, alguno incluso los mato.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Marionni esta enojada por la muerte de su esposo y por todos los problemas económicos que le ha causado la Lic. Black desde que escapo de ella.

\- ¿Si usted es su padre como permitió esto… como?

\- Ella nunca vivió conmigo y para cuando me entere de su existencia la niña se hallaba en el centro de una gran mafia italiana, eran mis enemigos de negocios, cualquier cosa que hiciera perjudicaría directamente en la niña, esa maldita mujer supo como hacer para evitar que yo los despedazara.

\- Esa es una historia para otro momento Carlisle.

\- Bueno el punto es que en algún momento va a pasar que ella encontrara la oportunidad de hacernos daños y ahora somos más vulnerables que nunca.

\- ¿Por qué?

Edward miraba como aquellos cuatro hombres se miraban unos a otros con la duda en la mirada, se pasaron un buen minuto en un tenso silencio.

\- Bueno nosotros estamos dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad por nuestros actos… que Dios nos ayude.

\- No entiendo.

\- Edward recuerdas que te dije que pensaras en el resultado de tus actos.

\- Claro y la verdad es que nunca he entendido a lo que te referías.

\- De acuerdo ya estoy arto de tanto enigma. Edward tu tuviste relaciones sexuales con Isabella.

\- No Emmett el la violo y debes saber maldito que de esa violación Bella quedo embarazada.

\- ¿Queeee?

Edward sintió que como se petrificaba y sintió una inmediata necesidad de drogarse, de inhalar o de tomar… no podía ser cierto, todos esos hombres sabían lo que había hecho y sentía su animosidad hacia el pero sobre todo sentía que ellos no estaban seguros si era su asunto decírselo.

\- Bella, mi niña… mi amor… Dios… ella.

Edward lloro, lloro por lo mal que se sentía, por lo confundido que se sentía, por que era padre desde hace unos años y sus amigos tuvieron que encerrarlo, amarrarlo y someterlo para poder hacerlo entrar en razón. Que mal estaba, que mal se sentía. Una imagen vino a su mente, un pequeño niño sobre su vientre con un bracito enyesado de color azul, se atraganto con su propio aire.

\- Bella quedo embarazada esa noche Edward, ella se entero de su embarazo cuando se recobro del coma inducido, cuando ya tenia 13 semanas de gestación.

\- Nosotros le planteamos la opción de interrumpir el embarazo dadas las circunstancias de la concepción…

A Edward se le detuvo el corazón, ella pudo haber tomado esa decisión, ella pudo haber abortado…

\- Ella simplemente dijo: No me importa como hayan sido concebidos mis bebes, son míos y ya están aquí, nadie hablara de aborto.

\- Gracias, Dios mio, Gracias. Me arrepiento de como sucedió, daría mi vida por cambiar lo sucedido pero él bebe no tenia culpa de nada.

Nuevamente todos se voltearon a ver los unos a los otros con cara de interrogación e inquietud. Edward no dijo nada, no quería presionarlos aun cuando se moría por escuchar todo lo demás.

\- Cuando ella dijo eso, la Dra. Rastegui le dijo la verdad de toda la problemática de la gestación.

\- ¿Queee?

\- Ella recibió todo tipo de medicación durante el primer trimestre de embarazo, el riesgo de malformaciones, males congénitos y cosas así estaba muy presente, ella aun así decidió seguir con el embarazo.

\- De igual manera, mi hija, esa increíble mujer recibió la noticia que el embarazo para ella seria incomodo y doloroso debido a la afección en su columna, paso toda la terapia para recuperar su capacidad de caminar con un pronunciado vientre.

\- Dios…

\- El 27 de noviembre…

\- ¿Noviembre..?

\- Si noviembre Edward, los niños nacieron un poco prematuros…

\- ¿Niños…?

\- Nuestra Bella tuvo gemelos, gemelos.

\- Bella dio a luz a dos hermosos bebes prematuros por medio de cesárea a causa de las posibles consecuencias que para su columna representaría un parto natural.

\- Mi nieto mayor por solo dos minutos es Emmett Carlisle Black, Emmy para todos los que lo hemos conocido, el…

\- El menor es DJ, ósea Derek Jacob Black, el pequeño risueño y travieso que conociste ese día en el penthouse.

\- Ella es… nosotros somos… el niño… sus ojos…

Se hizo el silencio mientras Edward procesaba todo lo que pasaba, soltando de vez en vez frases entrecortadas.

\- Debo decirte la verdad Cullen…

\- Todos debemos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No existe un nosotros…

\- ¿Cómo que no existe un nosotros? Nosotros somos padres, somos padres de dos niños.

\- No Edward, la situación no es así.

\- No amigo, desgraciadamente no es así, dadas las circunstancias apremiantes nosotros decidimos decirte todo esto por que necesitamos que nos apoyes a ayudarla, necesitamos descubrir a Marionni, encontrarla y contratacar, no solo defendernos y huir de ella.

\- Edward, queremos proteger a los niños y a ella, por eso te dijimos la verdad pero ella no lo sabe.

\- Pero nosotros somos sus padres ¿Por qué carajos no existiría un nosotros?

\- No existe Edward por que ella no sabe que te lo hemos dicho, ella no sabe esto, por lo que a Bella respecta ella es madre soltera de dos hermosos niños, ella es mama, no hay un nosotros.

\- ¿Ella no sabe que me lo dijeron?

\- No Cullen ella no lo sabe, ella te tiene miedo, ella tenia miedo de bajar de su propio yate y decidió bajar de esta obligada por la salud de sus hijos, no por que ella quisiera por si misma.

\- ¿Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea su padre?

\- Entiéndeme algo idiota… si no necesitáramos de tu apoyo para protegerlos ni siquiera te hubieras enterado y seguirías por ahí drogado o muerto.

\- Pero…

\- No hay pero Edward, Dios no soy un mal hombre pero debo decírtelo… carajo hombre, tu violaste a esa mujer, como pretendes creer que tienes algún derecho sobre esos niños.

\- Pera ella misma lo dijo, no importa como fueron concebidos, el caso es que los niños nacieron y yo soy su padre.

\- Claro que importa como fueron concebidos, si los niños hubieran sido concebidos de una manera más civilizada, tu idiota, no te enterarías de esto cuando tienen dos años.

\- Tu te hubieras enterado por boca de ella cuando estaba embarazada, hubieses tenido conocimiento de su existencia, su nacimiento, su crecimiento,,, carajo serias parte de su vida, no un fantasma en una maldita fotografía.

No se dijo mas, Edward empezó a temblar de llanto, de impotencia y de dolor, entendía perfectamente sus palabras. La verdad era que Emmett y Jasper también lloraron unas cuantas lagrimas por su lado cada uno. Carlisle también tenía la garganta cerrada y Jacob se empezaba a arrepentir de todas las duras palabras que había dicho, sin embargo, todas eran verdad e incluso Edward en su posición lo entendía.

\- Tal vez pueda hablar con ella, pedirle perdón y permiso para convivir con ellos…

\- Edward soy padre de un hermoso niño y sé que no quiero alejarme jamás de él, puedes hacer muchas cosas para ver si ella después de todo te deja convivir con sus hijos pero eso ya no depende de nosotros.

\- Yo igual Edward como padre entiendo tu posición de querer estar con tus hijos pero tienes todo en tu contra.

\- Y por su puesto idiota que drogado, tomado, vomitado y como pordiosero, nadie permitiría que te le acerques a sus hijos.

\- Dios… Dios ayúdame por favor…

\- Yo se lo que es estar obligadamente separado de tu hijo Cullen y te aseguro que no es algo que le deseo a nadie, incluso en tus circunstancias. Pero recuerda, recuerda lo que te he dicho en el cuarto, los bebes necesitan una vida tranquila y normal, tu necesitas enderezar tu camino si pretendes lograr que la situación de los tres mejore y ella… ella necesita paz, consigo misma y contigo, necesita perdonar, olvidar y seguir adelante… sospecho que tu eres el único que la puede sacar de ese ensimismamiento en el que vive.

\- Te doy la razón el algo Carlisle, desde que sucedió todo esto ella no ha sido la misma, vive con miedo, vive con culpa… necesita superarlo, necesita algo… que aunque no se lo que sea, tal vez este malnacido la pueda ayudar, después de todo en algún momento los dos se quisieron.

\- Yo la amooo…

\- No me digas…

\- El punto no es si la amas o no Edward, el punto es si te perdonara o si te permitirá convivir con sus hijos.

\- Tienen razón… ¿Dónde… donde están ellos?

\- DJ vive con Carlisle, mis hermanos y conmigo en la torre Lang.

\- Con el puedes convivir temporalmente hasta que ella decida llevárselo nuevamente o cambiar los planes actuales.

\- ¿Y mi otro bebe?

\- Emmy.

\- ¿Emmy?

\- Si, así le dice ella por que al hijo de Emmett le dicen EJ.

\- ¿Ella le puso ese apodo?

\- Si

\- La situación de Emmy es un poco más complicada.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no esta aquí? ¿El esta bien? ¿Qué pasa con el?

\- Mi nieto desde que nació represento el antagónico de su hermano, casi no lloraba, casi no habla, muy quieto y muy tranquilo.

\- Emmett y yo no lo conocemos, nosotros solo hemos convivido con DJ.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hace unos meses en el accidente automovilístico que causo nuestra llegada a NY, nos separamos… yo traje conmigo al pequeño DJ, el niño tubo complicaciones al principio por la separación de su hermano, suponemos que al ser gemelos ellos no llevan bien eso de estar separados.

\- ¿Y por qué los separaron entonces?

\- Desde el accidente la actitud de Emmy cambio, no se le despegaba a Bella ni a sol ni a sombra, no la dejaba ir al baño o bañarse, no la podía perder de vista mas de un minuto por que empezaba a pegar de gritos, dejaba de comer, se pegaba a si mismo, hacia cosas raras…

\- ¿Queee?

\- Debido a su comportamiento el niño fue diagnosticado con un tipo de autismo, supuestamente es algo ligero y el accidente solo vino a detonar su condición.

\- ¿Autismo?

\- Si Edward, Emmy es un niño con un ligero autismo.

\- Bella se vio obligada a llevárselo con ella a China por que el niño simplemente no permitía la separación.

\- Y no es el único, aun después de todos los meses que han pasado DJ pregunta mínimo 5 veces al día por el…

\- Eso no es lo más increíble…

\- ¿No?

\- No, Edward. A veces escuchas a Dj decirnos: -Shhhh, Emmy esta dormido o –Quiero comer arroz como Emmy.

\- Y si eso te suena raro, deberías verlo en sus reacciones.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- A veces anda jugando con los niños y de repente se pone a llorar a moco tendido y de la nada dice… Emmy se siente solo y esta llorando o Emmy se callo y me dolió.

\- Nos sorprende bastante seguido.

\- Dios… mis niños…

\- Son indescriptibles, cuando eran apenas unos bebes mis nietos lloraban al mismo tiempo, se reían al mismo tiempo… cuando los vean juntos lo entenderán, a veces parece que tienes conversaciones enteras con solo mirarse, toman cualquier decisión entre los dos, uno no hace nada si el otro no lo sigue y lo hace también… yo siempre he creído que Emmy no mostro mayor signos de su autismo menor antes del accidente a causa del apoyo de DJ.

Siguieron contándole anécdotas, memorias e historias de los dos pequeños. Edward estaba emocionado y aterrado a la vez, era padre, del día a la mañana se había convertido en padre.

Él tendría que luchar contra sus adicciones al mismo tiempo que buscaba como ganar el perdón de Bella, aprendía a ser padre y trataba de enderezar su vida. No tenia ni idea de como lo haría pero sin duda lo haría y nadie lo detendría. Deseaba de todo corazón que Bella lo perdonara, lo amara y formaran una familia pero sabia que eso seria una posibilidad muy remota y aunque lucharía por hacerla realidad, tenia que ser realista y también creer en que tal vez solo seria padre de fin de semana o de viajes de vacaciones.

El lucharía, luchara por tenerlo todo, mejoraría. Le contaron todo lo demás que había pasado, las ideas que tenían de como posiblemente podían apoyar a Bella y ha Ming, como era imperioso hacer algo contra esa maldita que trataba de dañar a su familia, él no lo permitiría, no pasaría.

Niñas, les agradezco a todas sus comentarios y su tiempo en leerme, saludos, besos y seguimos. Ahhh y recuerden que los personajes son de MAyer.


	24. Cap 24: Ellos

Ellos

El pregunto nuevamente por detalles como si eran gemelos idénticos y si podía ver a Dj pronto.

\- Mis hermanitos y las señoras fueron al centro comercial.

\- La cara que pones me dice que crees que es la gran cosa.

\- ¿Y no lo es?

\- No Cullen que va… ya lo comprenderás por que supongo que te unirás al grupo.

\- ¿No entiendo?

\- Imagínate Edward a dos mujeres y 7 niños entre pasillos del supermercado…

\- Y si a eso le juntas que llevan 5 guardaespaldas… es todo un espectáculo.

\- ¿Cuantos hermanos tienes Jacob?

\- Si somos parejos, siete.

\- ¿Siete?

\- Bueno te voy a explicar.

\- Si por favor.

\- En un principio cuando yo me Salí de mi casa, tome conmigo a mis 4 hermanos.

\- ¿Ellos son tus hermanos consanguíneos?

\- Si, todos somos hijos de la misma madre pero no del mismo padre.

\- Bueno eso explica como tienes un hermano pelirrojo.

\- ¿Los otros tres?

\- Bueno después al clan de los Black se unió Bella que había huido de su casa, tal como nosotros, ella solo tenia 11 años en ese entonces.

\- Ya eran 5.

\- Si ya tenia 5 hermanos y ahora con la llegada de los frijolitos…

\- ¿Frijolitos?

\- Si, Cullen, así les decía Bella a sus bebes cuando estaba embarazada y como los registro como Black, al igual que ella, ya son 7 y pues yo, ya somos 8 y los que faltan.

\- ¿Cómo que los que faltan?

\- Pues si señores, somos 6 hombres Black, algún día habrá por ahí caminando muchos mas Black's y si las dos niñas deciden tener también bebes, lo mas seguro es que sean Black algo.

\- Y vaya que pueden ser muchos.

\- Pues claro Emmett, de hecho es solo cuestión de tiempo pues todos son aun niños pero espérate unos añitos y ya veras.

\- ¿No te dicen papa?

\- No claro que no, no soy padre de ninguno y nadie me lo creería. Me dicen hermanito o bueno mas bien tito, Bac, Jei o tiyo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Solo tengo 21, quien me iba a creer que tengo un hijo de 11 años.

\- ¿Tiyo?

\- Pues si, que no tienen imaginación caramba… tito, nito o manito por hermanito, Bac por un intento de Black, Jei por un intento de Jake y tiyo… bueno tiyo solo me lo dicen Emmy y DJ.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues al ser hermano de Bella y como yo a ella siempre le digo hermanita, ella les trato de enseñar a que me dijeran tío o Jake, así acabe siendo tiyo o Jei.

\- ¿Y tu como les dices?

\- Enanos.

\- ¿Enanos?

\- Oye ya lo vivirás, es mas fácil hablar en plural y que todos volteen al mismo tiempo que decir nombre por nombre.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo a veces termino chiflandoles para que me hagan caso, juntos son un huracán.

\- Ja, novatos, yo he descubierto que los niños son celosos como ellos solos, lo que para beneficio de nosotros significa que con que le hable a mi hija o a Leah, todos voltean.

\- ¿A ellas les dicen enanas también?

\- Nahhh, se voltean y me cachetean, en realidad ellas son las haditas de la torre mágica. Bueno debo admitir que les empecé a decir enanos por los gemelos…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Tu si me entiendes verdad, Carlisle?

\- Si, de hecho si Jake. Yo les decía monstruitos, jejeje.

\- ¿Pero porque?

\- Es que ustedes nunca han tenido nuestro dilema, un día les pasara.

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- Emmy y Dj son idénticos.

\- Igualitos, sin duda.

\- Bella es la única que los identifica de simple vista, todos los demás somos victimas de ella.

\- Mi traviesa hija se empeña en vestirlos idénticos para hacernos pasar el día tratando de adivinar quien es quien.

\- Ya entendí por eso ocupan el plural.

\- Desde luego Jasper, no les he podido identificar nunca cuando están juntos, son verdaderamente especiales, se ríen igual, comen igual, tienen hasta las mismas pecas caray.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Ja, que sino, bueno hasta su voz es igualita. Emmy casi nunca habla pero una vez le estaban rogando a su mama que los llevara a la playa, hablaron al mismo tiempo las mismas palabras y se escuchaba como si fueran una sola persona hablando.

\- Estoy intrigado.

\- Si la verdad yo igual.

\- Yo me muero por conocerlos… me he perdido tanto de ellos.

Siguieron su camino hacia la torre, sabían que no llegarían hasta en la tarde así que Edward aprovecho esto para ir a su departamento, con ayuda de Emmett y Jasper tiraron cada botella de licor por toda la casa, los restos o sobrantes de cualquier tipo de droga o estupefacientes, no dejaron ninguna tentación al alcance de Edward. Limpiaron el abandonado apartamento fueron ellos mismos a comprar víveres y lo que se necesitaba para Edward, este ultimo también compro alimentos para los niños como yogurt, dulces y cosas para entretenerlos, era mejor tenerlo y no utilizarlos que no tenerlo como le aconsejaron sus amigos. Cada quien compro un regalo para su respectivo bebe, Edward aparte de comprar para Dj y Emmy aunque no estuviera presente, también compro algunos detalles para los Blacks.

Edward se sentía agradecido y en deuda con Emmet y Jasper por igual pero sobre todo con Black. Ellos le había contando como fue Jacob el que supo como desintoxicarlo, los medicamentos que necesitaría, lo necesario para hacer la habitación mas segura para el, cosas que habían sido muy necesarias por que un par de veces de tan intenso que era el dolor en su cabeza trato de matarse el mismo dándose de topes contra la pared, que al estar acolchonada solo lo noqueo pero no se mato.

Sin duda le debía mas que la misma vida a Jacob, él había sido quien había sacado a Bella de sus garras y junto con Carlisle era quien la había cuidado y acercado a su atención y recuperación medica, era todo un amigo, era un hermano, era o mas bien dicho, es un ángel para ella. Edward sabia que necesitaba conseguir la aprobación de Jacob antes que cualquier cosa para poder solucionar la situación de ver a Bella y sobre todo, si Jacob con suerte confiaba nuevamente en el tal vez Bella aceptaría convivir con el y así estar cerca de sus gemelos. Sus gemelos, Dios era padre, él era papa de dos niño y ni siquiera los conocía. Bueno trabajaría en ello.

Trabajaría arduamente en hacerse notar para sus hijos y así lograr que ellos también quisieran estar con el y tal vez, solo tal vez un milagro ocurriera y también ella aceptaría estar cerca de él.

Llegaron a la torre nuevamente y sus amigos ya había orquestado todo, harían unas carnes asadas en el penthouse como de por si ya era tradición según ellos todos lo sábados. La diferencia hoy seria el, el y su acercamiento con su hijo.

Llego por fin el momento en que todos se vieron en el penthouse de la famosa torre, todos estaban entre felices y tensos no había forma de saber como reaccionaria el niño al ver nuevamente a aquel extraño, incluso si lo reconocería, la ultima vez que lo vio estaba mal vestido, sucio y barbón, ahora estaba limpio, rasurado y muy nervioso.

Edward empezaba a sentir la realidad de su condición física, después de un día agitado se sentía exhausto y apenas eran las 5 de la tarde, no se rendiría a pesar de los dolores musculares que sentía, se acercó a la alberca y extendió las piernas hacia el agua, así no tendría que estar sosteniendo su peso y se cansaría menos, los niños al ser el extraño no se le acercaban y era claramente notorio para todos.

Jacob Black, la persona que menos hubiese el pensado que le ayudaría en su dilema de como hacer para acercarse a su hijo, en un solo movimiento hizo que todo fluyera muy sencillo. Se sentó junto a él en la orilla de la alberca y le hablo.

\- Los dolores musculares serán intermitentes de hoy en adelante para ti, a veces el ejercicio puede ayudarte un poco pero debes esperar unos meses a que tu corazón se haga un poco mas fuerte, tuviste un para cardiaco hace mas o menos 5 meses, necesitas tiempo.

\- No sabes como te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, estoy en deuda contigo.

\- Se lo que es cargar con una culpa encima y no saber exactamente como actuar.

\- Pregunta

\- ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo la deje contigo pensando en que la cuidarías, en que la protegerías…

\- Me he hecho esa pregunta tantas veces, tantas veces…

\- ¿Qué te paso Edward? No lo entiendo.

\- Lo único que yo recuerdo es que te vi salir con ella del baño, que la llevabas en brazos y estaban casi desnudos, después de eso solo vi rojo, no entendía porque me habían hecho eso, yo pensé en ese momento que ustedes me engañaban, que era pareja y que lo habían hecho en el baño…

\- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?

\- No lo se, en verdad no lo se. En ese momento pasaron puras estupideces por mi cabeza, hoy que lo recuerdo en mi cabeza sé que nada es lógico, sé que todo fue una babosada.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, no recuerdo lo que hice solo como me sentí, me sentía traicionado, humillado y eso me hizo reaccionar agresivo, estúpido, sentía que había perdido al amor de mi vida, que me había esperado para hacerla mía por nada, pensé que me veían la cara y me enoje al punto que perdí los cabales.

\- Pero…

\- Lo se, Jacob, lo se. El hecho de estar enojada no me daba derecho a hacer lo que hice pero simplemente me perdí, no me estoy excusando, no tengo excusa, solo te digo que no recuerdo mas que mis tontas ideas y como el hecho de que no me contestara me hizo estallar.

\- ¿Es cierto que ibas a ver a una terapeuta para eso?

\- Llevaba tres sesiones, Bella y yo habíamos quedado que en la siguiente sesión ella haría video conferencia junto conmigo y la Dra.

\- ¿Ella sabia de tu… ehhh, problema?

\- Ella había hablado con la terapeuta, según lo que ambas me habían dicho yo tenia un problema de posesividad y agresividad a causa de celos, algo de un desorden obsesivo que era completamente acrecentado por los largos periodos sin saber de ella, pensando que tal vez se encontraba o en peligro o amenazada. Bella me había dicho que también tenia celos de ti, de saber que tu pasabas tanto tiempo con ella.

\- ¿Siempre tuviste celos de miiii?

\- Si, lo siento Jacob, en verdad lo lamento. Desde la primera vez que te vi y te acercaste a ella solo para decirle que debían irse y le dabas dos minutos, yo explote la primera vez y si a eso le sumas que vi como la tomabas del brazo lejos de mi, me puse como energúmeno.

\- Ustedes no eran nada en ese momento.

\- No de hecho no y aun así me sentí el hombre mas celoso y posesivo del mundo en ese momento, todo empezó ahí, no éramos nada y yo me enamore de ella inmediatamente desde la primera vez que la vi.

\- ¿ella nunca se molesto por tus reacciones?

\- No sé si se molestaba pero si sé que trataba de evitarlas o calmarme si me ponía así, de hecho la razón por la que estamos "casados" cuando fuimos a Australia fue a causa de mi reacción por que el maldito de un tal Andre Smith, le llamo hermosa delante de mi y la invito a un lugar. Yo simplemente casi me le hecho encima a los golpes, ella lo evito pero me pase horas tratándola muy cortante y grosero, pidiéndole explicaciones y demás.

\- Ella entonces para que no te sintieras inseguro de ella, con su habilidad los caso por computadora en sistema civil australiano, ¿Cierto?

\- Si, exactamente así sucedió. En ese momento me calmo pero después de las terapias supe que ella al hacer eso alimento mi dominio y posesividad sobre ella. No es algo que yo controlara, de hecho juro por dios que si hubiese sido una decisión mía jamás la hubiera… herido.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas lo que paso, lo que hiciste?

\- No, no recuerdo mucho. De hecho lo único que recuerdo es unos segundos antes de que tu entraras en la habitación. La vi tendida sin moverse, hasta ese momento me percate que ella, no se había defendido y quejado, ella no había hecho nada, fue cuando abrí sus parpados con los dedos y sus pupilas dilatas… me levante de su lado, di dos grandes pasos hacia atrás y la vi golpeada, mordida, ensangrentada e inmóvil, no entendía lo que había hecho, no entendía del todo que yo mismo lo hubiera hecho y fue entonces que tu entraste.

\- Estabas en shock… ¿Es lo único que recuerdas?

\- Cada segundo de cada día, no puedo borrar esa imagen de mi mente… ni todo el alcohol, ni toda la mariguana, ni la cocaína, ni la misma heroína logran sacar esa imagen de mi mente.

\- Yo…

\- No recuerdo lo que hice pero si logro recordar esa ultima imagen, ese último segundo antes de que tú entraras. Dios Jacob, daría todo, todo por que eso no hubiera pasado, por haberme podido controlar pero sobre todo daría cada segundo de mi tiempo restante en esta vida por que ella tampoco lo recordara, no por mi, por ella.

\- ¿Por eso te matabas a ti mismo?

\- Solo trataba de olvidar esa imagen, lo que le hice a la mujer que amo.

\- Sigo sin entender, sigo sin comprender.

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, yo tampoco lo comprendo, cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo trato de hacerlo y no puedo decir por que reaccione así, por que paso esto, si yo la amo tanto, ella es mi vida, ella es todo para mi y ahora sé que yo no soy nada para ella, mas que el peor hombre que puede existir.

\- Yo… yo quiero creerte… yo creía que la amabas… yoo creía que tu la protegerías…

\- Yooo la amoooo.

Los niños se encontraban comiendo sobre la barra del bar al otro extrema de la alberca por lo que no habían oído nada, solo Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle habían oído todo pero no intervinieron aun estando justo detrás de ellos pero si notaron como ambos hombre lloraron, los sentimientos encontrados en los dos los traicionaban y no pudieron menos que darles privacidad hasta que se calmaron y decidieron acercarse a ellos, para invitarlos a comer y así lo hicieron mientras Rosalie, Alice y la Sra. Ramírez intentaban explicarles por millonésima vez a todos los niños que debían esperar al menos 15 minutos antes de meterse a la alberca otra vez.

Edward que momentáneamente no aceptaba mucho alimento o mas bien poco toleraba los solidos y últimamente se veía obligado a llevar una dieta especifica blanda, se limito a comerse la sopa y medio paletear con la cuchara el menjurje que le había preparado Alice, que según ella era lo ideal para un estomago sensible, puré de verduras mixtas hervidas en caldo de especias. Una buena acción por parte de ella pero con un sabor a rayo y centellas, tanto así que se identifico claramente con su hijo que lo veía con cara de horror pero no se le acercaba.

Se escaso con los presentes y fue a la habitación de ella, la misma donde habían compartido ellos dos ratos tan amenos. Se sentó en la cama tratando de calmar los temblores en sus brazos y la sensación de arcadas que le anunciaban que iba a vomitar. Ocupo toda su concentración en tratar de calmar su cuerpo, los dolores de estomago eran horribles siempre que comía, había pasado dos años y medio sin ingerir comida en forma, se conformaba solo con galletas empacadas o lo primero que se encontraba, nunca comía en forma, tenia años sin sentarse a una mesa y que le pusieran un plato enfrente, su estado de anemia era en realidad peligroso y si a eso le juntábamos las drogas que ingería en realidad estar vivo era casi un milagro.

Le llevo unos buenos 15 minutos lograr calmar su estomago y sus espasmos, cuando por fin logro estabilizarse después de 3 buenos tragos de salicilato de bismuto y leche de magnesia para el estomago, regreso a la piscina y se sentó nuevamente en la orilla de piscina, había notado que el movimiento del agua calmaba un poco el adormecimiento y calambres en sus piernas.

Noto que todos se hallaban en la alberca jugando con los niños, excepto las mujeres que tomaban el sol en las tumbonas. Jacob se vuelve a acercar a mi y esta vez no se si busca hablar pero no podría otra vez soportar hablar sobre ella, mientras intento calmar el dolor de mi cuerpo. Edward estaba a merced de las circunstancias.

Niñas mil gracias por sus reviews, tomo en cuenta todo comentario, me agradan aquellas que se apasionan tanto como yo cuando lo estoy escribiendo...


	25. Cap 25: Acercándonos

Acercándonos

Jacob observaba a Edward desde que había regresado, sabia lo que le pasaba. El estomago debía de estarlo matando como cada vez que comía y que le duraría al menos un par de meses mas, eso sin hablar el asunto en sus músculos, el no sabia mucho de químicos pero sabia lo que causaba la heroína en los tejidos musculares y conocía de casos que habían preferido suicidarse que seguir con ese martirio. Jacob veía el dolor físico reflejado en su rostro pero sobre todo se daba cuenta el dolor en su alma cuando vea al niño, su hijo. Debía de recordar a Bella y aquella ultima imagen de ella, Jacob recordaba perfectamente ese momento, el mismo tardo su buen año en sacar eso de su cabeza y él no lo había hecho, no podía ni imaginarse lo que significaba eso para el. El reflejaba también la angustia de ver como su hijo lo miraba como un extraño, no se acercaba a el para nada como no lo hacían los demás niños pues lo desconocían. Solo una vez, solo por esta vez, se dijo a si mismo Jacob mientras se acercaba nadando a donde se encontraba Edward.

Una vez estuvo a un lado de él se volteo hacia atrás donde estaba la pequeña Amber sacando a escondidas los juegos del baúl para meterlos a la pequeña alberca inflable, la travesura se veía reflejada en su rostro como cada que hacia alguna de sus maldades, Jacob aprovecho esto.

\- Amber, pequeña hadita mágica. ¿Qué haces?

\- Yoooo…

\- Tuuu… puedes venir un momento, por favor.

\- No creo que quiera venir si estas a un lado de mi, Jacob.

\- Después me lo agradecerás Cullen y me debes una muy grande, me oíste.

En ese momento llego la pequeña pilluela a su lado, le saltarina niña de rubios cabellos como los de su padre pero de energía ilimitada como la de su madre, se acercó titubeante a Jacob.

\- ¿Me podrías decir hadita bonita que hacías detrás de aquel baúl?

\- Yo no hacia nada, yo solo,,, ehhh yo solo, esperaba.

\- ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

\- Porque tu y mi mama nunca me creen… pero mi papa siempre me cree.

\- Eia no sia nala, tiyo.

El corazón se le detuvo a Edward, su niño se había acercado a defender a su amiga.

\- Ajaaa, un cómplice. Ven acá pequeño enano…

Jacob jalo al pequeño cómplice y le hacia cosquillas mientras Amby se debatía entre ayudarlo o no. De repente, ya eran tres los pequeños a su alrededor.

\- Tiyo él no lo hizo nada, fue Amby.

\- ¿Yoooo?

\- ¿Qué hizo la pequeña hada traviesa, EJ?

\- No se tiyo pero siemple es ella y no el enano.

\- Pol qui mi decil nano, yo lo soi glande.

\- Edward sostenme un momento a este pequeño bribón, tengo un asunto que arreglar aquí.

Jacob en un rápido movimiento paso a DJ a los brazos de un sorprendido Edward mientras Jacob se giraba rápido y alcanzaba con su brazo a la niña. El niño se quedo muy quieto en brazos de su padre pero expectante de ver como su amiguita era apresada y ahora victima de las cosquillas, mientras EJ se reía de ella. Sin embargo en algún momento reacciono y se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos de aquel hombre que no conocía y se sintió temeroso de que si lo soltaba el caería en la alberca grande.

Edward se dio cuenta de lo que reflejaba la mirada de su hijo en sus brazos, eres un desconocido y me puedo caer. Así que lo pego aun mas a su cuerpo, aprovechando el miedo del niño para poderlo abrazar por primera vez. Edward Cullen claramente sintió que su corazón se abría de par en par para aquel niño, el haría todo por protegerlo a él y a su hermano.

Las risitas histéricas de la pequeña cesaron y padre e hijo que se miraban intensamente voltearon.

\- Les voy a presentar a un amigo mio y de sus papas.

\- ¿Mi papa o el papa de Amby?

\- Yo no soy Bambi.

\- Pelo si eyes Amby tu.

\- Niños, les estoy hablando.

\- Pero yo soy niña.

\- Les decía que mi amigo va a estar con nosotros de hoy en adelante.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Tu eres el peludo de la recamara, yo me cuerdo de tus ojos.

\- Mi amigo se llama Edward y esta triste por que no juegan con el.

\- Peli mi mami, mi dijio quie no blala con tranos quie no conosquio.

Edward veía gracioso la interacción de aquellos tres pequeños en conjunto, en realidad no había mucha diferencia entre ellos, poco mas de un año. Era el oír la voz de su hijo, que hablaba su propio extraño idioma pero que curiosamente medio entendía.

\- Bueno y mi hermanita tiene razón, uno no debe hablar con extraños por que no los conocemos y no sabemos si son buenas o malas personas.

\- ¿Él es buena persona?

\- ¿Por qué no había venido antes?

\- Si él es … buena persona, Emmett y Jasper lo conocen desde que eran niños y no había venido por que estaba,,, ehhh, trabajando.

\- ¿Dónde trabaja?

\- ¿Mi papa fue niño?

\- Mi mami tamben se la pasia tlabajiando liejos y pol eso no viene pelo mi nito Emmy la ta cuilando.

A Edward se le estrujo el corazón al oírlo hablar de su mama y de su hermanito, claramente notaba como los extrañaba y el sabia de ese sentimiento, extrañar con todo tu ser a alguien. Ahora entendía eso de que los niños todo lo preguntan.

\- El y sus papis se conocen desde hace muchos años y trabajaban juntos, ahora van a volver a trabajar juntos, tal vez lo vean también en la oficina.

\- ¿Tambén lo vamios a visitar a el cuando vayiamos al trabajo de papa?

\- ¿Entonces él también nos va a comprar cosas, como tu que eres amigo de papa?

\- Si pequeños yo también les traeré de vez en cuando una sorpresita.

\- ¿Y a mi también me vas a traer sorpresas?

La hermana de Jacob curiosa por la conversación también se había acercado a donde estaban ellos nadando y ahora se agarraba de las piernas de Edward.

\- Si, a todos pero solo si se portan bien.

De repente, Edward se vio envuelto en un abrazo grupal, todos los pequeños lo abrazaban emocionados por tener la promesa de un regalo, el recordó a los niños debajo del puente que tan bien lo habían tratado. No pudo evitar que se le saliera una lágrima que no se molesto en secar, tenía los brazos llenos de niños que le daban su cariño sin más, tan solo porque Jacob se los había presentado. Dios se sentía tan dichoso a pesar de saber que tenia un arduo camino por delante. Una pregunta lo trajo a la realidad, que lo hizo sentir como si se estuviera echando de cabeza desde lo alto de aquella torre.

\- ¿Pol quie amby si lo tenie papi y yo no lio tenel?

Cualquiera diría que después de esa pregunta el mundo se acabaría para todos los que guardaron súbitamente silencio en aquella estancia pero fue una inocente niña la que contesto.

\- DJ no todos tenemos papi, yo tampoco tengo pero tengo muchos hermanitos.

\- ¿Pelo si tenel yo o lo ta tlabajiando como mi mami?

\- Leah pequeña ya te lo he dicho que nuestro papa esta en el cielo junto con mami y nos cuidan desde allá.

\- ¿Mi papitio tamben ta en el chielo?

Ahora si el silencio se hizo rotundo, nadie sabia que hacer. Como no le habían dicho a Bella que le revelarían a Edward lo de sus hijos, no sabían si decirle al niño o no que él era su padre. Todos se lanzaban miradas furtivas, desde los que estaban en la alberca nadando que eran Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle hasta las mujeres en las tumbonas que aun un poco lejos ponían atención a la conversación. Ahí cambio todo cuando el ultimo que él hubiese creído hablo en susurros a Emmett y Jasper que le hablaron a sus respectivos hijos y a Leah, haciendo que se les acercaran y dejando a Carlisle, Jacob y Edward solo con el DJ.

\- Sabes pequeño monstruito, ya que tu mami no esta aquí, creo que debemos contarte un secreto. Un secreto entre tu nosotros. ¿Me guardarías un secreto DJ?

\- Shi pelo Emmy tamben lo va a siabel.

\- ¿Y el podrá guardar el secreto también?

\- Shi, el no lie va a diecil a mama.

\- Esta bien, entonces déjame te cuento en secreto que Edward quiere ser tu papa.

\- ¿Quieles sel mi papi?

\- Si, mi niño yo quiero ser tu papa para quererte y cuidarte siempre de hoy en adelante.

\- ¿Pol quie?

\- Porque Edward es tu papa, solo que tu no lo sabias y el tampoco pero ahora que lo sabe, puede ser tu papa.

\- Pelo…

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿No quieres que Edward sea tu papa?

\- Si, pelo…

\- Si te preocupa que no lo conoces mucho, creeme pequeño que de hoy en adelante lo te puedes pasar todo el tiempo que quieras con el para conocerlo.

\- Si, pelo…

\- ¿Dime que pasa mi niño, no quieres que sea tu papa?

Edward sintió nuevamente que se le partía el corazón, sentir el rechazo de aquel niño era horrible para el, de repente por su cabeza paso la imagen de Bella, si el se sentía tan mal solo porque su hijo lo rechazaba cuando él lo amaba tanto como se habrá sentido Bella cuando el la ataco, el rechazo por parte de una persona a la que amas es mas doloroso que cualquier otra cosa. Una traicionera lágrima salió de su ojo, le dolía recordar y saber lo que le había causado al amor de su vida.

\- Nooo, pol quie …

De la nada el niño se quedo quieto dejando a todos expectantes de su reacción, ellos pensaban que estaba tratando de explicarse o pensando en que decir. Fue de repente cuando el niño empezó a llorar a moco tendido, gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se abrazó a Edward como si fuera su salvación. Nadie sabia que hacer, Carlisle le agarraba el piecito en un intento de confortarlo y mientras Jacob se veía claramente sorprendido y raro por la reacción.

Edward lo abrazo mas fuerte y el lloraba también, los demás no sabia si acercarse o no. Edward pensó en todas la veces que había llorado aun sin quererlo en el ultimo par de años.

\- Cálmate mi niño, cálmate por favor. No pasa nada, si no quieres que sea tu papa no pasa nada, no hay problema. Si tú quieres podemos ser amigos. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Qué pasa campeón?

\- ¿Dinos que no te gusta DJ?

\- Eeeee….emmyyy.

Entre hipos y lloriqueos logro medio decir el nombre de su hermano y todos se volvieron a mirar unos a otros sin entender nada, seguían tan confundidos como en un principio.

\- Yooii noo… noo eeee…mmyyy.

\- Calma mi niño, explícanos cual es el problema para poder ayudar.

\- Si, DJ no haremos nada que tu no quieras.

Edward no lo había notado pero el tenia sus propias lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas y llegaban hasta la cabecita cobriza de su niño, le dolía el alma y el corazón, su niño no quería que el fuera su papa. En un esfuerzo supremo por tratar de calmarlo decidió que tal vez en brazos de Jacob dejaría de llorar ya que el era el problema en si.

Empezó a soltarlo para sacarlo de sus brazos y de su abrazo, el niño se dio cuenta de eso y lloro aun mas fuerte, nadie entendió entonces que pasaba, estaban pensando que el niño no quería a Edward como papa y ahora se aferraba a el para que no lo soltara.

\- ¿Podrías explicarnos Derek?

\- Noo lio pupupuedlo… tenelo paapaaaa…

\- ¿Por qué bebe? ¿Por qué no puedo ser tu papa?

\- Po pol quie, Eeemmy ta tliste si lo lo eles mi papa…

\- ¿Por qué va a estar triste tu hermanito?

\- Pol… poll

\- ¿Por qué mi amor, no hay problema en que nos digas?

\- Mi mi maninito ta tliste pol pol quie yoi si pupuedel tenel papa y el nooo… yoi no quelo quie te tliste..

\- Cálmate nene, eso lo platicaremos cuando el venga.

\- Si mi niño, te tengo otro secreto. ¿Quieres oírlo?

\- Siii

\- Yo soy tu papa pero también soy papa de Emmy.

\- Eso es cierto enano, Edward es papa de los dos pero como Emmy no esta aquí a él no se lo podemos contar hasta que venga.

\- Pelo el yia lo siabe.

\- De acuerdo pero él no le puede decir nada a nadie hasta que papa no hable con el.

\- Siii, papi.

Esas palabras resonaron por toda la habitación… papa. Edward en el poso que vivió por casi tres años y del que jamás pensó saldría al escuchar esas palabras supo, él supo que había esperanza para el. Había esperanza para ellos, para la familia que si él se esforzaba, tal vez lograrían un día ser.

El niño por fin se calmo al saber que su hermanito también seria querido por su papa, siguieron platicando de todo y de nada. El pequeño le contaba sus aventuras en el mar y anécdotas que medio recordaba de su corta edad, con su hermano y su mama. Edward jamás se cansaba de escucharlo y estar con el.

Empezó poco a poco a regresar a su oficina y su trabajo, sin embargo no se alejaba del niño por mucho tiempo, tan solo 5 días después de ese encuentro ya dormía con el todas las noches y observaba encantado como cada noche le daba las buenas noches a su hermanito y le pedía que le diera un beso a su mama de su parte. Sin embargo lo mas sorprendente que paso es que a veces ya estando medio dormido se levantaba, se arrodillaba a su lado y lo abrazaba todo lo que sus brazos abarcaban de el que en realidad no era mucho, le daba un beso y le decía, mi manito dicie quie lo tiengas monita nochie y quie mami ta sioñando contigo.

Era maravilloso ir creando poco a poco una rutina con el, Jacob se hallaba entre feliz y confundido por la relación padre he hijo de DJ y Edward, Carlisle de alguna manera le envidiaba, el se había perdido todo eso con su niña y ahora lo veía crecer cada día entre ellos. Emmett y Jasper volvían a rencontrar a su amigo y no podían estar más agradecido. Todos temían un poco al saber que esto no seria para siempre, tarde o temprano algo pasaría o ella regresaría y seria algo muy fuerte para los dos.

Su mama llego un día con sus maletas a la torre a vivir con su hijo, el pregunto el motivo y supo que Bella le había dicho que era por su seguridad, su madre que sabia que Edward estuvo en desintoxicación y que se había ido perdiendo cada día años tras años después de esa fiesta, se sorprendió al ver a su hijo un poquito repuesto y que ya no tomaba tanto o se drogaba, la verdadera sorpresa fue ver al pequeño DJ. Su primera reacción fue pegar un grito de sorpresa, ver a Edward en pequeño fue algo inesperado, ese pequeño era idéntico a el cuando tenia esa edad.

Después de la conmoción Edward le explico lo sucedido mientras Jacob se llevaba al niño a jugar con sus hermanos, le explico como el tenia problemas de posesión y de celos, le explico lo que había pasado con Bella. Su madre lloro al saber lo que Edward le había hecho a su pequeña amiga, ella le hablo sobre los problemas de inseguridad que el había acarreado por la conducta de su padre agresiva y posesiva para con ella, contándole que la muerte de este había afectado mucho a Edward al punto de volverlo inseguro y agresivo a el también, desde los 6 años lo había llevado a terapia a escondidas de su padre, a su muerte lo siguió llevando pero cuando empezaron los problemas de la empresa no tuvo el dinero para continuar y para cuando la situación económica se estabilizo Edward ya no mostraba signos de problemas, al menos no hasta que empezó a celar a Bella.

Edward entendió muchas cosas y recordó algunas otras, le siguió contando sobre que Bella había quedado embarazada a partir de eso y que le se acaba de enterar solo 10 días atrás, le dijo sobre que no solo era DJ y sino también Emmy, que él no lo conocía pero si sabia de el y que había sido diagnosticado con autismo. Edward conto a su madre lo que sabia de la problemática de Bella con sus familiares y la situación en la que se encontraba, esta le dio varios consejos. Cosas en las que el no había pensado, el sabia que todos los aparatos que habían sido diseñados por Bella tenían un chip de localización que solo podían localizarse desde tres lugares… la súper computadora impenetrable de bella que tenia en el penthouse, los celulares que ella les había dado a todos y que el había intentado los últimos días penetrar en su seguridad y que no había logrado, por ultimo estaba su laptop, laptop que recordaba muy bien la ultima vez que la vio estaba en aquella habitación del hotel.


	26. Cap 26: Buscándote

Buscándote

Después de diez días de agitación con su niño y de tomar en cuenta los consejos de su mama, él se armó de valor y con apoyo de su niño se fue a aquella habitación, desde que Carlisle y su madre Esme habían sido presentados no se separaban ni un segundo, esos dos un día terminarían siendo pareja y la ironía de la vida se presentaba ahí, su madre y el padre de Bella juntos y ellos con todo en contra.

No quería pensar negativamente, así que se subió a su auto y en compañía de dos ex – seal se dirigieron al Hotel Carlisle, A Rosewood, era curioso que aquel hotel compartiera el mismo nombre del papa de Bella. Jacob le había dado la llave tarjeta de las dos habitaciones de ellos donde era seguro que si estaba ahí, el podría encontrar la dicho laptop.

Iba casi temblando de incertidumbre, no sabia lo que podía encontrar ahí aun con todo el tiempo que había pasado, debió de pedirle ayuda a Jacob pues empezaba a creer que no era una buena idea haber ido solo. Entro en la habitación gracias al inteligente niño en sus brazos, cada día lo sorprendía mas y el empezaba a sospechar que su hijo tenia una condición de inteligencia mayor al promedio tal como su madre. No hablaba muy bien que digamos pero era capaz de memorizar canciones completas con solo escucharlas un par de veces, observando a Esme hacer la comida se aprendía la recetas y luego andaba corrigiéndola en que ingrediente llevaba cada platillo. Había decidido que haría algo al respecto en cuanto tuviera un poco de tiempo libre después de todo el asunto de la tal Marionni y de que sospechaba no tardaría mucho tiempo en explotar.

La recamara para su tranquilidad mental estaba arreglada y aseada, no había rastro de lo que había pasado la ultima vez que había esta ahí. El entro temeroso con su hijo de la mano y se sentía mal, no le gustaba estar ahí pues el sabia que esa noche de poder haber sido especial tal y como el lo había planeado había sido un desastre de enormes dimensiones. Fue su niño el que lo saco de sus auto recriminaciones.

\- Sie palece a la liecamala de mi mami pelo eta ta muy tliste… ¿Papi pol quie llolas?

Edward no lo había notado pero si era cierto, lagrimas traicioneras rodaban por su mejillas. Su hijo le ofreció sus brazos y este lo cargo, la verdad es que no sabia que decirle solo lo abrazo en un intento de calmarse. Le gustaba cargarlo pero lo hacia a espacios muy esporádicos por que se cansaba con mucha felicidad y los calambres en sus brazos era muy doloroso debido a las contracciones musculares que aun lo afectaban. Se adentro con su hijo en brazos hasta que lo sentó en la cama.

\- Emmy y yio siabemos lio que pasio…

El hombre de 1.90 de estatura sintió que se hacia chiquito hasta quedar del tamaño de una cucaracha, el niño no podía saber lo que había pasado ahí a pesar de sospechar que era muy inteligente estaba seguro que no entendería lo que significaba lo que él había hecho a su madre.

\- ¿A que te refieres mi niño?

\- Mi manito y yio siabemos quie tu y mi mami si quielen muchio…

\- ¿Ahhh, si?

\- Si pi, pelo mi mami nos contio quie ellia si enfelmo y pol eso si tuvo quie il liejos…

\- ¿Si?

\- Pelo yo sie que alguiene la liastimio y pol eso tiene mielo de riegresal contigio…

\- ¿Tiene miedo?

\- Ellia tiene miedlo de quie la lastimien otlavez pelo ellia si quiele leglesal qui…

\- ¿Crees que un día regrese?

\- Nio…

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

\- Papi no sias tontio, tiu tlienes quie il pol ellia… tu tlienes quie buscal a mi mami

\- Estoy de acuerdo, yo primero la voy a buscar y luego iré por ella junto con tu hermanito, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Shii, Emmy diche quie alguien lo vie muchio y no lie gustia.

Edward no pudo preguntar más por qué el niño salió corriendo por la habitación y se asomo por el balcón. El recordó como Bella siempre le había dicho que esa era un de sus paisajes favoritos, el otro era la imagen que se veía desde todo el lado frontal de la torre Lang y que desde su penthouse era increíblemente bella.

Mientras el niño supuestamente buscaba algo que no sabia que era, el si buscaba aquella laptop hasta que la encontró metida en la caja de seguridad que había el mismo puesto ahí años atrás remplazando la original del hotel. Había varias cosas ahí, algunas joyas de ella, dinero, papeles que el no recordaba, las joyas que el le había regalado en Australia el día de su cumpleaños, algunos celulares, aparatos de rastreo y un GPS.

Saco todo y lo metió en su maletín, regreso a la torre tal como le había prometido a su madre a tiempo para la comida. Después de comer, su madre y Carlisle decidieron darle tiempo a solar para que pudiera checar las cosas que había traído.

Con gusto observo que los celulares que puso a cargar al sol eran todos de ella, la laptop estaba encriptada podías iniciar una sesión en Linux pero no ejecutaba ningún programa mucho menos iniciar un proceso… desarmo la laptop y su propia computadora personal, la mejor que el tenia y que había ensamblado el mismo, hasta los puertos eran de distintas entradas, se vio por primera vez en año con la necesidad de estar utilizando pinzas, destornilladores, cinta de aislar, químicos termoaislantes y demás, todo con el fin de puentear ambas tarjetas madres y lograr penetrar en el sistema encriptado de la laptop.

Ya había acabado el día cuando logro terminar todo lo relacionado con hardware y era hora de dejar cargar el sistema y cruzar los dedos para que funcionara.

Mientras esperaba la carga agarro los papeles que había visto dentro de la caja, había de todo dividido en varios folders, estaban los papeles de su adopción, actas de nacimiento de todos lo Blacks, registros de propiedad de varias casas que el desconocía, contratos de cuentas bancarias, contratos de sociedad de varias empresas a su nombre de ella y Jacob que el no conocía, todo aquello que tenia que ser firmado físicamente para cualquier situación y que por alguna razón no podía ser simplemente por internet estaba ahí, todo tipo de papeles. Entre tantas cosas encontró un sobre girado desde Australia, a nombre de la Lic. Black, su curiosidad pudo mas que su educación y lo abrió, notando que el sello nunca había sido roto por tanto nadie lo había abierto antes.

Lo primero era una carta por parte de algún licenciado del registro civil de allá que le agradecía el que se hubiera comunicado con el para solucionar el asunto de los documentos perdidos por parte de la institución gubernamental, el que se tomara la molestia de identificar a los contrayentes para poder legalizar ambos documentos y el acceso a sus firmas digitales para que todo quedara en orden, agradecía la compresión de Bella en tomarse el tiempo de resolver el problema del registro, el error en los nombres y la perdida de documentos. Haciéndole saber que también le adjuntaba los documentos originales que se le habían enviado para corroborar datos.

Edward no entendía nada pero se decidió a abrir el folder dentro de aquel sobre y se fue de espaldas cayendo redondo sobre su espalda desde una esquina de la cama donde se encontraba sentado. Se levanto rápidamente y comprobó que el pequeño dormilón en la silla reclinable a un lado de la cama siguiera dormido, por alguna razón que no entendía, le gustaba dormirse en aquel sillón y para su buena suerte aun con las luces prendidas y con el ruido de su caída no se había despertado, o al menos eso creía el, pues en realidad en niño lo observaba con mucho detenimiento desde que empezó a revisar aquellos papeles y vio su caída pero se hizo el dormido.

Volvió a tomar asiento y tomo aquel papel con manos temblorosas, no podía creer lo que veía. Era un acta de matrimonio, era su acta de matrimonio. Era completamente legal, estaba firmada por ellos en sellado electrónico, era completamente legal y físicamente el documento no era alterado, el código de barras, el folio del acta, el membrete Australiano, la especificación electrónica del documento y como una copia original se hallaba guardada en el archivo de registro. Estaba firmado por un juez, dos licenciados de nombres raros y 2 supuestos testigos. Él estaba casado bajo el nombre de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ósea su nombre completo y no solo bajo el pseudónimo que el creía de Anthony Masen. Vio el nombre de ella y contuvo el aliento, ella estaba casada bajo el nombre de Isabella Marieh Black MaCarthy lo que quería decir que ellos estaban realmente casados.

Ellos estaban casados en la vida real.

Checo los demás documentos, era un acta de nacimiento reciente de el y el acta que ella adquirió al momento de ser adoptada legalmente. Eso era algo que el no sabia, no sabia que también llevaba el apellido Black en su adopción por lo tanto la licenciada Black era un pseudónimo de ella, si, pero también era una identidad verdadera. Era algo muy inteligente de su parte y muy conveniente para el. Estaba casado, estaban casados y si quería realmente separarse de él tendrían que verse físicamente alguna vez pues tendrían que divorciarse legalmente y el definitivamente no permitiría eso. Antes muerto que divorciado y lo mejor de todo era que el documento no podía simplemente ser alterado infiltrándose en el sistema australiano del registro civil por medio de la red.

Se sentía tan feliz en ese momento, ella había hecho todo eso. No fue un simple hackeo al registro civil, ella los caso. Él estuvo muy feliz por espacio de unos minutos hasta que recordó lo que le había hecho a su esposa, no podía creerlo, ella ya tenia un mes siendo su esposa cuando sucedió todo eso. Irremediablemente lloro, lloro por todo lo que pudo haber sido, lloro por todo lo que había perdido, lloro por todo el tiempo que había perdido sin sus hijos, sin ella. Lloro un buen rato hasta que sintió unos bracitos a su alrededor.

\- No lio llories papi, no lio tes tliste mi mai te quiele muchio, nosiotlos lo siabemos…

Edward no dijo nada, solo quito todo lo que estaba sobre la cama se desvistió quedándose solo en boxer y se metió a la cama con su niño, aferrándose a su hijo como un naufrago a la orilla.

Amaneció y el niño le brincaba encima con los primeros rayos de sol.

\- Papi, papi.

\- Hijo, duérmete otro rato…

\- Nooo papi, mi buelita va a venil pol mi y tu tlienes quie contlal a mi mami, mi manito dice quie tlienes quie pulalte…

\- ¿Queee?

\- Apuliateee.

El niño salió corriendo directo a baño, el adormilado padre no pudo más que seguirlo. Se bañaron juntos como cada mañana, al salir del vaporoso baño se podía oler ya el aroma de café, Esme ya preparaba el desayuno. Ambos salieron vestidos y arreglados al comedor que se conectaba a la cocina por una simple barra donde tomaron asiento en unos bancos ahí dispuestos, Edward vio a Carlisle ahí sentado un poco tenso.

Edward Cullen sabia que era cuestión de tiempo, no pensó que el tiempo llegara tan rápido pero verlo ahí sentado con una taza de café en la mano, anunciaba que no había dormido muy lejos. No quiso seguir pensando en eso, su salud mental ya era suficientemente precaria como para también preocuparse por eso, sin embargo no pudo evitar el ataque de celos que lo embargo.

\- Buenos días Carlisle… ¿Puedo preocupar que haces aquí tan temprano?

Sus palabras no tuvieron una mala intención pero sonaron claramente como una celosa interrogación pero fue el pequeño quien contesto.

\- Mi buelito, shi quiedo a mimir con mi buelita pol quie sie quilen muchio.

Su madre miro primero con ternura al niño y luego con una clara advertencia en la mirada a Edward.

\- Ehhh, buenos días Edward. Buenos días, pequeño monstruito.

\- Bunios días buelitos, ¿Quie mamos a disayuenal?

\- Buen día amor, hoy vamos a desayunar omelette y panqueques.

\- ¿Tal vez yo debería retirarme?

\- No Carlisle, yo lo lamento, no debí portarme así yo… aun trabajo en algunos aspectos de mis reacciones.

\- No hay problema pero debes de saber que tu madre y yo tenemos una relación y nos gustaría tener tu bendición para seguir así.

\- ¿Buelito?

\- Si pequeño.

\- ¿Tu lie dias tiu benlichion a papi pala estal con mami?

\- Ehhh.

\- Claro Carlisle, te pido solamente que la quieras mucho es una gran mujer y merece todo el amor del mundo.

\- Gracias Edward, así lo hare.

\- Bolita tiengo hamblie.

\- Gracias hijo… si DJ ya voy. Ya voy.

Desayunaron amenamente entre platicas permitidas para los oídos de un menor muy astuto que todo lo preguntaba. En un punto dejaron de desayunar, limpiaron la cocina y los abuelos se llevaron al nieto a pasear por la ciudad junto con los otros 3 pequeños de similar edad.

Edward se dedico de lleno todo el día a buscar como adentrarse en el procesador de Bella, lo intento por todo los medios, vinculo sistemas, adjunto todos los celulares al mismo sistema de telecomunicaciones personal, se entero que Bella ocupaba el satélite privado de Lang para sus propios celulares, por tanto eran únicos y rastreables por un pequeño programa diseñado por ella misma, triangular su posición no seria difícil, lo complicado era acceder a aquel programa que pedía clave de acceso para correr.

Le llevo a Edward 20 días de arduo trabajo, diseñar un código fuente para saltar todas las trabas de seguridad de Bella y adentrarse en toda la información software de aquellos discos duros. Bella era impresionante, su sistema de seguridad era impenetrable, de no haber tenido a la mano celulares y datos necesarios jamás hubiese podido acceder, no solo se necesitaba ser un buen hacker sino tener directa relación con ella y sus demás creaciones. Entendía como le costó unos minutos penetrar su débil seguridad hace años.

De repente escucho ruidos en la sala y a sus amigos llamándolo a gritos, él se aproximó a la sala donde los encontró. Jasper cargaba una de las laptop que les había regalado Bella.

\- Mira lo que captaron hoy en china, esto es increíble…

Edward observo la noticia subtitulada… un intento de secuestro de dos niños en un clínica especializada en autismo había sido atacada, había destrozos materiales en el lugar pero no habían podido llevarse a nadie, los sospechosos habían desaparecido pero había rastros de sangre en el lugar. Ellos seguían viendo el video mientras Jacob entraba hecho una tromba y se disponía a verlo también.

\- Retrocede.

\- Regrésalo.

\- Ahiiii.

En la pantalla se alcanzaba a ver a Bella cargando un niño que se recostaba sobre su hombre, Bella y Emmy, el corazón de aquellos hombres se detuvo. Al costado de ella estaba un hombre cargando una niña de más años.

\- Es Bella con Emmy.

\- Son ellos.

\- Es Ming.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Es Jao Ming, el cabecilla de la mafia china, tal vez el hombre más poderoso sobre esta tierra. Bella ha sido su protegida desde hace unos años.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Casi podría asegurar que los secuestradores no desaparecieron misteriosamente, él los tiene.

\- Si yo creo lo mismo.

\- ¿Ella se ha comunicado?

\- No, por cuestiones de seguridad ella y yo solo nos mandamos correo en código, no me ha mandado nada y Carlisle no esta aquí para preguntar.

En ese momento Edward tomo el celular y le marco a Carlisle, le dijo que iban en camino a la torre, DJ no paraba de llorar aun cuando ya habían llegado y Edward lo cargaba.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- ¿Por qué llora?

\- Solo nos dijo que tenía miedo, que su hermanito no quiere dormir, que lo inyectaron y no le gusto.

\- ¿Queee?

\- Ya cuando veníamos en el carro hijo, él dijo algo sobre que su mami estaba asustada y después dijo que estaba muy enojada. ¿Saben algo?

\- Si mama, hubo un intento de secuestro en china, donde Bella al parecer lleva a Emmy a una clínica de niños autistas.

\- ¿Están bien?

\- Solo vimos un video de noticias donde se ve a ella cargando al pequeño, al parecer no lograron nada y Emmy esta con ella.

En ese momento oyeron un celular sonar, Carlisle que llevaba a DJ dormido en brazos lo acomodo sobre el sillón procurando no despertarlo. Era el celular que recientemente había adquirido Edward al no recordar que el que le había dado Bella lo tenía en la oficina, ahora cargaba los dos. Se dio cuenta que le había llegado un mensaje, lo abrió y lo que vio le hizo soltar un quejido de angustia que estremeció a todos.

El mensaje decía: ¿Sabias que eres papa? te presento a tu bebe aunque no le quede mucho de vida. La foto adjunta a ese mensaje era una imagen mas clara de Bella cargando a Emmy, subiendo a un carro negro rodeada de varios reporteros. A Edward le hirvió la sangre de angustia y de coraje.

Se los mostro a todos antes de salir corriendo al baño donde devolvió todo lo que había ingerido durante el día, saco su propia bilis del coraje y la impotencia que sintió hizo que su mente trabajara como locomotora, se le ocurrió una idea en ese momento.

Ya no rastrearía el celular de Bella, sino aquel número y sus números frecuentes. Salió corriendo del baño y como pudo les anunciaba que rastrearía el número y sus allegados, estaba en eso cuando de ponerle rastreador continuo a seis celulares, grababa las llamadas y mandabas los archivos de audio directo a su computadora por medio de internet. Acaba de terminar cuando le gritaban que fuera a la sala de nuevo, Esme había llevado a Dj con sus "hermanitos".

\- Me acaba de llegar un correo por parte de Bella. Ming viene para acá junto con Emmy. Por lo que creo ella va a buscar sola a Marionni, debe estar muy enojada.

\- ¿No puso nada más?

\- No y de hecho no entiendo por qué dijo tan poco.

\- Tienes razón, cuando pasa algo ella suele ser muy explicita y elocuente, yo siempre he pensado que mi hermanito hace eso para calmarnos a todos pero mas que nada a ella misma.

\- Hay que esperarnos a que nos diga más…

\- ¿Cuándo llega Ming con el niño?

\- Solo dijo que venia, no dijo como, cuando o donde, no especifico nada.

\- Esperaremos.

Ming se comunico al siguiente día, estaba varado en Florida a causa del mal tiempo, dijo que ahí se esperaría hasta que el mal tiempo pasara. Jacob desesperado sugirió ir el mismo y todos lo apoyaron hasta que el mismo Ming le dijo que el tiempo estaba horrible, era un maldito huracán se arriesgaría el mismo y tal vez a causa de nada. El huracán se redujo al tercer día y todos sabían que algo pasaba, para cuando Ming pudo por fin llegar a NY con el pequeño Emmy, Dj llevaba días llorando, todos estaban histéricos y angustiados.

Y no llego a dar buenas noticias, sin embargo a pesar de todo la llegada fue surreal pues Dj estaba en la entrada del edificio caminando como león enjaulado, nadie pudo quitarlo del ahí desde hace dos horas atrás con temor de que empezara de nuevo a llorar, eran las 4 de la tarde y el ni siquiera había querido comer y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, nadie entendía la actitud del niño hasta que la puerta de la recepción de la torre se abrió y por la puerta entro corriendo su gemelo.

Corrieron hasta encontrarse a la mitad de la recepción se abrazaron un segundo pero al siguiente tocaron sus cabezas frente a frente, no se dijeron nada, simplemente permanecieron así durante al menos dos minutos, nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlos o separarlos. De la nada, se separaron y al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver a Edward, corrieron a él y cada uno se abrazó a una pierna de aquel hombre.

Edward sentía como se apretaban contra el, se sentía dichoso y a la vez temeroso, cuando lo soltaron él se arrodillo ante ellos y nuevamente lo abrazaron.

Todos veían aquella increíble imagen del reencuentro de los hermanos y del padre con su hijo. Estaban cerca pero no los interrumpieron y por eso escucharon claramente lo que aquel par de increíbles niños dijeron al mismo tiempo con la misma voz.

\- Ellia tie niecesita, la sieñoria mala tienle a mama.

Todos contuvieron el aliento, si Emmy llevaba con Ming cuatro días como sabia eso.

Cuando el trance medio pasó de lo que habían dicho los niños, la Sra. Ramírez se los llevo junto a todos los demás niños en el edificio que estaban haciendo tarea o ejercicios que Rose y Alice le ponían para enseñarles cosas, habían tres maestros particulares ya que desde hace meses no iban a la escuela por seguridad.

Subieron al apartamento de Edward que era donde tenía varias computadoras encargadas del rastreo de los celulares. Se sentaron todos en la sala esperando con desesperación que Ming hablara.

\- Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, como algunos ya saben mi nombre es Jao Ming.

\- Buen día, Sr. Ming, nos presento, estos son los Whitlock, Jasper y Alice. Los MaCarthy, padres adoptivos de Bella, Emmett y Rosalie. Carlisle Provolone y Esme Cullen. Edward Cullen, el padre Emmy y DJ.

\- Tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente joven Cullen pero no en este momento.

\- Sr. Ming nos podrían dar noticias de mi hija, si es tan amable.

\- Me temo que no tengo buenas noticas pero les diré aquello que se…

\- Lo escuchamos.

\- Como saben…

Él les conto lo sucedido en la clínica y el acuerdo que habían hecho el y bella de como el llevaría a Emmy a NY mientras ella preparaba lo necesario para dirigirse a Italia con el fin de encontrar y disponer de Marionni. El les comento como había dispuesto a varios de sus hombres para ir con ella, como se habían quedado de ver en Florencia cuatro días después pero desde su última plática no había podido comunicarse con ella, como el huracán lo había detenido y no había podido regresarse de inmediato o llegar a NY, durante ese tiempo se trato de comunicar con sus hombres y tampoco lo logro. Les oriento sobre como debían de tratar a Emmy con su condición que había mejorado mucho después su asistencia a la clínica y como el mismo ya había contactada a alguien que en cuanto ellos quisieran asistirían a darle terapia y clases personales a los dos pequeños. Hizo del conocimiento de todos como su hijo había sido victima de un ataque en su propia casa, sin embargo en conocimiento de la situación estaban preparados para cualquier circunstancia y en el enfrentamiento murieron 18 hombres de ella, habían desarticulado una pequeña congregación que empezaba a causarle problemas a los negocios de Ming y que apoyaban a Marionni.

Les comento también sobre la extraña llamada que había recibido de Eli Marionni y las fotos que le habían tomado a sus dos hombres que se notaban habían sido asesinados bajo distintas circunstancias, uno tenia quemadas por todo el cuerpo y partes desmembradas, el otro no estaba mucho mejor pero se notaba que tenia una cantidad impresionante de heridas de bala por todo el vientre, pecho e incluso en la cara. La impresión fue rotunda.

\- Los niños dijeron la verdad…

\- Yo creo que si Sra. MaCarthy, la actitud del joven Emmy cambio drásticamente solo un par de minutos antes de que recibiera esa llamada.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Yo sé que el no conocía a su padre, de repente empezó a decir que era necesario que nos apuráramos, que su papa tenia que encontrar a su mama, dijo que su hermano estaba asustado por su mama y que lloraba, lloro todo el tiempo hasta que le prometí que haría todo lo posible por llegar cuanto antes con su padre.

\- Dios esos mis nietos son sorprendentes, DJ estuvo insistiendo desde el día del mensaje que recibió Edward en que hiciera todo lo que pudiera para tratar de saber donde estaba su mama y lloro días hasta unas horas antes que ustedes llegaran.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Yo tengo dos ideas, señores.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Debido a la ayuda que recibió por parte de mis enemigos en Beijing me atrevo a suponer que son ellos son quienes la están apoyando y patrocinando.

\- Por lo tanto supone que puede dirigirse allá o ya estar ahí junto con Bella.

\- Si exactamente eso he pensado, sin embargo mi intención de regresar directamente a Beijing va mas ligada a que si yo le pongo un alto rotundo a este grupo, no podrán seguir ayudándola y la hare vulnerable. Pretendo mover sus pilares uno tras uno, era el plan original que teníamos Black y yo.

\- ¿Cuál es su otra idea?

\- Al momento que yo y mi vástago ataquemos, ella tratara de obligar a Black a que sea ella quien la patrocine, tenemos que actuar antes de que ella tenga poder sobre los bienes de mi protegida…

\- Una vez que lo tenga será intocable, con protección detrás de todo lo que puede adquirir con dinero.

\- Por eso es imperioso localizarla y atacar sincronizados, sé que esta en Europa, no ha utilizado aviones o jets privados, tengo gente infiltrada en cada aeropuerto o nave de control aéreo. Están ahí, la pregunta es ¿Dónde?

\- Sr. Ming yo conozco cada casa o departamento que hemos utilizado desde que nos conocemos.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que necesito Sr. Black, tengo para estos momentos 23 hombres armados en Florencia esperando órdenes y por lo que vi ustedes cuentan con estrategas cuidando esta torre, es menester dirigirlos hacia allá.

\- ¿Buscara por todo Italia?

\- No, Sr. Whitlock. He investigado junto con ella y todos aquellos que tenía algún tipo de negocio con el Sr. Provolone han dejado claro quienes son los que la apoyan en Europa.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Al parecer Mario Marionni tenia un hijo mayor que ha tomado el control de los negocios, se llama…

\- Antonio Marionni.

\- ¿El quiere seguir con el negocio de los drogas?

\- No, esos nos quiso hacer creer ella. Antonio le quito todo apoyo a ella y por eso busco apoyo en los Yuitsu en China. El se dedica a burdeles y bares, no ha drogas.

\- ¿Eso es bueno?

\- Si, ella quería ser la mayor traficante de Europa y el que su hijastro seria su aliado más fuerte y no fue así, sus planes debieron cambiar.

\- Sr. Ming, me retiro con usted a Europa, yo conozco a Antonio y lo he apoyado en algunos asuntos.

\- ¿Eso es cierto, cariño?

\- Si querida, no me enorgullezco de lo que fui en mi juventud pero lo cierto era que yo también fui traficante… En algún punto entre en razón y me quise salir del negocio y eso no esta permitido en la familia Italiana.

\- Solo salen los muertos ¿Cierto?

\- Exacto, Sr. Ming.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Avoque mis ganancias en los bancos y me Salí poco a poco de la droga, ahí fue que empecé a tener problemas con Eli y Mario sin embargo su hijo era una situación completamente distinta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- El entendía que era cuestión de tiempo para tener problemas con la justicia, él se daba cuenta que la tecnología forense y de investigación era casa vez mas avanzada.

\- Debo admitir con orgullo que eso mismo me hizo entender mi hijo junto con Isabella, hace unos años…

\- Así que hice un trato con Antonio, yo le dejaba el control de bares, burdeles en Europa, tendríamos un acuerdo de por vida. El me dejaba con el control de mis casinos y los bancos.

\- ¿No entiendo?

\- El cuida que no se haga lavado de dinero en mis negocios, yo lo apoyo en no permitir que los burdeles tengan problemas administrativos y todos sus bares estén en regla.

\- ¿El acuerdo perfecto?

\- Si hasta que sus padres entraron y dejaron claro que no estaban de acuerdo, Mario no era capaz de matar a su hijo pero si de intentarlo conmigo. El muere, su hijastro no la apoya, busca a Bella para obligarla apoyarla. La familia Marionni se dividio.

\- Unos apoyaron al hijo y otros al padre. Al morir este, ella toma el mando.

\- Esa mujer es el demonio en persona.

\- Yo atacare a los que queden en europa que la apoyen a ella.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?

\- Emmett, necesito tu apoyo aquí con las computadoras, cualquier cambio o nueva información me la mandaras por correo o por celular.

\- De acuerdo, con los documentos que me has proporcionado Edward, yo podre terminar el proceso de lo económico. Le quitaremos a Bella el poder económico y así no podrá ser coaccionada por ella, será una traba mínima para ella pero sabrá que estamos actuando.

\- ¿Jacob, tu conoces los puertos de Smith?

\- Si.

\- Sr. Black, he hablado con mi protegida, esos negocios son suyos ahora.

\- Bueno, Jacob tu te iras conmigo a Holanda, estoy casi seguro de que el yate se dirige a esos muelles.

\- Los países bajos nunca han sido territorio disputado por Marionni.

\- Bueno, entonces esta decidido Sr. Provolene. Usted viajara conmigo, yo daré el golpe en mis tierras, usted en las suyas.

Edward que participo en aquella conversación y también estaba sentado frete a la supercomputadora que había creado y trabajaba sobre la triangulación de los celulares, dos de ellos se hallaban en Italia y Ming ya había mandado a sus hombre a investigar, ella no se encontraba ahí y los dueños de los celulares había sido reducido a nada durante interrogatorios, al menos 30 personas y nadie hablo, nadie sabia sobre ella.

Otro celular se encontraba en Beijing, bajo la investigación del hijo de Ming se dieron cuenta que era la localización del grupo enemigo de estos pero ahora sabían exactamente donde se localizaba el cabecilla del grupo, un hombre apodado el congelado. Toda la gente apegada a Ming se preparaba para el asalto en ese lugar.

Había un cuarto celular que fue encontrado en un basurero en Calais en Francia, así como el quinto celular fue encontrado en supuestamente olvidado en la banca de un parque en Dover, Inglaterra. El sexto celular no era localizable al parecer podría estar apagado. El último dio la mejor pista de todas.

La última llamada de ese teléfono era para el número de Ming y había sido localizado cerca de Norfolk. Todos los focos de alerta se prendieron.

\- Bella y nosotros estuvimos en una propiedad mía en Norfolk durante casi dos años antes del accidente en Londres.

\- Si, tienes razón Carlisle. De hecho el yate sigue ahí.

Edward hizo uso de todo a su alcance, los celulares cercanos a la propiedad, sacaron fotografías de satelitales de la propiedad mientras Carlisle trataba de comunicarse al número local de la mansión, no tubo respuesta. Pasaron unos buenos 10 minutos antes de que les llegaran a su correo las tres imágenes satelitales que habían sacado, el yate no estaba.

\- Debieron de tomar el yate, es posible que estén en este.

\- Edward localiza el transpondedor del yate.

\- Estoy en eso.

\- Mis hombres se dirigen hacia allá, llegaran en dos horas.

\- Hay que movernos, me retiro señores el vuelo dura varias horas les he dado mis teléfonos y el de mi hijo, estamos en contacto. ¿Nos vamos?

Tal como él dijo, tomo en yet privado desde el Aeropuerto John F. Kennedy. Cuando Jasper y Alice regresaron del aeropuerto y vieron como Jacob y Edward tenían sus maletas preparadas en la puerta del departamento del último. Poco fue lo que dijeron antes de irse.

\- Nos vamos a Holanda. Al parecer el yate va con dirección al puerto de Ámsterdam… lo he vereificado.

\- Estamos casi seguros que va al embarcadero privado de Smith.

\- Los celulares dentro del barco o han sido apagados o están fuera del área de servicio de cualquier compañía.

\- ¿El de Bella no esta emitiendo ninguna señal, tampoco?

\- Edward logro encontrar el celular al triangularlo con la posición del barco, no entendemos como pero el chip de rastreo en el celular de ella solo emite señal pasiva por medio de un medio de localización externa y al parecer el del yate a sido manipulado…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero creo que estamos recibiendo un poco de ayuda…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- La señal ha sido interrumpida, si pero a intervalos ha mandado por algunos segundos la señal nuevamente, creo que el capitán quiere que lo localicemos y se esta arriesgando a mandar la señal.

\- He arreglado todo, los están esperando en el aeropuerto de LaGuardia. Jasper ha ido con Jenks a firmar los traspasos en las cuentas de Bella, todo quedara listo para primera hora de mañana.

\- Rosalie y yo, los llevaremos al aeropuerto y Emmett se podrá quedar a monitorear cualquier cambio.

\- Entonces, vámonos.

\- Su vuelo durara aproximadamente entr horas dependiendo del clima. Todos traemos celulares particulares, solo marquen de estos, nada de mensajes.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y salieron corriendo entre la gente. El yet despego 5 minutos después de que ellos entraran en el, despegaron de NY a las 11:30 P.M. y llegaron a Ámsterdam a las 7:35 A.M..

Al menos 10 ex – seal los acompañaban pero tal y como había dicho Ming, los recibieron en el embarcadero al menos 20 hombres que venían de Suecia por ordenes de Ming para ponerse a su disposición.


	27. Cap 27: Acorralada

Acorralada

Unas 3 horas antes el yet en el que iban Carlisle Provolone y Jao Ming aterrizo en el Aeropuerto de Paris-Charles de Gaulle**, **ya estaba todo preparado. Todos aquellos que le debían un favor a Provolone fueron llamados, todos aquellos que le era fieles a Antonio Marionni sabían lo que iba a pasar y estaban a sus órdenes. Antonio lo esperaba en las puertas de aeropuerto, con su gente y todos aquellos que tenían algo contra ella. Lo delicado de hacer enemigos es cuando estos se juntan, después de todo enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo.

\- Tiempo en vernos, joven Marionni.

\- Lo mismo digo, Provolone. Aunque ¿Puedo decirte joven también?

\- Ohhh, vamos. Solo tengo 45 años, no soy un viejo.

\- Bueno en eso tienes razón, yo solo tengo 35 y bien vividos… bueno al menos hasta ahora que mi madrastra no deja de fastidiarme.

\- ¿Ahora que hizo?

\- Se aprovecha de la situación de la gente, les ofrece trabajos con salarios imposibles y los ingenuos lo creen, los tontos hacen de todo. Trato de plantarme droga en mi mejor burdel como lo hizo hace un par de meses en tu uno de tus sitios de juego Portugal.

\- ¿Tienes noticias sobre ella?

\- Algo asi. Mi querida madre va a recibir un cargamento chino que viene por mar.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Hace dos meses mando por tierra indocumentadas chinas para venderlas en Ucrania para trata…

\- Dios…

\- Intercepte el tren, eran 26 mujeres y todas ellas eran mulas.

\- ¿Todas sobrevivieron?

\- No, varias de ellas murieron por sobredosis, los globos de droga en su intestino grueso no resistieron pero las 18 que vivieron las soltamos. Se puso una denuncia anónima con los cuerpos de las que murieron.

\- ¿Entonces ahora viene por mar?

\- Si, creo que no le hizo gracias que durante 6 meses ninguno de sus cargamentos llegara, algunos por lo que se ni siquiera lograron salir de china.

\- Mi hija se llama Bella Black, ella le ha hecho la vida imposible en China junto con Jao Ming.

\- ¿Jao Ming?

\- El mismo, la ha tomado como su protegida.

\- No sabe Eli en lo que se ha metido… pero… ¿Él le mandaba esos cargamentos?

\- No, fue un intento por desterrar a Ming de sus tierras, él se va a encargar de los chinos que la ayudaron, el hombre esta muy cabreado con ellos, los va a despedazar te lo aseguro.

\- Y nuestro trabajo es acabar con lo poco que quede de la célula de Eli acá.

\- Exacto.

\- Bueno, lo hemos preparado todo. Realmente cuando lo queremos Provolone hacemos un buen equipo, táctico y de negocios.

Y así fue, Carlisle en Francia en cuestión de dos días y con apoyo de lo investigado por Ming, se tardo solo 8 horas en encontrar las cuatro únicas casa de seguridad en Francia que no se encontraban muy resguardadas, mando gente a terminar con las 3 en Alemania, por la tarde Carlisle y su gente ya se encontraban camino a Inglaterra para las ultimas dos locaciones, su parte estaba hecha.

Por su lado, Antonio Marionni se dedico a seguir las locaciones que el conocía en todo Italia, eran al menos 6, los resguardos Ucranianos fueron abatidos por unos enojados empresarios que por la forma en que acabaron con las personas ahí presentes, el mensaje era claro, no regreses. Ella se había quedado sin aliados o gente en Europa.

Mientras tanto en China todo paso muy rápido, solo esperaban a Ming para que todo empezara.

Todo estaba dispuesto, las dos casas de citas y el burdel estaban rodeados de enemigos. El golpe fue preciso, directo y sincronizado, toda la pequeña congregación fue masacrada en un tenebroso silencio.

No se utilizo ninguna pistola, tan solo cuchillos, dagas e incluso sables, Yang Wei y su gente fue acabada, la mediana organización fue desarticulada de un solo tajo. Los menos afortunados fueron torturados hasta que dieron toda la información necesaria para encontrar los restantes participes de Wei a cambio de una muerte misericordiosa y rápida, dijeron todo, no recibieron nada.

Yao Ming experimento en su contrincante, todas aquellas formas de causar dolor. Fue el mismo Wei quien dio la pista clave para el paradero de Eli Marionni.

\- Tu falta ha sido grande, tu castigo el mismo.

\- Yooo... pero… ella…

\- Te voy a ofrecer un trato por última vez. Si me dices donde puedo encontrar a Eli Marionni mi hijo se encargara de ti, en vez de yo…

\- Sabes Wei, que la reputación de mi padre le antecede.

\- Ámsteeerdaaaam…

\- No te atrevas a mentirme…

\- Aaaaahhhhhh…

\- No te recomiendo que le mientas a mi padre, será mucho peor para ti.

\- Uuuunn caaaargameeento de drogaaa, lleeega al mueeelle de uuun taaal Smiiith maaañana.

\- ¿A que hora?

\- Maaañanaaa eeen laaa taardeee.

En el momento, lo noquearon con un tubo y Ming se comunico con Edward inmediatamente.

Llevaban dos días en Ámsterdam y aun no había noticias de ella. Emmett había dicho que no hubo llamadas ni correos en esos dos días, amanecía del tercero.

\- Jasper logro hacer todo el movimiento a tiempo, algún tonto trato de hackear las cuentas de ella.

\- Esas ya las he protegido yo.

\- ¿Todo lo que movió Jasper también?

\- Si, todo ha quedado resguardado fue un trabajo duro, eran demasiadas cosas.

\- Emmett no lo ha pasado fácil tampoco, al parecer se han dado cuenta que seguimos los celulares, ya ninguno ha hecho eco.

\- Carlisle tiene todo bajo control en el continente junto con Mario Marionni, la gente empieza a aterrorizarse.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No es fácil que en solo cuestión de dos días vayan mas de 80 cuerpos encontrados por todos lados…

\- Si, los noticieron no se dan abasto… Francia, Alemania, Portugal, Italia, Ucrania…

\- Si, esto se hizo demasiado publico pero no habrá mas que ya es bueno…

\- Eso dices tú… en china esta sucediendo lo mismo.

\- ¿Ming se ha comunicado?

\- No pero…

En ese preciso instante sonó el celular de Edward, que rápidamente lo puso en altavoz para que Jacob oyera.

ü Buen día, joven Cullen.

ü Buenos días, Ming.

ü Buen día, Ming.

ü Black, mis saludos.

ü Mi hijo y yo tenemos información importante. ¿Tienen un mapa a la mano de Holanda?

ü Si, no hay problema.

ü Primero que nada, debo informarles que el grupo que apoyaba a Marionni acá, ha sido desarticulado y la información adquirida por el cabecilla de nombre Yang Wei, nos ha dado pistas sobre el paradero de Bella.

ü Debo informarte que la parte aliada a Marionni en Europa también ha desaparecido, junto con sus lugares estratégicos.

ü Excelente ¿Ya tienen el mapa?

ü Si, adelante.

ü Ustedes se encuentran el la zona de carga de Westpoort, ¿Cierto?

ü Si, al lado este de los puertos cargueros principales de carga de Ámsterdam.

ü De acuerdo, hay un carguero Chino en dirección a este puerto, al parecer lleva una carga de cocaína en mulas, tal como nos dijo el Sr. Marionni, se hicieron pasar por bailarinas.

ü Si, por lo que nos ha contado Mario, a estas mujeres les prometen que las llevaran a EU por alguna suma de dinero, dentro del barco las encierran en los compartimentos de carga cerca de las maquinas donde un día antes de llegar a puerto les insertan analmente entr globos llenos de cocaína.

ü Si, al parecer lo habían intentado por tren y no se habían dado las entregas y por eso lo hicieron ahora por mar.

ü ¿Saben donde se encuentra el yate?

ü Ayer por la mañana venían navegando por el mar del norte.

ü ¿Van a atravesar el canal del norte rumbo al puerto?

ü Eso creíamos o eso trataban de aparentar pero desde ayer por la tarde se desviaron, la ultima vez que recibimos la señal estaban a la altura de Den Helder.

ü Yo pienso que van a rodear y entrar por el mar de Markermeer.

ü Cuando nos comunicamos con Carlisle antes de partiera hacia acá, nos dijo que el capitán siempre sugería esa forma de llegar a Ámsterdam para evitar el trafico naval sobre el canal.

ü Calculamos que el yate va a llegar a este puerto más o menos a las 5 de la tarde.

ü Eso tiene sentido señores, según el informe de navegación el barco donde van estas mujeres con la droga tiene como itinerario de llegada las 6 de la tarde.

ü Bueno ahora es cuestión de esperarlos.

ü De acuerdo, mis hombres llegaran con ustedes aproximadamente a las 4:30 de la tarde junto con Carlisle.

ü Gracias por todo Ming, en cuanto tengamos noticias nos comunicamos.

Edward y Jacob iban cortando la llamada, cuando al cuarto entraron dos de los ex – seal de los 10 que iban con ellos.

\- Cullen, Black, tenemos una idea que nos gustaría comentarles.

\- Adelante, John.

\- Mis hombre y yo notamos la gravedad de la situación en la que se encuentra la Sra., tenemos algo que proponerles.

\- Notamos que el barco va a rodear tierra y se va a acercar a Edam.

\- Si eso creo yo también, van a rodear.

\- Estuvimos pensando en que podríamos interceptar el yate en el punto que mas se acerquen a tierra entre Edam y Volendam.

\- ¿No es peligroso?

\- El punto es ser sigilosos, no tenemos el beneficio de la oscuridad de la noche pero si el del exceso de trafico en esa zona en particular.

\- Eso quiere decir que podrían abordar el yate y dar un ataque sorpresa.

\- Exacto, así no esperamos a tener tantas variables aquí en tierra.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Estos embarcaderos constan de 6 sitios de amarre, puede atracar en cualquiera de ellos y no somos tantos como para abarcar una zona tan grande.

\- En eso tienen razón.

\- Nosotros creemos que es mejor atacar.

\- ¿Qué tienen en mente?

\- Tenemos un conocido en esa zona que nos a dado su apoyo, nos va a prestar todo lo que requeriríamos… armas, un bote de velocidad, incluso trajes de pesca de ser necesarios.

\- Nosotros estamos entrenados para esto y aseguramos tendremos éxito en nuestra empresa.

\- Para cuando se den cuenta de que nos encontramos en el yate, será demasiado tarde para ellos.

\- ¿Riesgos?

\- No hay forma de que los pueda contabilizar, lo que si puedo decir es que son menores que si esperamos aquí.

\- Como dijimos, demasiadas variables, muchas posibles sorpresas.

\- Lo que tratamos de decir es que no estamos seguros de cuantos hombres traigan en el yate pero no pueden ser más de 15.

\- En cambio si todos los del carguero están coludidos en el asunto de la droga, hay al menos 60 hombres dentro de ese barco eso sin contar que tal vez puedan haber contratado hombres en tierra.

\- Yo lo entendí.

\- Yo voy con ustedes.

\- Yo también, los acompaño.

\- De hecho señor Black, usted conoce mejor que todos nosotros los embarcaderos, nos conviene que se quede aquí y nos anuncie de cualquier cambio o de si el carguero llega antes. También le solicitaríamos que en cuanto nosotros tengamos bajo resguardo a la Sra. Black, usted se comunique con seguridad portuaria e hiciera anuncio anónimo sobre la trata y el contrabando.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Así, no seria un enfrentamiento con nosotros sino un problema de la policía portuaria y nos evitaríamos bajas innecesarias.

\- De acuerdo me quedare, Carlisle no tarda en llegar.

\- Nos vamos entonces.

\- Estamos en contacto.

Tal y como dieron, tomaron un helicóptero del mismo puerto donde se encontraban hasta Edam, donde abordaron un bote de pesca o al menos eso aparentaba por que se veía claramente que era mas para vigilancia que otra cosa, tal vez era el único bote de pesca que no olia en lo mas minimo a pescado. Edward se vistió con uniforme de camuflaje, botas y chaleco anti balas, le dieron rápido curso intensivo de uso de armas y proyectiles. Todo fue hecho tal y como los seal dijeron, en un silencio absoluto, con confianza y tranquilidad, para las dos de la tarde ya veían a lo lejos el yate con el rumbo previsto. Se acercaban sigilosamente.

Tal y como dijera John, el barco no llego a las 6 sino a la 3. Se veía como cualquier otro barco pero el itinerario decía que venia vacío por que ya había descargado en Maiden y se suponía que descargaría ahí.

El carguero se acercó a puerto y atraco, Jacob no pudo menos que notar que los primeros en bajar desde aquel no eran chinos de ojos rasgados o tono de piel amarillo, sino jóvenes robustos, altos y con pinta mas de Europeos que asiáticos, otra mas acertada para John. Desde su escondite el podía ver como supervisaban el amarre de los cabos y como los remolcadores se alejaban sin mas. Aun no tenia noticias de Edward, Carlisle se comunico con el, estaba llegando y desde un puente cercano alcanzo a ver como el barco llegaba.

Se comunicaron por mensajes a renuencia de ambos para no hacer ruidos y se posicionaron, Jacob y los hombre de Ming de lado de los contenedores de carga al frente de la proa del barco y Carlisle y sus hombres del lado de popa detrás de los almacenes, necesitaban esperar a tener noticias o visto bueno por parte de los seals.

La llamada llego poco después del arribo de Carlisle, todo empezó a pesar de que la llamada fue corta y rara. No podía poner a pedirse explicaciones, lo haría después, actuaron.

Al acercarse sigilosamente se dieron cuenta que eran italianos por el lenguaje, fueron completamente sorprendidos, amagados y puestos bajo la custodia de Carlisle que se los llevaron rápidamente antes de que los chinos bajaran a apoyar o meterse en la situación. Para cuando lo italianos en tierras estaban bajo su custodia, Jacob hablo a la guardia costera para hacer la denuncia y dar los detalles sin reportarse. Ni 15 minutos después, Jacob y Carlisle ya no se encontraban cerca pero un hombre que se quedo a dar ordenes anuncio que la guardia costera ya abordaba el navío.

Ahora todo estaba en manos de Edward y los seals.


	28. Cap 28: Te encontré

Te encontré

Algo andaba mal, algo andaba mal y Elizabeth Marionni lo sabia, apostaría toda la fortuna de su aborrecible hija a que tenía la razón.

Desde ayer no se había podido comunicar con Wei o ninguno de sus contactos en China, habían visto el carguero entrar por el canal pero al saber que se cobraba un peaje para el paso por el maldito canal del norte, se vieron obligados a dar todo la vuela y entrar por el estrecho.

Aun con la seguridad de que su carga iba en camino, la verdad era que nada estaba seguro hasta que la droga estuviera en sus manos. No había podido tampoco comunicarse con Lestat, o aquel idiota que supuestamente era su segundo al mando en Florencia, el muy idiota no le contestaba, no estaba en la casa de respaldo o en su habitual bar de mala muerte con alguna prostituta barata, no lograba localizarlo por ningún lado. Esto ya le olía mal. Se acercó al camarote donde tenia recluida a Isabella.

\- Hija, creo que no has comprendido la situación.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Mira sabelotodo, no estas en un posición como para poder ponerte sarcástica y melindrosa.

\- Pues ni tan sabelotodo porque aun no sé que hizo el maldito de Ming para meterse con mis bienes, maldita sea.

\- ¿Qué no se supone que eras su protegida?

\- Eres estúpida madre, yo estaba tan protegida por el como lo estoy contigo.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- El buscaba de mí lo mismo que tú, apoyo cibernético, dinero…

\- Yo pensaba…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tú piensas?

\- Pero yo creía…

\- Tu lo único que hiciste fue hacerme huir de un mafia para ir a caer a otra, querida madreee.

\- Mis fuentes decían que tu ibas y venias con el, tu lo apoyabas…

\- Ja, no me digas. Eres tan estúpida que no te diste cuenta que con era yo tan libre con el, como lo soy ahora contigo.

\- Pero el…

\- Sabes en realidad si es gracioso, será entretenido ver cuando te encuentres de enfrente con Yao Ming…

\- Pero yo…

\- Esta vez Elizabeth Marionni abarcaste mas de lo podías apretar o dominar.

\- Yo no estaría tan feliz hijita…

\- ¿Por qué no? Será interesante ver como roda tu cabeza.

\- Pues por que para que ruede mi cabeza primero pasara por la tuya, mi niña.

\- No lo creo tonta mujer. ¿No lo has notado, verdad?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te lo voy a explicar con manzanitas, mami…

\- No te burles de miiii…

\- Veras, a mi me quito al menos unos 45 billones de Euros, otros tantos milloncitos en Yenes y Dolores… sabe que puedo hacer crecer su dinero como espuma, sabe soy útil…

\- ¿Te crees muy importante, no?

\- Bueno al menos sé que soy de utilidad… tu por otro lado, solo eres un bicho que le esta causando molestias al dueño del mundo.

\- Me estas mintiendo yo te vi con el fuera de aquella clínica…

\- Hice un trato con el estúpida, mi hijo tiene autismo y una sobrina de el también. Le pedí que permitiera a mi hijo estar bajo la guía de doctores especializados como su sobrina y que a cambio no trataría de nuevo de escapar.

\- Estas mintiendo…

\- Me escondí durante dos años en este maldito yate por estarme escondiendo de los dos, con el accidente que tu provocaste en Inglaterra le dijiste donde estaba, tu me entregaste a él, maldita.

\- Eso no es cierto tu te estabas escondiendo con el… tu te fuiste con el…

\- El muy maldito mando a su gente por mi, maldición me encontró junto con mi hijo. Tú no solo me expusiste a mí, sino también a mi hijo, tu nieto.

\- No seas idiota, soy demasiado joven para ser abuela.

\- Curioso, mujer. Yo creo que has respirado por demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Queee?

\- Bueno debo admitir que esa frase no es mía, me la dijo el mismo Ming poco antes de venir conmigo a Europa.

Bella pudo ver con mucha parsimonia como un estremecimiento recorría completa a su madre de pies a cabeza y lo mas seguro era que tuviera unas cuantas palabras de replica contra ella así como unas cuantas blasfemias pero se vio interrumpida por un sonido lejano de golpes.

Para Edward hasta el momento todo iba viento en popa, habían logrado acercarse al yate con mucho cuidado, la embarcación redujo su velocidad drásticamente por lo que todos se dieron cuenta que el capitán tal y como Edward pensaba trataba de ayudarlos.

Al reducir el yate los nudos, le fue posible abordarlos más fácil y de manera más segura. Dos seal con rifles de largo alcance y silenciadores acertaron a la primera a los únicos dos guardias sobre cubierta que se veían fuertemente armados. Una estupidez tratándose de una zona completamente transitada por autoridades portuarias y embarcaciones de todo tipo.

No fue hasta que lograron abordar que se dieron cuenta que todo estaba demasiado en calma, abordaron los 11 hombres, recorrieron hasta posicionarse sobre todas las posibles entradas a los compartimientos interiores. El primero lugar al que entraron fue el acceso desde el exterior a donde se encontraba el capitán y su contramaestre, no iban atados pero detrás de ellos habían 3 malditos armados y uno de ellos incluso le apuntaba al capitán.

En un acto de gran rapidez y astucia, un seal se puso detrás de cada hombre y casi de manera sincronizada les tronaron el cuello, no tuvieron tiempo ni de gritar, los mismos marines no permitieron que los tres cadáveres cayeran de manera ruidosa al suelo. Edward se acercó a uno de ellos y le quito la llave que llevaba en el cinturón, él se dio cuenta que los hombre ahí dispuestos estaban encadenados y mientras les quitaba las cadenas hablaron, mientras el disponía de un mapa para darles datos.

\- Llegan ustedes justo a tiempo, esa maldita se esta volviendo loca.

\- ¿Dónde esta Bella?

\- Isabella esta dentro del camarote principal a un lado del quirófano y la zona de hospital la cubierta C. Miren.

Mientras el capitán les explicaba donde se encontraban ellas y como estaba dispuesto el yate les explico también de la situación.

\- Tengo entendido que de la tripulación normal solo el chef se encuentra y si no más me equivoco aun sigue encerrado en los cubículos de la cocina.

\- ¿Cuántos hombres hay?

\- Aquí con nosotros solo estaban ellos tres pero alcance a ver que en los cuatro niveles de habitaciones había a la salida del elevador principal al menos dos hombres más.

\- Ocho…

\- Si, las escaleras normales están resguardas solo en entrada y salida pero las de servicio están libres y la zona de carga, maquinas y suministros fue cerrada y solo tiene un guardia en cada entrada.

\- Ocho, dos, tres… trece.

\- ¿Hay más?

\- Si en el bar hay otros 9 que están tomando y jugando todo el día.

\- Eso no es todo capitán, olvida usted que en la zona de lanchas hay 12 mujeres recluidas

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- En un principio creímos que eran prostitutas que venían con ellos pero cuando atravesamos las islas vimos que dos de ellas trataron de escapar y saltaron al mar. Les dispararon al mar no sabemos si sobrevivieron o no.

\- Creemos que son latinas, ninguna habla ingles o italiano. La muy maldita de Marionni lleva encerrada con Isabella al menos dos horas y no le ha permitido ingerir alimento por al menos dos días, ella quiere que haga algo y si lo logra, la dejara comer.

Edward sintió que la sangre le hervía y apresuro en susurros a todos. El jefe de los seal con solo unos cuantos movimientos de mano, dispuso de sus hombres, al cabo de unos diez minutos regresaron diciendo que las mujeres estaban a salvo y resguardadas, las cubierta estaban libres, todos los niveles ya no encontraban resguardados por escaleras o elevadores. En una de las habitaciones revisadas en la cubierta D habían encontrado armamento pesado y todo tipo de explosivos.

Tomando todo su autocontrol Edward instruyo al capital a que con mucha pericia y sin que se notara el cambio de rumbo se dirigiera a la ciudad mas cercana, podía ahora emitir completamente la señal del transpondedor del navío, así Emmett sabría que ellos se encontraban ahí y así mandar tal vez por ellos.

Solo faltaban el nivel A y C, el B acaba de ser cubierto y ya no seguía nadie mas en el, la habitación que daba al gran bar y tenia una piscina aledaña solo separada por un ventanal de vidrio no daba seguridad de ataque para los seals, así que decidieron hacer ruidos y atraerlos hacia afuera de ese lugar.

Los primeros dos murieron por sorpresa, los restantes 7 trataron de defenderse al accionar sus armas pero su condición de ebriedad y de shock poco los ayudo contra los entrenados y eficaces marines, pronto fueron polvo.

A uno que otro aun vivo, lo interrogaron a base de golpes. El capitán no sabia que había gente resguardando a Bella y aquella maldita. Por lo que dijeron aquellos muertos, había al menos cinco hombres más cuidando los pasillos de esa cubierta y las zonas donde dormían ellas.

El ataque no seria sorpresa y tendría que ser frontal que era lo que mas preocupaba a Edward que iba caminando hombro con hombre con John, el jefe de los seals.

\- La Srita. No nos conoce así que no sabrá si estamos ayudándola u otra cosa. Al verlo a usted sabrá que venimos de parte de ella.

\- Si.

\- Su tarea Cullen es que mientras nosotros nos encargamos de todos usted salga con ella y se dirija directo al puente junto al capitán, ahí estarán seguros mientras inspeccionamos lo que falta del barco. ¿Quedo claro?

\- Si

\- Estamos impedidos por el estrecho espacio de los pasillos pero ellos tienen la misma desventaja que de nosotros. Entraremos por ambos lados, ella se encuentra en la segunda puerta a la derecha. ¿Listo?

\- Adelante


	29. Cap 29: Rescate

Rescate

Elizabeth Marionni sabia que estaba por morir pero muy en el fondo tenia la seguridad de que no se iría sola.

\- Parece que después de todo es cierto hijita, han venido por ti.

\- Te lo dije… mordiste una mano mil veces mas grande que tu boca.

\- Tal vez mi niña, tal vez… pero sabes, si no estas conmigo no estarás para nadie.

Salió de la habitación, tal como ella todos ellos habían escuchado la conmoción y los ruidos provenientes de alguna parte de la terraza de la alberca por esto, ya se habían posicionado afuera de la habitación de ellas, armados y en espera de órdenes.

La primera orden fue no permitir obviamente que nadie entrara en ese pasillos, arrojaron cosas para escuchar si alguien pasaba por ahí al hacer ruido cuando las pisaran, aquella sanguinaria mujer ordeno que Bella fuera amarrada dos lámparas incrustadas en la pared de aquel pasillo, lo cierto era si disparaban hacia el pasillo podrían atinarle a ella y si como su hijita había dicho, venían por ella y la necesitaban viva, no se arriesgarían a matarla.

Elizabeth trato de desesperar a sus enemigos al ver que no daban el primer paso para atacar, primero solo les grito que salieran y tiraran sus armas. No obtuvo respuesta obviamente. En su segundo intento, dio un golpe directo al estomago de su hija para que gritara y ellos cometieran un error. Ella no grito, ellos no hicieron nada. El tercer intento si dio resultados. Elizabeth logro que Bella gritara cuando la corto con una navaja.

Edward escucho aquel grito y quiso salir corriendo en su ayuda, para su buena fortuna John lo agarro y lo jalo solo un segundo antes de que una lluvia de balas lo incrustara. Fue algo estúpido y él lo supo con los ojos que le echo aquel Seal pero en realidad si sirvió de algo.

Mientras todos gastaban sus balas y su atención hacia el pasillo por que el estúpidamente había asomado la cara, los dos seals en el pasillo contrario empezaron el ataque, no pidan simplemente disparar por la forma en que Bella estaba atada en el pasillo, así que solo a los mas lejanos a ella les dispararon.

No eran 5, eran 7 hombres resguardando a Marionni y su presa, 2 ya habían caído.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que los tres hombres junto a Edward lo pasaron como una sombra, de un momento a otro, cada uno luchaba contra otro. Alguno de esos tontos se medio defendía, otros simplemente fueron aniquilados como moscas. Edward reacciono y se acercó a Bella tratando de desatarla de los pies y de las muñecas.

Bella estaba en shock, se encontraba otra vez a merced de Edward, sin poder moverse, tenía un gran grito atorado en la garganta pero simplemente no pudo vociferarlo. Su mente, su cuerpo, toda ella estaba paralizada, se sentía como ese día en hotel en que ella no se pudo defender, a lo lejos lo escuchaba hablando casi a gritos y muy rápido pero ella no entendía nada.

\- Tranquila amor… vinimos a rescatarte… ya estamos aquí… vamos a salir de esta…

Edward trataba con todas sus fuerzas de zafarla de sus amarres, su piernas estaban solo atadas con pequeñas sogas que a pesar de que le costó trabajo deshacer los nudos lo logro, sus manos, sus muñecas para ser exactos eran otra historia, no era soga o cuerda, eran esposas adheridas a una cadena que evidentemente requerían de una llave con la que no contaba.

Los gritos de los heridos aturdían y si a eso le uníamos que para sorpresa de todos, Eli Marionni era muy buena en defensa personal las cosas eran desesperantes.

Bella estaba en shock, sin embargo lloraba a grandes lágrimas pero no soltaba un solo sonido, tenia la vista perdida al frente. Por su mente solo pasaban imágenes de aquella horrible noche en que estuvo indefensa, a la merced de la droga, del dolor y de Edward. No podía moverse, frases en susurros salían de su boca.

\- Detente por favor… no me lastimes… me duele… ya no mas, por favor… Dios, ayúdame… mis bebes… yo te amo, por que si yo te amo… me lastimas…

Edward que buscaba las llaves de las malditas esposas se le nublo la vista, comprendió exactamente lo que pasaba, de alguna macabra forma su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente estaba recordando ese maldito día. Maldiciendo su suerte, Edward trataba con todas su fuerzas de encontrar esas malditas llaves incluso moviendo los cuerpos a su alrededor y espulgándolos.

El había visto entre su tarea de buscar que había reducido todos a nada, incluso a la maldita de Marionni.

\- Busquen las llaves…

Todos voltearon a ver la Bella, que temblaba, lloraba en silencio y decía frases entrecortadas y sin sentido mientras sangraba por cortes hechos en sus brazos. Todos empezaron a buscar las llaves como locos.

Todo cambio en un segundo decisivo, Elizabeth Marionni tanteaba el piso haciéndose la inconsiente para todos, su momento de actuar había llegado.

Alguien en un momento grito: La encontré. Aquellos cuatro enormes hombres tirados en el angosto piso del angosto pasillos se pararon como impulsados por un resorte y fue el momento de actuar para aquella rencorosa y despiadada mujer.

Tomo el arma entre sus manos y sin permitir la reacción de nadie apunto directamente a Bella, cuando el sonido de recarga del cartucho de la calibre 22 automática en sus manos sonó, fue como un trueno dentro de aquel pasillo. Todos voltearon hacia el sonido pero Edward que era el más cercano a Bella no pensó en nada, simplemente se puso delante de ella.

Las tres detonaciones fueron latigazos de dolor para el, vio exactamente el momento en que Bella abrió los ojos y se quedo mirándolo aturdida.

\- Bellaaa, tee aaamooo… peeedooonaaameee… yooo nooo quiiiizeee laaastiiimaarte… teee aaammoo a tiii y nuuueestrooo beebees…

Bella sintió como Edward desplomaba todo su peso sobre ella, había escuchado tres balazos pero ella solo había sentido una quemada en el brazo. Grito.

\- Edward… Edward… suéltenme, suéltenme se como ayudarlo.

Se escucho otro balazo, había sido John que daba un tiro de gracia a Elizabeth Marionni.

Todos se movieron como moscas revoloteando tratando de quitarla a ella de su agarre, otros levantando cuerpos para hacer paso a los dos seals que traían el cuerpo de Edward cargando llevándolo a la habitación que Bella les indicaba a gritos.

Cuando por fin la soltaron, salió corriendo sin importarle pasar descalza por encima de los charcos de sangre sobre el piso del malditamente angosto pasillo. Bella sentía que el mundo se estaba apretando a su alrededor, sintiendo que el pasillo se hacia aun mas angosto y que a sus pulmones no entraba el suficiente aire. Le habían disparado, le habían disparado a Edward por haberla protegido por su cuerpo.

En lugar de ayudar o tratar de hacer algo se había quedado trabada y no hizo nada, ella sabia quien tenia la llave en el bolsillo de las malditas esposas y en lugar de decirles estaba paralizada de miedo pensando que él le haría algo, pensando en que se encontraba otra vez sin poder moverse y él podría hacerle algo. ¿Qué había hecho el a cambio? Protegerla con su propia vida, protegerla con su propio cuerpo… él le había dicho que la ama, le había dicho que ama a sus hijos… el conoce a los niños.

La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras pedía desesperada que la soltaran y que lo llevaran al quirófano dos habitaciones mas allá de donde estaban. Edward estaba inconsciente, no emitía ningún sonido e iba completamente suelto en brazos de dos seals. Cuando por fin la soltaron Bella corrió sin importarle nada rumbo al quirófano, no le importo pisar descalza cuerpos, charcos de sangre, vidrios, ni casquillos de bala, no le importo nada.

Entro en el quirófano para escuchar la peor frase que pudo salir de aquella boca…

\- No creo que en su condición física, sobreviva…

Bella no dijo nada, salto a la zona de lavado. Se lavo con esmero en un tiempo record hasta las axilas, se acomodó como toda profesional los guantes de látex y empezó su labor. Dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, dando aviso que necesitaban un helicóptero de auxilio para llevarlo a un hospital, dirigirse a tierra lo antes posible, les ordeno lavarse y desinfectarse, acercar a la camilla ahí en medio todo lo necesario… un carrito con ruedas que sobre el tenia todo tipo de utensilios de curación, gasas, jeringas, antisépticos, alcohol, tijeras y demás, mientras ella con una tijera cortaba la ropa de Edward que no permitía ver bien cuales era sus heridas, donde estaban y que tan profundas eran…

Cuando Bella lo vio completamente desnudo pego un grito de conmoción. No podía creer lo que veía. La bala que también la había lastimado a ella, había atravesado su brazo derecho de lado a lado rompiendo hueso a su paso, le indico a los John y Marc como entablillarlo después de que ella desinfectara y tapara ambos orificios de penetración. Después paso a sus costillas, se vio en la necesidad de penetrar con pinzas para ver la magnitud del daño y retirar la bala que después de todo era bastante visible alojada en una de las dos costillas rotas por el paso de la bala, desinfecto toda la herida y la lleno con gasas húmedas para tratar de evitar la perdida profusa de sangre. La ultima herida era en si misma la menos preocupante pues solo era un pequeño agujero de penetración de no mas de un centímetro de diámetro, sangraba bastante y no había herida de expulsión, lo que quería decir que la bala aun estaba ahí, aun con eso no era lo mas preocupante, lo mas preocupante era ver como su cadera estaba rara, presumiblemente rota de alguna forma, su pierna izquierda de alguna manera parecía salida de su lugar pues estaba como torcida.

No podía hacer nada más hasta que llegara el helicóptero o llegar a tierra, así que solo trato de agilizar la situación. Puso detrás del resguardo a los dos seals, se puso el traje protector y tomo al menos 15 radiografías de Edward de las heridas para poder entregárselas a los doctores en cuanto lo vieran. Taparon a Edward en las zonas propias y por qué saldría de aquel lugar en aquella camilla.

Mientras lo trasladaban del quirófano a cubierta escucharon el helicóptero que se aproximaba al helipuerto ya preparado para su llegada. John propuso que solo el contramaestre y el capitán esperan con Edward para subirlo para que todos los seals se dedicaran a arreglar la situación dentro del yate, borrar las evidencias de su estancia ahí, hablar con las mujeres ahí presentes que dijeran que ellas había sido quienes habían escapado solas, peleando y golpeando a todos ellas mismas. Les habían dicho que decir… fueron secuestradas en china y enviadas en un carguero a cargo de gente de Marionni, que esta misma había estado presente cuando las traspasaron de un barco a otro y que habían escuchado que las subirían a otro barco para trasladarlas a algunas a Italia y otras hasta el continente Americano.

Jacob y los seals se encargaron de los pormenores de la situación ocultando aquello que debía de ser no visto y dejando a la vista lo obvio, la culpa entera era de la extinta Elizabeth Marionni y sus hombres, tanto en el carguero como en el yate ahí mismo.

Bella partió junto con Edward y los paramédicos en aquel helicóptero, les enseño las radiografías, le dijo todo lo que había hecho en sus heridas y como había actuado, con lujo de detalles, se dirigían al Onze Lieve Vrouwe Gasthuis (OLVG) en Ámsterdam y por medio de radio daba el parte medico de él.

Carlisle al tanto de todo se comunico con Mario Rastegui y su esposa, para que esta ultima pidiera de urgencia el expediente medico de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen y lo enviara por correo al hospital OLVG, aun viajando en el helicóptero la junta de doctores que esperaban por el paciente daban instrucciones de que suministrarle a Edward. Debido a la perdida de sangre y sus constantes vitalicias empezaban a desmejorar, sus latidos del corazón eran erráticos y cada vez bajaban más. Para cuando llegaron al hospital su condición era critica y Bella estaba en shock, lo que la hizo llegar a la sala de espera en automático.

Se tuvo que identificar como la esposa del paciente, Carlisle llego poco más de 5 minutos después de ella.


	30. Cap 30: Conociendo la verdad

Niñas yo solo ocupo los personajes de Twilight pero le pertenecen a la gran S. Mayer. Conociendo la verdad

Bella se sentía exhausta, agradeció a Carlisle que le llevara alimento y bebido ahí mismo a la sala de espera de donde no se quería despegar aun estando descalza. Luego de un par de horas le prestaron un uniforme de enfermería con todo y zapatos, le permitieron entrar en la zona de empleados para que se pudiera quitar la ropa llena de sangre y se bañara. Salió y a pesar de no tener ganas de bocado, estaba famélica, era su tercer día sin comer y ya no era de si quería sino de que lo necesitaba. No tenia sueño, solo se sentía muy cansada y había muchas cosas de las quería hablar con Carlisle.

La plática no seria fácil.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, hija?

\- Físicamente estoy bien, el corte en mi brazo fue hecho por una de las balas que atravesó a…

\- ¿Ya te curaron?

\- Si.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Edward y los seals entraron al yate y lo tomaron, mataron a todos pero cuando esa maldita escucho ruidos me esposo en el pasillo de la cubierta donde pusieron mi zona de recuperación. Como estaba esposada no me pude mover durante la pelea, eran 4 contra 7, en algún punto no entiendo muy bien como la desgraciada tomo un arma y trato de dispararme…

\- Hijaaa…

\- Trato de dispararme… me disparo y el… el como estaba esposada el… él se interpuso entre las balas y yo… me defendió. Me protegió.

\- Tranquila, ya lo están atendiendo, todo saldrá bien…

\- No soy tonta Carlisle ¿que ha pasado en este tiempo? ¿Por qué el esta tan mal físicamente? ¿Por qué el vino a buscarme? ¿Cómo sabe de los niños?

\- Dios… no se ni por donde empezar.

\- Te escucho atentamente Carlisle… debes saber que no estoy enojada de que sepa de los niños. ¿Cómo están mis bebes?

\- Ellos están bien, se quedaron con los hermanitos de Jacob, Amber y EJ.

\- ¿Han dejado de llorar?

\- Si, les afecto mucho la situación de estar separados pero desde que se vieron es como si se sintieran completos.

\- Ya no quiero separarlos, ya no voy a separarlos…

\- Hay muchas cosas que pensar pero hay cosas más apremiantes por el momento…

\- ¿Cómo que me digas que ha pasado con el? Le he visto muy mal y no por culpa del ataque, él no era tan delgado esta casi en los huesos, tiene cicatrices como de quemadas de cigarro o algo así por todo el cuerpo, sus brazos, sus brazos están marcados por tantas cicatrices en la parte posterior del codo… sus muñecas están destrozadas… ¿Qué le paso?

\- No se ni por donde empezar…

\- Dilo todo…

\- No se si yo deba…

\- Dilooo, por favor.

\- Edward al parecer no recuerda del todo lo que ocurrió en aquella habitación, el solo recuerda imágenes en su cabeza de lo ocurrido y se ha torturado a si mismo todo este tiempo por lo que paso.

\- No se como sentirme con eso pero continua, ¿A que te refieres con torturando?

\- El… veras el…

\- ¿El que?

\- Dios Bella, es que no es fácil para mi, me da rabia saber por lo que te hizo pasar pero si tu lo hubieras visto hace un mes… el tipo me daba lastima.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Edward empezó a tomar para tratar de olvidar aquella imagen de ti sangrando, golpeada y todo lo demás, al parecer Jacob lo golpeo y le dijo todo lo que te había hecho y toda la recuperación que tuviste que pasar.

\- Me alegra que lo supiera… no fue algo sencillo para mi.

\- Si hija y estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso.

\- ¿Qué paso después?

\- El al no recordar que pasó pero saber que te hizo tanto daño, se dejo caer… empezó a tomar hasta perder la conciencia desaparecía durante días, después supieron Emmett y Jasper que se estaba también drogando.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hace unos 7 meses, cuando yo llegue junto con Jacob y DJ a la torre, ese día él tuvo una sobredosis, no se si era la primera vez pero si supe que tenia rastros de cocaína, piedra y mariguana… le dio un infarto, su cuerpo no tolero tanta drogas distintas en su sistema y si a eso le sumas el alcohol, simplemente colapso. Estuvo una semana hospitalizado.

\- No puedo creerlo, yooo… tengo una imagen completamente distinta de el en mi cabeza.

\- Yo conozco drogadictos, alcohólicos pero nunca había visto un caso como el de Edward Cullen, el no buscaba simplemente el subidón que te causa la droga, el buscaba perderse, perder totalmente el sentido y recobrarlo para volverlo a hacer.

\- No puedo creerlo.

\- Yo también en un principio pensé eso hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos. Un hombre de casi dos metros que no podía terminar una frase completa por la boca antes de que la sangre le brotara por la nariz, un hombre que alguna vez vi en revistas o medios de comunicación ahora era escondido de la sociedad por sus dos mejores amigos…

\- ¿Por qué Emmett y Jasper no lo ayudaron?

\- Por la misma razón que yo la primera vez que lo vi así, le desee la muerte…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Compréndenos, nosotros sabíamos lo que te había hecho y lo hiciera o no en un episodio o arranque de celos causado por su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, él te hizo mucho daño y ni Emmett, ni Jasper, ni Jacob, ni yo, ni ninguna de sus esposas podía dejar de pensar en eso, aun viendo el estado de aquel hombre.

\- ¿Por qué cambiaron de parecer?

\- Hace poco mas o menos 5 semanas el apareció de nuevo…

\- ¿Apareció? ¿Ya no vive en la torre?

\- Ya no vive ahí, sé que vivió un tiempo en un cuarto de seguridad en uno de sus muelles hasta que lo corrieron de ahí, él ha vivido en las calles durante meses o tal vez años, no lo se, solo sé que Emmett y Jasper le dieron una especie de pensión semanal, se encargan de todos su negocios y sabían que seguía vivo por que el dinero era ocupado.

\- ¿Ya no trabaja con ellos?

\- Desde que paso lo del accidente el ya no trabaja con ellos, ni se les acerca.

\- No puedo creerlo…

\- Te decía hace unas 5 semanas le hablaron a Jasper, una llamada de urgencia diciendo que Cullen estaba en el hospital nuevamente casi en coma por sobredosis.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando salió del hospital simplemente quiso volver a escapar de ellos, no se lo permitieron, lo encerraron en casa de Emmett en un cuarto especial que acondicionaron para el.

\- Me imagino que tenía síndrome de abstinencia.

\- Al parecer la desintoxicación de drogas combinadas es muy dolorosa…

\- ¿Qué consumía?

\- En el último estudio se supo que en su mayoría se inyectaba heroína e inhalaba cocaína, así como todo tipo de alcohol.

\- Jacob sabe sobre eso, él sabe que la desintoxicación de heroína es muy dolorosa debido a los espasmos musculares que provoca y si fue combinada con otras drogas debió de ser muy malo para el.

\- Malo es poco decir…

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- No se si debo decirlo…

\- Habla no te preocupes, yo de alguna manera empiezo a superar las cosas.

\- Yo solo lo vi 4 veces desde que lo encerraron… Dios, el hombre pegaba de gritos, rogaba que lo mataran, rogaba por que le dieran droga o algo que le dolía, se pegaba a si mismo de manera contundente…

\- Dios…

\- Si era algo horrible de ver, luego vinieron los problemas de salud. Esta muy mal del corazón debido a los dos infartos que tuvo, su cuerpo esta muy mal, tiene una anemia fatal debido a que pasaba días sin comer al solo estar drogado lo que ahora le provocaba no poder ingerir alimentos.

\- Entiendo, todo lo que come lo vomita.

\- Si, lleva una dieta blanca, no es capaz de comer nada sin sentir fuertes espasmos estomacales y eso si logra mantenerlo en el estomago… carajo hasta el agua simple le hace daño.

\- No logro entenderlo, yo pensaba que el simplemente seguiría con su vida.

\- Cuando por fin estuvo en sus 5 sentidos y mas tranquilo, hablamos con el, le dijimos la situación, todo lo que había causado Marionni y que necesitábamos su ayuda…

\- Le dijeron sobre los niños para que el, nos apoyara en lugar de seguir drogándose.

\- La noticia le impacto, el shock le duro varias horas y lloro otras mas por lo sucedido, fue cuando nos conto que el no recordaba nada de lo que ahora sabia te había hecho, nos dijo que incluso antes de que sucediera él ya iba a terapia para trabajar sobre ese problema, ¿Es cierto?

\- Si, yo hable varias veces con la Dra., me había dado varios consejos pero ese día en el hotel las cosas simplemente salieron mal.

\- Eso es lo que él nos dijo, que al verte a ti y a Jacob semidesnudos, saliendo del baño perdió el sentido, se bloqueo y no reacciono hasta segundos antes de que Jacob y yo entráramos a la habitación y te alejáramos de ahí.

\- Eso quiere decir que él tuvo un episodio de agresividad a causa de los celos.

\- Si algo así pero eso no lo justifica.

\- No, eso no lo justifica. ¿Qué paso después?

\- Él ha trabajado arduamente contra sus adicciones y por su salud, debo admitir que DJ fue su más grande ayuda, han convivido por las últimas semanas como padre e hijo.

\- ¿Eso le ha ayudado?

\- Si y mucho, no me preguntes como pero DJ ha mostrado una madurez en el caso de la situación de Edward como si entendiera del todo las circunstancias de la abstinencia, incluso por las noches DJ empezó a dormir con el, alegando que así, si su papa vomitaba él lo podía ayudarlo a limpiarse.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Casi podría asegurar que de no ser por el niño, Edward en cualquier momento tal vez hubiese recaído.

\- ¿Ellos viven juntos? ¿Conviven como padre e hijo?

\- Lo siento Bella, sabemos que no era una decisión de nosotros sino tuya, esa es completamente responsabilidad mía y de Jacob, pero si, él ha tomado el papel de padre con DJ y las horas que convivio con Emmy parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida y simplemente Emmy corrió hacia él, lo abrazo y le grito papa.

\- Gracias…

\- ¿Gracias…?

\- Si papa, debo de darte las gracias a ti y a Jacob, yo he pensado en decírselo varias veces pero no he tenido el valor de acercarme a él, ahora que ustedes lo hicieron siento que llevo un peso menos en la lapida que cargo sobre la espalda.

\- Sabes que no debes cargar con ningún peso, la culpable de todo esta muerta.

\- ¿Cómo llego Edward aquí?

\- El junto con todos nosotros, buscamos la manera de localizarte, cuando llego Ming con la noticia de que estaba casi seguro que Marionni que tenia, Edward recibió un mensaje con una foto diciéndolo que era padre y que era un lastima por que el niño no viviría por mucho tiempo…

\- ¿Qué carajooo?

\- Si, se puso como loco, su prioridad era encontrarte y movió todo a su alrededor, cuando Emmy llego a la torre y lo vio, te lo juro que vi como su alma se relajo dos milímetros pero jamás dudo en rescatarte a ti.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabían, como sabían que ella me tenía?

\- Le mando a Ming fotos de hombres suyos muertos y otros mas se comunicaron con el, le explicaron el intento fallido de matarla y que ahora te había secuestrado.

\- ¿Y que paso?

\- Fue una idea de Edward, en lugar de tratar de hackear tu celular para localizarte lo hizo con el celular del que Ming recibió las llamadas y los números frecuentes de este…

\- El me encontró…

\- Si y entre todos organizamos los golpes que daríamos a Marionni en distintos lugares e incluso países.

\- Él fue por mí…

\- Él se fue junto con los seals para buscar el yate donde para eso momento ya sabia que tu estabas.

\- El me rescato…

\- El me protegió…

\- Si cariño, ese hombre ha hecho muchas cosas…

\- El me ama…

Carlisle ya no añadió más a la plática después de ver como su hija se encerraba en sus pensamientos. La verdad sea dicha ese hombre había arriesgado todo por ella y en mas de una ocasión había gritado a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, así que no iba a contradecir lo que acaba de decir Bella.


	31. Cap 31: Esme

Esme

Cuando todos se enteraron de que Bella había sido rescatada y que Edward había sido herido en el proceso se trasladaron lo mas rápido que pudieron a Ámsterdam, no seria fácil con todos los niños pero aun así lo hicieron.

Después de mas de 6 horas sin saber nada el, desde que lo habían ingresado en el hospital, un doctor se apiado de ella.

\- Familiares de Sr. Cullen.

\- Yooo, yo soy su… esposa.

\- Sra. Cullen, primero que nada debo decir que la situación es complicada. Su esposo fue victima de 3 graves heridas y la perdida de sangre no ha sido favorable en su condición.

\- ¿Su condición…?

\- Recibimos su expediente medico desde EU, los problemas físicos de su esposo son bastante extensos, su corazón esta muy débil y requirió de dos operaciones muy delicadas, su brazo derecho presentaba una fractura expuesta que ya ha sido atendida, la bala que hizo el daño en sus costillas no dejo restos pero se le tuvo que operar para extirpar ambas costillas desprendidas y reparar el hueso astillado en la zona, estamos esperando a ver como reaccionan sus pulmones con las heridas provocado por los restos de astillas de hueso.

\- ¿Fue de ayuda que extirpara la bala?

\- Si y mucho pues con cada respiración que daba el Sr. Cullen con la bala alojada en su costado estaba en riesgo de perforar el pulmón, que a final de cuentas con lo que usted hizo ya no paso.

\- Con la herida en su cadera no pude hacer nada.

\- Esa es la herida mas complicada…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- La bala provoco una fractura en la cadera que provoco que el fémur se saliera de su sitio, el Sr. Sigue aun en quirófano en donde dos ortopedistas están implantado un refuerce de titanio al hueso para lograr recuperar la forma de la cadera y así poder acomodar la pierna en su sitio.

\- Pero el… ¿podrá caminar, cierto?

\- Eso esperamos, las técnicas respecto a heridas como esta en caderas de adultos mayores ha avanzado mucho, su situación física es lo que mas nos preocupa pero esperamos que el recupere su movilidad completa después de esta operación y al menos unos meses de terapia…

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Le hemos puesto varias unidades plasmáticas pero hicimos una colposcopia y notamos que su estomago presenta ulceraciones mayores, lo que no nos permitirá alimentarlo como se debe durante su recuperación o el tiempo que se pase en cuidados intensivos, el Sr. Cullen deberá permanecer al menos 3 días bajo fuertes analgésicos y su circunstancia no nos permite simplemente alimentarlo por sonda.

\- ¿Qué sugiere?

\- Tuve una consulta con un gastroenterólogo y si usted lo permite nos gustaría operar a su esposo y someterlo a un bypass gástrico…

\- Pero…

\- La entiendo, se tiene la errónea idea de que eso se usa sola para adelgazar o por estética pero lo que nosotros buscamos es extirpar una parte del estomago de Sr. Cullen que esta muy dañado y una vez que tengamos acceso a su estomago podremos cauterizar y hacernos cargo de cualquier otra situación que se nos presente.

\- ¿Y lo que necesitan es mi permiso?

\- Si, es muy riesgoso dejar pasar mas tiempo sin poder cortar de tajo el sangrado en su estomago y de paso la verdad es que solo estando en buen estado podrá llevar a cabo todo el arduo trabajo que representara la recuperación de su cadera.

\- Tal vez debería consultarlo con su madre, ella llegara en unas 8 horas…

\- Sra. Cullen con todo respeto no podemos esperar 8 horas para una respuesta, lo cierto es que no podemos esperar todo ese tiempo con el sangrando por dos ulceras estomacales que nos preocupan, por mucho que le hagamos mas transfusiones lo cierto es que para este momento el caballero pierde mas sangre de la que estamos logrando meter en su cuerpo.

\- Tiene razón, hágalo entonces, firmare lo que sea necesario…

Y así se hizo, Edward fue operado simultáneamente de la cadera y del estomago para lograr reparar un poco del daño causado por sus adicciones y sus trastornos alimenticios. Nada seria fácil, al siguiente día a las 10 de la mañana mientras Edward era trasladado a terapia intensiva para estar bajo supervisión continua, Bella se quedo dormida sobre el hombro de Carlisle para cuando despertó, se hallaba cómodamente dormida y aplastada… le llevo unos segundos darse cuenta que aquel peso que sentía sobre su cuerpo eran nada mas y nada menos que sus pequeños hijitos. Emmy y DJ estaban dormidos sobre ella como solían hacerlo siempre, Emmy sobre su pecho con la cabeza sobre la cama el vientre sobre el pecho de Bella y sus pies sobresaliendo del otro lado. Mientras tanto Dj dormía exactamente igual pero con la cabeza sobre una de las piernas de Emmy sobre el vientre de Bella.

Bella siempre dormía de esa manera, Carlisle le había tomado infinidad de fotos en esa peculiar forma de dormir de aquella familia pero por primera vez en la vida sintió que algo faltaba o mas bien dicho que alguien faltaba.

No movió un dedo pero supo exactamente el momento en que sus pequeños se habían despertado…

\- Maaamiiii…

\- Maaamiiii…

\- Buenos días tesoros, que tal descansaron.

\- Been pelo fialtia papi.

\- Mamii, ya lio encontle a papa pelo ta felmito.

A Bella se le trabaron las palabras en la garganta y el corazón en el pecho, tal y como pensaba sus hijos habían convivido con el y ahora le apreciaban como tal, ella no sabia si sentirse bien por ese hecho o sentirse desplazada de su corazón.

Una traicionera lágrima corrió por la cara de Bella e increíblemente como si sus hijos la estuvieran viendo los dos dieron a la vez.

\- Mami, no llolies mi papi lio va a estal mien, el yia no tie va a liastimiar, te lio plometiemios…

Bella no dijo nada, no quiso y en realidad no pudo, sus dos pequeños de alguna manera se acomodaron y ahora cada uno se encontraba medio encima de ella viéndola con esos hermosos ojos verdes tan profundos, que recordó exactamente el momento exacto en que la miraron solo que mas grandes y atormentados tan solo un día antes, recordó aquellas palabras.

\- Tranquila mi amor… vinimos a rescatarte… ya estamos aquí… vamos a salir de esta…

Ahora pensaba en lo que había dicho, le había llamado amor, en sus ojos en realidad a pesar de todo ella logro ver esa adoración que siempre veía en su mirada, esa condición de hacerla a ella cuando la tenia enfrente su mundo y revivirlo en esos cuatro pequeños ojitos era una gran ironía y a la vez una bendición.

Bella no sabia que hacer o como actuar, lo que si sabia es que él estaba en el hospital por haberla protegido y no podía dejarlo solo, no lo haría.

Regreso al hospital junto con sus bebes, ni ella ni ellos querían separarse después de pasar tanto tiempo tan lejos así que decidió llevarlos con ella. Debido a la condición de Edward no les permitan entrar más que verlo a través de una ventana de cristal, Bella cedió el único pase de entrada a Esme Cullen. Verla desesperada y llorando por su hijo era algo que Bella podía entender, ella no sabia que seria de ella si fuera alguno de sus peques el que estuviera ahí dentro y luego después de ver todo lo que ella se entero de las adicciones y demás de Edward, la señora lo estaba pasando muy mal.

Rosalie y Alice habían platicado con ella durante el viaje, le contaron de las adicciones y como Edward llevaba años perdido, Esme pensaba que su hijo estaba muy ocupado y como ellas mismas le habían dicho que no se preocupara que lo que pasaba es que jamás se encontraba en NY por eso no se comunicaba con ella, Esme Cullen sabia que algo andaba mal pero no fue hasta hace un mes que se había enterado que Edward estaba enfermo de algo, no que estuviera en ese estado por haber sido drogadicto, alcohólico y sus circunstancias estuvieran así hace desde hace casi tres años. No se atrevía a pensar que más podía saber sobre lo sucedido.

Esa fue una plática que tuvieron Rosalie, Alice y Esme antes de llegar al hospital.

\- No puede ser, no puedo creerlo… mi hijo no es así, mi hijo jamás se drogaría…

\- Tu sabes Esme que nosotras jamás te mentiríamos y nosotras mismas fuimos testigo de como él se fue deteriorando de un día para otro.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es se hizo esto a si mismo? ¿por qué se fue deteriorando? ¿por qué no me lo dijeron?

\- Él nos lo pidió, él nos dijo que no quería que su madre lo viera así…

\- Después de esa plática lo dejábamos de ver intermitentemente por meses, Emmett empezó a llevar sus finanzas y negocios.

\- Jasper llevaba todo lo legal en sus empresas y es el que se presentas en las juntas de sus sociedades desde hace tres años, el simplemente ser perdió.

\- Vivió en las calles, en una caseta de seguridad, debajo de un puente.

\- Dios mio noooo…

\- No se si nosotras deberíamos decirte esto Esme pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas, estoy segura que cuando te den el parte medico en Ámsterdam te ibas a enterar y creíamos que es lo mejor.

\- ¿Pero como? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué callo en drogas? ¿Qué paso?

\- No se si debamos decirlo Esme, nosotras mismas no…

\- Díganmelo…

\- Pero Esme…

\- Sé que debió de ser algo muy malo para que él se hiciera esto a si mismo, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hizo?

\- Dios perdónanos pero creo que debes saberlo.

\- Esme recuerdas el día del cumpleaños de Bella en el hotel Carlysle y todo lo que le preparo Edward a ella.

\- Si lo recuerdo, ese día nos tomaron por sorpresa, hubo un ataque, yo pensé que Edward se había ido con Bella ya que no regreso y el sabia que yo me había ido la Sra. Ramírez a cuidar de sus bebes.

\- Ese día Bella paso por algo muy feo, mientras pasaba todo lo del Restaurante ella fue drogada en su habitación, Jacob trato de ayudarla, no sabia lo que le pasaba así que la baño y trataba de hacerla reaccionar…

\- Edward entro y los vio así, Jacob al ver a Edward que entro en la habitación dejo a Bella a su cuidado para bajar a apoyar a las personas que nos encontrábamos en el Restaurant.

\- Si, mi hijo podría cuidarla, yo mismo vi a Jacob en su papel de protector de todos ahí dentro, Bella estaba segura con mi hijo.

\- No Esme, fue todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Quéeee?

\- Esme tu sabes que él tiene episodios de agresividad o de ansiedad a causa de celos, tu sabias que él iba a ver a una terapeuta para esto, ¿Cierto?

\- Si, se lo recomendaron Emmett y Jasper, yo sabia que el tenia problemas de celos causados en mucha parte por como era su padre pero nunca había sido algo problemático.

\- Hasta que conoció a Bella…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- El empezó a tener ataques de celos y posesividad con Bella desde que la conoció y empezaron una relación.

\- Pero eso que tiene que ver…

\- Discúlpanos Esmerald por lo que te vamos a decir pero es mejor que lo sepas de nosotras y veas a Bella cambiada contigo o con nosotras.

\- Ninguno de nosotros ha visto a Bella desde ese día en el hotel.

\- No las entiendo.

\- Ese día en el hotel Bella fue drogada e inmovilizada pero con conciencia.

\- Si eso si ya me lo dijeron.

\- Edward tuvo un ataque de celos, se puso agresivo.

\- ¿Edward le pego a Bella?

\- No Esme, tratamos de decirte que ese día Edward abuso de Bella…

\- Queeeee.

\- El la maltrato ese día, ella estuvo en coma durante tres meses y quedo embarazada, tu conoces a Emmy y DJ.

\- Lo sentimos Esme, nosotras mismas no lo creíamos, no lo aceptábamos, la noticias para nosotros fue impactante y no nos enteramos de eso hasta hace unos meses que conocimos a DJ tal como tu…

\- Lo lamentamos Esme, nosotras pensábamos que Edward solo había sido agresivo con ella o algo así, no nos enteramos de la violación hasta que vimos a DJ y supimos de la existencia de Emmy.

\- No puede ser… no puede ser…

\- Nosotras tampoco lo creíamos hasta que vimos al niño, hace un mes cuando desintoxicaron a Edward a la fuerza, escuchamos una conversación de nuestros esposos con el junto a Jacob y Carlisle, él les decía que no recordaba haber violado a Bella pero si recordaba verla sangrando y mallugada, esa imagen de Bella mal trecha en su mente fue lo que lo hizo empezar a drogarse y demás.

\- Yo no estaba de acuerdo con que le dijeran que era padre de los niños pero sabia que tenían razón, él era el único con la capacidad de adentrarse en las computadoras y los celulares de Bella, era el único capaz de encontrarla… y lo hizo.

\- ¿Ella no estuvo de acuerdo con que le dijeran a Edward que era padre? ¿Con que derecho, si es padre de esos niños?

\- Esme piensa en ella, ella se embarazo a raíz de ser violada por el, como podría el tener algún derecho sobre los niños que procreo por medio de una violación…

\- ¿Pero son sus hijos? ¿El no supo que era padre hasta hace unos meses y eso fue hace casi tres años?

\- No lo has entendido Esmerald, el la violo, no fue un embarazo de lo mas normal.

\- Pero aun así él es el padre.

\- ¿Qué clase de mujer eres Esmerald Cullen? ¿Qué clase de persona eres para pensar solo en el? ¿Si tu hijo fuera producto de un abuso sexual y físico, dejarías a tu hijo con su padre?

\- Yo te voy a aclarar el panorama.

\- Bella estuvo en coma durante tres meses después de que Edward la ataco, a causa de que le rompió el cuello.

\- Casi muere desangrada vaginalmente…

\- Ella estaba inmóvil pero consiente a causa de la droga, tiene cicatrices por todo el cuerpo de mordidas que él le dio…

\- ¿Cuál derecho puede tener el sobre esos niños, después de como los engendro? ¿Cuál?

\- Pero el…

\- El que, él fue un maldito con ella, por poco la mata…

\- Es tu hijo Esme pero lo que hizo no tiene perdón, no tiene…

\- Él era nuestro amigo, él fue el padrino de Jasper en mi boda, fue el padrino de Bautizo de mi hija… y no se como tratarlo, no se como tratar a un hombre que fue capaz de violar a una mujer y es padrino de mi hija…

\- Yo no estoy mejor que tu Alice, yo igual no se como portarme ante el, Bella fue la madrina de bautizo de mi hijo, Bella legalmente es mi hija adoptiva carajo, Emmett y yo somos sus padres, ese maldito me presento al amor de mi vida, lo amo al desgraciado pero no se como tratarlo después de lo que hizo, no se como portarme ante el hecho de que sea padre y a la vez no merezca el derecho de estar con ellos…

Aquellas mujeres lloraron amargamente, una por que su hijo no era el caballero que ella siempre había pensado era, otra por el amigo que no quería perder y ahora odiaba y la otra por el padrino de boda y de su hija que no tenía derecho en la vida de sus hijos.

Ellas lloraron, por que aunque Esme entendía lo que para una mujer significaba una violación, un ultraje a tu persona que resulto en un embarazo, no podía negar la verdad en todo ello. Ella misma había visto la deteriorada salud de su hijo, ella misma había cuidado de su nieto. Se sentía traicionada, se sentía defraudada… por su hijo al haber cometido un acto tan atroz y bajo contra una buena mujer, una mujer que lo amaba… y debía de admitir contra su pareja, Carlisle no le había contado nada de aquello y aunque comprendía que no era su derecho el de contárselo, no podía dejar de pensar en el rencor por la ignorancia en la que la mantuvieron todos. Si ellas no se lo hubieran contado por el accidente de él, tal vez jamás se hubiera enterado de que sus amados nietos eran fruto de una violación.

Cada vez que respiraba le dolía el corazón y las mujeres a su alrededor no se encontraban mejor, veía claramente el coraje contra su hijo pero también el dolor que les causaba las circunstancia de él.

Lloraron al menos dos horas hasta que Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle regresaron de buscar a Jacob para dirigirse al hospital, las encontraron en la habitación llorando amargamente. El solo verlas los asusto al punto que corrieron a abrazarlas y consolarlas. Ninguna hablo de lo que habían dicho, solo les comentaron que eran cosas de mujeres y que necesitaban unos minutos para ponerse presentables antes de partir al hospital.

Carlisle había traído a Bella entre sus brazos profundamente dormida y estaba dormida junto a sus hijos en la habitación continua, Esme se asomo a la habitación pero al escuchar lo pequeños ronquidos de sus nietos no pudo evitar volver a llorar. La manera en que los niños dormían atravesados sobre ella, solo anunciaba una cosa, ellos la protegían, ellos vivían para proteger a su propia madre de sus miedos, Esmerald Cullen supo en ese momento que el miedo más grande de Isabella Marieh Black Cullen era su propio hijo, Edward Cullen.

Ella dio un respingo en un momento, al escuchar una voz tras ella.

\- Sabes lo que paso verdad, mi amor.

\- Si.

\- Yo soy el padre de esa mujer ahí dormida, esos niños son mis nietos. Cuando supe lo que había pasado yooo… quise matarlo… quise quemarlo vivo…

\- Dios Carlisle, entiendo que lo que hizo fue algo horrible pero él es mi hijo…

\- Ella no me lo permitió, ella no me dejo tocarle un pelo… ella tuvo la opción de terminar el embarazo producto de una violación y decidió tenerlos aun con riesgos de malformaciones por todo el medicamento que le suministraron durante la gestación por sus heridas…

\- ¿Ella decidió tenerlos?

\- Ella decidió luchar por sus bebes y no nos permitió ni a mi, ni a Jacob hacer nada por vengar lo que le ocurrió.

\- Ella ahora que todo ha pasado se va a llevar a sus bebes y se los va a alejar a mi hijo.

\- Esta en su derecho…

\- Lo se, esta en todo su derecho pero son sus hijos, no se por qué lo hizo pero… Dios mio, Carlisle ¿Por qué lo hizo?

\- Yo solo sé que fue un ataque de celos y en 5 minutos hecho a perder su vida y casi lo hace también con la de mi hija.

\- ¿Ella jamás lo perdonara, verdad?

\- No lo se Esme, no se como reacciono al verlo nuevamente, no se como va a reaccionar al hecho de que su padre sea novio de la madre de su agresor, no lo se… solo sé que es una gran mujer, una mujer que no le guarda rencor al padre de sus hijos, le tiene miedo, le tiene una gran miedo pero no lo odia…

\- Ni yo misma se como me sentiría o que sentiría hacia el si estuviera en su posición.

\- Vamos cariño, es hora de ir al hospital ya habrá tiempo de que hables con el, por el momento él te necesita, te va a necesitar mucho sea cual sea la decisión que mi hija tome respecto a los niños que tienen.

No se dijo mas, Esme no podía alegar nada mas, no podía defenderlo ni atacarlo, era su hijo, siendo la mejor persona o la peor persona en el mundo, él era su hijo.


	32. Cap 32: Tratando de recuperarse

Tratando de recuperarse

Había estado en la inconciencia durante al menos 6 días y en ese día en que había reaccionado del todo, estaba deseando con todo su ser volver a la inconsciencia, el dolor que sentía en el brazo y en su costado no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en la pierna y la cadera, un dolor profundo, punzante y desquiciante.

Tenia la pierna levantada en una forma extraña, logro ver como picos raros de metal salían de su carne, el simple movimiento de tratar de levantar un poco el cuello para ver lo que tenia en la pierna lo hizo soltar un alarido de dolor que despertó al hombre a su lado, era Emmett que del brinco que pego en aquel sillón cayo directo al suelo estrepitosamente, Edward se habría reído de no ser por que todo le dolía en ese momento, en ese momento se dio cuenta que llevaba un tuvo por la nariz y otro por la boca.

\- Tranquilo Edward, no trates de moverte o te dolerá aun mas, quieren hacerte algunas preguntas y por eso redujeron tus analgésicos, permíteme voy por el doctor. Me da gusto verte despierto.

Emmett salió corriendo mientras Edward sentía que estaba partido en dos, en ese momento pensó en ella. El sabia que estaba bien, antes de perder el conocimiento el como pudo checo que ella estuviera bien y recordó el miedo en su mirada, la forma en que temblaba, se quedo bloqueada en cuanto lo vio, le pidió que no la hiriera y para colmo estaba inmovilizada como en el hotel, debía haber sido para ella una circunstancia terriblemente aterradora. Recordar aquel momento.

Pensando en todas las cosas que había causado, entraron dos doctores junto con algunas enfermeras.

\- Buen día, Sr. Cullen, soy el doctor McClain, esta usted en el hospital debido a que sufrió varias heridas. Mis colegas y yo deseamos hacerle unas preguntas para informarnos un poco más sobre su estado y sus necesidades.

\- Yo soy el doctor Bridat, Sr. Cullen es un gusto verlo que haya reaccionado, le vamos a pedir que asienta si su respuesta es positiva o si gusta parpadee para evitarse dolor, si su respuesta es negativa mueva la cabeza lateralmente o guiñe dos veces. ¿Me ha entendido?

\- Si (Parpadeo)

\- De acuerdo Sr. Cullen. Vemos que esta respirando bien sin necesidad de apoyo artificial, podemos quitarle eso pero el de su boca tendrá que permanecer en su sitio hasta que logremos alimentarlo correctamente y su estomago reaccione de manera favorable. ¿Comprende esto?

\- Si (Parpadeo)

\- Tuvo una fractura en su brazo, otro en las costillas y otro en la cadera causados por los distintos impactos de bala, ¿Recuerda usted esto?

\- Si (Parpadeo)

\- Sr. Cullen, empecemos por lo mas sencillo. En una escala del 1 al 10, siendo el 1 un dolor mínimo y tolerable y el 10 un dolor muy intenso e intolerable, me podría decir por medio de sus dedos en las manos, ¿Qué escala de dolor siente en el brazo?

\- (Edward levanto 3 dedos)

\- Bueno, de la herida en su costado debido a sus costillas, señálenos por favor, ¿Qué escala de dolor siente ahí?

\- (Edward levanto 5 dedos)

\- Ahora de su herida en su cadera, usted debe saber que se le coloco una prótesis en la parte derecha de su cadera, junto con una incrustación de titanio para lograr que su cadera no vuelva a deformarse, se le tuvieron que colocar un par de clavos para sostener su fémur en su lugar mientras su cadera sellaba y se amolda a ambas incrustaciones. ¿Qué escala de dolor siente en esa zona, Sr. Cullen?

\- (Edward levanto 9 dedos)

\- Nos encargaremos de eso…

Le continuaron haciendo preguntas, le hablaron de su condición de salud en general, la debilidad en su corazón, la necesidad de estar inmovilizado de la cintura para abajo por lo menos 3 meses y la consecuente terapia que tendría que llevar para poder volver a caminar. Lo que mas le llamo la atención fue saber que lo habían operado del estomago por causa de ulceras que el sabia que tenia pero que fue Bella quien había dado su consentimiento para que fuera operado al ser su esposa, no sabia si se había visto obligada a tomar esa decisión o simplemente en su condición como su esposa se vio como la única capaz de tomar legalmente esa decisión, sin embargo en el fondo Edward sintió que por lo menos no le era tan indiferente.

Los tres meses que paso Edward atado a una cama y al dolor de su condición pasaron demasiado lento para el y para todos, pues debido a que solo le podían visitar por momentos, aunque lograron trasladarlo de Ámsterdam a Suiza para llevarlo a una clínica especializada en ortopedistas para asegurar su optima recuperación, lo cierto era que se tardaron un buen tiempo en lograr encontrar un lugar donde vivir para todos ellos y los niños, Carlisle fue de mucha ayuda al tener una propiedad en esa ciudad, donde se quedaron Bella y sus niños, junto con todos los Black's, mientras los McCarthy, los Whitlock, Esme y el mismo Carlisle se hospedaron en un hotel cercano a la casona y que pertenecía al cadena de hoteles del Carlyle, A Rosewood del que Bella era socia, hasta que lograron terminar de acondicionar la mansión en la que todos habitarían.

Las cosas eran complicadas, Edward preguntaba por Bella y por sus hijos, lo único que le podían decir sin herirlo o desanimarlo era que los niños por ser menores de edad no tenían permiso de entrar a verlo y que Bella no entraba por no dejar solos a los niños. Edward sabia que lo de lo niños era cierto pero que Bella no entraba por que no quería o por miedo, eso le dolía saberlo pero lo comprendía.

Emmett y Jasper entre todos los malabares que tuvieron que hacer para seguir llevando sus trabajos desde Suiza lograban darse su tiempo para visitarlo, Alice y Rosalie siempre lo visitaban por las mañanas mientras sus esposos no podían y ambas platicaban con el, no eran conversaciones muy grandes o profundas y los primeros días en realidad solo eran silencios tensos, un día la conversación llego.

\- No puedo adivinar lo que piensan pero puedo notar la duda en ustedes, hablen.

\- Yo te diré la verdad Edward, no sabemos como actuar contigo, no sabemos como comportarnos…

\- ¿Podrían ser más específicas, por favor?

\- Edward somos mujeres, Bella es mi hija, adoptiva pero hija al fin, tu me presentaste a Emmett años después, eres su mejor amigo,,, yo no se como actuar, no sé que pensar, no se como comportarme contigo, estoy decepcionada y enojada a la vez, me da tristeza ver a mi hija teniendo miedo, viéndola en una encrucijada de si debe o puede estar aquí…

\- ¿Y tu Alice?

\- Yo estoy en la misma que Rose, Edward. Tal vez Bella no sea mi hija pero si es mi amiga y yo también soy mujer, yo puedo asegurar que yo no podría ser tan fuerte como ella, yo ni siquiera me acercaría a ti. sé que es feo para ti escuchar esto Edward pero es la verdad, te conozco desde hace años, eres mi amigo, eres el padrino de mi hija, mi hija Edward ella también es mujer, como le digo a mi hija que su madre y su padre eligieron a un agresor como su padrino, tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados que no se ni siquiera como comportarme…

\- Saben, no deberían tratar de justificarme, sé que no tengo justificación.

\- No tratamos de hacerlo…

\- Si lo hacen pequeñas, lo hacen por que están tratando de encontrar una buena razón para seguir siendo mis amigas a pesar de lo que soy…

\- Yo te conozco Edward, yo te conozco desde que nací y tu ya eras amigo de mi hermano Jasper, yo metería las manos al fuego por ti Edward, sé que no eres malo, no eres una mala persona, solo… cometiste un error.

\- Un gran error, un error del que si ni yo mismo me perdono, no creo que nadie mas tenga que hacerlo.

\- Eso es lo peor de todo, el hecho de conocerte lo suficiente para saber que no fue algo que hicieras premeditado o planeado es lo único, lo único por lo que quiero ayudarte, quiero hacer todo lo que pueda por que se arreglen las cosas…

\- Yo pienso igual que tu Alice pero justo en ese "lo único" es mi problema, que siento, como que siento que me traiciono a mi misma como mujer, como amiga y como madre adoptiva de ella.

\- No he podido hablar con ella, no he tenido la oportunidad pero le debo mil disculpas, un millón de perdón y muchas lamentaciones, pero también les debo una disculpa a ustedes por la situación en la que mis actos las han puesto, de verdad lo lamento.

\- Dios la incertidumbre es lo peor…

\- Dímelo a mí, Rose. Ella puede llevarse a mis hijos y yo no tengo ningún derecho a impedírselo. Ella puede desaparecer de mi vida, de la de ustedes con mis pequeños y no puedo hacer nada por negárselo. Aquí agotado y adolorido no puedo hacer nada.

\- Te vas a recuperar Edward y cuando eso pase, ya pensaremos en que hacer o como actuar.

\- Yo he pensado en algo y quiero que lo sepan… cuando tenia 15 años fui agredida y acosada por un idiota, me golpeo y me maltrato pero no llego a violarme gracias a mi hermano Jasper…

\- ¿Queeee?

\- Lo siento Rosalie.

\- No se los cuento para que me tengan lastima… se los digo por una razón, me tarde meses en poder volver a tener la confianza para salir de nuevo sin tener miedo pero de eso aprendí, aprendí que no fue hasta que fui capaz de perdonar al alcohólico que me hizo eso, que fui de verdad capaz de seguir adelante con mi vida, regrese a la escuela, continúe con mi vida y permití que un hombre se me acercara nuevamente, solo hasta que perdone…

\- Creo que te he entendido, cuñada.

\- Háganme un favor… lo que sea que ella decida, si decide quedarse o irse con mis hijos, si decide perdonarme o no, decida lo que decida… siempre estén con ella, siempre apóyenla y cuídenla, ella necesita paz, necesita calma, necesita… amor.

\- Ella va a contar con nosotras siempre, eso te lo podemos prometer.

Ellas siguieron visitándolo todos los días de 10 de la mañana a 1 de la tarde, salían en ese momento para dejarlo comer y asearse como les decía la enfermera que era el horario. Por las tardes, llegaba su madre en algunos casos acompañada de Carlisle y se la pasaba con el platicando de todo lo que había pasado, de los años que no supo de él y que Edward en realidad no recordaba del todo. Casi todos los días le mostraba fotos que tomaba con el celular a sus hijos, en algunas de ellas se alcanzaba a apreciar a Bella, Edward sabia que se las tomaba cuando estaba distraída por que en ninguna volteaba a la cámara. Edward guardaba aquellas fotos en la Tablet que le habían permitido tener en el hospital como auténticos tesoros, le ponía notas a cada una de las fotos de lo que pensaba sobre lo que veía y lo que le había contado su mama de que estaban haciendo cuando la tomo.

Un día a pocos días de ser trasladado a la clínica de terapias regenerativas y ortopédicas llegara, su madre hablo con el.

\- Hijo creo que tenemos que hablar…

\- Esa frase suena medio lúgubre, dime madre que quieres decirme.

\- Yo… yo le prometí a Carlisle y a las chicas que no hablaría sobre esto hasta que ustedes hablaran o algo pero… pero creo que debes saberlo.

\- ¿Se trata de Bella, verdad?

\- Si yo la he observado y creo que tenemos que hacer algo por ayudarla…

\- Si ella tiene algo te pido que la ayudes mama. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ella viene todos los días a verte, hijo.

\- Ojala, ojala fuera cierto pero te equivocas mama, ella no ha venido a verme ni una sola vez, créemelo, lo recordaría, cada día ruego por que ella me permita verla unos minutos…

\- Ella viene todos los días, cada día Edward. Ella viene…

\- No mama, ella nunca me ha visitado.

\- Ella no entra a la habitación Edward pero por las mañanas viene todos los días junto con Alice y Rosalie, ella se espera todo el tiempo que ellas pasan aquí contigo en la sala de espera, donde todos los días al medio día tiene una cita programada con tu doctor para que le reporte el más mínimo cambio.

\- Pero ella…

\- Por las tardes, después de preparar la comida para todos en la mansión donde nos terminamos instalando todos, deja a los peques con la maestra de guardería que les busco para sus hijos y los más pequeños, sube al auto conmigo y me espera hasta que salgo para irnos.

\- ¿Queee?

\- A ella le cuesta trabajo salir cada día, es como si tuviera temor de salir de la casa para cualquier cosa que salga le cuesta un gran esfuerzo, mas aun si se trata para venir al hospital, cuando entra por la puerta casi puedes ver como empieza a temblar, ella tiene miedo de acercarse a la puerta…

\- Dios…

\- Lo mas cerca que la he visto llegar es estar parada afuera de la puerta de tu habitación y quedarse ahí parada con la mano en cerradura pero no entra.

\- Soy un maldito…

\- De hecho hijo, yo creo que eres su solución…

\- ¿Queee?

\- Ella necesita empezar a vivir sin miedo, ella necesita perderte el miedo.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que tenemos que hallar la manera de que la veas aunque sea una vez, una sola vez…

\- No te entiendoooo

\- Veras hijo, yo pienso que ella necesita escucharte, aunque sea una sola vez yo estoy casi segura que ella podrá tomar la decisión de quedarse o de alejarse pero ya no seguir estancada ahí afuera en la sala de espera.

\- ¿Ella esta… estancada?

\- Si hijo, ella vive estancada no por el hospital sino por el miedo, no puede tomar una decisión… velo desde su punto de vista, la atacaste hasta casi ma… bueno la atacaste de una muy fea manera pero de eso le diste la alegría de su vida, sus hijos y después la salvaste de morir arriesgando tu propia vida…

\- Eso es muy…

\- Es extraño, es completamente contradictorio y es por eso que ella necesita un detonante, algo que la haga reaccionar, ya sea para quedarse y tal vez perdonar o para irse y hacer su vida…

\- Pero…

\- Sé que no es nada fácil pero también sé que nadie puede verla de esa manera, ya no puede seguir viviendo con ese miedo a ti, con ese deseo de verte y darte las gracias por salvarla o de matarte por haberla agredido. Esa indecisión en sus ojos de quererte abrazar ser el padre de sus hijos o de alejarse e imaginar que los últimos años no han sucedido.

\- Amarrado a esta cama, ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? ¿Cómo se supone que hablare con ella?

\- Lo tengo todo planeado.


	33. Cap 33: Encuentro inesperado

Encuentro inesperado

Isabella pasaba cada día como si fuera el último de su vida y se estaba empezando a volver loca. Había arraigado en su corazón un miedo al exterior que era completamente irracional, salir de la casa para ella era un verdadero suplicio, se tardaba cerca de 20 minutos tratando de salir de su propia recamara, diciéndose a si misma que no pasaría nada, que nadie la atacaría, secuestrario o violaría, día tras día tenia que convencerse nuevamente a si misma y aun así cuando lograba alistar a sus pequeños y salir para dirigirse al hospital, cruzar el lumbral de la puerta del hospital era otra prueba diaria, tener el conocimiento de tenerlo cerca la hacia temblar de miedo, sabia que él no la atacaría, que él no le haría daño de nuevo, él la había defendido, la había encontrado y salvado de su secuestro arriesgando su propia vida, se encontraba en ese hospital desde hace meses a causa de como la protegió con su propio cuerpo pero ella aun no lograba encontrar el valor para acercarse a darle las gracias por lo que había hecho, no podía cruzar la puerta de su habitación pues un metro antes empezaba a temblar y llorar, a su mente llegaban imágenes de recuerdos tan vividos, tan reales que era casi estar nuevamente impotente sintiendo como la mordía o como la penetraba, no lograba sacar eso de su cabeza cuando se acercaba.

Sin embargo, hoy era un día importante, Esme la acompañaba junto con Carlisle para sacar a Edward por fin de este hospital y llevarlo a la clínica de recuperación y terapias especializada, a Bella le había costado mas de una hora salir de la casa a causa de sus inseguridades pero muy a tiempo salió con ellos.

Lo que Bella no sabia era que todo estaba planeado, todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado por Esmerald Cullen y Carlisle Provolone.

\- Hija, no podremos ir contigo al hospital.

\- ¿Queee? ¿Por qué?

\- Nos acaban de llamar de la clínica que se necesitan ultimar detalles de la habitación que tú preparaste para Edward.

\- ¿Qué detalles? Yo deje todo ya listo.

\- Si pero esto tiene que ver con la instalación de un aparato de ultimo momento, algo de vibración subsónica dirigida a la regeneración de la circulación para ayudar a la reposición muscular de él, yo creo que ya te explicaran bien después.

\- También nos dijeron que si queríamos lleváramos de último momento a una nutrióloga especializada debido a la condición estomacal de mi hijo, pequeña.

\- Pero…

\- No te preocupes hija mía, he pensado en la situación y le hable a Rosalie, ella dejara a los niños con Alice, ella hará todos los movimientos pertinentes en el hospital, tu no tendrás que acercarte a él.

\- Veras hija, mi hijo será trasladado en el autobús especializado para transporte que acondicionaron en la naviera de Emmett, es algo increíble, lo podrán trasportar con todo de todo, incluyendo su cama, los aparatos que le sostienen.

\- Aunque esto es solo una precaución, los clavos ya han sido retirados en su ultima operación hace unos 15 días pero en caso de haber necesidad estarán disponibles.

\- Es… ta ta bieeen.

\- Cariño, hija, no tengas miedo he hablado con el y puedo asegurarte que jamás te volverá a lastimar, como tu bien sabes, el durante este tiempo en el hospital ha seguido siendo atendido por una terapeuta para la situación de sus arranques y episodios.

\- Yo también se sobre eso cariño, la verdad es que Edward a tratado de hacer todo lo posible por superar su condición, el acepto hacer todo esto para que tu le permitieras poder seguir viendo a lo pequeños mounstritos.

\- Que tarde es, es hora de irnos.

Bella se quedo ahí parada viendo como subían al coche y se alejaban, le tomo un par de minutos darse cuenta de que ahora tenia que ir sola al hospital, empezaba a rogar que Rosalie ya se encontrara ahí por que si no entraría en pánico.

Su suerte no fue tan buena, trato de comunicarse con Rosalie pero nunca pudo, Alice no se encontraba disponible ni en casa ni en el celular, Jasper y Emmett como ella misma sabia estaban en una video conferencia con una firma de abogados que investigaba sobre los negocios de Edward Cullen por supuesto abandono de labores, los muy desgraciados trataban de hacer perder a Edward su naviera debido a que él no se había hecho cargo de ella por unos años y actualmente empezaba a tener una baja mínima en la banca.

Ella misma actuaria sobre eso mas tarde, cuando fuera un nuevo día en la bolsa americana ella pondría las cosas en rumbo, pero en este preciso momento su rumbo se encontraba en los pasillos del maldito hospital y sentía que con cada paso que daba su miedo crecía. Al dar vuelta hacia la sala de espera vio lo que nunca creería, sus hijos estaban sentados comiendo helado junto a su nana, nadie le había dicho que ellos estarían ahí, lo agradecía y a la vez le aterraba.

\- Mamaaaa.

\- Mis niños, ¿Que hacen aquí chiquillos?

\- Nani, nios tlajio pala vel a los buelitos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Siiii, dijielon quie papi saliya hoy a un nuvio lugal y lo podillamos vel un latito.

\- Así que eso le dijeron sus abuelitos- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Nio vamios podel vel a papi?

Sus hijos se la jugaron, ambos empezaron a llorar al mismo tiempo partiendo el corazón de la aterrorizada Bella. Justo en ese momento de indecisión de Bella una enfermera fue quien la hizo reaccionar.

\- ¿La Lic. Black-Cullen?

\- Ehhh, si.

\- Buen día, Sra. Cullen.

\- Buen día.

\- Su esposo ya se encontraba listo para el traslado, sin embargo, la Sra. MaCarthy que ya se encontraba aquí fue informada por la clínica que debía llevar unos datos y a su esposo se le tenían que tomar unas ultimas radiografías bajo ciertos ángulo, así que tuvo que irse de urgencia junto a la Sra. Cullen.

\- ¿Queee?

\- Me pidieron que le comunicara que no hay riesgo para su esposo el convivir a partir de hoy con sus hijos y que el autobús que lo llevara en la camilla especial con soportes para sus fijaciones estarán preparados en una hora.

\- Ehhh, si… ehhh, de acuerdo.

\- Pueden esperar al Sr. Cullen en su cuarto, tardara un rato en regresar de la sala de rayos X.

Bella que estaba indecisa, temblorosa y que sudaba frio no le quedo de otra mas que asentirle a la amable enfermera y salir corriendo detrás de sus pequeños que ya sabían el camino a la habitación de su padre desde hacia 3 meses.

Los niños no le dieron tiempo de detenerse frente a la puerta a temblar o pensar si entrar o no, ellos mismos la abrieron y entraron, obligándola a ella a adentrarse en territorio desconocido.

\- Niños, no corran. Recuerden que esto es un hospital, no deben de correr.

\- Peldon mami, piensabamios quie papi taba qui.

\- A papa le están tomando unas fotos de sus huesos, en cuanto terminen lo traerán para acá y ya podrán platicar con el.

La misma Bella sintió como la atravesó un escalofrió al entender ella misma el significado de sus palabras.

Los niños se subieron a la cama, haciendo que Bella se acercara y notara el peculiar olor de ese hombre que tanto amaba y a la vez que tanto la atemorizaba, podía sentir su esencia envolviéndola completamente, podría ser una cama de hospital pero el conservaba su masculino y seductor aroma.

Los dos bribones brincadores se quitaron los zapatos y se acostaron en la cama, instando a mama a que se acercara a ellos a la cama. Bella lo hizo, se quito las zapatillas y subió a la amplia camilla haciendo a un lado a su paso el pedestal del cuentagotas de suero, una especie de grúa que ella suponía era la cual cargaba la pierna de Edward de determinada manera para mantenerlo inmovilizado de la cadera.

Ella se subió en el centro, notando claramente aun el calor humano en aquel lugar, el saber exactamente de quien era la hizo temblar pero nuevamente sus hijos la hicieron reaccionar antes de salir corriendo de aquel lugar contra posibilidad.

\- Mami, nos lo cuentas una toria en lo quie papi leglesa…

\- Siii, la toria de el torio Feldinando.

\- Bueno pero quiero que se acomoden aquí conmigo, acuéstense a mi lado y se las cuento.

Bella no estaba de humor para historias pero la verdad fuera dicha, era mejor pensar en una historia y narrarla que estar temblando solo esperando… así que sin mas sintió como sus hijos se acomodaban uno entre sus piernas con su cabeza sobre su monte venus y el otro sobre el estomago con el vientre hacia arriba, nunca entendería esa manía de sus hijos de en lugar de portarse como niños normales y acomodarse un debajo de cada brazo de ella, se acomodaban siempre en ángulos retorcidos y raros siempre encima de ella.

No es que a Bella le molestara pues para ese momento una de sus piernas se posicionaba sobre Emmy abrazándolo en sus piernas y coloca un brazo sobre ambas piernas de DJ, mientras empezaba a contar la historia. La rutina de las historias no era algo sencillo pues en promedio por cada 50 palabras que decía Bella, cada uno de sus hijos hacia alguna pregunta por más que fuera la ocasión numero 33 que contaba aquel mismo cuento.

Emmy y DJ se dieron cuenta exactamente el momento en que su mama se durmió pero en lugar de moverse y despertarla, ellos mismo se durmieron igualmente, al fin y al cabo la historia ya había terminado. Ninguno de aquellos durmientes noto el momento en que una cama era adentrada en aquella habitación con el esposo y padre aquellos.

\- Shhhhh, señorita no los despierte.

\- Pero…

\- Le prometo una jugosa compensación si me deja con mi familia y no permite que nadie entre hasta que yo la llame por el interfon…

\- Pero debo ponerlo en su cama…

\- No hay problema, no hay prisa.

\- De acuerdo, solo no haga movimientos bruscos… que manera de dormir tiene su familia…

Y vaya que así era, la manera de dormir de sus hijos sobre Bella era muy peculiar, él había notado meses antes de que todo esto pasara que su hijos eran karatecas en la cama hasta que los abrazaba y de alguna manera terminaban sobre el, era la única manera en la que dormían "tranquilos". Sin embargo en este caso el notaba claramente como esos dos hombrecitos protegían con sus cuerpos a su madre, que aunque sin importarle tener la falda subida hasta la parte superior de los muslos aun abrazaba con su pierna al pequeño Emmy. DJ no se quedaba atrás, esa manera de estar esparcido sobre ella de lado a lado de su vientre lo hacia dormir en un ángulo claramente incomodo para cualquiera menos para el.

Edward tomo como pudo su celular sobre la pequeña mesita de centro y les tomo una foto, la imagen se había quedado gravada en su alma pero aun así una buena foto como esa jamás la despreciaría, era su familia.

Paso una buena hora antes de que Bella despertara, lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas mirándola fijamente con tanto amor y culpa al mismo tiempo que no supo que hacer, no supo como actuar. Fue un instinto de conservación por el miedo que se alojó en un segundo en su ser que pego un grito y brinco. Al menos intento sentarse pero el pequeño cuerpo atravesado en su vientre rodo hasta llegar a la cabeza de su hermano, que se despertó con otro grito por el golpe en su cabeza.

\- Mamiiii

Fue la palabra que broto de ambos pequeños antes de llorar a moco tendido, fue exactamente el incentivo que necesito sin querer Edward para acercarse a una aterrorizada Bella en shock.

\- Tranquilos peques, su mami se asusto… no fue su intención lastimarlos.

Edward se acercó lentamente a la cama, tanto por la dificultad de estar inmovilizado de la cadera para abajo, como por su novatez en el hecho de dirigir una silla de ruedas. Edward con cada empujón a las ruedas veía la cara de Bella contorsionarse de terror, hasta que sin más se quedo completamente petrificada.

\- Hola niños, ¿No le dan un abrazo a papa?

Edward sabiamente ya no se acercó mas a la cama, ellos bajaron de su mama aun con lagrimones en los ojos pero corrieron hasta su padre que los acepto con brazos abiertos, nadie pensó en ese momento en que no debería cargarlos debido a su situación física pero a nadie le importo, los niños se abrazaron a su papa, le contaron sus aventuras, lo llenaron de besos, le hicieron contarle que había hecho, le preguntaron sobre cada segundo de tiempo que llevaba ahí, le recriminaron por no verlos antes, le contaron sobre todos los hermanitos, primos de pila y demás conocidos, paso al menos media hora en aquella conversación, la mujer en shock a mitad de la cama no dejaba de mirarlos sin decir una palabra o emitir mayor sonido que el de una respiración entrecortada, temblorosa y muy intranquila.

Él le daba el tiempo de tranquilizarse ella misma poco a poco aun con su presencia, fue un gesto involuntario por su parte lo que la hizo hablar a ella después de casi 45 minutos de silencio, un involuntario movimiento de dolor que lo hizo retorcerse un poco sobre su silla intentando aguando el dolor en su pierna y su espalda debido al peso que causaban sus hijos sentados en los brazos de la silla pero con las piernitas sobre su soporte, aquel hombre de casi dos metros no puedo evitar un gemido de dolor cuando el pequeño Emmy se entusiasmo de mas al contarle que tenían una nueva casa.

\- Ehhh, Emm hijo, ba ba baja de de la la la pierna na de tu…

\- Pelo mamiiii…

\- Rerecuerden que le les conte te te de que el tuvo un un accidente te, le le debe de de estar doliendo su pi pi pierna.

\- Mami, tiene razón niños, a papi le duele mucho la pierna por que el contratiempo que tuve.

\- ¿Te lele muchio muchio papi?

\- A veces hijo, solo cuando cargo peso o me canso de estar mucho tiempo en la misma posición.

\- ¿Mamiii vamios a ayiudal a papi a culalse?

\- ¿Ehhhhh?

\- Si mami, Emmy y yio tienemios quie cuidal a papi pala que sie cule.

\- Lo primero es que ustedes se… se den cuenta que pueden lastimarlo y eso si no es bueno… lo demás ya veremos.

\- ¿Papi, ya tie vas a quiedar con nosiotlos?

\- Si papi, yia no tie vayias, tis tlañamos muchio.

Edward levanto la vista y vio algo muy doloroso. Bella lloraba en silencio a pesar de haber dicho unas cuantas frases antes, de alguna manera la entendía, los niños de alguna manera la estaban condicionando a tener que convivir con el debido a que sabían que era su padre, lo obvio estaba en la mesa, no querían estar lejos de el pero era también obvio que ella no quería estar cerca de el pero tampoco lejos de sus hijos. Edward casi podía ver en su mirada perdida los engranes en su cerebro trabajando en todas las posibilidades que tenían. Las posibilidades que tenían de poder convivir ambos con los niños sin tener que estar cerca ellos, él se sentía tan impotente que lo único que pudo hacer es seguir el camino de sus hijos.

\- Niños le pregunte a los doctores y me dijeron que en la clínica a la que iré hoy, ustedes me pueden acompañar, incluso los abuelos instalaron una cama para ustedes en mi propio cuarto para que se puedan quedar de noche cuando su mama lo decida y así estarán conmigo cada que quieran.

Emmy y DJ saltaron de gusto, Edward soltó un suspiro sonoro de alivio al ver que su efusividad no era sobre sus piernas, alegre de verlos corriendo y dando brinquitos por la habitación. Tomo otro suspiro, este ahora para darse valor y coraje a el mismo, tensos segundos pasaron hasta que el hablo.


	34. Cap 34: Primeras palabras

Primeras palabras

Bella solo trataba de mantenerse quieta, no sabia si cualquier movimiento de su parte podría hacer que el reaccionara de alguna manera, en el fondo de su ser la mujer adulta en ella sabia que él no la lastimaría enfrente de sus hijos, ella sabia que incluso si sus hijos no estuvieran por ahí saltando de alegría el de todas maneras no la agrediera, ella lo sabia… pero eso no significaba que el terror, el miedo y la incertidumbre corrieran por sus venas como lava ardiente.

Él le había dado tiempo para calmarse, había hablado con los pequeños durante un largo periodo de tiempo dándole tiempo a ella de recomponerse o al menos de no empezar a pegar de gritos como histérica, tenia todos los sentimientos encontrados, parte de ella quería echársele encima y golpearlo hasta cansarse, otra parte de ella, quería arrojarse a sus brazos para besarlo y abrazarlo, hacia meses que no lo veía, ahora entendía eso de que estaba muy desmejorado de salud, lo había visto cuando la rescato, ella misma no daba crédito cuando leyó todo el historial medico de él, cuando pregunto a su padre por todo lo que había pasado con Edward, no lograba creer del todo que hubiese llegado a alcohólico, drogadicto, pordiosero… tantas cosas solo por recriminarse lo que había hecho… a ella.

Su miedo era tan justificado como injustificado, en un punto vio como los pequeños daban de brincos por todos lados lo que llamo su atención pero toda la confianza o poca serenidad obtenida por unos minutos desapareció cuando vio que Edward la miraba y movía la silla de ruedas hacia la cama donde se encontraba ella. Su respiración se le atasco en el pecho, su corazón le dolió de tan rápido que latía, tenia un grito atorado en la garganta, cuando el hablo su mundo se detuvo al observarlo cada centímetro mas cerca de él.

\- Bella, por favor permíteme unas palabras, de verdad lo lamento, siento todo lo que te hice, la forma en que te trate, todo lo que te hice, no hay palabras para expresar como me arrepiento y lamento todo eso, si pudiera regresar el tiempo te juro que no haría nada de eso, ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro, sé que todo fue un terrible error de mi parte, tuve un absceso de celos y reaccione de la peor manera… yo, yo…

Bella seguía sin poder moverse pero sentía como sus lágrimas corrían por sus ojos aun estando tan paralizada que ni siquiera pestañeaba. El seguía atropellándola con sus palabras.

\- Mi amor, te lo ruego, te imploro me perdones, sé que no lo merezco pero te aseguro que voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para que te des cuenta que estoy arrepentido y quiero compensártelo. Si pudiera hincarme lo haría, soy tu siervo Bella, estoy a tus pies y a tus ordenes, solo te ruego me permitas convivir con mis hijos, sé que no estarían aquí de no ser por mi terrible error pero los amo Bella, los amo desde el segundo que supe que eran mis niños, los amo demasiado y te ruego no me alejes de ellos, ustedes tres son todo para mi, perdóname mi amor, yo te amo, yo los amo, yo, yo…

De algún modo entre palabras y Edward se encontraba ya a un lado de la cama, no sabia como actuar, verla pasmada, temblando, sin respirar y con grandes lagrimas goteando de sus mejillas. Aquel hombre hizo lo que creyó mejor, estiro su mano para tocar un pie descalzado de Bella y en ese momento fue como si una bomba estallara en aquel cuarto del hospital.

Bella pego un grito tan fuerte que lo mas seguro es que todos fuera de aquella habitación lo oyeran claramente, ella se movió en un impulso tan rápido que Edward ni siquiera termino de reaccionar cuando Bella cayo de la cama hasta el piso, los pequeños la miraban asustados y sin saber que hacer.

\- Bella…

\- Mami…

\- Mami…

Bella no podía mas que pensar en huir de ahí y mientras intentaba pararse del suelo por tercera vez, dijo a trompicones…

\- Por favor, no me lastimes… me duele… por favor… me estas lastimando… no me muerdas… por favor no me lastimes… me duele… porque, porque me haces esto… yo te amo, por que…

Bella podría estar físicamente en aquella habitación, sin embargo en el momento en que el toco su tobillo su mente se transporto directamente a aquella fatídica noche donde fue inhabilitada para defenderse, donde fue presa de su propia suerte y de su propio amor. Edward volvió a actuar mal nuevamente, mientras ella hablaba, el en un intento por calmarla rodeo con la silla de ruedas la cama para tratar de aproximarse a ella y a los niños que ya para ese momento lloraban.

\- Tranquila mi amor, te prometo, te juro que no te voy a lastimar… te amo Bella, jamás actuaria en tu contra nuevamente, me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, me duele haberte lastimado, yo lamento mucho todo lo sucedido…

Con cada palabra Edward se acercaba un poco mas, en su intento por calmarla no se dio cuenta que ella se sintió acorralada entre la pared, la cama y el propio Edward. Bella grito nuevamente al sentirse atrapada e indefensa, lo único que pudo hacer es saltar la cama en un impulso muy fuerte que la llevo por encima de la cama pero también la arrojo al otro lado cayendo ruidosamente nuevamente hasta el piso, como pudo se paro y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Edward miraba atónito como Bella se paraba de donde había caído para dirigirse a la puerta, lo que nadie pudo prever era que justo en ese momento un doctor entraba precípitamente al haber escuchado los gritos alguien. Emmy y DJ, soltaron un grito cuando vieron a su madre volar al menos dos metros hacia atrás caer nuevamente en el piso lleno de vidrios ahora por que la puerta había reventado con aquel choque entre ella y la puerta.

El doctor se precipito hacia Bella para tratar de apoyarla y revisarla por lo ocurrido, veía los vidrios esparcidos por el piso y como algunos incluso los tenia incrustados en los codos, lo que nunca pensó el doctor es que ella estaba en pánico, así que cuando se le acerco y la agarro por un hombro, ella lo ataco tratando de defenderse, gritoneando que no la lastimara, se paro como pudo y salió corriendo entre los vidrios descalza, logro llegar a la sala de espera donde escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre y vio a lo lejos a Edward en su silla de ruedas, su terror solo creció al verlo, por tanto, corrió sin mirar atrás tropezándose con enfermeras, carritos de suplementos y demás, dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso que horrorizo a mas de uno.

Bella llego a la calle, ella traía las llaves del carro de Carlisle que había partido junto con Esme en otro carro, para su suerte llevaba las llaves en la chamarra y no en la bolsa que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba, subió al carro y manejo hasta que pudo respirar con tranquilidad nuevamente, la tarde caía dando paso a los tonos naranjas del crepúsculo del día. Se orillo, respiro varias veces profundamente, fue en ese justo momento cuando sintió el dolor por primera vez y soltó un gemido, se palpo los codos y la parte exterior de los brazos, tenia pequeños pedazos de vidrios enterrados pero el verdadero dolor provenía de la planta de sus pies, ni siquiera pudo subir bien el pie para observarlo, agarro valor y extrajo uno por uno mas vidrios, cuando termino agarro una bufanda en el otro asiento, la corto en dos y envolvió sus cada uno de sus pies con un pedazo.

El dolor le había causado regresar a sus cabales, su razón regreso y pensó en tratar de checar en donde diablos estaba, activo el GPS para que el aparato le indicara donde estaba, sonrió histérica cuando noto que había manejado en círculos por tres naciones distintas y de alguna forma se encontraba cerca de Bruselas en Bélgica, había manejado durante varias horas sangrando y sin haber comido nada, lo peor de todo era que ya no lo recordaba.

Reviso el carro, volvió a sonreír cuando vio que su bolsa de mano estaba en el asiento trasero del auto, siempre cargaba consigo sus identificaciones, tarjetas bancarias, pasaporte de todo, pensando por un momento supo lo que haría en el inmediato. Se acercó a la tienda de autoservicio mas cercana, cargo gasolina, entro al baño como pudo, la encargada de la tienda de recuerdos turísticos le llevo unos zapatos, un vestido y varios objetos personales para que pudiera cambiarse y calzarse, la misma señora le llevo alcohol, agua oxigenada, algodón, vendajes y todo lo necesario para curarla, se le salieron varias lagrimas durante el proceso, ella le dijo a la señora que la habían asaltado y que por miedo había conducido sin rumbo por un buen rato antes de pararse a tomar aire. La mujer se apiado de ella, pensaba que huía de un esposo golpeador o algo por el estilo.

Comió en el pequeño restaurante junto con la señora, pago todo y compro agua, botanas y refresco para el camino, se despidió de ella y se sentó al volante, agarrándolo con ambas manos, pego su frente a este y suspiro.

La idea le vino a la cabeza casi inmediatamente, un par de días atrás le habían entregado los papeles del seguro de su yate, todo había sido reparado, renovado o restaurado, estaba como nuevo y llegaba hoy mismo al puerto de la propiedad de Carlisle en Norfolk, ahí se dirigiría y de ahí pensaría que más haría. Antes de empezar a manejar, dejo un mensaje para el único que sabia que no preguntaría, que la entendería y que cuidaría de sus peques.

· Jake, estoy bien, te aseguro que estoy bien por favor cuida de mi pequeños, ellos quieren estar con su padre, no te preocupes, necesito estar sola y pensar. Mándame un correo cualquier percance, hare lo pueda desde donde me encuentre. Bella.

· Yo cuidare de ellos y cuando te sientas mas tranquila, aquí estaremos esperándote con los brazos y el corazón abierto. Te quiero hermanita.


	35. Cap 35: Tiempo al tiempo

Tiempo al tiempo

El hospital se convirtió en un hervidero después de ver a esa mujer salir corriendo ensangrentada, todos las buscaron, paramédicos, enfermeras, doctores, guardieros y hasta pacientes, todos la buscaron, el ultimo rastro de Bella fueron las huellas de sus pies en sangre por el estacionamiento y ahí desaparecieron, Carlisle y Esme al enterarse de esto corrieron al hospital pero ya nada podía hacerse, la familia completa, los McCarthy, los Whitlock, los Cullen, todos absolutamente todos trataron de localizarla pero nunca dieron con ella, lo único que sabían era que había tomado el auto de Carlisle y se fue manejando, debido a que así esta previsto, Edward fue trasladado en compañía de sus pequeños a la clínica, nada podía hacer el en sus condiciones.

Los niños estaban asustados y pedían por su mama pero al estar con su papa se calmaron poco a poco. Había pasado todo el día, ya era de tarde cuando todos se juntaron en la clínica sin noticias de ella, de la nada el celular de Jake sonó, su cara cambio al leer aquel mensaje y lo contesto, después de esto les dijo.

\- Ella dice que esta bien y que quiere estar sola un rato, que me puedo comunicar con ella cuando sea una emergencia pero quiere tranquilizarse y cuando lo considere oportuno regresara o se comunicara.

\- ¿Queee?

\- No me vean así, solo les estoy comunicando lo que me dijo, ¿Qué paso realmente en la habitación Cullen?

\- Nada, yo solo le decía que me perdonara, que me disculpara y me permitiera convivir con mis hijos, los niños y yo nos acercamos a ella y pego de gritos, salió corriendo hacia la puerta pero en ese momento entraba un doctor y le pego con la puerta, lo que la aventó hacia atrás y el vidrio reventó.

\- Por eso los vidrios…

\- Si, por eso los vidrios. El doctor trato de ayudarla cuando se encontraba en el piso lleno de pequeños vidrios y descalza pero ella estaba fuera de si, tuvo un ataque de pánico y salió corriendo después de aventar al doctor.

\- ¿No la siguieron?

\- Si y no, yo soné la alarma desde la camilla por que el doctor quedo inconsciente en el piso, me moví con todo y silla lo mas rápido que pude para gritarle que se esperara, que no la dañaríamos pero simplemente corrió y se fue.

\- Lo que el doctor nos dijo por su reacción fue que estaba en un estado como de shock, como rememorando algo en su mente, esta fuera de si.

\- Si lo creo, le dije a mi hija que ella también necesitaba ir a terapia pero sencillamente no lo aceptaba, solo espero que esto le abra los ojos.

\- Dios, esto no debería de haber pasado.

\- Si Esme, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo pero por experiencia te puedo decir que tal vez fue lo mejor, ella debe enfrentarse a sus miedos.

\- Solo espero que no pase mucho tiempo.

\- Eso esperamos todos.

\- Si, eso deseamos todos.

Edward entro en la clínica y el suplicio comenzó, todos los días lo ponían a hacer ejercicio que lo dejaban exhausto, dolorido y casi dormido para empezar de nuevo al siguiente día, entre ejercicios, masajes ricos o dolorosos, su abstinencia, sus hijos y su preocupación de Bella, los días se le pasaban eternos al hombre.

Bella llego al yate y se enclaustro ahí, recibió una gran bienvenida por parte de todo el personal de la propiedad pero ella se fue directo al barco, durante el tiempo que había pasado manejando se dio cuenta que su padre había tenido razón al decirle que a pesar del tiempo ella también necesitaba superar lo sucedido y no solo esconderlo detrás de una fachada de nada pasa, su padre tenia toda la razón y de verdad necesitaba ver una especialista.

Se tardo dos días en instalarse del todo en el yate, puso de nuevo todo al corriente desde ahí, negocios, cuentas, empresas, casas, de todo. Todo lo controlaba desde ahí, lo que nadie sabia que en el castillo había puesto un circuito cerrado de seguridad con cámaras en todas las estancias, lo había puesto en casa de los Whitlock, los MaCarthy y por supuesto en el castillos donde vivían su padre con Esme y todos los Black, pero sobre todo lo que era el secreto mayor guardado era ella había entrado en el circuito de cámaras de seguridad de la clínica donde se encontraba Edward.

Parecía una verdadera tortura pero su terapeuta le dijo que debía de tratar de acercarse a él y a sus hijos, en general a todos pues los consideraba familia pero al que acercarse a ellos se acostumbraría a su convivencia, nadie lo sabia pero en ella había crecido un rechazo a sus propios hijos al verlos cerca de Edward, así que ahora lo que hacia era pasarse observando a ratos como el hacia ejercicios, como convivía con sus hijos.

Nunca lo hubiera pensado pero Edward era en realidad un buen padre, a pesar de sus impedimentos el los atendía, los ayudaba con sus tareas, las noches que se quedaban con el aun desde su silla de ruedas él le ponía la pijama y les contaba cuentos, ella le había enviado a sus niños vipers donde recibían mensajes de ella, cada noche les deseaba buenas noches y todos los días los despertaba para un nuevo día pero ella no lo hacia cuando estaban con Edward, sin nadie saberlo ese fue su primer gran paso, enviarle mensajes a sus hijos aun cuando Edward estuviera con ellos. Otro día ella se dio cuenta que Edward cuando no estaba en terapia se aburría y pedía por sus hijos pues no tenia otra cosa que hacer, así que sin mas un día le mando a sus hijos una laptop de su propia autoría para que se la entregaran a su papa.

Edward no dijo nada mientras lo niños estuvieron ahí y lo ayudo con sus deberes del kínder pero en cuanto Jake llego por ellos, el término su terapia, se baño y lo ayudaron a subir a la cama y por fin abrió el paquete. Bella nunca hubiera creído su reacción, el abrazo su computadora y lloro, realmente a Edward le costó trabajo reponerse a ver que había recibido algo por parte de ella, estaba impactado y emocionado, llevaba ya casi dos meses sin saber nada de ella. Ella ni siquiera lo había notado pero también lloro con el.

Bella seguía con sus terapia y en realidad veía que el hecho de observar a Edward y a sus niños en realidad si la estaba ayudando, no sabia asegurar como pero el verlo conviviendo cariñosamente con los niños le estaba haciendo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, no nada mas la del atacante, sino también la del padre y el hombre en el que alguna vez confió.

Habían pasado ya casi cuatro meses, Edward había tomado control casi completamente de todo lo que tenía que ver con su naviera y con la constructora, varios empresarios realmente se impactaron al saber que había regresado al mundo de los negocios y que a pesar de su incapacidad llevaba todo con el mismo éxito que antes.

Para Bella, verlo como se recuperaba lentamente era un motivo para sentirse orgullosa por el, ahora lo veía que podía levantarse de la silla con mucho trabajo, dar unos pasos y volver a la silla. Un día se le ocurrió una idea y ni siquiera pensó en todo lo que delataba cuando lo hizo. Edward estaba tratando de pararse de la silla en la zona de la recamara donde estaban sus aparatos de ejercicios, la lap se encontraba sobre uno de los buros a un lado de la cama, ella le mando un mensaje que le hizo a el casi brincar, al escuchar el anuncio.

n Un nuevo correo electrónico de: Licenciada Black

Ella había usado su correo de trabajo ya que en ese momento se encontraba observando los movimientos de la bolsa y casi pego de brincos de la emoción cuando veía por medio de las cámaras como Edward, se paro de la silla de ruedas y camino lentamente 17 pasos hasta llegar a la cama, logro muy ortodoxamente subirse a esta y por fin alargo la mano para leer el mensaje.

· Tú puedes, tú puedes lograrlo, esfuérzate. Lograras caminar de nuevo.

Edward contuvo el aliento al leerlo, sus palabras solo significaban una cosa, ella lo observaba, ella lo había estado observando tal vez desde el principio desde que entro a esa clínica. Le contesto.

· Lo intento, créemelo me estoy esforzando pero es muy doloroso.

Lo mas increíble para ambos era que ella contesto.

· Lo se, las lesiones en los huesos o en las vertebras son muy dolorosas y aun cuando supuestamente ya están curadas, cuando hace frio siguen doliendo pero son tolerables.

· Te agradezco los ánimos.

· Me da gusto verte esforzándote y ver como convives con los niños.

· Gracias, ellos son un gran apoyo y aliento para mi, te agradezco que permitieras que siguieran conviviendo conmigo hasta ahorita. De hecho no deben de tardar en llegar, hoy se van a quedar conmigo.

· Salúdamelos y diles por favor que los quiero. Adiós.

· Cuídate mucho por favor y yo les paso tu recado.

Edward no sabia si había dicho algo mal pero ella no escribió nada mas, así de súbito como se comunico, así mismo se desconecto. Bella estaba muy sorprendida, no había pensado en comunicarse con el y menos en tener una conversación, por que era un conversación por muy pequeña que esta hubiese sido. Ella se enfoco en el trabajo, o al menos lo intento por que lo que le había dicho Edward la inquietaba, sus niños debían extrañarla y ellos no tenían la culpa de que a causa de quien era su padre, ellos le resultaran amenazantes, le había tomado a Bella 10 días y 3 terapias mas con la doctora después de aquel mensaje para agarrar el valor de volver a comunicarse con el y para suerte de los niños se encontraban ahí.

\- Hola

Todos en aquella habitación se sorprendieron al escuchar la lap anunciar el: Un nuevo correo electrónico de: Mi Bella.

\- ¿Es mami?

\- ¿Es nuestla mamita?

\- Si niños es su mama que nos esta mandando un correo, vamos a contestarle.

\- Siiiii.

\- Siiiii.

\- Los niños dicen: Hola mami, nos da gusto saber de ti. Preguntas que como estas y que si le vas a traer regalos cuando regreses de trabajar. Hola, Bella.

Sin embargo Bella no contesto, estaba entretenida viendo como sus hijos se habían sorprendido tanto por saber de ella, se sintió culpable por haberlos dejado ahí en aquella habitación cuando salió corriendo sin mas, técnicamente los había abandonado ahí, ella sabia que su padre estaba con ellos, también Jake y todos los demás pero ella era su mama, no debió dejarlos así. Con aquel pensamiento en la cabeza Bella hizo lo impensable desde su punto de vista, hackeo rápidamente la laptop de Edward, bajo todos los artilugios que él puso de seguridad lo que le llevo unos dos minutos y activo un programa que ella misma había diseñado un tiempo atrás que permitía las video llamadas pero controladas completamente por ellas, activo una llamada de audio pero no de video, de todas maneras ella los veía por las cámaras del circuito.

Todos incluidos Edward con todo y dolores pegaron un brinco cuando escucharon su voz saliendo del ordenador.

\- Holo niños. Hola Edward.

\- Maaamiiii.

\- Hola niños. ¿Ya terminaron sus deberes?

\- Si mami…

\- Papi, nos ayiudo a sel la taleya.

\- Que bueno niños, me da gusto ver que son muy responsables. Háganme un favor y ayuden a su papa a ponerse la pijama por que le esta ganando.

Los niños voltearon en ese momento, la verdad es que Edward estaba muy ensimismado en la tarea de ponerles la pijama a los niños y él se quedo solo con la parte de debajo de la pijama cuando la había escuchado, así que mientras platicaba con los niños el trataba de ponerse la parte de arriba. Cuando la escucho a ella pedirle a sus hijos que lo ayudaran con la pijama se puso rojo como tomate pero aun así le dio risa ver que sus hijos pelear contra la enorme faja que rodeaba su torax y vientre.

\- Gracias niños, su papa se encontraba en un verdadero apuro.

\- Mami, te estlañiamos.

\- Si mamita, pol quie te juites si…

\- Ehhh…

\- Su mami se fue a trabajar y se fue así por que tenía mucha prisa niños, pero no se preocupen.

\- Perio mami sie lastimo…

\- Si niños, me lastime un pie pero solo fue una cortadita y un señora me curo cuando llegue al trabajo, ya todo esta bien.

\- ¿Tie lele?

\- No Emmy, no me duele, de hecho ya ni se me ven las rayitas.

Se hizo un silencio abrumador para los dos adultos y los niños sin duda notaron la tensión, por ello DJ hablo.

\- Mami, papi ya no tie va a hacer layitas a ti pelo tu tambien tienies quie cuidalte.

\- Si mami, cuilate de no hacielte mas layitas o papi te va a legañal.

\- Ehhhh.

Bella no dijo nada, entendía claramente que se referían a las cicatrices que ella tenia del ataque de Edward, por la cara de Edward, el también lo entendió perfectamente por lo que hablo.

\- Pequeños, debo decirles algo…

\- Edward, por favor…

\- Siéntense niños y por favor escúchenme.

Bella se había quedado pasmada y con la garganta cerrada, deseaba poder decirle que no les dijera nada a los niños, pero simplemente estaba paralizada.

\- Niños recuerdan que el otro día me preguntaron como es que se mete un bebe a la tripa de una mama, ¿Lo recuerdan?

\- Shi, papi, tu y la guelita Esme nos dijieron que un papi se duerme en la misma cama con una mami, ellios duelmen juntitos…

\- Shiii, buelito Calile nos dijio quie los papis le carician la panchita a la mami, le dan muchios besitos y muchos papachos…

\- Shiii y ashi los papis conviencen a las mamis de quie cuiden a flijolito en su panchita hastia que salien.

\- Bueno si una cosa así, el día que yo los puse a ustedes en la pancita de mama, yo tenia miedo y estaba enojado.

\- ¿Pol quie papi?

\- Bueno yo me enoje por que pensé que otro hombre me quería apartar de su mama, pensé que alguien se la quería llevar de mi lado y me dio mucho miedo.

\- ¿Quién sie la querilla llievar?

\- Pos un homble malio, Emmy.

\- No importa quien, lo importante es que yo me enoje y por eso perdí el control, yo le reclame a su mami, me enojo tanto de que ella no me contestara por que estaba… dormida, que yo me puse muy mal…

Edward no se había dado cuenta pero lloraba en silencio mientras abrazaba a sus hijos y les contaba lo sucedido, de alguna manera intuía que Bella necesitaba oír como él se disculpaba con ella pero también con ellos, así que continúo.

\- Ustedes saben que hay una doctora que viene dos veces a la semana a platicar conmigo, ella es la que me ayuda con mi problema de agresividad.

\- ¿Tu juiste malo con mami?

\- Si hijo, yo me porte mal con tu mama, yo perdí la razón y estaba fuera de mi, yo… yo… yo le pegue a mama, yo fui quien le hizo esas… rayitas.

\- ¿Tu lie pegaste?

\- Si bebe y eso nunca se debe de hacer, por mas enojado, celoso o a pesar de lo que uno piense, uno nunca, nunca debe agredir a nadie y sobre todo un hombre jamás debe pegarle a una mujer.

\- Pelo mami es unia mujel.

\- Tienes razón y es por eso que les digo que yo hice mal, la doctora me ayudo a entender que uno puede pensar y pensar las cosas pero no significa que uno tenga razón, yo me tengo que hacer responsable de mis actos y por eso es que viviré todo el tiempo rogando por que su mami me disculpe y me perdone por mis malos actos.

\- ¿Pol eso mami no quiele tal contigo?

\- Si DJ, ella tiene miedo de que yo vuelva a hacerle algo malo.

\- ¿Tu le halias alguio malo a mami o nosiotlos?

\- No mis amores, yo por eso veo a una doctora y de todas maneras aun cuando no la viera a la terapeuta yo jamás, jamás le haría algo malo a ustedes o a su mami… yo los amo y no pienso lastimarlos nunca… soy papa por primera vez, me puedo equivocar pero jamás seria mi intención lastimarlos, así mismo cuando paso lo de su mama, yo me puse celoso y pensé solo en lo malo pero uno debe siempre primero de preguntar y de pensar antes de actuar.

\- ¿Tu eles malio papi?

\- Yo…

Edward se quedo pasmado con aquella pregunta, la verdad era que si, él era malo, lo que había hecho era algo muy malo, algo imperdonable e irreparable pero le falto el valor para decírselo a sus propios hijos que lo miraban aguardando una respuesta desde su regazo, ver sus ojos cristalinos como aguantando lagrimas le partía el corazón pero él debía ser sincero, él le debía esto a Bella, sinceridad.

\- Su papi no es malo, el solo actuó mal en un momento y…

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, Edward vio claramente como sus hijos se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos y luego voltearon a ver al fondo en el techo, como lo sabían quien sabe pero justo ahí estaba una de las cámaras escondidas de Bella.

\- Mami, le podlias decil al tiyo Jei si lo vine pol nosotlos.

\- Pero niños ustedes iban a…

\- Gracias niños, gracias por entenderme siempre.

Edward sintió como su corazón se desgarraba, sus hijos no querían estar con el después de que les confeso lo que había hecho con su mama, se lo merecía, él lo sabia pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera morir.


	36. Cap 36: Hablar

Hablar

Edward no le hablo a nadie pero intuía que ya alguien iba para allá, ayudo con renuencia a los niños a quitarse las pijamas y vestirse nuevamente, acomodo sus mochilas y las cenas en tuppers que le había mandado su madre, acomodo todo y no dijo nada, los niños tampoco no hablaron más, solo se miraban entre ellos como una de esas tantas platicas entre ellos.

Unos 15 minutos después de silencio se escucho la puerta, Jacob entro junto con Carlisle en la habitación, los niños corrieron a saludarlos como si nada, para Edward fue otra patada en el estomago ver que sus hijos salieron por la puerta jalando a Jacob de cada brazo y sin despedirse de él, Carlisle lo saludo escuetamente y se disponía a acercarse a Edward que lo veía triste y cabizbajo, sin embargo DJ entro corriendo antes de que solo pudiera decir adiós y nos vemos pronto, siendo ya jalado por el pequeño fuera de ahí y cerrar la puerta.

Edward se sentó con toda la parsimonia que ofrecía el espectáculo de ser rechazado por sus propios hijos, el jamás hubiese creído que existiera algo mas doloroso que el hecho de ser rechazado por la persona que amas o el saber que violaste a la mujer que amas, eso era doloroso, si lo era pero el rechazo de sus hijos le dolía tanto como aquellas dos cosas, ya habían pasado casi cuatro años de aquel horrible día que lo hizo la bestia que ahora se sentía, de repente sintió como sus lagrimas caían de sus mejillas sobre sus manos y repentinamente sintió unas ganas incontrolables de un trago o de un poco de coca… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas palabras.

\- Ahora, tenemos que hablar, Cullen.

Casi se cae de la cama por el brinco que pego, nunca pensó que Bella siguiera escuchando o viéndolo.

\- ¿Por qué te tiemblan las manos?

Edward se tardo en contestar tratando de controlar un poco el repentino ataque de abstinencia, aun le daban esos ataques bajo estrés o situaciones que lo sobrepasaban, después de todo no llevaba ni un año sobrio de ambas.

\- Cuando… cuando yo… cuando estoy bajo estrés o situaciones que me superan, mi cuerpo responde con la necesidad repentina de droga o alcohol, la abstinencia de ambas me provoca los temblores, yo aun trato de superar eso…

\- ¿Por qué empezaste a tomar y a drogarte, Cullen?

Él se sentía en una inquisición pero sabia que ella llevaba razón, él contestaba o contestaba, aunque la sinceridad se llevara a tajos pedacitos de su cordura o de su alma, como pudo trato de controlar sus temblores mientras la boca se le seguía haciendo agua, unas gotitas de sangre salían de su nariz, se limpiaba estas y contestaba.

\- Yo… yo sabia que te había hecho mal, sabía que te había lastimado y que fue una estupidez de mi parte… yo…

\- ¿Yooo que?

\- Yo solo tenia en la mente la ultima vez que te había visto, esa imagen tan dolorosa y tan horrible cuando medio reaccione de mi episodio de violencia de lo que te había causado, me volvía loco, me dolía tanto, yo quería… yo quería morirme.

\- ¿Crees que matarte a ti mismo me hubiera servido de algo a mí?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Crees que con tu muerte a mi se me olvidaría todo?

\- Yo… yo no… yo solo recordaba esa última imagen una y otra vez en la cabeza. Cuando… cuando… me dijeron lo que te había hecho, todo lo que te había causado, todo lo que te provoque, lo que te lastime, las… las…

\- ¿Las que…?

\- Las…

\- ¿Las operaciones? ¿Las mordidas? ¿Los huesos rotos? ¿La violación?

\- Las opeperaciones… las las momordidas… los los huesos rorotos… la… la… la…

\- Laaaaaaaa viiiiiooooolllllaaaaciiiiiiooooonnnnn

Aquel grito por parte de ella resonó por toda la habitación pero sobre todo retumbo por todo el cuerpo de aquel hombre que si no fuera por que estaba sentado sus piernas no lo hubieran tolerado. Edward se abrazaba a si mismo en un intento de mantenerse cuerdo y unido cuando sentía que cada fibra de su ser le dolía, pasaron unos minutos antes de que cualquiera de los dos se pudiera mover o hablar pero fue nuevamente ella quien hizo otra pregunta.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

\- Eso realmente no… no importa, hizo bien en decírmelo, merecía cada acusación y cada… taladrado mental, lo merezco.

\- No me has contestado. ¿Por qué te empezaste a drogar y a tomar?

\- Después de lo que hice yo… yo no merecía ser tratado como persona, no merecía ni la ayuda, ni el apoyo, ni la lastima, yo no merecía nada, no merezco nada, yo fui quien hice mal y por más que me arrepintiera de lo que hice, ya no podía cambiar nada…

\- ¿Mereciste, hiciste, trataste, pudiste? ¿Todo se trata de ti, verdad?

\- No.

\- ¿NO, que?

\- No se trataba de mi, se trataba de que no podía hacer nada por disculparme contigo, por rogarte me perdonaras, por compensártelo… yo… yo no sabia donde estabas o como estabas…

\- ¿O con quien?

\- No pensaba en eso, pensaba en que toda mi estupidez había empezado por pensamientos estúpidos, trataba de …

\- ¿De que?

\- Carajoooo, trataba de mantenerme completamente tomado para no recordarlo, para no sentirme la bestia que sooooyyyy, trataba de no sentirme el imbécil que soy por lo que te hice, lo perdi toodoooo, lo perdi todoooo por mis propios actos, no quería vivir después de eso… trataba…

\- Soloooo trataaasteeee…

\- Trataba de jamás estar en mis sentidos, por que cuando estaba sobrio me la pasaba pensando en todo lo que te hice, en todo lo que te dañe y el daño que me hice a mi mismo al hacerlo… cuando… yo… cuando…

\- ¿Cuándo queeeee?

\- Cuando me di cuenta que el whysky, el vodka, el tequila no eran suficiente, que no era tan rápido como yo quisiera, empecé a fumar mariguana pero odiaba la sensación de no pasar nada, empecé a inhalar lo que tuviera al alcance, después vinieron las piedras, luego las inyecciones de lo que fuera y por ultimo caí en la heroína… nada lo hizo, nada calmo mi dolor por lo que te hice, nadaaaaaa. No podía vivir con ello, no podía y no quería vivir sin tiiii.

El silencio se instalo nuevamente, Edward había perdido los estribos y trataba de calmarse, pensaba que no debía haberle dicho que tomaba y se drogaba para olvidar lo que había hecho pero ya lo había hecho y ahora solo le quedaba esperar ver si ella le volvía a dirigir la palabra. La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, las palabras filosas de él se repetían en la cabeza de ella, una y otra vez, su perfecta memoria le hacia recordar aquellas palabras.

Edward no escuchaba nada desde el ordenador hasta que una buena media hora después ella le dijo.

\- Cambia de posición, no puedes mantenerte tanto tiempo sentado o te dolerá la cadera.

Increíblemente la misma cama se empezaba amoldarse al modo de estar recargado y solo semisentado, él se deslizo a modo de quedar en la misma alineación de la cama, ella lo estaba cuidando y eso para Edward era algo increíble, por lo tanto no pudo mas que obedecerle.

\- ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

\- Yo no lo hice.

\- Explícate.

\- Jacob, Emmett, Jasper y supongo que Carlisle también, me… convencieron de desintoxicarme.

\- No me mientaaaas.

\- Era la segunda o tercera vez que caía en un hospital por sobredosis y era la segunda vez que iba a parar a un hospital por un infarto a causa de mis adicciones, estaba empeñado en no… pues vivir.

\- No me has contestado.

\- Después de mi última parada al hospital por sobredosis me encerraron en una habitación acolchonada por un mes, me desintoxicaron de alcohol, cocaína y heroína de un día para otro, Jacob sabia más o menos que hacer y eso hicieron.

\- Te forzaron

\- Lo cierto es que no me preguntaron pero lo lograron.

\- No me mientaaaas y créemelo no te lo vuelvo a repetir.

\- La verdad es que en cuanto me entere que tenia un hijo o bueno dos, me esforcé realmente por abstenerme, en un principio pensaba que solo los dejaría creer que habían sido exitosos y cuando estuviera libre de escapar desaparecerme pero ese mismo día conocí tal cual a DJ, me entere de que tenias problemas y por eso los niños estaban separados, yo pensé… bueno yo pensaba…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pensé que ahora tenia una razón por la cual luchar, nunca volveré a ser o parecer medianamente el hombre o el caballero que creía que era… pero… pero yo… bueno, esos niños me dieron una luz en mi propio infierno.

\- Infierno en el que te metiste tu solo.

\- Si, infierno que empecé, viví y vivo yo…

\- No solo tú pasaste por ahí.

\- Ojala fuera yo el único que lo hubiese pasado mal, daría todo, todo por ser yo el único que tuviera que sufrir algo, lo que fuera de todo eso pero que ni tu, ni los niños, ni nadie pasaran por nada de lo que paso, solo yo, solo yo y nadie mas yo.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

\- No te entiendo.

\- Para mí, eres mi agresor.

Edward sintió una puñalada en el estomago que le atravesó la espina dorsal pero no dijo nada, no era mas que la constatación de la verdad.

\- Para mi, tu eres el agresor, para mi tu eres el malo. Si me odiabas tanto para hacerme lo que me hiciste… ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

\- Yo no te ooodiiioooo, yo te amoooo.

\- SI ME AMARAAAAS, NO ME HUBIESES VIOLADOOOO.

\- Yo cometí un terrible error, cometí el peor error, duermo con la culpa, amanezco con remordimientos, vivo el día orando por tu perdón, me anochece rogando por que tú superes lo que te hice y seas feliz para llegar al final del día pidiéndole a Dios, tener tu permiso para convivir con mis hijos un día más.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- Tu misma me pediste no mentirte y no lo estoy haciendo, tu puedes especular lo que quieres Isabella pero yo amo a mis hijos, te amo a ti como mi mujer, te amo como la madre de mis hijos, te amo como la mujer con quien soñé pasar toda mi vida… sé que me equivoque, sé que perdí todo eso… sé que voy a rogar por tu perdón por toda mi vida y no me va a bastar para que tu me perdones pero… pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero yo entiendo que tú me odies, me merezco tu odio y después de lo que le confesé hoy a mis hijos, entiendo que me vayan a rechazar de hoy en adelante pero yo no los dejo de amar ni a ellos, ni a ti.

\- Tu enti…

\- Callate, querias que hablara ahora déjame terminar. Si Bella, yo entiendo, entiendo que fue mi error, fui yo el hombre que agredió a su mujer, fui el esposo que violo a su esposa, el hombre que desgarro al amor de su vida, el padre de dos hijos engendrados por violación, ese soy yo, no me orgullezco de eso pero sé que ese mal nacido soy yo, sé que ese desgraciado soy yo.

\- Tu no…

\- Si Isabella, sé que no merezco nada pero estoy tan consiente de que todo esto es por mi culpa que prefiero tu odio a nada, a pesar de todo preferiría el rechazo de mis hijos a nada. Ruego por que me perdones, ruego por que un día me puedas disculpar por el daño que te cause, por la paz que te robe. Dios me odio a mi mismo por saber que amo a dos seres que engendre en un acto de violencia y no en un acto de amor. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Dime Bella que puedo hacer para que la mujer a la que amo, la madre de mis hijos no me odie y me tenga miedo por que la viole. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer? Para que mis hijos no me vean como el mounstro que soy, no me vean como el malo, el maldito que soy. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- No lo se.

Edward empezó a sentir presión en el pecho pero no dijo nada, era el peor momento para quejarse de algo de salud y él quería escuchar todo lo que ella tuviera que decir, preguntar o lo que fuera, aun sus hirientes palabras eran mejor que nada.

\- La verdad es que no lo se, lo que si se es que ellos no te rechazaron, de alguna manera ellos se dieron cuenta de que quería hablar contigo y nos dieron el espacio.

\- Pidió a dios por que eso sea cierto, DJ y Emmy son increíbles.

\- Lo se, son mi razón para respirar, ellos son todo para mi.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Si

\- A pesar de como engendramos a los niños, de lo que sucedió. ¿Por qué decidiste aun así tenerlos?

\- Porque eran míos, ellos serian míos y tú no tendrías nada que ver con ellos. No tenia nada, nunca había tenido nada y ellos serian completamente míos, solo míos… ahora ya no lo son.

\- Si lo son, son tuyos, siempre serán tuyos.

\- No Edward, ahora que te conocen jamás podrán volver a ser solo míos, los heriría si los separara de ti y no quiero lastimarlos, no quiero que ellos pasen por lo que es no tener familia, no tener padres o que tus padres sean los malos.

\- Yo no puedo cambiar ser malo o ser el padre de ellos pero tu puedes no herirlos, no los dejes Bella, no te alejes de ellos por que están cerca de mi, yo me iré para que tu puedas estar con ellos, se muy bien que el problema soy yo y ellos no tienen que pagar por eso, no por lo que hice yo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Porr queeee?

Edward escucho como ella empezó a llorar y cada sollozo era un puñal en su corazón, el causaba ese dolor, el causaba todo ese mal.

\- Explícame, ¿Por qué?

\- Quieres la verdad, Isabella eso es muy doloroso.

\- Dímelo.

\- Yo me cegué, lo primero que vi al entrar a la habitación fue a ti en ropa interior saliendo en brazos de Jacob, todos mojados… yo pensé, yo en ese momento pensé que ustedes habían tenido sexo y que después estuvieron en la bañera juntos, en mi mente, yo mismo tuve la estúpida capacidad de verlos, mi propia mente, mis inseguridades mi estupidez me hizo alucinarlos teniendo sexo, pensé que me engañaste con eso de que eras virgen, que siempre fuiste de él y no mía…

\- Yo jamás tuve una relación romántica con el, él es mi hermanoooo…

\- Si y en ese momento yo no sabia eso, para mi él era el hombre que acaba de robarme todo y tu la mujer que me había traicionado, perdí el control, tuve algo así como un episodio de psicosis por lo que me explico mi terapeuta, yo no… yo bueno yo…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido…

\- ¿Queeee?

\- Yo no recuerdo haberte violado, no recuerdo haberte mordido o roto huesos, yo… es que yo… yo solo recuerdo la imagen de ti saliendo del baño con Jacob, el acomodándote en la cama y saliendo de la habitación, recuerdo las cosas y tu vestido tirado alrededor… de ahí…

\- ¿De ahí, que?

\- De ahí solo recuerdo cuando recobre el… pues el sentido por decirlo de alguna manera, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue la imagen de ti sobre la cama con magulladuras y ensangrentada, llorando con los ojos cerrados, empapada en lagrimas y sangre… de de ahí entro Jacob y me arrojo lejos y empezó a golpearme, entro con Carlisle y se fueron contigo cubierta en un edredón, estaba en shock y ni siquiera me moví hasta que entraron Emmett y Jasper, lo demás es historia.

\- ¿Cómo que historia?

\- Bueno, unos meses después o tiempo después Jacob entro en mi oficina y me enumero uno por uno lo que te había hecho y lo que se había necesitado para… bueno para sanarte.

\- Fue muy duro, todo para mi fue duro y muy doloroso.

\- Lo siento mi amor, de verdad lo lamento, yo se con nada, con nada, ni siquiera con cada gota de mi sangre logro pagar cada lagrima o cada gota de sangre que derramaste o has derramado por mi culpa pero te lo ruego, te lo imploro perdóname, perdóname Bella. Sé que no es un argumento suficiente y sé que no tengo excusa pero fue un error, un tremendo estúpido error de mi parte, sé que no tengo perdón pero te imploro clemencia y consideración… estoy a tus pies Bella, estoy a tu merced… no soy nada y no soy nadie… sin ti no soy nada y no soy nadie…

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Bella, soy un hombre sin futuro… todo en mi depende de ti, los bebes necesitan de su madre, necesitan de ti y pueden totalmente prescindir de mi, por lo tanto solo si tu lo permites yo podría convivir con ellos pero no a costa de que ellos pierdan a su madre de por medio.

\- Ellos no me perderán.

\- De alguna manera, ya lo han hecho, tu estas lejos de ellos para que ellos puedan estar cerca de mí, me duele ver como te extrañan.

\- Te dolería más si yo me los llevara.

\- Si, la verdad si pero eso lo sentiría yo, no ellos y así es mejor.

\- Eso dices tú.

\- Eso creo.

\- Estas equivocado, su cara hoy me indico que ellos te extrañarían tanto como lo están haciendo conmigo.

\- No lo creo, pero aun así pienso muy a mi pesar que tienes muchísimo mas derecho de estar con ellos que yo pero sobre todo, ellos no tiene que cargar con la culpa de las cosas que hice yo.

\- No quiero pensar en eso.

\- Pero…

\- Dije que no quiero pensar en eso.

\- Bella sé que no tengo derecho a opinar pero entre antes tomes esta decisión seria más fácil para…

\- ¿Para quién, para ti?

\- No

\- Si que fácil, ¿no?, primero los engendras a la fuerza, luego te entrometes en todo y ahora yo tengo que tomar la decisión de con quien se quedan, maldito seas…

\- Bella yo…

\- Cállate mal nacido, tu me metiste en esto, si tu no te hubieras aparecido como el papa modelo ahora yo no tendría que lastimar a mi hijos e incluso si ahorita yo decidiera que tienen que estar conmigo ellos se la pasarían preguntando por ti, ¿Dónde esta papa? ¿Cuándo veremos a papa? Papa esto, papa aquello… crees que yo puedo vivir con ellos, crees que yo puedo vivir con ellos recordándome cada segundo a ti, preguntándome por ti… carajo si solo verlos tan parecidos a ti ya es motivo suficiente para que cada día se aun martirio para mi, ¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué?

\- Lo que… ellos…

\- Tu, ellos, ustedes, todos maldita sea todos, todos esperan algo de mi… ya me canse, tu no solo me desgarraste la vagina, me desgarraste el corazón y ahora mis hijos son mi perdición por parecerse tanto a ti y ahora ellos me desgarran el alma al preferir estar contigo, contigo en vez de conmigo, tu maldito desgraciado tu, tu me quitaste todo, me robaste todo por un maldito error, según tu un maldito error pero el error lo pago yo cada día, cada segundo de mi vida… y ahora mis hijos… mis hijos…

Lo ultimo que Edward escucho fueron los sollozos de Bella, ella había cortado la comunicación de golpe en medio de un claro sonido de llanto desgarrador, la laptop se apagó por si sola pero el sintió que en el momento en que aquel maldito aparato se apagó, que también su ultima gota de esperanza se apagaba, las lagrimas le surcaban el rostro pero de repente no fue solo su dolor en el alma, no podía respirar, sentía que tenia un elefante sentado arriba. Lo último que Edward pudo hacer antes de perder el sentido fue tocar el botón de emergencia.

Quiero aclarar, que no deje de escribir la historia o me gusta dejar la historia a media... simplemente me di cuenta de que alguien me la estaba robando y por eso decidí dejar de subirla. Ando tratando de ver si puedo sacar un copyright de ella, pero no se como.


	37. Cap 37: Todo continua igual

Todo continua igual

A Bella aquella conversación le había costado toda su energía física, toda su capacidad intelectual, mucho valor, un cacho de corazón y un buen trozo de alma, sabia que no había terminado nada bien pero sabia que había hecho lo mejor antes de seguirle diciendo cosas hirientes a Edward, verlo llorar y verlo realmente preocupado por ella y por sus hijos provocaron algo en ella.

Durante todo este tiempo la constante guerra entre el odio, el rencor pero también el amor y el cariño habían hecho mella en ella, verlo tan vulnerable, tan dolido le hizo sentir pena por el, verlo llorar con tanto sentimiento la desestabilizo, verlo sentirse dolido por que sus hijos lo rechazaran la ablando y la llevo a pensar en que pasaría si lo perdonara. ¿Qua pasaría si lo perdonara?

Fue cuando pensó en esa frase que le dijo que no quería pensar en nada en ese momento, su insistencia la hizo perder los estribos y fue que la conversación que iba mas o menos se fue al caño pero ahora, unas horas después y mas calmada pensaba en eso, realmente que pasaría…

Se dio su tiempo para pensarlo a fondo, el tenia razón, seria una crueldad de su parte alejarse completamente de ellos solo por parecerse a él o por que lo quisieran a él, si era sincera consigo misma ella adoraba el hecho de que fueran idénticos a él, era verdad, eran producto de algo atroz pero también eran seres inocentes y ella había mentido, ella los ha amado desde el mismo segundo que supo de ellos y a pesar de su incapacidad de ahondar mas a fondo por lo doloroso que era, si se había alejado no solo de él, sino también de ellos.

Dejo de observarlos, necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para pensar en todo lo que habían hablado, en todo lo que había pensado. Ella no sabia que el no recordaba nada y que todo hubiese pasado por un absceso de celos o de agresividad, ella no sabia eso, como el mismo había dicho no era una escusa pero si un razón, viéndolo desde el punto de vista de una persona con un síndrome de ansiedad y de agresividad como el que lo habían diagnosticado antes de que sucediese el ataque, aquel episodio era consecuencia de haberla visto semidesnuda en brazos de Jacob, no por los motivos que el creía pero si había visto un detonante, no era como ella pensaba que solo la había atacado por que si, o por que el quisiera lastimarla o por que el fuera malo como dijeron sus hijos.

Otra cosa era que ella entendía lo que era vivir atormentada por una imagen o por un recuerdo, ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese tiroteo con ella amarrada de los brazos, ver los agujeros de las balas en las paredes que pudieron incrustarse en ella, todas las amenazas, todos las miradas hambrientas de los malditos que acompañaban a su maldita madre pero sobre todo no podía evitar recordar cada día ver a Edward ponerse de escudo humano, el gesto de dolor en su cara cuando las balas lo atacaron, verlo tirado en el pasillo lleno de sangre y herido por salvarlo a ella, era una imagen que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza, no la dejaba dormir, tenia pesadillas con eso.

No podía ni siquiera imaginarse lo que seria para Edward salir de aquel episodio de transe y verla a ella… bueno como había quedado, no lo excusaba, no lo disculpaba pero ahora lo entendía. Así como ahora sabia a ciencia cierta que el no se regodeaba de lo que le había hecho como había alardeado durante el proceso, sino que la había pasado mal durante todos esos años, tanto que se había vuelto alcohólico y hasta drogadicto, ella no había llegado a tales extremos no por que no lo hubiese pasado, sino por que el tener la responsabilidad de dos niños la hizo de alguna manera "olvidar" aquella situación, circunstancia que solo había realmente recordado hasta que volvió a ver a Edward.

Lo mas importante ahora no era todo lo que ella había pensado, recordado o deducido, sino que ahora sabia como atacar el problema, ahora sabia que enfrentarlo era mejor que solo alejarse o ignorarlo, le había costado dos meses mas de terapia y de extrañar a sus hijos, ella daría un pequeño paso y se acercaría a los niños, tal vez no estaba lista para enfrentarse a el pero si con los niños.

La enfermera llego corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, hizo sonar la alarma cuando vio a aquel hombre empapado en sudor, agua o algo pero inconsciente, no creía que estuviera dormido por la rara posición en la que estaba, entro otro enfermero y la ayudo a ponerlo completamente boca arriba, su latidos del corazón eran erráticos, segundos después entro el especialista de guardia, conociendo el historial clínico del paciente se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo un infarto, lo trasladaron rápidamente a la zona de cuidados intensivos y valoración, le medicaron y lograron estabilizar su corazón minutos después que fue mandaron a traer a la familia, el diagnostico no era sencillos.

Esme junto a Carlisle fueron los primeros en llegar pero detrás de sus talones venia Emmett y Jasper casi corriendo, cuando llegaron a la recepción en seguida los guiaron a la oficina del doctor.

\- Buenas noches o buenos días tengas todos ustedes, me imagino que son los familiares del Sr. Cullen, ¿Cierto?

\- Si yo soy su madre, estos son mi esposo y mis… hijos.

\- Bueno los he mandado llamar con esta urgencia debido a la delicada salud del Sr. Cullen, lamento decirles que no sabemos por que razón el sufrió un pre-infarto hace unos 1 hora y 30 minutos, de alguna manera logro oprimir el botón de la enfermera antes de perder el sentido, la enfermera lo reviso y vio que algo andaba mal y fue atendido a tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo que a tiempo?

\- De haber pasado más tiempo, estaríamos posiblemente hablando de un infarto al miocardio fulminante. Vera Sra. Cullen, su hijo a tenido grandes avances en su salud cardiopulmonar pero suponemos el doctor del hospital de donde fue transferido y yo, que después de las operaciones a las que fue sometido, los ejercicios de su terapia y suponemos algún otro detonante en el transcurso de la tarde noche es la razón por la que sufrió dicho ataque.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- ¿El se va a recuperar?

\- Su corazón esta muy débil, yo mismo creo que de no ser por que ahora lleva una dieta completamente balanceada y una rutina de ejercicios no estaríamos hablando de posibilidades.

\- Hemos pensado y hablado acerca de las posibilidades que tenemos para ayudarlo con su debilidad en el corazón, las circunstancias de su caso son especiales debido a su abstinencia y sus problemas físicos, así que platicando extensamente pensamos que su mejor alternativas es ponerle un marcapasos preventivo para evitar otro posible pre infarto o tal cual ya un infarto.

\- ¿Un marcapasos?

\- Si, señores. es un aparato electrónico generador de impulsos, este impulsa artificial y rítmicamente el corazón cuando los marcapasos naturales del corazón no pueden mantener el ritmo y la frecuencia adecuados. Este aparato monitorizaría la actividad eléctrica cardiaca espontánea del Sr. Cullen y según su programación desencadenan impulsos eléctricos o no. Este producto sanitario implantable activo es ahora utilizado también para ayudar en casos de prevención y no solo en degeneramientos crónicos, tiene en promedio una duración activa de 10 años.

\- ¿Qué pasa en ese tiempo?

\- De implantársele al paciente, a los 10 años se debe hacer un cambio de batería que un procedimiento no tan invasivo como el implante pero si algo necesario.

Les explico los pros y los contras de la intervención, los riesgos debido a los infartos sufridos, la debilidad en el corazón y su condición general, los pros de tal vez evitar a futuro posibles infartos o pre infartos, regular posibles taquicardias o cualquier mal cardiopatico posible.

\- ¿Se lo pondrían hoy mismo?

\- No y de hacerse, no seria aquí en la clínica sino con el Cardiólogo que lo atendió en el hospital del que fue transferido hacia acá.

\- ¿Por qué ahí?

\- Ustedes pueden pedir otra opinión u otro hospital, yo como doctor les recomendaría que fuera ahí por que aparte de que conozco personalmente al especialista y sé que es excelente en su labor, el conoce a plenitud el expediente medico del Sr. Cullen.

\- ¿Cuándo seria?

\- Mi colega me ha dicho que gracias a que no hay impedimentos económicos en este caso, él puede comunicarse con el Doctor Masahiko Ochiari que es un gran amigo y colega suyo y que para nuestra suerte esta en un congreso de cardiólogos en Navarra, España. se podría llevar a cabo pasado mañana a las 7 a.m. de ustedes aceptar el procedimiento, debo mencionarles que este hombre es un erudito en la cardiología.

\- ¿Tenemos que contestarlo en este momento?

\- Tiene un par de horas, el Sr. Cullen no saldrá de la anestesia hasta mañana después de las 9 o 10 de la mañana, será llevado nuevamente a valoración y más o menos como a las 12 del día ya podrán visitarlo.

\- Nos recomienda entonces ¿Retirarnos y regresar mañana?

\- Si señores, necesitan pensar en lo que le he comentado, por el momento no pueden hacer nada aquí, sin embargo mañana a las 9, sabremos dependiendo de la evolución del Sr. Cullen si es requerido que sea transferido a la clínica, sea cual sea la decisión que ustedes tomen.

\- En ese caso lo veremos mañana, Doctor. Muchas gracias.

Todos se despidieron y partieron en sus distintos carros hacia el castillo como lo llamaban los niños, con una gran taza de café y muchas ideas en la cabeza empezó la conversación.

\- Yo sé que soy su madre y se espera que tome esta decisión pero les tengo una pregunta a ustedes.

\- ¿Cuál, Esme?

\- Ustedes, tu Emmet, tu Jasper fueron los que vieron a Edward cuando le dio su primer infarto o cuando tuvo sus sobredosis, quiero saber, ¿que piensan ustedes?

\- Yo creo que tenemos mucho que ganar con la cirugía, tienes razón Esme nosotros lo vimos en esos dos casos pero no convivimos con el todo ese tiempo.

\- Alguna vez Edward nos dijo que le dolía el pecho cuando se enojaba o cuando trataba de hacer algún ejercicio.

\- Bueno a eso yo les puedo decir que el padre de Edward murió de una congestión alcohólica que le causo un paro cardiaco.

\- Yo no soy medico pero si a pesar del riesgo esto lo va a ayudar a largo plazo creo que vale la pena intentarlo.

\- Yo creo que se por qué tuvo este… episodio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno querida, recuerdas que hace rato te dije que los niños se habían quedado a dormir con Jake y no con Edward.

\- Si no entendí muy bien por que, se suponía que se quedarían con el esta noche.

\- En el camino los niños nos contaron a Jacob y a mi, que su mami hablo con ellos y con su papa.

\- ¿Quéeee?

\- Fue la misma Bella la que le hablo a Jacob para que fuera por los niños, no le explico el por qué, solo fuimos por ellos.

\- Ahhh, ya entendí Carlisle. Llegaron a la idea de que ella le pido que fuera por los peques para poder ellos hablar.

\- Si exacto, esa fue nuestra conclusión.

\- Debemos entonces suponer señores que ellos pelearon, Edward cayo enfermo y ella, bueno ella quien sabe.

\- En el camino Jacob hablo con el capitán del yate.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, se supone que no sabemos pero Bella esta en Norfolk en el yate para ser exactos, es visitada con frecuencia por una terapeuta y la Dra. Rastegui y según el, ella mantuvo una llamada de mas de dos horas y después deambulo por la playa, lo ultimo que supimos era que seguía sentada en la playa, al parecer estaba llorando.

\- Entonces ellos hablaron y por eso es que sucedió esto.

\- Si

\- Dios, que complicado y que doloroso es todo esto.

\- Si pero nosotros solo podemos apoyarlos en lo que podamos y yo opino igual que Emmet, estoy de acuerdo con la intervención para insertarle un marcapasos a Cullen.

\- Yo pienso lo mismo querido, creo que debemos aceptar la intervención.

\- Bueno, entonces todos estamos de acuerdo, me voy para descansar un rato y hablar con Alice.

\- Si yo igual, con esta decisión quiere decir que mañana lo van a trasladar al hospital y desde mañana tendremos que turnarnos, yo no iré con ustedes por la mañana, me voy a encargar todo el día de mañana de los asuntos pendientes en las empresas, para darnos al menos una semana de descanso para poder estar con el.

\- De acuerdo, yo igual veré que puedo hacer para darme unos días.

\- Yo mañana pasare por las cosas de Edward en la clínica después del traslado y me hare cargo de sus procesos para darle de baja unos días en el trabajo.

\- Bueno entonces, nos vemos mañana, gracias a todos por apoyarme.

\- No hay de que Esme, él es nuestro amigo.

\- Si Esme, no hay de que agradecer.

Tal como fue planeado a Edward dos días después se le implanto un marcapaso biventricular con éxito, no lo dejaron mover su brazo izquierdo por 5 semanas, no cargaba absolutamente nada pero para su suerte, si le permitían ver a los niños, no cargarlos o jugar con ellos pero por lo menos los veía a periodos.

Bella no se había vuelto a comunicar y Edward no la culpaba, el solo hablar con el debió de ser para ella un gran paso, necesitaba tiempo y el también para recuperarse de aquella operación.

Después de su operación fue trasladado por comodidad de nuevo a la clínica de ortopedia, a pesar de que ya no hacia los ejercicios, le seguían aplicando cuatro veces al día los masajes y movimientos para sus piernas y sus caderas.

Ella tenia razón, los niños le explicaron que ellos pensaron que su mami quería hablar solo con el y por eso quisieron irse, no era que no lo quisieran a él o que lo rechazaran, la verdad sea dicha el torpe corazón de Edward tuvo un respiro, sus hijos lo querían y no lo juzgaban por lo que había pasado con su mami. Le tocaron el tema un par de veces, les explico como comedio un error y les prometió que haría todo lo posible por hacer que su mami lo perdonara y poder seguir viéndolos, así como les tuvo que volver a prometer que pronto se recuperaría.

Bella preparo todo para trasladarse ahora solo faltaba saber si ellos querían ir con ella, así que un día solo tomo el teléfono y le marco a Jake.

\- Hola hermanita, que milagro… niños, saluden a Bellita.

\- Holaaaaa, hermanitaaaa.

\- Hola peques, ¿Cómo están?

\- Biiiieeeen.

\- Jejeje, yo también,, hermanitos les tengo una invitación que hacer.

\- Bella, no me los corrompas que mi trabajo me ha costado mantenerlos a raya.

\- Por favor Jei, solo por esta vez. ¿Siiiii?

\- Como que Jei, duro y dale con Jei.

\- Por favoorrrr, Jeeeeeiiiiii.

\- Ya vez, como si eres Jei, anda Jake, tú sabes que no pediré algo que no se pueda.

\- Mmmm

\- ¿Cómo que mmmm?

\- Dije mmmm.

\- ¿Y ustedes hermanos, que dicen?

\- Siiii.

\- Aja, ya dijeron que si pero de perdida saben a que están diciendo que si.

\- Nooooo.

\- Pero es nuestra hermanita, ella nunca nos haría nada malo.

\- Escúchalo Jake, ese pequeño es inteligente.

\- Si aja.

\- Por fis hermanito.

\- Jejeje, si por fis hermanito.

\- No voy a decir que si como ustedes si ni siquiera se a que estoy aceptando decir que si.

\- Bueno tengo ganas de pasar un tiempo con mis niños y con mis hermanitos…

\- Te escucho.

\- Estuve pensando en como hacerlo y quiero regresar a mis negocios en Estados Unidos, así que pensando en ambas cosas me gustaría que se dieran un tiempo para acompañarme en mi travesía naval hasta Florida o tal vez hasta Nueva York.

\- Siiiii. Siiiiii. Siiiii.

\- Vez hermanito, somos mayoría.

\- Bueno la idea no suena tan mala y tú muy bien sabes que nos encanta pasar tiempo en el barquito.

\- ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Jacob ni siquiera pregunto, se alejó un poco de todos aquellos escandalositos niños hablo con ella.

\- Listo, pequeña dime.

\- Bueno Jake la verdad es que los quiero ver a todos, quiero que tu también te vengas con nosotros, me encantaría sobre todo que pudieras traer a mi Emmy y mi pequeña locomotora incansable que se hace llamar DJ. ¿Cómo vez?

\- Me encanta la idea, no sé que dirán Esme y Carlisle pero estoy seguro de que no se opondrán, tal vez me puede llevar otro par de polisones, ¿No crees?

\- ¿Quienes?

\- Bueno es que tu no lo vez pero DJ, Emmy y EJ son inseparables, parecen triates, unos cuantos meses y se dirían que son hermanitos pero los pobres ni juntos pueden contra la pequeña duendecilla de pila interminable.

\- Jejeje, si es cierto.

\- Esos serian los piratas polisones, déjame ver que puedo arreglar y te marco por la tarde, ¿Puedo?

\- Claro, de hecho no te preocupes, yo misma les voy a hablar a ellas para pedirles su permiso, tu habla con… con el, por favor.

\- Dalo por hecho, en la noche platicamos.

Bella ni tarda ni perezosa hizo la siguiente llamada. Rosalie y Alice, iban junto a Emmett y Jasper rumbo a la clínica para visitar a Edward, el doctor había comentado que tenían que ultimar los detalles de la dada de alta de Edward, aun faltaban 15 días pero ese día les darían la lista de los aparatos de ejercicios especializados que tendrían que comprar para que el siguiera ejercitando su pierna para que pudiera ya caminar sin la ayuda del bastón. La situación de su corazón ya estaba estable, su abstinencia solo era un problema intermitente que se presentaba rara vez y el mismo ya estaba harto de estar ahí encerrado, era cuestión de tiempo de que se escapara el solo de ahí. Rosalie escupió todo el té que acaba de tomar, el pobre Emmet sentado a su lado quedo bañado en manzanilla y azahar pero antes de que hiciera cualquier comentario o queja, escucho a su esposa contestar.

\- Hola, Bella.

Alice pego un gritillo de emoción que casi deja sin tímpanos a su aturdido esposo. Emmett ni siquiera se quejo de su improvisado baño.

\- Hola Rose. ¿Cómo estas?

\- Muy bien, gracias y tú.

\- Bien, bien aquí, molestando. ¿De casualidad Alice esta contigo?

\- Claro deja te pongo en el altavoz.

\- Hola Alice. ¿Qué tal la moda en Europa?

\- De maravilla, de maravilla de hecho empiezo a sospechar que mi closet se ve peligrosamente casi lleno, jeje. ¿Y tú?

\- Me conoces Alice, yo con una camiseta y unos vaqueros soy feliz.

\- Por Dios, como puedes decir eso mujer.

Los cuatro en aquel carro estaban sorprendidos por esa conversación tan casual y corriente aun cuando no la habían visto por 6 meses. Sin embargo las carcajadas estallaron cuando Bella dijo la siguiente frase.

\- Hola Emmett, Hola Jasper. ¿Por qué no me saludan? ¿Ya no me quieren?

\- No Bella, solo estaba entretenido manejando y preguntándome si detenerme o no, pero me da mucho gusto saber de ti pero por favor no le metas ideas a Alice de más compras, mi ropa ya no cabe por tanta que tiene ella.

\- Jejeje, yo no tengo la culpa de nada.

\- Pequeña, disculpa que no hablara antes, es que estoy intentando secarme del repentino baño que me han dado en el carro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mi hermosa pero loca esposa me escupió todo su té en la cara para poder contestarte, como sabrás es por detalles tan amorosos como ese que la amo tanto.

Todos se rieron y Bella mas cuando escucho un pequeño golpe seguido de un ouch, del que supuso era un coscorrón que le había dado Rosalie a Emmet y su queja sobre esto, era bueno hablar con ellos. Hablaron unos minutos mas de cosas tontas y habían estado haciendo, ella les conto que estaba en Inglaterra y cosas de trabajo hasta que por fin hablo del motivo de la llamada.

\- Bueno, el motivo de mi llamada es por una excelente idea que tuve.

\- Dinos.

\- Quiero irme desde aquí desde Norfolk hasta Florida en el barquito, digo en el Yate.

\- ¿Regresas a NY?

\- Algo así, la verdad es que tengo negocios en América pero la verdadera razón por la que se me ocurrió hacer el viaje así es por que quiero pasar un rato con mis hijos y con mis hermanos, así que le hable a Jacob y le conté mis planes.

\- Es un buen plan, los niños te extrañan y así podrán convivir contigo por varios días.

\- Exacto, pensando en eso en convivir yo con ellos se me ocurrió hacer este viaje con ellos pero Jake me ha dicho que necesito llevarme a otros dos bucaneros a la mar.

\- ¿Bucaneros?

\- ¿Te estas adentrando en el negocio de la piratería, pequeña?

\- Jejeje, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas.

\- Que Jasper te lo crea, yo como tu padre postizo me lo reservo, jejeje.

\- Pues según el libro de Harry Potter, te tendría que contestar que juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

La carcajada colectiva estallo, los padres de cada niño implicado se miraron uno al otro.

\- A lo que me refiero es que me encantaría que les dieran permiso a su nene, Emmett, Rosalie y a su princesa Jasper, Alice, de hacer este viaje junto con todos los niños conmigo.

\- Ahhh ya entendí lo de los bucaneros.

\- Ya te rodo el ratón, mi vida.

\- Cállate, Emmet.

\- ¿Queee dije ahora?

\- ¿Qué les parece la idea?

\- La verdad nos agarras de sorpresa.

\- Véanlo desde este punto, serán unas vacaciones de segunda luna de miel para ustedes, yo convivo con los niños y no separamos a los niños. Jacob me ha dicho que son muy unidos.

\- ¿Y las clases?

\- Lo tengo todo previsto, nuestra nana nos acompañaría, he dispuesto contratar a dos maestras especializadas, Jake también los cuidaría, he mandado pedir provisiones como para 6 meses, la pequeña clínica dentro del barco esta doblemente surtida, todo el yate esta acondicionado para niños por que como saben los primeros dos años de mis hijos los pasamos aquí, me he armado de cada juego de mesa disponible, tengo todo un cuarto lleno de libros de ciencia, ficción, cuentos para niños, de todo… todo esta preparado para mis hermanitos y mi hijos, solo me faltarían mis dos polisones.

\- ¿Serian 6 meses?

\- No, máximo seria un mes y eso por que planeo llevarlos de tour a Disney World en Florida. Todo el tiempo estaríamos en contacto satelital así que nunca perderíamos realmente contacto.

\- Bueno en el caso de EJ, tienes nuestro permiso pequeña, si hay algo que he aprendido es que esos tres son inseparables, me pasaría un mes viendo llorar a mi pequeño si no lo dejo ir, además quien quita y así nos das tiempo a Rose y a mi para hacer un repuesto por el hijo que te llevas.

\- Emmeeeet.

\- ¿Queeee?

\- Si Bella te presto a mi tornadito, los tres juntos son como los tres mosqueteros, es todo tuyo.

\- ¿Y ustedes, Alice, Jasper?

\- Bueno yo nunca me he separado de mi princesa pero suponemos que si EJ y todos los niños se van de vacaciones por que mi hadita no, también es toda tuya Bella.

\- Supongo que si, tal vez Jazz y yo si, nos pongamos las pilas y haríamos un lindo texano chiquito.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Jejeje, no me voy a meter en eso pero les agradezco a todos su confianza, los cuidare con mi propia vida y con todo mi corazón, como a mis hermanitos y a mis bebes, los quiero a todos, gracias, mil gracias.

\- Solo cuídalos pequeña, tienes todo mi permiso para darle un par de coscorrones a mi hijo, de vez en vez, se los gana.

\- Yo no planeo coscorronear a nadie pero lo tomare en cuenta.

\- Mi princesita es muy educada así que ella se portara bien.

\- Eso dices tu Jasper, pregúntele a los tres mosqueteros que tan calmadita es tu hija, la última vez que jugaron a los piratas pregúntales quien era barba negra.

\- Eso no es cierto, Emmet.

\- ¿No?

\- Bueno mi vida, en realidad era barba rosa.

\- Aliceeee.

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

\- Bueno ya me las arreglare con barba rosa y los tres mosqueteros, los quiero, cuídense y… bueno yo…

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

\- Bueno por favor, le podrían decir que no es que me esté llevando a los niños para que no estén con el, es solo que… bueno yo…

\- No te preocupes pequeña, lo entendemos y se lo explicaremos.

\- Cuídate.

\- Estamos en contacto.

\- Jake va a pasar por ellos esta tarde, viajaran en avión privado mañana a primera hora acá, zarparemos por la tarde.

\- De acuerdo, un gusto saber de ti.

\- Si amiga, ya no te pierdas tanto.

\- Claro, adiós.

Solo faltaba una llamada y la hizo sin pensarlo más. Carlisle estuvo muy alegre con su decisión y en conocimiento de que se llevaría a todos los niños, no solo a sus hijos, no le gustaba que ella estuviera sola. Esme se oía triste pero estaba de acuerdo y le saludo con gusto, le pidió cuidara de los niños y que no pasara tanto sin saber de ellos.

Con todo arreglado y todo preparado, último los detalles con Jacob. Al otro día a las 5 de la tarde, Bella y su tropa se hicieron a la mar.


	38. Cap 38: Cambiando

Cambiando

Edward pensó que seria un día como cualquier otro, sus niños se quedarían con el pero cual fue sorpresa al ver llegar a todos, absolutamente todos los Blacks, los Whitlock, los MaCarthy, Carlisle y su madre, le explicaron la razón poco después, Bella viajaría con ellos hacia Florida en el yate.

Una parte de él se alegró por saber que ella volvería a ver a los niños, algo había mejorado y ya no los estaba rechazando por su culpa, otra parte de él se entristeció por saber que ella podía haber tomado ya la decisión de apartarlos de él. Cada niño lo abrazo le dio un beso y se despidió, Jasper y Emmett los trataban de controlar mientras esperaban a los demás en la sala de espera, cuando fue el turno de sus hijos Edward no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas salieran de su ojos, se despidió de ellos y corrieron a alcanzar a los demás.

El ya no pudo contenerse y lloro, solo Jacob, Carlisle y su madre quedaban en la habitación.

\- Tengo dos cosas que decirte que ella me dijo Cullen.

\- Tranquilo hijo, escúchalo.

\- Ella me dijo que no los esta separando de ti, que no pienses eso, solo quiere pasar tiempo con ellos por que los extraña.

\- No me malinterpretes, yo… yo sé que ella podía tomar esta decisión en cualquier momento, y bueno… en realidad me alegra que conviva con ellos.

\- La otra es que me dijo que se alegraba de que ya estuvieras a punto de salir de la clínica, que después de que salieras y ella llegara a tierra con todos los niños, hablarían.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Bueno no dijo que hablarían pero dijo que ya se pondrían de acuerdo en que hacer y supongo yo que para eso ustedes tendrían que hablar, que ya es algo.

\- Si, ya es algo.

\- Animo hijo, si ella se los estuviera solo llevando o alejándolos de ti no se hubiera llevado también a la niña de Alice y Jasper o el pequeño de Emmett.

\- Supongo que si, pase lo que pase me alegra que conviva con ellos.

\- Me tengo que ir, hoy por la noche no saldremos sino hasta mañana temprano tomamos el avión. ¿Tienes algún mensaje para ella?

\- No, solo cuídala mucho y a mis pequeños.

\- Sabes que si Cullen, sabes que si. Adiós.

Bella esperaba en el aeródromo de Norfolk, estaba solo a media hora del yate, todo estaba preparado, ya todas las provisiones y acondicionamientos habían sido cargadas, los permisos de navegación estaban listos, los reportes del tiempo marcaban libertad de navegación, todo iba viento en popa.

Los niños llegaron y corrieron a aplastarla con un abrazo colectivo del que termino en el piso aplastada por 9 niños, bueno unos niños otros ya no tan niños. Para cuando pudo reponerse le faltaba el aire, los únicos que nunca la dejaron de abrazar fueron sus hijos, se le salieron unas lagrimitas de felicidad, solo habían pasado 6 meses pero ella veía a sus niños enormemente crecidos, todavía no empezaba el viaje y ya había valido la pena todo solo por ese abrazo de oso.

Llegaron al yate, acondicionaron a cada encargada y a cada niño a un camarote, le asignaron a todos sus baños y espacios, ella misma les dio las reglas de seguridad, todos los nuevos barandales que habían sido puestos por seguridad de los niños estaban listos, los cuartos de juegos preparados, la piscina estaba llena de salvavidas, había contratado a dos maestras y una pedagoga, 4 personas mas para personal de vigilancia en todo momento de la zona de la piscina y de la cubierta, todo estaba listo.

Cuando llego a su recamara noto que había regalos esparcidos ahí, había al menos 5 para ellos, los gritos de los niños le dijo que también ellos habían recibido algo. Ella abrió los suyos, ninguno tenia remitente pero sabia que alguien de la familia los había mandado porque de no se conocido el remitente jamás lo hubieran dejado entrar, su primer regalo era un bonito vestido playero, debía sin duda ser de Alice, el segundo regalo era un raro juego de mesa que era para agilidad mental, eso la mantendría entretenida a ratos, el tercero era un biquini de diminutas proporciones que claramente sabia jamás se pondría, en su vida nunca podría de nuevo usar bikinis, rápidamente paso al cuarto regalo un lindo juego de cadena con dijes de dos pequeños niños con movimientos y ojitos de zafiro, al igual que los aretes y el pulso eran en realidad hermosos, suponía que ese debía de haber sido su papa, el quito y ultimo regalo era enorme, no podía negar que se emociono al abrirlo, la curiosidad la mataba… cuando la abrió pego de brinquitos, era un enorme set de cremas, jabones, shampoos, burbujas para baño, agua de tocador, agua de toilette, todo, tenia de todo con un delicioso aroma frutal de fresias y vainilla, simplemente delicioso, la marca era MAC pero sin duda se veía que era un pedido privado y especial sin duda carísimo, ese regalo sin duda era para ella entre todos. Le mando un mensaje a su papa, diles a todos que gracias por todos los regalos. Besos.

Todos los niños recibieron regalos, entre juegos, trajes de baños, un juguetero en forma de baúl, revistas, libros para pintar, colores, marcadores y muchas cosas mas, no entre cada uno sino para cada uno.

Para Bella aquel viaje fue muy reparador, ver a sus hijos convivir con otros niños, el mismo Emmy conviviendo como si pequeño autismo no existiera, verlos crecer normalmente como si nada pasara en el mundo era reconfortante, si las cosas hubieran sido color de rosa ella estaría felizmente casada, con esos bebes creciendo en un ambiente de amor y amistad, mami y papi juntos cuidándolos. Dios por que las cosas no podían ser así, por que, sentía que cargaba el mundo en los hombros, la carga ya pesaba tanto que le costaba despertarse cada día, día tras día pensando en que haría, como le haría. La imposibilidad de poder estar con los seres que amas por simple y llano miedo, no solo era el, eran su padre, sus hijos, sus amigos, todos eran todos y el único problema de por medio era ella, tal vez, solo tal vez podría… ella podría.

Pasaron los días entre la alberca, los juegos de mesa, las clases, los cuentos, las canciones y los chismes, por chismes se refería a como todos los niños se la pasaban muy atentos viendo como cada día Jacob Black tiraba baba por la adorable maestra Vanessa Green, era mayor que el 5 años pero en tamaños él era enorme si la comparábamos con ella. Era algo digno de ver y de chismear.

El viaje duro un mes y 6 días, por andar visitando puertos turísticos por Europa tardaron un poco mas de lo previsto y si a eso le sumábamos los 7 días que se apropiaron de todas las distracciones de Disney, llevaban mes y medio de vacaciones y antes de que sus amigos la acusaran de secuestro había dos navegantes que tenia que reportar con sus superiores.

\- Hola papa. ¿Cómo estas?

\- Muy bien hija, que gusto oírte. ¿Qué tal la tropa?

\- La tropa papi esta perfecta pero me empieza a preocupar que Emmett y Jasper me acusen de secuestro.

\- Yo diría que tienes una semana más de respiro.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, hemos decidido por estrategia comercial que nos conviene más estar en Estados Unidos.

\- ¿En NY?

\- Si, todo esta preparado para irnos a la ciudad mañana.

\- ¿El…? ¿El también?

\- Hija, Edward ya salió de la rehabilitación y el cardiólogo le ha dado el alta, el ahora esta tratando de regresar un poco a la normalidad por recomendación de su misma doctora.

\- Hazme un favor papa.

\- Dime.

\- Diles a los MaCarthy y los Whitlock que no se preocupen, tardare unos 10 o 12 días en llegar a la ciudad y yo misma llevare a los niños hasta su hogar.

\- Esta bien pequeña, esperare entonces hasta ver a mis mounstritos.

\- Nos veremos pronto entonces, te mandan saludos todos pero me tomaría media hora nombrar y repetir todo pero tu entiendes, ¿Verdad?

\- Si nena, cuídate.

Bella no pensó muy bien en lo que había dicho solo pensaba en aquello que no debía pensar, no debía pensar en el miedo o en que podía pasar, eran sus tres pasos. Así como los alcohólicos tenían sus doce pasos hacia el bienestar, ella y su terapeuta habían diseñado esos paso eso, paso uno acercamiento, paso dos enfrentamiento, paso tres confort.

No habían seguido con mas puntos por que desde el punto de vista de Bella el paso uno era imposible, el paso dos lo tubo de lejitos pero al fin y al cabo fue algo cuando conversaron, ahora vería si podía acercarse un poco, tener la conciencia de que el estaría ahí cerca era bastante fuerte para ella, pero al menos tenia que intentarlo y ver hasta donde era capaz de soportarlo. Ni siquiera podía pensar que algún día llegaría a un parte donde el paso tres fuera remotamente una posibilidad, vaaaaa, confort era una idea efímera pero bueno por algo se tenia que empezar y ella empezaría por pisar el mismo edificio donde estaría el.

Se tardo 5 días en llegar enfrente de las costas de NY, le costó otros 2 días decidirse a poner un pie sobre la tierra, le costó otros 3 decidirse a ir a la torre, cuando estuvo decidida y reunió todo el valor posible, todos sus esfuerzos se fueron al caño, había 9 retrasos, nadie menos de 15 años había hecho la maleta para salir de ahí, así que se vio en el predicamento de tener que regresar para ayudar a toda la tropa a estar lista como ella y volver a empezar con el proceso de valor.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, llego la limosina por ellos. No había pensado muy bien en el hecho de que 9 niños y 2 adultos entraran en aquella limosina pero bueno, Jake y ella habían pasado casi dos meses con ellos en un barco, su paciencia era probadamente infinita, el espacio no era tan infinito. Como pudieron se acomodaron y por fin llegaron, Bella hizo al chofer darle 5 vueltas a la manzana de la torre antes de que Jake pegara un grito de frustración asustando a mas de uno y por fin la limo entro al estacionamiento de la torre.

Nessie como le decía Jake, nani y las otras encargadas habían bajado desde hace días y ya se encontraban en la torre, Jacob Black muy convincente y elocuentemente envolvió a la pobre Nessie con palabras al punto de que ahora era la maestra particular de los niños para las tareas de las tardes y asesorías de forma indefinida, la pobre francesa no pudo mas que decir que si para que el hombre se callara después del monologo de razones de media hora que se había echado Jacob.

Se tardo unos buenos 15 minutos antes de salir de la limosina, bueno salir de alguna manera por que la verdad fue literalmente arrastrada fuera del carro jalada por 6 niños.

\- Vamos mami, esta es nuestla casa.

\- Si hermanita, no seas floja.

\- Mami, pol que no caminas.

\- Ayyy voy, ayyy voy caramba que prisas con ustedes, primero no se querían bajar del barco y ahora resulta que ya se olvidaron.

Jacob ya había tomado medidas sobre esta posibilidad, así que habían planeado una pequeña bienvenida para todos ellos en el penthouse y Edward no llegaría hasta más tarde de la oficina para darle espacio a Bella de adaptarse.

Pero como siempre pasa, uno pone, Dios dispone, llega el diablo y lo descompone.


	39. Cap 39: Paso a paso

Paso a paso

Cuando por fin llegaron al elevador hubo otra complicación, como diantres iban a entrar todos en el elevador, razón por la cual en un acto de inteligencia Jacob mando a Bella con los 6 miembros más pequeños y en el siguiente subirían los demás.

Bella media paralizada media pasmada, llego al penthouse y las puertas del elevador se abrieron, vio como 6 adultos la miraban con gusto, todos los niños salieron corriendo y abrazaron a distintos tíos y abuelos, ella se quedo estática hasta que la puerta del elevador se volvió a cerrar. Casi como teatralmente cuando Jacob vio que el elevador nuevamente se abría y Bella todavía estaba adentro con la niña no pudo más que negar con la cabeza, subir con la restante comitiva al elevador y soltar un sonoro suspiro para decir.

\- Valor hermanita, son solo 5 segundos de valor, te prometo que al primer indicio de que algo ande mal, yo mismo te cargo y te saco corriendo de ahí. ¿Trato?

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo, nunca volveré a fallarte Bella, nunca, lo prometí con sangre ese horrible día que te falle al dejarte sola con el, no lo volveré a hacer.

Bella lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, nunca había pensado en como se sentía Jake con lo sucedido, él la había dejado en aquella habitación junto con Edward pensando en que el la cuidaría y no todo lo contrario como sucedió, ahora veía que no era la única afectada, su hermanito mayor vivía con la culpabilidad a cuestas.

\- No fue tu culpa Jacob, nunca jamás vuelvas a pensar eso, te lo prohíbo ¿entiendes?, ahora entiendo que fue un episodio de agresividad, si alguien me hubiese preguntado si ese acto habría pasado esa noche, tal vez pero no en esas circunstancias Y yo misma si hubiera sido capaz de hablar te habría dicho que con él estaba segura, no fue tu culpa, no es mi culpa y ahora tampoco le hecho penas a él, ya hemos pasado por mucho, ahora quiero tratar de seguir.

Jacob no dijo nada pero era la frase mas esperanzadora que le había oído a Bella en tres años y no iba a dejar pasarla, ya no era una niña y ahora tal como él había dicho, era una cuestión de valor, Edward jamás le volvería a hacer nada, hasta él podría asegurarlo lo había visto convivir con los niños, todo lo que paso, como la defendió, no, Edward jamás la volvería a lastimar ni aunque su vida estuviese de por medio. Además tal y como todos sabían Edward estaría en la oficina muy atareado, llevaban apenas 3 días en la ciudad y el necesitaba poner 3 años de ausencias al corriente, tarde o temprano se encontraría dado que vivían con solo tres pisos de diferencia en aquella torre pero seria algo de poco a poco.

Lo que nadie sabia era que 5 minutos antes Edward había recibido los pagos de carga y descarga de combustibles de la semana, examinándolos resulto encontrarse con la curiosidad del Yate de Bella había sido cargado del combustible, revisado y estaba en manutención en el muelle 2, que era la zona privada de MaCarthy, por tanto salió corriendo de la oficina para decirles a todos en la torre que los niños llegarían pronto, trato de comunicarse con todos y nadie le contesto, algo raro pasaba y de hecho paso lo que menos se imaginaria.

Edward se bajo de su automóvil con calma y parsimonia, era cierto que ya caminaba por si mismo pero eso no significaba que aquella maldita prótesis no le doliera y el bastón no ayudaba una vez que se cansaba. Saludo a todos en el lobby y subió al elevador, se fue directo a casa de los Whitlock y luego paso a casa de los MaCarthy, no encontró a nadie y empezaba a preocuparse, reviso el apartamento de los Rastegui, el vacío de los Black, paso por 5 niveles mas y no vio a nadie, por fin se le ocurrió subir al penthouse.

En cuanto entro al lugar se dio cuenta de que todos se encontraban ahí, la estancia del recibidor estaba desierta pero el griterío de niños y risas de adultos se escuchaba desde el fondo, lo que claramente significaba que todos estaban en el la estancia de la piscina y olía a humo de carbón lo que significaba que harían ahí una comida y nadie lo había llamado. Estaba a punto de empezar a formarse todo tipo de teorías contra el, cuando el sonido del elevador exploto en sus oídos y de él salieron Jacob, Rastegui y otra señorita que no conocía.

\- Vaya Cullen eres realmente escurridizo, he ido a buscarte a tu oficina y en el camino encontré a Black. ¿Podríamos tener unas palabras?

\- Ehhhh

Edward no alcanzo a responder tal cual antes de ser arrastrado a una de las habitaciones de invitado en el penthouse y no fue hasta que estuvieron encerrados que Rastegui empezó a despotricar.

\- De acuerdo mal nacido, solo lo diré una vez por que si tengo que volver a tocar el tema es por que te estaré metiendo una bala entre los dos ojos, ¿Me oyes?

\- Si

\- Lo que hiciste es algo que simplemente no tiene nombre, yo estuve ahí maldito, vi lo que hiciste, todo el proceso para limpiarla en la camioneta, limpiar sus heridas de cada chupetón, cada mordida, cada corte, yo sostuve la hebilla de tu maldito cinturón incrustado en su muslo, fuimos mi esposa y yo quienes limpiamos los restos de tu semen y su sangre entre sus piernas así que déjame decirte que no pienso permitir que la hieras de ninguna manera ¿entiendes? A mi, Cullen, tu cara de pobrecito de mi, tu jeta de ténganme lastima por mis hijos, me vale madres, una sola lagrima imbécil, una sola lagrima de ella y te juro por mi vida que unos 15 años en rehabilitación y 20 gemelos, no me harán tener un gramo de lastima o condescendencia por ti.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Gracias? A mi no me des las gracias imbécil, dáselas a la terapeuta de mi bambina o incluso a mi esposa, ellas son las que insisten en que para que Bella pueda ser feliz necesita superarte.

\- ¿Superarme?

\- Si, aunque en mi opinión lo que necesita es caparte y el divorcio.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir por la puerta con sus bolsas de supermercado. ¿Superarlo? Eso era lo que decían, que ella debía superarlo. Le costó unos buenos 15 minutos reponerse de todo lo que había sentido con todo lo que le había dicho Mario Rastegui, había detalles de lo sucedido que conocía y había otros que conocería poco a poco como ese día, todos y cada uno, los viejos y los nuevos eran un clavo incandescente en su corazón, ahora entendíaporque todos estaban reunidos y el no sabia nada. Todo lo que necesitaba saber era que no era bienvenido ahí y no precisamente por los niños, sino porque ella estaba ahí, lo que quería decir que mientras ella se encontrara él no era requerido, saldría de ahí entonces.

Le tomo 5 segundos llegar a la puerta antes de ser interceptado.

\- ¿A donde crees que vas, Cullen?

\- Yooo.

\- Tus hijos te están esperando y Bella sigue sudando como atleta de maratón pensando en que segundo vas a entrar por la puerta, es hora de que hagas esa entrada.

\- No quiero asustarla Jacob, la última vez que me vio, las últimas veces que me ha visto ha terminado aterrorizada y sangrando, mejor me voy. No quiero hacerle mal, de ninguna manera o circunstancia.

\- ¿Cullen?

\- Podrías… podrías decirle a mis bebes que estoy en mi apartamento y que si quieren pueden bajar a verme o tal vez si su mama les da permiso, se pueden quedar a dormir conmigo.

\- De acuerdo.

Edward subió al elevador, ni siquiera volteo cuando Jacob le hablo o cuando se fue, por tanto no vio que Bella estaba parada en silencio detrás de Jacob con ropa seca de sus hijos y había escuchado la conversación.

Aquella conversación resonaba en su cabeza, no quiero hacerle mal, no quiero hacerle mal. Durante la comida envió a los niños con una canasta de distintas cosas preparadas para el, tardaron una buena hora en regresar antes de volverse a ir con otros 3 niños y no regresar hasta entrada la tarde para cuando todos habían tomado camino a sus respectivos hogares. Cuando DJ y Emmy regresaron somnolientos y con hambre, Bella ni siquiera los dejo sentarse, los baño mientras metía los macarrones con queso en el horno para cuando este sonó de que estaban listos, ellos ya tenían otra canasta con la cena e iban desfilando nuevamente hacia abajo en el elevador junto con ella.

\- ¿Mami, vas a ceniar con nosotros?

\- Nooooo.

\- ¿No?

\- Me refería a que ustedes van a cenar con papa y dormirán con el, mañana temprano subirán y yo los preparare para su primer día de escuela con todos sus hermanitos.

\- Mami, tal vies debelias esclibile una caltia a mi papa de como nos tiene quie cuidal.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso DJ?

\- Polr que se la pasia pleguntando pol si tu sabes que tamos contigo.

\- De acuerdo, pensare en ello y ustedes pregúntense si les gustaría dormir de hoy en adelante con su papa y de vez en cuando conmigo, ¿Sale?

\- Siiii.

Pasaron exactamente un mes así, Bella trabaja desde unas oficinas improvisadas en un edificio aledaño en el cual compro el piso para acondicionarlo como parte del buffet, se había decidido a mandar el mensaje a Edward, ella tendría a los niños durante las tardes desde las 2 de la tarde hasta las 7 de la noche donde los mandaría en sus respectivas pijamas a cenar y dormir con el, el plan hasta el momento funcionaba. Cada domingo hacían la tradicional comida de la piscina, el no subía ese día pero ella siempre le mandaba a los niños y otros colados a estar un rato con el, para los 2 meses ella decidió que ella saldría un fin de semana para que el pudiera convivir con todos y ella salía de compras o algo así.

Edward le mandaba mensajes con los niños, cuando hacían algo, cuando le contaban algo que ella tal vez debía saber, circunstancias de los horarios y sobre todo su agradecimiento por todo lo que ella permitía. Nadie sabia que ese método de comunicación funcionaba a la perfección no solo porque se enteraba de todo sobre los niños, sino por que mantenía comunicación con el, lo que la hacia extrañamente sentirse segura de estar a escasos metros de él, no pudo explicárselo ni a su terapeuta pero lo cierto era que cada día podía dormir con mas facilidad y mas tranquila, ya no se despertaba pensando en que Edward la atacaría, ahora el hecho de que sus hijos entraran y salieran de la penthouse a cualquier hora ya no la ponía ansiosa y esas visitas a media noche de alguno de ellos por que tenia pesadillas o por que ese día quería dormir con mama, ya no la despertaban alterada o a la defensiva, ahora simplemente esperaba pacientemente oyendo cada puerta abrir y cerrar hasta que sentía como la cama se movía y de repente un bracito la abrazaba, un pie la rozaba o alguien caía encima de ella. No, ella ya no gritaba.

Para el tercer mes, ella tomo una decisión. Ella le pidió a MaCarthy, Whitlock, y Provolone que le pusieran una oficina en Cullen, su idea no era tal cual estar ahí siempre pero dado que era la representante legal de la empresa, la encargada de las sociedades de todos los mencionados y la encargada de sus inversiones en la bolsa. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fue su alegría a que Edward también lo acepto, que hizo lo increíble, tomo su laptop y accedió al sistema de rastreo que había puesto en todo el edificio y en toda la empresa, la conversación que escucho la hizo pensar en muchas cosas.

\- ¿Estas seguro Edward?

\- Si Emmett, ella hace ya mucho por mi.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Bueno ella me permite convivir todos los días con mis hijos, ahora incluso me ha dejado un par de domingos botaneros con ustedes, ella es increíble, después de todo lo que hice que me permita vivir en el mismo país, ya no digamos en el mismo edificio es un milagro.

\- Ella ha progresado mucho, mi hija es muy fuerte.

\- Exacto Carlisle y por eso yo creo que merece poder venir a la oficina sin el temor de poder toparse conmigo por ahí, solo existe un elevador para la zona de oficinas así que no puedo tomar el de servicio como lo hago en casa.

\- Vamos Edward, usa las escaleras y listo.

\- No amigos, además la mejor oficina que se puede acondicionar a ella es donde esta la sala de juntas y esta justo enfrente de la mía, no quiero incomodarla, no quiero ni siquiera ponerla nerviosa por tanto me mudare de oficina a la zona de informática.

\- Yo opino que podemos cambiar oficinas, yo puedo esperar a que se acondicione mi sucursal bancaria y poner mis oficinas ahí y darle mi actual oficina a mi hija.

\- Es uno por el precio de tres, no se preocupen de hecho yo no tardare mas de 2 días en arreglarlo todo.

\- No es necesario Edward, como tu muy bien sabes mi oficina general no estaba en este piso hasta que tu te ausentaste dos años, yo simplemente regresare al piso de abajo y Bella tomara mi oficina.

\- Esa es una idea excelente Jasper, no habíamos pensado en eso.

\- Si pero…

Continuaron los dimes y diretes en cuanto a la oficina, lo que empezó a exasperarla y sin pensarlo activo las comunicaciones y hablo.

\- ¿Puedo opinar?

\- Demonios…

\- Carajo…

\- Hijaaa…

\- Bella…

\- Buen día, caballeros.

\- Te aseguro hijita postiza que si me vuelves a dar un susto como esos te voy a aventar del balcón de mi casi-penthouse.

\- Si, Bella, mi corazón te agradecería enormemente que no me vuelvas a pegar un susto así, mi hija te lo agradecería.

\- Lo lamento.

\- No te preocupes hija, simplemente no conocen tus sutiles tácticas, dinos tu opinión pequeña.

\- Me tome la libertad de hojear los planos de la torre Cullen y me gustaría que mi oficina sea la antigua sala de espera en el desnivel del piso de gerencia.

\- Te has vuelto loca, mujer esos dos cuartos son solo miradores, ni siquiera hay elevador para esa zona.

\- Emmett, el sutil, tiene razón esta vez Bella, solo se accede a ese lugar por unas escaleras en este piso.

\- Lo se, para entrar a esa zona tengo que llegar por las escaleras ocultas entre la oficina de Emmett y la sala de juntas enfrente de… Edward.

\- Hija hasta yo conozco esos cuartos, están muy cerrados ¿no crees?

\- Pero podría remodelarlos papa.

\- Te van a pegar los aires, Bellita.

\- Por Dios Emmett, vivo en un pent-house, te aseguro que para cuando termine de remodelar mi oficina, me vas a envidiar el lugar.

\- No creo, estamos hablando del techo del helipuerto.

\- Pero puedo reconstruirlo.

\- De acuerdo, yo no me opongo.

\- Si hija, si es lo que quieres por mi no hay problema.

\- Bueno, para las 12 del día llegaran mis invitados de honor, acabo de contratar a la constructora.

\- Bella, por Dios, aquí hay un equipo de ingenieros, somos una constructora.

\- Pero de barcos…

\- Jasper mi amigo sabelotodo, ella tiene un punto…

\- Eso sin demeritar al arquitecto entre nosotros.

\- Yo tengo estudios en arquitectura pero no acreditados.

\- Hija postiza de mi corazón, tu tienes estudios fantasmas en casi todo.

\- Vamos Emmett, no es tan mala idea la de mi hija no postiza.

\- Solo tengo una cosa mas que decirles, no quiero que nadie se preocupe, la remodelación no durara mas de 30 días pero lo hare solo con una condición.

\- ¿Condición?

\- Si

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que no te muevas de tu oficina, Edward.

El aludido jadeo de sorpresa, ella le pedía que se quedara aun cuando ella estaría ahí. No pudo hablar, se decidió por simplemente asentir con la cabeza y pensar, que ella los observaba como antes, ella siempre vigilándolo desde las 4 cámaras en su oficina, sin más subió la cabeza y miro directamente a la cámara. Bella sintió su mirada como si estuviera enfrente de ella, lo que nunca pensó es poder hacer una gracia sobre ello.

\- Vamos Cullen, no me mires así, no puedo huir de ti para siempre… estamos en contacto chicos.

\- ¿Ella tiene cámaras aquí?

\- Si, hay cuatro cámaras en esta oficina.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Antes de… bueno antes de…

\- Escúpelo ya.

\- Cuando nosotros… estábamos bien ella y yo teníamos conversaciones todos los días, tiene un circuito cerrado en todos las suites y departamentos de la torre, todo este edificio tiene un circuito cerrado de vigilancia que ella controla únicamente, pasábamos horas platicando y observándome era como si siempre estuviera aquí o en mi depar…

Edward se quedo pensando en lo que implicaba aquello, ella podía observarlo durante las noches y en como el convivía con los niños, ella definitivamente los observaba a ellos no a el pero ya era algo, era un enorme paso.

Bella en realidad no lo hacia pero a pesar de que se había despedido seguía escuchando aquella conversación, después de todo ni siquiera era mayor de edad en realidad, de vez en vez, hacia sus niñadas como en ese momento de estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

\- ¿Ella tiene cámaras en nuestras oficinas, también?

Bella soltó una carcajada que todos escucharon y voltearon al unísono hacia la pared como si en verdad pudieran ver una cámara que media solo 4 milímetros dentro de la pared.

\- Dios… casi puedo leer sus mentes.

\- ¿Tienes cámaras en todas las oficinas, hija?

\- Si en todas…

Bella soltó otra carcajada al ver como Emmett, Jasper y su papa se ponían colorados cual tomates y fue turno de Edward para reírse de ellos, saco su cámara e intento tomarles una foto pero todos se cubrieron, para desgracia de aquellos apenados Bella fue mas rápida, todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar que la impresora empezó a funcionar por si sola.

\- Demonios Cullen, tu oficina esta embrujada.

\- Es solo la impresora, tontos.

Edward se acercó a la impresora justo en el momento en que terminaba de imprimir, era nada mas y nada menos que una foto perfecta, una foto de la vista de aquella minúscula camarita tomando a los tres muy sonrojados picaros y a Edward riéndose de ellos.

\- Voy a sacarle copias a esto y ponerlo en cada periódico de cada piso de esta empresa.

\- Tu haces eso y yo pongo la foto tuya sacándote los mocos junto con Emmett en la primaria.

\- ¿Cómo demonios tienes esa foto?

\- Tu esposa es mi hermana, recuerdas.

\- Pero eso también me afecta a mí.

\- ¿Ese es mi problema?

\- No peleis caballeros, prometo que cuando sus respectivas esposas los visiten apagare el circuito y prometo que ya no sacare videos a nadie.

\- ¿Queee?

\- ¿Qué carajo?

\- Bueno fueron un pedido especial, la conejita, la colegiala y cleopatra me lo agradecieron.

\- Dios…

\- Diantres…

\- Hijaaa…

\- Ohhh vamos, no pongan esa cara, mejor pregúntense si algún día los dejaran verlos… bueno ahora si los dejo, hubo un cambio de porcentajes, saludos.

Todos se despidieron y ella se desconecto, Edward se agarraba el estomago de tanto reírse, en eso entro Jacob a la oficina.

\- ¿De que te ríes tanto como loco, Cullen?

\- Ya sabes, cosas de la vida.

\- ¿Y ustedes por que tienen esa cara de espanto?

\- Jacob mi amigo, ¿Recuerdas el sistema de circuito cerrado que implanto Bella aquí?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, esa mujer es una maniática de la seguridad, en este edificio y en la torre hay más cámaras que en todo el fuerte Noxs, el pentágono y la casa blanca juntos.

\- Demonios….

\- Deja te explico, al parecer Bella tiene evidencia gravada de los aquí presentes llevando a cabo actividades extracurriculares con una sexi conejita, una despampanante colegiala y una sensual cleopatra.

Ver el sonrojo y la foto en las manos de Edward hizo que este y Jacob soltaran otra carcajada atronadora que recorrió todo el piso 83 del rascacielos aquel. Sin más que decir, los tres aludidos salieron por la puerta sin mirar atrás dejando a los sonrientes solos.

\- Me rio pero me acaba de pasar lo mismo con una linda vaquerita que también pidió video para llevar, jejeje.

Jacob para cuando pudieron dejar de reírse le explico que Bella lo mandaba a supervisar el asunto de la reconstrucción, comos, cuandos y dondes de todo, Edward lo llevo a la zona donde seria la reconstrucción, cuando Jacob lo vio solo dijo que quedaría grandioso, él no pensaba los mismo pero no discutiría.

Los siguientes 30 días fueron algo incomodos por la cantidad de vibraciones y ruidillos pero nadie se quejo o dijo algo, Bella no se había aparecido por ahí, solo Jacob iba todos los días, de vez en vez iba con todos los niños y visitaban papa por papa, oficina por oficina, Bella no dejaba de sorprender a todos tomando las fotos mas lindas de todos juntos con cada respectivo papa y haciendo que cada impresora funcionara por si sola al imprimir dichas fotos.

Cuando la oficina estuvo lista, amueblada y decorada, llego la caballería.


	40. Cap 40: Mas cerca

Más cerca

Un día sin el mas previo aviso llegaron todos al edificio Cullen, un ejercito de niños cargando bolsas, globos, arreglos coloridos y demás, las esposas cargando regalos, detalles y hasta un pastel, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y el mismo Edward solo pudieron mirar pasar a toda la comitiva y no les dijeron nada. Como buenos curiosos miraron desaparecer a todos por las escaleras.

\- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que esta pasando?

\- No, bueno al menos yo no.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- A mi ni me miren, vi a mi Rose pasar por enfrente de mi y ni me pelo, me siento indignado.

\- Mi niña casi me piso los cayos y ni me saludo.

\- ¿Se podrían quitar del paso? ESTORBAN.

Los aludidos brincaron y se quitaron del paso, cuando se dieron cuenta que era Jacob, preguntaron.

\- ¿Jacob, que sucede?

\- No tengo idea de que tramaron sus mujeres pero hasta mi Nessie se vio envuelta en este asunto, yo sé que solo soy burro de carga y que ustedes no deben de subir.

Jacob desapareció por el pasillo sin mirar atrás, los cuatro curiosos se quedaron ahí estirando las orejas por si lograban escuchar algo, lejos de risitas y grititos de niños, no se escuchaba nada más. Ninguno de ellos había subido a ver las remodelaciones por petición explicita de Bella, la única vez que el curioso de Emmett se trato de escabullir hacia ahí, ella le mando al policía del piso diciéndole que estaba prohibido el paso por seguridad. Después de unas buenas dos horas, los curiosos se volvieron a posicionar al frente de aquellas escaleras, tratando de indagar algo.

\- Digo, que no se supone que nosotros somos los mandamases en este lugar.

\- Pues yo veo como hemos sido degradados a chismosos y curiosos.

\- ¿Me pregunto que están tramando esas mujeres?

\- ¿Yo me pregunto, exactamente lo mismo, caballeros?

Ya nadie brincaba cuando la oían hablar de repente pero eso no quería decir que no los exaltara.

\- Hijita de mentiritas, ¿Qué no se supone que tú eres la gurú del espionaje?

\- Si Bella ¿No tienes cámaras ahí?

\- Claro que las tengo pero desde que entro Rosalie, Alice y Nessie hay algo bloqueando las 32 cámaras, no logro ver nada.

\- ¿32?

\- Pero si solo son dos cuartos, por todos los santos, hija mía de verdad que eres muy detallista con eso del circuito cerrado.

\- Ya entenderán porque.

En ese momento, cual marabunta empezaron a desfilar todos hacia abajo, niños, adolescentes y las respectivas esposas, Jacob venia agarrado de la mano junto con su Nessie. Para sorpresa de ellos, sus esposas solo los besaron y pasaron a ver a la respectiva secretaria de cada quien, sus hijos se despidieron de ellos sin decir nada mas, ahora que no había nadie arriba tal vez ellos podrían subir.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van?

\- Como que a donde, arriba, quiero saber que pasa.

\- No caballeros, lo único que ustedes necesitan saber es que tienen que despejar su horario a partir de las 2 de la tarde.

\- Hermanita chismosita, sé que estas oyendo, quédate justo donde estas voy para allá.

\- Pero Jacob, al menos dame una pista.

\- Nada de pistas, voy para allá.

Todos regresaron a sus respectivas oficinas cual niños regañados, incluso la misma Bella que había casi corrido al penthouse a activar las cámaras suplementarias que también para su desilusión habían sido tapadas.

Bella regreso a su oficina en el edificio continuo a la torre resignada, sabia que algo planeaban pero nunca pudo saber que, Jacob llego unos minutos después por ella, técnicamente su única explicación fue te tenemos una sorpresa, ni preguntes.

Fue arrastrada a su hogar, el cual se encontraba invadido de niños. Su bañera estaba lista, Alice, Rose y Esme casi la bañaron, le compraron un vestido de coctel muy coqueto pero algo escotado para su gusto así que se puso un chal sobre este, todas comentaron al respecto.

\- Vamos hija, es hora de que dejes de esconderte.

\- Pero no me gusta como me veo, es…

\- Eres tu amiga, todas tenemos cicatrices y es hora de que dejes de avergonzarte por las tuyas.

\- Hija yo tengo las cicatrices de mis dos cesáreas y tu me has visto con bikini, no me avergüenzo de ello.

\- Si, pero…

\- Lo sabemos Bella, algunas de las tuyas tiene forma de mordidas.

\- Exacto.

\- Bella, algunas si se notan otras no y de todas maneras no puedes pasarte toda la vida escondiéndolas, pasaste por algo traumático ya has superado mucho pero esto afecta directamente tu autoestima Bella, no vamos a dejar ninguna de nosotras que eso te supere.

\- Bella a mi, EJ me dejo estrías en el vientre y no me ves andar tapándomelas.

\- Pero eso es distinto, casi no se notan pues se disimulan con tu tono de piel y esas son cicatrices de orgullo, no de pena.

\- Las tuyas también Bella, pasaste por algo difícil, sobreviviste, tienes dos hermosos hijos debido a ello ya supéralo, además tu no tienes estrías, eso me provoca hasta envidia.

\- Si hija, tienes un cuerpo escultural y hermoso, no te escondas, nunca lo hagas, ya no.

\- Pero…

\- No hay pero que valga, hoy será un vestido, a partir de mañana serán escotes, la cima será el bikini…

\- ¿Bikini?

\- Vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Te tenemos una sorpresa.

Y así fue, se termino de vestir, la llevaron hasta el estacionamiento se subieron todos a una limosina o un trio de ellas, le taparon los ojos y la condujeron a algún lugar. Calles y más calles, escalones, elevadores, más escalones, murmullos que no oía claramente debajo de los audífonos que le pusieron.

Edward no podía creer lo que veía, traían a Bella con unos tapa ojos muy chistosos, con audífonos y casi la arrastraban para que caminara Rose y Alice, no entendía como era que Bella llevaba aquel enorme chal que la tapaba de la cintura para arriba, en aquellas oficinas llenas de personas no se sentía fría y ella con ese abrigo debía de empezar a sentir calor. Vio como EJ llevaba a Emmett del brazo desde su oficina, la pequeña hadita llevaba a su papa igual, DJ jalaba a Carlisle y en ese mismo momento el sintió como Emmy le hablaba y le decía que si podía tomarlo de la mano, lo hizo y lo dirigieron hacia arriba juntos detrás de Bella.

Desde que subieron al piso, no podía creer lo que veía, lo que originalmente eran dos lúgubres cuartos sin ventanas, ahora se había convertido en cuatro cuartos de ventanales en las cuatro paredes, comunicados entre si por marcos de madera, la estructura de carga del helipuerto hecho de vigas de acero habían sido forradas de madera, todo el edificio tenia un borde de pasamanos de vidrios súper gruesos así como las paredes, un cuarto era un oficina súper acondicionada, el segundo era un laboratorio informático y tecnológico computacional que todo gobierno envidiaría, el tercero era un bloque con una enorme mesa que se veía era una sala de juntas, el cuarto era un enorme sala de juegos para niños acondicionado con todo tipo de juegos para estos, solo se preguntaba que eran esos cuartos que no eran de paredes de vidrio detrás de la oficina de Bella, todo estaba adornado con globos, serpentinas y confetis, en la sala había comida y pastel, ahora entendía era una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida o algo así.

Edward no tubo tiempo de indagar más con la vista por que en ese momento escucho como Rose, Alice y Bella cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras las primeras dos trataban de quitarle el abrigo a Bella y esta no se dejaba, a girones por fin se lo lograron quitar, cuanto empezaron a gritar…

\- Unooo

\- Doooos

\- Treees

\- SORPRESAAAAAA

Gritaron todos al unísono mientras al mismo tiempo le quitaban a Bella los audífonos y la dejaban ver, todos se sorprendieron cuando la vieron llorando al momento destaparle los ojos pero no le dieron tiempo de reaccionar, todos los niños corrieron a ella y la abrazaron, fue precisamente cuando ella cargo a Emmy y DJ, que todos se dieron cuenta lo que escondía. Bella tenia sobre todo el pecho marcas y cicatrices, grandes pequeñas, gruesas, delgadas, notorias y no muy notorias, Edward ahora entendía por que ese gran abrigo e incluso las lagrimas, no era que el estuviera ahí sino que tapaba su cuerpo, se sentía morirse, él era el culpable de aquello.

No hubo tiempo para mas, ella subió la vista y se encontró con la de él, fue como si un rayo partiera a Edward en aquel momento, tenia mas de un año que no se veían así y para atrás de eso, tenia mas de dos años. Edward asintió con la cabeza en un muestra de respeto, ella reacciono de la manera mas inesperada, al ya no tener a los pequeños en sus brazos su escote quedaba expuesto y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, trato de taparse con sus brazos, trato de esconder las cicatrices de el, sin embargo Alice y Rosalie fueron muy inteligentes, la agarraron cada una de una mano y la llevaron a la sala de juntas donde estaba la comida y el pastel, no la dejaron en ningún momento taparse, dándole instrucciones de pasar los platos o servir algo, de hacer que ella les enseñara los cuartos, uno por uno, la entretenían para que no pudiera taparse. Él se sentía el ser más maldito.

El tuvo la intención de irse para hacerla sentir mas tranquila pero mientras los niños la entretenían, Jasper, Emmett y Jacob se le acercaron junto con un plato con Hot dogs y una hamburguesa.

\- Realmente he llegado a pensar que me gustaría tener una pizca de la inteligencia de mi Alice.

\- Y que lo digas, mi Rose es sorprendente.

\- La verdad su idea fue excelente, lo sigue siendo y Mario será chef pero las mejores hamburguesas las prepara mi Nessie.

\- ¿A que se refieren?

\- Cada domingo y debo decir cada día, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Nessie y cada mujer chica o grande en la torre han intentado hacer que ella vista mas natural.

\- ¿Más natural?

\- Tal vez tú no lo hayas visto Cullen pero Bella tiene un serio problema de autoestima.

\- ¿Queee?

\- Desde que empezaron a convivir en Suecia y en Londres, todas han intentado apoyarla en ese aspecto, ella se cierra a usar escotes, bikinis o cualquier cosa que enseñe el mínimo de piel.

\- Si, debido a las cicatrices de lo ocurrido ella solo usa camisas completamente cerradas y de manga larga, o blusas de cuello de tortuga pura ropa tan recatada que podría pasar por monja.

\- Mi hermanita si se pone faldas pero no por arriba de la rodilla pero en cuanto a lo de arriba simplemente se esconde de todos.

\- Dios, esto es mi culpa.

\- Claro que es tu culpa idiota y eso lo sabemos todos, ahora se trata de hacer que ella supere eso y lo que han hecho hoy sus esposas es un gran paso.

\- Eso es cierto, esta tan preocupada por que no vean sus cicatrices que paso por alto tu estancia aquí, eso es un enorme salto.

\- Me alegra ver que todos tratan de ayudarla, hasta los niños. Me retiro para que ella pueda estar más cómoda.

Bella siento aun sin verlo el exacto momento en que el abandono el cuarto pero no por que sintiera mejor, sino por que sintió un vacío de repente. Volteo y lo busco con la mirada y no lo vio, tenia razón se había ido. No podía creer lo que le habían hecho, una gran fiesta sorpresa con pastel y todo, estuvieron ahí por varias horas, los niños jugaron y conversaron, los adultos convivieron entre ellos pero Edward nunca regreso y por mas que ella trato de ponerse de nuevo el abrigo, llego un momento sin mas en que vio como alguien lo aventaba por el borde. Eventualmente poco a poco todos se fueron retirando, la iban a dejar acomodarse en su oficina, otro pájaro que mataron ese día aquellas mujeres, llevaba tres días tratando de decidirse a ir a su oficina y pasar por enfrente de Edward, ese día la habían pasado como si nada, no por sus propios medios pero lo habían hecho y ahora no sentía miedo de estar ahí.

Ahora el problema radicaba en como salir de ahí sin un abrigo o cosa con que taparse, dejo todo acomodado para ahí y bajo cautelosamente, estaba sola, Jacob se había llevado a sus hijos y ella debía regresar sola como parte de su gran valor a salir así como estaba, el problema es que no tenia aquel valor, eran ya pasadas las 6, no se veía ninguna secretaria a la vista, las oficinas de su papa, Emmett y Jasper se veían cerradas y apagadas, la única con las lámparas prendidas era la de Edward.

Le tomo otra media hora de agarrar valor para atreverse a entrar en la oficina aquella, auto convencerse que el hecho de que estuviera prendida la lámpara no significaba que el estuviera ahí y para cuando notara si estaba o no, ya estaría ahí y actuaria en consecuencia.

Ni siquiera toco a la puerta, simplemente la abrió y entro. Lo que se encontró no era lo que esperaba, Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio frente al ordenador pero sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas, pero cuando levanto la vista y se encontró con la de ella, su sorpresa fue obvia.

\- Bellaaa…

Fue un susurro tan bajo que no supo si lo dijo o simplemente ella leyó sus labios, ella entro en la oficina pero no cerró la puerta.

\- Yo, bueno yo… pues yo… me… me… preguntaba… me preguntaba… si tu… pues tu… podrías… bueno si podrías… prestarme tu… bueno tu… saco…

\- Claro.

Él se paro inmediatamente pero vio el momento en que ella dio un paso hacia atrás debido a su repentino movimiento. Se levanto, quito el saco del perchero y se dirigió hacia ella, vio en ella que seguía tratando de cubrirse el pecho y los brazos como podía pero aun así seguía sus movimientos como águila. Decidió caminar despacio hacia ella, dejo el saco en la pequeña sala de tres sillones individuales que ella misma había puesto ahí y se dirigió nuevamente hacia atrás.

\- Tómalo pequeña, yo no… no me acercare, no temas por favor, no te hare daño.

Ella no contesto, simplemente corrió hacia el saco y el abrigo ahí, los tomo y se puso el primero y salió corriendo, sin embargo se detuvo justo al llegar a la puerta, se puso también el abrigo de él, el cual le tapaba hasta los pies, se dio vuelta nuevamente, no quería huir.

\- Gra… gracias.

\- De nada pequeña, todo lo que necesites… tu gustas ehhh, sentarte…

\- Ehhh, bue… bueno, un momento.

Para sorpresa de Edward, ella accedió y con pasos lentos, pequeños y poco decididos llego nuevamente hasta uno de los sillones y se sentó. Edward decidió romper el silencio después de unos minutos con preguntas triviales.

\- ¿Jacob se llevo a los niños?

\- Ehhh si.

\- ¿Te gusto tu fiesta?

\- Lo… lo disfrute.

\- Me pareció increíble lo que hiciste con ese lugar, eres impresionante.

\- ¿Po po por que, te fuiste?

\- Bueno yo, pensé, en ese momento… pensé en que te hallabas un poco tensa y no quería incomodarte con mi presencia.

\- Gra… gracias.

\- De nada, yo entiendo.

\- Si.

\- Te agradezco que entraras, yo siempre estaré a tu servicio, yo estoy en deuda contigo, no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que me permites hacer con Emmy y DJ.

El silencio cayo entre ellos, nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, solo fue un pequeño movimiento que hizo Edward lo que puso a Bella de repente alerta, poniéndose de pie y colocándose en un segundo detrás de aquel mueble.

Edward lo entendía pero las reacciones de ella lo herían, hizo lo único que pudo hacer.


	41. Cap 41: Perdóname

Perdóname

La reacción de Bella a un simple movimiento de su parte logro hacer que Edward temblara de horror, desesperación y de coraje, nadie podría entender todos los sentimientos que se alojaban en su interior pero era algo desesperante, la necesidad de alcohol o de inyectarse algo lo ataco tan fuerte que se llevo la mano a la garganta.

Tenía que hacer que algo para detener esa sensación de estarse ahogando, le temblaban las manos, las piernas y sentía que el pecho le dolía, se paro de repente por el dolor. Bella no supo como interpretar lo que sucedía, pensó que se acercaría a ella pero lo único que podía ver era como se quedaba estático tocándose el pecho y la garganta pero fue el temblor en sus manos lo que la hizo entender lo que le pasaba.

\- ¿Podrías sentarte?

\- Si.

\- No te muevas, por favor.

Edward se sentó en automático, obedeciéndola, cuando ella se dio cuenta que él no se movía y estaba muy quieto, ella se acercó a la zona de bar, se dio cuenta que la tetera estaba encendida y tenia agua caliente, le preparo un te y se hizo uno ella, se acercó del lado contrario a donde él estaba y puso los dos te's sobre la mesita de centro entre los sillones donde ella regreso a sentarse.

\- ¿Puedes… podrías?… ehhh gustas sentarte acá y platicar un rato…

\- Si claro.

\- Solo no… no hagas movimientos bruscos… ehhh ¿Si?

Él se paro lentamente y camino detenidamente, sentía su mirada clavada en el pero el no subió la mirada para no asustarla, no sabia por que le dolía tanto el cuerpo de repente, se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón, le costó trabajo sentarse en aquel sillón.

Bella noto claramente como aun le costaba trabajo sentarse en lugares más bajos de la silla promedio normal o de la especializada que veía utilizaba normalmente.

\- ¿Sigues sintiendo síntomas de abstinencia?

\- Si, la verdad es que si.

\- To tomate tu te, los líquidos calientes son buenos para la sensación de ardor en la garganta. ¿Te sigue sangrando la nariz?

\- Solo a veces, ya no es tan seguido como en el principio.

\- ¿Te sigue doliendo la cadera o la prótesis?

\- Si esa si, es incomoda se ha reducido pero sigo siéndola cada día sobre todo…

\- Cuando hace frio.

\- Si.

\- ¿A ti te duele?

\- Solo cuando hace mucho frio o cuando paso mucho tiempo en la misma posición, los masajes ayudan mucho.

\- Yo agradezco cada día que fuera yo ese día y no tú.

\- Te estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi ese día, yo… yo no debí reaccionar así, si te hubiera ayudado tal vez las cosas hubieran sido lo mismo.

\- No Bella, las cosas pasaron como debían pasar, prefiero perder la vida que permitir que alguien te lastime.

\- Ehhh.

\- Gracias por él te, la verdad es que si ayuda.

\- Si.

\- Te te tengo una pregunta…

\- Dime, pregúntame lo quieras Bella, puedes hacer, decir o pedirme lo que quieras.

\- ¿Te sientes… bueno tu como… no te molesta que vean tu… bueno te incomoda…?

\- ¿Las cicatrices?

\- Siii.

\- Nooo.

\- ¿No?

\- No.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, ¿Me permites contarte algo?

\- Si.

\- Veras pequeña, yo también tengo muchas cicatrices no como… bueno a lo que me refiero es que no solo tengo cicatrices de operaciones o de las balas.

\- ¿Qué otras?

\- ¿Me permites?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Enseñártelas, prometo no asustarte.

\- Bueno.

Edward se arremango la camisa dejando la vista sus brazos, Bella se arrincono en el sillón un poco temerosa de sus movimientos, Edward de repente volteo los brazos y Bella jadeo.

\- Todos decían que estaba loco pero completamente drogado no sientes del todo el dolor, ganaba dólares dejando que otros me quemaran o me cortaron apostando en que en algún momento gritaría, jamás lo hice, yooo…

\- Tú tratabas de imitar mi incapacidad para poder gritar.

\- Varias veces me metí a competencias de peleas callejeras, yo buscaba sentir dolor, muchas veces solo dejaban que me pegaran.

\- No debiste hacer eso.

\- Tal vez, ahora se eso pero en aquel entonces sentir dolor me aliviaba un poco de como me sentía conmigo mismo.

\- Pero no debiste.

\- El punto es que me hice muchas cicatrices, a veces estaba tan tomado o tan drogado que caía noqueado en cualquier lugar y despertaba horas después con grandes moretones y cortadas, tengo también cicatrices en los lugares donde me inyectaba, tengo demasiadas cicatrices.

\- ¿Los bebes te preguntan por ellas?

\- Si y siempre les he dicho que no me avergüenzo de ellas, les he contado de las que me acuerdo como me las hice, también lo que he hecho por recuperarme de todo aquello por lo que pase, les he contado que no me da pena mostrarlas por que son la evidencia de que pase por algo malo y poco a poco he salido adelante, que hice algo muy malo y fue mi forma de sobreponerme un poco.

\- Yo no puedo, me da miedo, me da… pena.

Edward se abrió la camisa y le enseño a Bella las cicatrices en su pecho, la mas notoria era sin duda la enorme raya que atravesaba su pecho por la mitad.

\- Mis cicatrices son vergonzosas Bella, yo hice algo malo y llevo la evidencia en el cuerpo de mis repulsivos actos,,, tu mi amor eres un ser hermoso e inocente, tu llevas en ti lo imbécil que soy yo, tu no tuviste la culpa, tu no hiciste nada malo, tu no tuviste culpa de nada mi vida…

\- Pero las tuyas son cicatrices normales, las mías son… mordidas…

\- Dios mio…

Edward no lo pensó, simplemente se paro de repente arrojo la mesita y cayo al piso hincado. Bella pego un grito y se hizo bolita en aquel sillón de repente aterrada e inmóvil.

\- Isabella Black, no hay palabras adecuadas o justas para que yo pueda expresar lo arrepentido que estoy de el daño que te cause, lo arrepentido que estoy de haberte herido, maltratado de haberte… violado. Lo siento, lo lamento tanto, te ruego te imploro que me perdones, te pido con el corazón en la mano me perdones.

A aquel enorme hombre se le quebró la voz pero no por ello callo.

\- Estoy a tu pies y me pasare la vida hincado frente a ti rogándote por tu perdón, sé que no lo merezco, sé que no merezco que me dieras… me otorgaras el regalo de hacerme padre pudiendo tomar otra decisión, eres el ser mas dadivoso, puro y desinteresado que conozco, eres un ángel Bella y yo solo soy el don nadie que se atrevió a agredir a un ser sin defecto alguno.

\- Yooo..

\- Bella, no debe darte pena o miedo enseñar las mordidas que te hice, tu eres inocente de eso, esos son signos de batalla, aquí el único que debe sentir vergüenza, miedo, coraje y desazón soy yo, nadie mas que yo por que soy el causante de eso, yo y nadie mas amor, yo y nadie mas.

\- Pero…

\- No amor, sin pero's fuiste, eres y siempre serás el ser mas hermoso sobre esta tierra, tanto por dentro como por fuera, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, tu cuerpo es perfecto con o sin cicatrices, tu por dentro eres mas que solo inteligencia, perspicacia o miedos, eres un conjunto de dones, virtudes y mínimos defectos que te hacen inigualablemente perfecta, tu para mi eres un ángel perfecto.

\- Pero no me gustan…

\- Yo me tarde un año para volver a caminar niña, tu puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites para volver a mostrarte al mundo y aun si decides no volver a mostrar tu cuerpo, siempre será tu decisión. Todos nosotros, toda tu familia, tus hijos, tus amigo, todos te amamos por quien eres tu, no por como te vez tu.

\- ¿En serio, lo crees?

\- Lo creo y lo puedo jurar, eres y siempre serás un ángel perfecto.

\- El tiempo… el tiempo me ha ayudado un poco a superar algo lo sucedido.

\- Bendito sea el tiempo y bendita seas tu Bella.

\- Amo a mis bebes, no me imagino la vida sin ellos…

\- Yo tampoco, si te soy honesto…

\- ¿Edward?

\- ¿Si?

\- Párate ya, te debe de estar doliendo… ¿No te duele?

\- Si te soy honesto, me súper duele.

Edward se quedo atónito cuando vio a Bella pararse, acercarse a él y ayudarlo a pararse del piso donde se encontraba hincado. El noto que ella simplemente actuó, no pensó en lo que hizo hasta que lo tenia sentado sobre el sillón y reacciono no por que lo estuviera tocando y ayudando, sino por que el saco que le quedaba enorme se le resbalo dejando a la vista las marcadas mordidas sobre su hombro izquierdo, eran 4 seguidas de varias mas pequeñas y varias rayitas como de medio centímetro cercanas a estas, ahora entendía eso de que tuvo que drenársele la sangre coagulada de aquellas mordidas, él no lo pensó también simplemente actuó, dio un beso a cada cicatriz dejándola a ella paralizada.

\- No me va a bastar la vida para compensarte por lo que te cause, no me va a bastar el mundo para ofrecerte, no me va a bastar nada para lograr un día que tu seas feliz y plena. Perdóname, Bella.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se retiro, se fue a su propio sillón y se sentó nuevamente.

\- Siempre pensé que el día que volviéramos a hablar, agarraría un bate y te molería a palos…

\- Hazlo pequeña, si con eso logro una pizca de tu perdón o mejor, si con eso tu logras superarlo todo, te ofrezco mi vida, has lo que tengas que hacer. Lo merezco.

Ella se paro decidida, se acercó rápidamente a él y le propino un puñetazo que le encesto directamente al ojo, un golpe de ella no representaba nada peligroso para el, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sintió un tremendo bofetón en la mejilla contraria. Él se preparaba para el siguiente golpe pero lo que recibió fue solo un suspiro.

\- Hazlo pequeña valiente, tu lo necesitas y yo me lo merezco.

\- Nooo

\- ¿No?

\- Nooooo

Ella se irguió frente a él y se alejó hacia la puerta, el siguió hablando.

\- Hacer lo que a veces uno necesita no es malo, Bella. Yo aprendí eso.

\- Si, tal vez, no se… pero yo estoy segura que hacerte daño, pegarte o cosas así no me ayudan en nada, yo siento… feo.

\- Eso crees pero en realidad te puede ayudar, la venganza no es buena pero si reconforta en muchos casos.

\- Tal vez pero no puedo, no quiero, yo nunca he querido hacerte daño, si me aleje, si me fui, si me lleve a los niños, incluso si no me acerco a ti, no es por dañarte o por vengarme… es simplemente por que necesitaba tiempo para poder hacerlo.

\- Lo se, pequeña.

\- A pesar de todo, no creo y nunca he creído que odiarte, vengarme o como ahorita pegarte, me ayude en algo… en lo mas mínimo. De hecho te pido una disculpa por ello, me apena haberme portado así.

Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el mundo en ese momento se detuvo, como entre todas las cosas posibles, ella le estuviera pidiendo perdón por un simple bofetee pero ella siguió hablando.

\- Yo… yo te perdono.

\- Dios mio, gracias… gracias… mil gracias Bella.

\- No se si las cosas vuelvan a ser buenas o cercanamente parecidas a lo que eran antes pero te perdono Edward, no te guardo rencor o resentimiento, somos los padres de dos hermosos pequeños y siempre tendremos una relación debido a ellos, no puedo prometer nada mas que ellos.

\- Y yo jamás pediré nada mas allá de lo que tu me des por tu gusto tuyo y únicamente tuyo, ya me haces muy feliz con lo que me das hasta ahorita, no soy merecedor de mas, hermosa. Gracias, muchas gracias.

Bella no dijo nada mas, simplemente salió por la puerta de la oficina dejando a Edward ahí sentado, con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos, en ese momento se sentía el ser mas afortunado y glorioso del mundo, por primera vez en años veía esperanza, esperanza de un futuro.


	42. Cap 42: Tiempo al tiempo

Tiempo al tiempo

Bella salió de aquella torre sintiendo que había perdido el bulto de piedras que cargaba en la espalda, de repente sintió que podía incluso volar de lo bien que se sentía, ella había hablado con el, le había costado, sudo de terror, tembló de coraje, lloro de pesar y se alegró por darse cuenta que no quería en lo mas mínimo vengarse de el de ningún manera.

Ese conocimiento la hizo sentirse tan bien, se sentía mal consigo misma pensando en que necesitaba regresarle de alguna manera lo que le había hecho y con creces, eso había pensado, eso había leído, incluso en un grupo de victimas de violación había visto que las mujeres se sentían mas cómodas o seguras si su victimario acaba en la cárcel, ella no, ella no le deseaba el mal a Edward, en el momento que le pego se sintió mal, tan fue así que el segundo golpe que le dio no fue como el primero y ya no pudo darle un tercero, simplemente se sentía mal, se sentía incorrecto, en el momento que decidió perdonarlo de verdad sintió su alma mas ligera, se sintió sana y feliz. Sabía que tenía camino por recorrer pero eso no quería decir que este no fuera un súper gran inicio, un paso definitivo hacia la total recuperación.

Y su primer acto de heroísmo después de aquello fue quitarse el saco de Edward, camino con aquel vestido escotado por todo central park, tenia que atravesar un tramo para llegar a la torre pero conocía la forma mas corta de llegar y para su buena suerte no llovía y se sentía de animo, caía la tarde aun no se sentía tanto frio, decidió caminar, por tramos donde había pasto se quito los zapatos, sentía una sensación de jubilo que le llenaba el alma.

Llevaba el saco de Edward en el brazo, no tenia ni idea de donde había dejado su bolsa con su cartera, tarjetas o dinero, no traía nada más que aquel saco. Decidió sentarse en una banca y revisarlo, tenía sed y ya un poco de frio, encontró la cartera de Edward en el saco, después de mucho pensarlo se decidió por revisarla, no encontró lo que pensaba.

Veía sus tarjetas, varios dólares, dos cheques y varias tarjetas de presentación, la cartera era vieja, cuando la observo detenidamente se dio cuenta que era una que ella le había regalado hace casi 4 años, traía 250 dolores en billetes de distintas denominación, los cheques estaban dirigidos por un millón de dólares cada uno a dos fundaciones de ayuda a niños de la calle, una de esas fundaciones la había inaugurado el mismo hace no mas de tres meses, la otra estaba al otro lado de la ciudad cerca de la naviera y los astilleros, se paro en una cafetería decidida a seguir revisando lo que había encontrado en el saco, llevaba un sobre de papel con varias fotos, no podía creer lo que veía, era Edward con muchos niños de distintas edades en deplorables condiciones parecían estar debajo de un puente, las demás se veían los mismos niños pero en mucho mejores condiciones y con útiles escolares. Una carta en el sobre decía con letra bastante infantil:

o Gracias Eddy, los niñios y niñias de tu casita hogar te damos las gracias por darnos un nuevo puente donde vivir y por la maestra que nos quiere mucho. Te esperamos pronto, prometemos sabernos ya las vocales para cuando regreses. Te queremos.

En el otro bolsillo había una agenda de bolsillo, ella pensó que tendría un apunte por día, citas, pendientes o cosas así, resulto que no era una agenda del año, en cada día había una foto distinta de ella y lo niños haciendo algo, esas fotos las debían de haber tomado Esme o Carlisle, Edward estaba en el hospital en ese entonces, al final, marcadas sin días había fotos de él y los niños cuando estaba en la clínica y del apartamento de él. Por lo visto, Edward era fanático de las fotos, pidió un lapicero prestado a la mesera y empezó a poner fechas exactas e incluso horas a distintas fotos, en algunas puso incluso lo que hacían o por que lo hacían, bebida tras bebida caliente se entretuvo oliendo aquel saco, ella recordaba claramente lo aquel olor, le había regalado ese perfume en la única navidad que habían compartido, ese año nuevo lo habían pasado muy bien y fue cuando le regalo la cartera, el año siguiente fue cuando se casaron en su cumpleaños y lo demás era historia, estaban a mediados del otoño el frio de la ciudad ya se sentía, de repente la srita. Mesera le llevo su cuenta y se disculpaba con ella, le dijo que era hora de cerrar, la cafetería había cerrado ya hace tres horas y el bar después de esa hora ya no daba servicio de comida o bebidas calientes.

Bella vio a su reloj y pego un grito, eran la una de la mañana, se le había ido el tiempo volando observando aquellas fotos y poniendo notas en ellas, había separado algunas que en definitiva se robaría y otras que en definitiva regresaría muy a su pesar, no debía robar mas de 50 o se notaria el plagio aun cuando hubiera mas de 450 fotos ahí, era increíble que cargara siempre con eso si en realidad aquella agenda pesaba.

\- Gracias por atenderme todo el tiempo y mantener mi taza caliente y llena, los postres estuvieron deliciosos, quédate con el cambio.

La srita. se despidió con una gran sonrisa en la cara, le habían dado mas de 100 dólares de propina por estar al pendiente de aquella mujer de raras marcas en el cuerpo pero de cara nostálgica.

Se puso el saco, acomodo de nuevo la cartera de Edward, la agenda y el sobre, empezó a caminar hacia la torre, estaba como a cuatro calles de ella y en ese momento agradecía que fuera la ciudad que nunca dormía, ver personas en la calle no le hacia sentir tan insegura.

Llego a la torre bajo la atenta mirada del portero y Carlisle que la esperaban en el portal.

\- Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo y me quede en un bar-café entretenida y no se donde deje mi bolsa.

\- Nos tenias preocupados hija, ve a dormir ya nos contaras que paso.

\- Si papa

\- Jonny podrías mandarle un mensaje a Jacob, Emmett y Jasper de que he llegado y que no se preocupen por mí, por favor.

\- No se preocupe srita. Yo lo hare, que descanse.

\- Gracias. Anda papa ve a dormir, necesito unas cosas de mi carro y ya subo a la cama.

\- Descansa pequeña.

Bella espero a que Carlisle subiera al elevador y este se cerrara. Cuando volteo se dio cuenta que Jonny estiraba el cuello igual que ella hacia el elevador y le sonrió.

\- Ya que el ogro se ha ido, dígame en realidad que quiere por que para nada creo que necesite las llaves de su coche si se abre por código.

\- Vaya que me atrapaste, tienes razón, no lo pensé cuando dije esa mentirijilla.

\- Le va a crecer la nariz como a pinocho, yo que usted me preocuparía.

\- Bueno un poquito no me haría mal, la tengo demasiado chiquita.

\- Difiero señorita, es usted muy hermosa tal y como esta, mi hijo ha estado enamorado de usted, desde que dijo su primera palabra.

\- Coca cola.

\- Exacto, coca cola.

\- Bueno seré sincera, necesito que mandes al penthouse todas las cajas que deje el departamento 7, la mayoría son cosas electrónicas, están bien empacadas pero tengan cuidado por favor.

\- Si señorita, ¿Otra cosa?

\- Mmm, préstame por favor la tarjeta del apartamento 33 o ¿su numero sigue siendo el mismo?

\- Si, srita. Sigue siendo el mismo numero desde siempre, los niños se lo saben de memoria, los vigilo cada día a las 7:30 de la noche bajar a cenar con el Sr. Cullen.

\- Te lo agradezco Jonny, cuida a mi hermanitos y a mis bebes.

\- Yo cuido hasta de aquellos niños que llevan saco, srita.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Buenas noches Jonny, gracias por todo, no lo olvidare.

\- Buenas noches srita., nunca lo hace, usted nunca lo hace.

Bella no subió directamente al penthouse, marco el numero 33, tenia demasiados años sin entrar en aquel apartamento pero jamás olvidaría la fecha de nacimiento de Edward, marco el numero en la pantalla táctil y las puertas se abrieron. Entro lentamente, no estaba del todo oscuro, Edward había mandado instalar alumbrado nocturno de LED's para que los niños no se asustaran cuando subían y bajaban por los departamentos, poco tiempo después ella hizo lo mismo por toda su casa era algo fenomenal, nunca andaba a oscuras.

Entro al departamento y automáticamente las luces a lo largo del pasillo se encendieron, ella camino titubeante hasta el fondo donde estaba la división que te llevaba a la oficina, los cuartos de huéspedes, los de los niños y el de… Edward. No quiso pensar más en ello y simplemente siguió caminando para evitar aterrorizarse, se sentía como caperucita roja entrando en la guarida del lobo. Siguió caminando, paso por el cuarto de cada uno de sus hijos pero las camas estaban hechas, tal ves estaban en sus cuartos en su casa y ya solo le faltaba un cuarto por revisar.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego, acerco la oreja a la puerta pero no oyó nada, suspiro profundamente unas buenas diez veces antes de decidirse por entrar, cuando por fin abrió la puerta no vio nada en un principio, no fue hasta que los Led's encendieron y logro ver los tres bultos sobre la enorme cama King size en el centro de la estancia, se quito el saco y lo puso sobre la silla del tocador, todo seguía tal como lo recordaba, la foto de ambos sobre el tocador, junto a los cargadores de los distintos aparatos electrónicos, del otro lado sus lociones. Observo todo alrededor, en definitiva todo seguía tal como lo recordaba, grabo cada detalle en su memoria hasta que vio de nuevo aquellos bultos sobre la cama.

Se acercó a la cama, era increíble lo que veía, daría su reino por un foto así, Emmy estaba dormido casi sobre la cabeza de Edward, una pierna le pasaba por el cuello la otra arriba de esta. DJ no estaba mejor pero el pobre estaba en una situación contraria, era una pierna de Edward la que le atravesaba las dos piernas del aplastado niño, los pequeños ronquidos de los tres la reconfortaban.

Quería besar a sus dos niños de buenas noches como cada noche, se acercó y puso lo menos que pudo de su peso sobre la cama pero por mas que se estiro tan larga era no alcanzaba a llegar a nadie, se tuvo que subir a la cama para poder darle un beso a Emmy, se bajo de la cama y tuvo que darle toda la vuelta a la gran cama para volverse a subir gateando hasta donde estaba el pobre DJ aplastado.

Ella le dio un beso en la frente y le dio las buenas noches a su pequeño pero este se movió haciendo que Edward también se moviera, como sucedió no lo supo pero de un momento a otro DJ estaba completamente volteado ahora debajo de ambas piernas de Edward, una le atravesaba el dorso y la otra las piernas, como podía respirar en aquella posición era un enigma para ella pero decidió no tentar su suerte, no se atrevería a despertarlos pero cual fue su tino que se dio cuenta que al acomodarse DJ, Emmy también se había movido y ahora estaba haciendo el servicio de la almohada de Edward, ella casi suelta una carcajada. Se acercó para tratar de acomodar el brazo de Emmy que estaba doblado de una manera imposible, lo tapo con la sabana como a DJ y a Edward pero se acercó tanto que no pudo evitar quedársele mirando a ese enorme hombre, un día había disfrutado de dormir junto a él, sentir sus brazos abrazándola y oírlo suspirar entre sueños.

Tal como si lo hubiera invocado el susurro: Peques ya llego mami, vente a dormir mi amor, donde estabas… te amo Bella…

Bella sé quedo estática pensando en la implicación de aquellas palabras, en ese momento pensó, que ella realmente seria la mujer más feliz del mundo si aquello pudiera ser cierto. Lo ocurrido fue algo atroz y muy complicado pero si de algo nunca tuvo dudo es de que ella amo y amaría siempre a ese hombre, es el padre de sus hijos y es un excelente padre, su amor fue tan fuerte tan grande pero acabo de tan mala manera. Se le quedo mirando, dormido parecía tan sereno, tan pacifico, así dormido era fácil imaginar que eran la familia perfecta y feliz, que nada había sucedido. Soñar era tan fácil, tan sencillo.

Se quedo varios minutos ahí mirándolo, soñando en todo lo que pudo haber sido y no era, tal vez nunca seria.

Era hora de irse, estaba cansada y tenia sueño, un gran bostezo lo evidencio.

\- Buenas noches mis amores, los amo.

Ella se despidió pero no se movió, en un impulso le dio un fino beso en los labios.

\- Descansa mi amor, cuida de nuestros bebes.

Ella salió de la cama pero DJ la sostuvo de la mano.

\- Buenas noches mami, nosotlos tambien te amamios.

\- Descansa grillito saltarin, ya no dejes que papi te aplaste.

\- Si mami.

Medio dormido o medio despierto DJ salió de su agarradera de piernas y como pudo se recostó sobre el vientre de Edward que no hizo más que bajar el brazo y abrazarlo, los tres siguieron con sus ronquiditos.

Bella se fue a su hogar pero algo no estaba bien, el sentimiento de júbilo que sintió ahora se sentía como vacío. Ella deseaba esa familia, ella deseaba ese sueño, deseaba la vida perfecta de estar junto a su esposo y sus hijos. Su esposo. No había pensado en eso también, aun era su esposo. Ella no había registrado a los niños con el nombre de su esposo, sino con el supuestamente suyo de soltera.

Se le olvido el sueño, se siguió de largo hasta su oficina, hackeo al menos tres secretarias gubernamentales inglesas y dos americanas, del día a la mañana pues para las 7 de la mañana sus hijos eran de nacionalidades múltiples, ingleses por su lugar de nacimiento, americanos por su padre e italianos por ella, ahora era oficial, solo era cuestión de firmar los papeles en cuanto llegaran de Inglaterra, sus nombres Emmett Carlisle Black-Cullen y Derek Jacob Black-Cullen, tuvo en su poder la forma de tramitar también su divorcio sin embargo no lo hizo, solo complicaría la situación de las nacionalidades.

Serian los primeros papales oficiales que le llegarían a su nueva dirección fiscal de trabajo, su oficina, su genial oficina envidia de Emmett y todos los de Cullen, la trataron de sobornar por cambiarle su oficina, jamás lo haría, se había tomado la libertad de hacer un pequeño minidepartamento en la zona de atrás de su oficina, justo debajo del helipuerto, una bañera enorme con hidromasaje para ella y sus peques, sala de juegos para niños, un cuarto con zona para hacer tareas e incluso una cama para descansar ella y sus peques. No definitivamente no dejaría aquel pequeño paraíso, entre su penthouse, esa oficina de lujo y su yate, ya no pedía más.

Justo a las 7 de la mañana Bella iba pegando la oreja a la almohada, horario exacto en el que Edward se levanto de la cama, como pudo quito a Emmy de su cara y a DJ encima de él, se la pasaba toda la noche luchando con aquellos dos boxeadores de cama pero nunca dormía tan bien, como cuando lo hacia con ellos, a pesar de tener sus propios cuartos siempre terminaban ahí con el, enredados entre ellos y entre las sabanas.

Se había dormido ya en la madrugada preocupado por que Bella no había llegado hasta que Carlisle le mando un mensaje que ya todo estaba en orden, en ese momento pego la cabeza y se perdió en brazos de Morfeo. Se levanto como pudo de la cama, les daría otro rato para despertarse, se estiro cual largo es y se quedo trabado a mitad de aquel estiramiento, no podía creer lo que veía, su saco, el saco que él le había dado a Bella estaba acomodado sobre la silla del tocador, todas sus lociones estaban tapadas cosa que el nunca hacia, sus cargadores estaban acomodados, su celular conectado y la caja de pañuelos había sido rellena.

\- ¡Ella estuvo aquí¡

Lo dijo en voz alta, sobresaltándose el mismo, lo veía y no lo creía, ella había entrado a allí. El ultimo lugar en el que tal vez ella se sentiría segura, ella entro. Su hijo hablo de repente logrando asustarlo.

\- Mami nos vinio a dal nuestlo beso de guenas nochies, nos dijio que nos amiaba a lios tles y luego se jue a dolmil.

\- ¿Tú la viste?

\- Si papi, mami mie acomodo en tu pancita pol que me tabas plastando con tus pielnas.

\- Debemos hallar una mejor manera de dormir.

Edward no dijo nada mas, si ella estuvo ahí tubo que ser después de dos y media de la mañana y ahora estaría dormida, no podría arreglar a los niños para la escuela o darles de desayunar y era día de escuela. Se fue al baño, se vistió con toda la prisa del mundo y bajo a prepararles el desayuno a todos, incluso hizo para Bella y se lo guardo en tuppers para que después lo pudiera calentar, dado que los niños se subían a cambiar para que ella los prepara para la escuela y luego el los llevara, tenia que subir al penthouse y ayudarlos. Así fue.

\- Vayan a buscar sus uniformes peques, su mami esta bien dormida y no la queremos despertar.

\- Le podemos dal besito de guenas nochies y guenos días, papi.

\- Pero en silencio, no hagan nada de ruido o la despertaran.

Entraron al cuarto y él se dio cuenta que Bella ni siquiera se había desvestido, como pudo le quito los zapatos mientras Emmy y DJ le quitaban el pantalón para acomodarla el debajo de las sabanas, estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera lo noto, quedo semidesnuda sobre la cama, bajo las persianas automáticas y el cuarto quedo como si fuera de noche. En su mente Edward pensó en la frase que había soñado justo ayer, descansa mi amor, yo cuidare de los pequeños.

Dejo la bolsa de mano que Bella había dejado en su oficina sobre la sala y conecto se celular para cargarlo, le dejo una nota que el desayuno estaba hecho y solo lo calentara, así como que el los llevaría y pasaría por ellos a la escuela, que ella descansara.

Bella despertó sobresaltada, se había quedado dormida. Se paro de un brinco solo para darse cuenta que estaba en ropa interior, las persianas estaban cerradas y sus hijos no se escuchaban, se puso una bata y salió corriendo a la cocina, vio el reloj y pego un grito, eran las 2 de la tarde. No había ido por los pequeños a la escuela, no los había preparado para la escuela y no había ido a la oficina, de repente encontró la nota sobre su barra, pego un grito ahogado cuando lo leyó, Edward había estado ahí, él se haría cargo de lo pequeños, su bolsa estaba en la sala y su celular se cargaba, tal y como rezaba la nota, se calentó los hotcakes y se sentó a comérselos, estaban ricos y no dudaba que los hubiera preparado el mismo.

Bueno, las cosas sin duda habían mejorado entre ellos, ella ya no estaba tan asustada por el, ella había puesto su apellido a sus hijos y ahora debía darse un baño, jonny no tardaría en invadir el lugar con cajas y ella no estaba nada presentable.


	43. Cap 43: Dando y dando

Dando y dando

Exactamente una semana después, un viernes para ser exactos Bella se apareció a las 8 de la mañana, saludo a todos al entrar en el piso, no dejo a nadie desapercibido incluso al mismo Edward le propino un tímido saludo de mano, así que sorprendió a todos los caballeros ahí y subió a su oficina, ni cinco minutos después, un ejercito de repartidores de documentos llegaba preguntando por la oficina de la Lic. Black, todo tipo de personas la visitaron, licenciados, empresarios, inversionistas, banqueros, hasta un senador, solicitaban algún servicio por parte de ella. A las 3 de la tarde subieron 3 personas de recursos humanos, 2 encargados de mobiliario y de alguna manera colocaron un escritorio justo a un lado de la secretaria de Emmett, enfrente de la Edward justo de manera que bloqueaba de manera muy conveniente la entrada hacia el piso de la Lic. Black, nadie aplaudió mas esa decisión que el celoso Edward Cullen aunque no lo admitiría, sus celos aun con todo le causaban malas pasadas de vez en cuando.

En un correo electrónico comunico que un joven de nombre Demetri Watts seria su nuevo asistente y que su puesto seria justo en el escritorio dispuesto en la sala de espera en el pasillo común, que la sala de espera y juntas de su piso quedaba permanentemente cerrada a extraños. Emmett, Jasper y Edward se encontraban tan sorprendidos que fue Carlisle quien hablo con ellos en la salita de café.

\- Los veo sorprendidos, caballeros.

\- Yo no creo que sorprendido sea la palabra que describa mi estado.

\- Ni yo, Carlisle. Déjame decirte algo, lleva 7 horas aquí y recibió a 34 citas distintas, resolvió cada pendiente de logística en la naviera y la constructora.

\- Eso por no decir que me dejo sin trabajo por toda la siguiente semana en lo que a legal se trata.

\- Debo decir que a mi no me hizo el trabajo pero si implanto un nuevo sistema de verificación de calidad de proyectos de informática y es a falta de palabras, perfecto.

\- Si, definitivamente suena como a mi hija, ¿nunca habían trabajado con ella?

\- No

\- No, físicamente.

\- Solo por correos en realidad.

\- Ella es increíble, es como una maquinita y cuando dice voy a trabajar, es mejor no meterse con ella. Les voy a decir lo que hizo hoy en resumen.

\- ¿Hizo más de lo que hemos dicho?

\- Claro, idiotas. Ella acaba de pasar su buffett internacional individual a este edificio y para cuando todos se enteren el mundo va a estallar, los europeos van a llorar de desconsuelo al saber que ahora esta en américa y no allá, los asiáticos se obligara a aprender ingles creyendo ingenuamente que ella no habla chino.

\- Creo que no entiendo del todo.

\- Yo lo acabo de entender, ella acaba de ponernos a todos nosotros como su barrera de protección, ahora ella es la intocable.

\- Siempre lo ha sido de alguna manera, Carlisle.

\- Véanloasí, uno de los dueños de las cadenas de telecomunicación mas grandes, un banquero ingles y socio del mayor banco europeo, un experto en informática que es uno de los multimillonarios mas grandes de todo el continente, con varias propiedades a nivel mundial y el dueño de los astilleros de construcción y manutención de navíosmas grandes e importantes a nivel global, el dueño de la cadena de comercio naval mas grande de toda Europa y América…

\- Poniéndolo así, me pregunto por qué seguimos todos en el mismo edificio…

\- Y tienen que pasar por nosotros 4, para poder lograr llegar a ella.

\- A ella y a toda la familia, por eso ella construyo esa plaza allá arriba con todo para los niños.

\- Ella nos ha hecho una familia laboral.

\- Exacto caballeros, ahora estamos en sus manos.

De todo lo que pasaba ahí arriba nadie sabia, solo se llegaban a enterar de vez en vez que de repente desmantelaba alguna empresa importante y la vendía a partes todo por problemas legales o para devolverla a plazos a sus originales dueños, no era raro ver que de vez en cuando llegaran desconsolados abogados, contadores o ex empresarios rogándole ayudarles o que los representara de alguna manera antes de ir a parar a la cárcel, pobres ingenuos, había jueces que la tenían como su abogada de cabecera y ahora que se instalaba en New York todos tenían algo que ver con ella o la conocían de algo, el respeto que le profesaban en el ámbito laboral bancario, político y empresarial era admirable para cualquiera. Toda empresa de la que era dueña o socia sencillamente se volvía intocable, aquel edificio pasó de ser Cullen Co. Para volverse de la noche a la mañana BC &amp; FND Internationals Co., la sociedad empresarial de giros diversos mas grande a nivel mundial, todas las empresas o sociedades de los Black, Cullen, Whitlock, MaCarthy, Provolone, Rastegui y Ming unidas en un conglomerado tan grande y fuerte que era casi increíble.

Los siguientes tres meses pasaron rápido, Bella andaba como loca adjuntándose todo el trabajo que podía para que nadie le llamara para cocinar, comprar, preparar, detallar o cualquier cosa que terminara en ar y que tuviera que ver con navidad, año nuevo, santos reyes, noche buena o cualquier otra fiesta de foquitos. Entre Alice y Rosalie había tenido suficiente en el pasado pero Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Vanessa juntas eran la locura, tolero todo el asunto 3 días, los últimos 15 había hecho plan de huida cada día, tanta era la situación que había decidido un par de días quedarse en su mini departamento detrás de su oficina.

Era víspera de navidad, todo estaba preparado la cena seria en casa de los Whitlock y faltaban dos horas, ella había pensado en ponerse un sencillo vestido de cuello alto y unas botas de tirantes a juego para ella, el atuendo era perfecto pero para todas las demás féminas a su alrededor aquello era un sacrilegio, no supo como pero justo tres horas antes del evento todas ellas invadieron su apartamento, la obligaron a bañarse, la peinaron, la maquillaron y casi la visten, aquel no era un vestido era un trapo tapándole, era un vestido entallado completamente de encaje, cuello de tortuga, manga larga y largo que solo tenia ciertas piezas de tela estratégicamente acomodadas para taparle a la altura de su cadera y de sus senos, lo cierto es que no se le veían las cicatrices, lo malo es que se le trasparentaba todo lo demás. Protesto, hizo pucheros, berrinche y nada funciono, estuvo puntual en la puerta de los Whitlock debido a que desde que estuvo lista ya no le quitaron la vista de encima.

Sus bebes estaban con Edward, él era el encargado de vestirlos y arreglarlos, esos niños se dejaban poner cualquier cosa pero jamás dejaban que los peinaran era iguales que el papa. Todos llegaron poco a poco, los MaCarthy, los Black, los Rastegui, los Jenks a pesar de que ya no habitaban el edificio, el juez Slim y su esposa, algunos de los trabajadores mas allegados a la familia y uno que otro por ahí. Sus hijos fueron los últimos en llegar, aquellos dos hombresitos se veían preciosos en sus trajes fracks imposiblemente peinados pero solos, ella se asomo al fondo del elevador y Edward no estaba ahí.

No le gusto la sensación de vacío y de que el faltaba, donde estaba, le pregunto a los niños donde se encontraba el.

\- ¿Niños, donde esta papa? ¿Vendrá mas tarde?

\- No mami, papi se va a quedal en casia.

\- ¿Queee?

\- Si, el nios dijio que te le dijielamos que pasalas una bonitia navidad y quie mañiana santa nos dejialia nuestlos legalios en su casita.

\- ¿Él no va a venir, entonces?

\- No mami, ¿Podemos il con EJ?

\- Si niños vayan pero no se ensucien o se desarreglen los trajes o la tía Alice se los comerá vivos.

\- Siii, mami.

Bella se dirigió a la cocina donde todos los empleados contratados iban y venia con los servicios de platos, la cena estaba por empezar y el no vendría, el no vendría y a ella eso no le parecía. Alice entro por la puerta, soltando toda clase de improperios, seguida de una Rosalie soltando toda clase de maldiciones.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Edward no vendrá, el muy maldito no vendrá.

\- Edward hijo del demonio Cullen no vendrá, dice que no quiere que sus hijos estén separados de ti en esta fecha y quiere que tu pases tu primera navidad en familia con todos ellos sin sentirte incomoda o intimidada.

\- Los niños me lo dijeron.

\- En fin, quedara un asiento libre pero ya todos están aquí, no podemos preocuparnos por que se vea mal un asiento vacío.

\- No es parte del plan pero ya no podemos hacer nada, andando.

Se alistaban los últimos detalles de la cena, ya el brindis de antes de la cena se había llevado a cabo y todos se aglomeraban alrededor de los comedores dispuestos pero ella se quedo parada entre el corredor y la cocina, no quería cenar, no pensando que el estaría abajo solo. Pensaba en sus dos opciones, saciar su conciencia y mandarle rápidamente con sus hijos la cena a Edward o… ¿O?

Ni siquiera lo razono, simplemente lo hizo, paso entre toda la gente, los hombres la admiraban embelesados, las mujeres un tanto intimidadas, los niños como si estuviera loca por ser la única que se dirigía al sitio contrario a donde todos iban, se metió en el elevador, su ultimo acto ahí fue guiñarle un ojo a sus pequeños.

Entro en el departamento 33 con la espada desenvainada, estaba realmente cabreada, nadie le iba a arruinar la navidad por darle espacio, ya no le gustaba esto, no le gustaba que él se alejara por darle espacio a ella, ella ya no necesitaba ese espacio y menos si significaba que sus hijos no podrían compartir la cena de navidad,,, con su madre y con su padreee.

Camino por todo el departamento incluso sin esperar que se encendieran del todo los LED's, entro súbitamente a la habitación donde lo primero que vio fue a Edward en la cama, dormido. Se acercó como leona al acecho, jalo todas las colchas y sabanas de una sola vez.

\- ¡CULLEN¡

Edward pego un grito de horror, la sorpresa fue tal que no pudo ni siquiera moverse, la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, enfundada en el vestido mas sensual y sexy del mundo lo miraba con tal enojo que le dieron escalofríos.

\- Te vas a parar de la cama ahora mismo, te vas a meter al baño y te bañaras en menos de dos minutos mientras yo busco tu traje… ¡AHORA¡

\- Pero…

\- Dije ¡AHORAAA¡

Edward salió corriendo al baño, el remojo con agua helada que se pego no pudo considerarse como baño pero era eso a pasarse de dos minutos, ni siquiera salió del baño cuando ella entro cargando el traje frack idéntico al de sus hijos y lo colgó sobre el toallero, no le importo que el estuviera ahí desnudo bañándose.

\- Lávate los dientes y vístete… ¡Rápido¡

Edward no sabia lo que pasaba pero ver a Bella en su baño con los brazos cruzados, resonando aquella perfecta zapatilla que hacia ver su pierna tan larga y exquisita empezó a sentir su cuerpo reaccionar, como se suponía que se vestiría con ella ahí viéndolo.

\- Si llego tarde a la cena, te juro Cullen que te voy a aventar del balcón de mi oficina… tienes dos minutos… ¡DOS MINUTOS¡

Edward se vistió sin calzones por que no venían incluidos en la ropa que ella le pasó, en solo 5 minutos él estaba bañado y vestido, salió del baño terminándose de cerrar el la camisa.

\- Siéntate…

Aquel hombre de dos metros ni siquiera pregunto, solo corrió a sentarse en la silla de su tocador, mientras mal arreglaba el moño. Ella casi dueña del lugar, le puso loción, le puso gel en el cabello y lo peino, el ni siquiera respiro en el proceso.

\- Tus zapatos están sobre la cama, póntelos… ¡YAAA¡… te espero en la sala.

Ella ni siquiera termino de salir de la recamara cuando él iba detrás de ella con un zapato debajo del brazo izquierdo, dando brincos mientras se metía a empujones el zapato derecho para cuando llegaron al elevador el ya pegaba brincos poniéndose el zapato izquierdo. Bella entro en el elevador y el un segundo después, ella oprimió el botón del piso 34, las puertas del elevador se cerraron, Edward se arrodillo para amarrarse los zapatos y no pudo evitar darle una larga vista a esas hermosas, sensuales y delicadas piernas sobre todo por ese pie marcando el paso, que le decía lo cabreada que estaba con el y no estaba muy seguro del motivo.

\- Cullen, si me vuelves a dejar SOLA en una fecha especial o en una fiesta o en cualquier evento en el que mis hijos requieran de su padre o de ambos padres… Te juro, te juro por mi exaltado IQ… que voy a utilizar tu marcapasos como cargador para mi celular… ¿Entendiste?

\- Si

\- ¿Entendiste?

\- Si, Bella ya entendí.

\- Bien, ahora Cullen. Te vas a comportar como el caballero que eres, vas a cenar con todos nosotros en familia, le vas a enseñar a nuestros hijos a comportarse como caballeros y perfectos anfitriones.

\- Si, de acuerdo.

\- Cuando la cena acabe, les dirás que tienen que irse a dormir por que santa va a llegar y vas a volver a subir para quedarte conmigo… ¿Dudas?

\- Bella, mira yo no subí por que muchos de los que están ahí saben que eres mi esposa y no todos saben que…

En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron y como por arte de magia todos volearon a verlos. Bella puso su mejor sonrisa gatuna, Edward se quedo paralizado de ver a tanta gente ahí.

\- Nadie tiene que saber nada, solo saben que eres mi esposo y que tenemos dos hijos, los demás es nuestro problema no de ellos…

\- Si Bella pero…

\- Papiii…

\- Papiii…

El no pudo decir nada mas, cada uno de sus hijos venia corriendo hacia el mientras todos los ojos lo penetraban, se agacho y cargo a sus dos pequeños, como pudo le ofreció el brazo a Bella que lo tomo un poco titubeante y avanzo con su familia.

\- Señores, señoras, Feliz Navidad y disculpen la tardanza.

Nadie podía creer lo que veían, los que conocían los problemas entre ellos no alcanzaban a entender como ella venia en el mismo elevador que el y mucho menos que viniera de su brazo. Los que desconocían todo se sentían intimidados y sorprendidos de aquella fantástica pareja, la mujer mas imponente por su belleza, mas elogiada y respetada entre los abogados, los bancarios y los CEO, conocida también por su inigualable inteligencia y su apuesto y nada común esposo, el conocido hacker gurú de la seguridad, magnate de los barcos, que se desapareció por dos años presuntamente por problemas de drogadicción. Dos personajes que figuraban en la lista de los más50 más ricos del mundo y sus los hermosos gemelos idénticos entre ellos y a su padre, sus hijos.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, la cena transcurrió sin más, entre risas y chistes fue una velada muy bonita que como todos esperarían, pasaron la cena uno junto al otro con un niño a cada lado. Jamás ni por casualidad alguien pensaría que Bella casi temblaba de miedo por tenerlo a un lado y que él estaba tan nervioso por ser el centro de la atención que si no fuera por que su marcapasos le marcaba los latidos ya se le hubiera parado el corazón, llevaba mas de dos horas sintiendo sus joyas de ojeras de Mickey y las miradas de los demás hacia ellos no ayudaban.

La cena termino y el tal como prometió llevo a sus hijos a dormir junto a todos los niños, que harían una pijamada esperando a santa que llegaría al otro día en el penthouse, iban rumbo al piso 4 cuando sus bebes empezaron a llorar…

\- Papi, no quelemos il abajo…

\- No papi, bajo nooo…

\- ¿Por qué campeones? ¿No quieren dormir con todos?

\- No papi, quelemos il a casa de mama…

\- Mami va a quelel dolmil con nositlos cuanlo la fiesta cabe…

\- Pero niños, habíamos quedado que su nana los cuidaría…

\- Noooooo

\- Noooo quelemos…

\- Esta bien, esta bien, ¿No les da miedo, quedarse solos un ratito?

\- Nooo papi, no nos dia miedo…

\- ¿Se van a portar bien?

\- Siii, papi. Nos vamios a dolmil pala que lliegue santia.

\- De acuerdo, vamos a casa de mami.

Así fue, Edward llevo a los niños, se cambiaron el traje por las pijamas y se acostaron todos en la cama, los niños se durmieron en unos 10 minutos, Edward los tapo, les dio su beso de buenas noches, ajusto la calefacción y salió rumbo a la cena nuevamente. Iba pensando en como lo había tratado, literalmente lo saco de la cama, lo obligo a vestirse, bañarse y subir a la fiesta, se sintió como niño chiquito regañado, llevaba tanto tiempo sudando frio que ya debía apestar y para colmo entre las carreras no lograba recordar si se había puesto desodorante, sabia que traía loción por que ella se la había puesto, sabia que estaba peinado por la misma razón, pero ¿Se había puesto desodorante?

La puerta del departamento se abrió y todo cambio…


	44. Cap 44: El mundo al revés

El mundo al revés

Bella ya estaba enojada otra vez, ya estaba frente al elevador desde hacia 5 minutos y ya había presionado el botón de llamado de este, otra vez iba a ir por ese hombre que la dejaba otra vez sola, no se sentía cómoda entre tanta gente, Jacob se había ido con sus hermanos y a dejar a Nessie a su casa con su familia, sabia que nada le pasaría ahí pero seguía sintiéndose observada por todos aquellos hombres, no se sentía cómoda y poco le faltaba para subirse por las paredes.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y ella choco de frente con Edward…

\- ¡TUUU¡

\- Ehhh, ¿Yo?

\- Que no te dije claramente que no me dejaras sola…

\- SI, ehhh, veras yo…

\- ¿Tu que? ¿Tu que? ¿Por qué no subías? ¿Ya no ibas a subir? ¿Ahora que escusa tienes, que no están los niños?

\- Bella, respira cariño. ¿Qué pasa?

\- No me dejes sola con tantos hombres, no me gusta, no me siento… cómoda.

Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella lo quería ahí para que se sintiera… cómoda. Edward se sentía el hombre más incrédulo pero feliz.

\- Mi vida, no me tarde por gusto cariño. Lo que paso es que los niños no quisieron irse con todos, empezaron a llorar en el elevador y me pidieron quedarse en sus camas, subimos al penthouse, les puse las pijamas y espere a que se durmieran.

\- Pero me dejaste sola, no me dejes sola entre tanta gente… ¡Oiste¡

\- Si cariño, si,,, ya estoy aquí, ¿No?

Fueron de repente interrumpidos, por Alice.

\- Edward, solo te esperábamos a ti, el intercambio de regalos ya puede comenzar, apresúrense, están todos en la sala.

Edward le ofreció el brazo a ambas mujeres y avanzo orgulloso con ellas, era cierto solo los esperaban a ellos. El intercambio se llevo a cabo sin mayor contratiempo, todos los caballeros dieron joyas si les tocaba dar a alguna dama, las damas dieron plumas o relojes personalizados, la única que se salió de la regla fue obviamente Bella que le toco Nessie pero ya no estaba así que se tomo la molestia de contarles en supuesto secreto a todos que le regalaba el mejor escritorio y secreter para maestra personalizado.

Todos siguieron tomando, contando historias y memorias, Bella no se separo en toda la noche de Edward, estaban sentados en el mismo sillón doble plaza en el que por falta de espacio ella termino como todas las mujeres en las piernas de su esposo, mientras jugaban cartas con otros. La verdad es que Bella solo se sintió relajada y segura hasta que estuvo así con el, se sentía protegida cosa que ni ella misma entendía. Para cuando termino la celebración de navidad Edward y Bella acompañaron a los Jenk's y Slim's al lobby de la torre, se despidieron de ellos y entraron nuevamente al elevador.

\- Bella yo, ehhh, bueno… pequeña yo les compre unos regalos a los ratones, ya que ellos se durmieron en tu casa te agradecería que después de abrir sus regalos ahí, me los enviaras un ratito para abrir los del árbol de la casa. La comida de recalentado dijeron que seria en casa de Emmett y Rosalie…

\- ¿Y?

\- Y pues me preguntaba, si…

Edward no siguió hablando cuando vio que ella oprimía el botón del piso 33, supuso que lo bajaría a el ahí y ella seguiría hasta el penthouse, su suerte había terminado.

\- Santa Claus no llega por partida doble, ¿Sabes?

\- Ehhh… no, no te entiendo pequeña.

\- Santa no llega a dos lugares distintos por el mismo niño.

\- Bueno si… pero…

\- Pero nada, vamos por tus regalos, a que te pongas calzones y te vas a quedar a dormir con los niños y mañana abrirán tus regalos y los míos en el mismo lugar.

\- Ehhh.

\- Además, ese árbol sin esferas y carros colgando no es un pino navideño, ni siquiera combinan.

\- Bueno es que ellos quisieron… y yo no pude…

\- Tuuu, se supone que eres el que los organiza, donde has visto tu un árbol sin esferas…

\- Pues el de mi casa no tiene esferas.

\- Y por eso eres un pésimo organizador…

\- Pero…

\- Dije que nada de peros, vamos por tus regalos, los pondremos bajo un árbol decente y mañana en cuanto se levanten abrirán los regalos en su hogar y te juro que si me vuelves a dejar sola en el recalentado cuando lleguen todos otra vez, si te voy a colgar de la antena de telecomunicaciones de mi torre, ¿Me oíste?

\- Ehhh…

\- ¿Me oíste?

\- Siii.

\- Vamos.

Así fue, todo sucedió por que a Bella no le había gustado nada como sus hermanitos y todos los niños les habían dicho a su Emmy y DJ que ellos serian afortunados por que ellos tenían dos arboles navideños y santa les llevaría regalos en dos lugares por que sus papas vivían en distintos lugares, se enojo también por que algunos niños se preguntaban si por no tener papas a ellos les llegarían regalos. Bella les aclaro a todo los niños, que todos recibirían regalos y que como eran familia, santa les iba llevar regalos a todos los Black's y a sus pequeños en el enorme árbol que ella había puesto el penthouse, lugar donde todos dejaron su carta.

Edward tenia un dilema en ese momento, había planeado darle un regalo a Bella diciéndole a los pequeños que se lo entregaran, cuando ella entro a ver su escuálido árbol sin esferas y tomo alguno de los regalos que él había puesto ahí, se dio cuenta que observo el regalo de ella y solo sonrió pero no dijo nada, rogo internamente por que no se enojara o algo peor por el atreverse a comprarle algo, se había tomado la libertad de comprarle un regalo a cada Black, EJ, Amber, sus niños y ella, en total como pudieron cargaron con todo aquello. Por ello cuando estaban acomodando los regalos debajo del árbol el pego un brinco cuando ella hablo de repente.

\- Me podrías explicar esas envolturas tan… peculiares.

\- Ehhh…

\- O vamos, los moños están chuecos, no combinan…

\- Oyeeee, oye… yo no he dicho nada de como me regañaste por mi árbol…

\- Tienes que admitirlo esta muy… raro.

\- Del árbol di lo que quieras, yo quiero que tú puedas esconder regalos y envolverlos con dos niños súper listos observando cada movimiento tuyo.

\- Aja, ahora resulta que mi bebes tienen la culpa de tu falta de creatividad o de… cinta adhesiva.

\- Bella por dios, no me puedo levantar de la cama sin que antes de que ponga un pie en el piso me pregunten a donde voy.

\- Jeje, bueno admito que yo tuve el beneficio de que no duerman contigo jejeje.

\- Jaja, mucha graciaaaa… además, en mi vida había tenido que envolver algo yo.

\- Eso puedo notarlo. Termina de acomodarlos, regreso en un minuto.

Bella fue y vino, se había cambiado el vestido y ahora traía una enorme pijama de afelpada que la hacia ver tan tierna que a Edward le hizo soltar un suspiro, abrazarla con aquello puesto seria como apachurrar una nube entre sus brazos.

\- Yo te… bueno yo te… te tengo un regalo…

\- ¿A mi?

\- A tuuu…Toma

Lo primero que Edward noto fue la perfecta envoltura de aquel paquetito rojo, no podía creer que ella le hubiera comprado algo. Se quedo ahí estático viendo como ella iba hacia la cocina y regresaba con una copa de algo burbujeante, le ofreció una a él y ella se sentó en uno de los sillones de aquella enorme sala.

\- ¿Qué esperas? Anda, ábrelo, por cierto, no contiene alcohol pero anda abre tu regalo.

\- Si.

El soltó una carcajada cuando vio lo que era, una cartera. Volteo a verla con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Estas insinuándome algo, Bella?

\- No es una insinuación, tu cartera tiene casi cuatro años Edward.

\- Pero me gusta mi cartera.

\- ¿Esa no te gusta? La la la puedo cambiar.

\- Nooo.

\- ¿La cambio?

\- No, me refiero a que si me gusta, muchas gracias Bella, te agradezco mucho tu regalo, de hecho yo también te tengo a uno.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Si para ti, toma.

Bella pegaba de brinquitos sentada en aquel sillón, en momentos como aquel era que te dabas cuenta que ella se había saltado todas las etapas de una niña normal, casi le arrebato el medio envuelto paquete y lo abrió con premura.

\- Es es es… ¿Qué es?

\- Es una pluma electrónica para usarse con todo tipo de pantalla táctil.

\- Ohhh…

\- Es una tecnología nueva, genera tu firma automáticamente por que tiene un lector de huella digital al momento de agarrarla, funciona sobre todo tipo de pantalla táctil y también la puedes utilizar como mouse integrado, no requiere cargador por que tiene un micro generador integrado, puede ser utilizada incluso como control remoto de todos aquellos controladores o aparatos al que lo sincronices.

\- Es increíble, no conocía esta tecnología.

\- Ni la conocerás jejeje, es un prototipo, la única copia la tengo yo y es un producto de mi propia creación pero su manufactura es demasiado cara como para comercializarla y la hice pensando…

\- ¿Pensando?

\- Pensando en tu forma de trabajo, es mal fácil escribir con pluma bajo ciertas circunstancias pero aun así tener esa información en el ordenador también es importante.

\- Tu desarrollaste el software para que el ordenador convierta lo que dictas en un documento, ¿No?

\- Si pequeña yo desarrolle ese software y ahora tu tienes el único aparato que hace lo mismo pero al escribirlo.

\- Graciaaas.

Bella no pensó en lo que hizo, simplemente se levanto de un brinco y abrazo a Edward, un hombre que se quedo estático ahí sentado, para cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho simplemente se soltó de el con cuidado y le dijo.

\- Muchas gra gracias… ahora vete a dormir con los niños… yo tengo un par de cosas que hacer…

\- Si, me voy a la recamara de invitados, gracias por permitirme quedarme en la cena y ahorita, Bella.

Edward se paro del sillón y empezó a caminar rumbo al pasillo, las cosas habían acabado un poco ásperas pero el prefería dejar la situación así. Fue un susurro de su nombre lo que lo hizo voltearse.

\- Edward…

\- ¿Si?, dime.

\- No no te vayas al cuarto de invitados…

\- ¿No?

\- No, vete a la recamara mía, ahí están los niños, duerme con ellos…

\- Pero…

\- Ve Edward…

\- ¿Y tú donde vas a dormir?

\- Ve Edward, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer, descansa…

Ella se acercó a él y tímidamente lo abrazo.

\- Feliz Navidad Edward…

Edward estaba muy sorprendido pero abrazo a su pequeña con amor, le beso la cabeza y le contesto.

\- Feliz Navidad, mi amor…

Ella se separo de él y se fue rumbo a la cocina, el camino hacia la recamara junto con la pequeña bolsa de mano donde traía la pijama y un cambio de ropa sport. Llego a la cama y vio a sus hijos hechos bolita, se puso la pijama y se metió entre ellos, medio dormidos medio despiertos se acomodaron encima de él o abrazados a él, estaba feliz por los cambios que se habían dado ese día pero no dejaba de sentir un vacío, ella hacia falta en aquella cama.

Bella, agarro unas tijeras y cinta adhesiva, un por uno arreglo las envolturas de los regalos de Edward y los acomodo nuevamente colocándoles las debidas etiquetas de para quien eran. Para cuando termino se sintió rara, tenía sueño y a la vez quería hacer una última cosa, abrí uno de los cajones de la vitrina y saco las fotos que le había robado a él de su agenda. Se sentó nuevamente en la sala y las estuvo viendo detenidamente una por una, hasta que se quedo dormida ahí mismo.

Edward estaba profundamente dormido cuando su hijo lo despertó.

\- Papi, papi, tinemos flio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tinemos flio papi, ven, ven.

Dj jalo a su papa hasta la sala, Edward medio camino hacia donde veía lo focos encendidos, se encontró a Bella dormida en el sillón con Emmy en sus brazos y ella tenia en la mano un manojo de fotos, él se las quito y las hojeo, las identifico inmediatamente eran de él, las puso en el centro de mesa, regreso junto con Dj a la recamara, trajo todas las cobijas, puso la calefacción de la sala a funcionar y saco la cama invisible que se podía arreglar en la sala. El sofá cama rechino un poco al sacarlo pero junto con Dj lo arreglo, le puso sabanas y acomodo los cobertores, cogió al pequeño Emmy y lo acomodo en la cama, Dj subió por si mismo, cargo a la Bella durmiente y la coloco en el centro de la cama con un chico de cada lado.

\- Descansa pequeño, yo regresare a la recamara.

\- Nooo

Dj salió de la cama y agarro a su papa de la mano, regresándolo a la cama.

\- Quediate conmigo…

\- Pero papi…

\- Recuerda que mami no le gusta mucho que yo ande muy cerca papito, ella me…

\- Ellia ya no tie tiene meyo…

\- Quiedatie pol favol.

Edward decidió que no haría pasar un rato amargo a su niño por sus problemas, decidió que esperaría a que se durmiera y luego se regresaría al cuarto de alguno de ellos, con lo que Edward nunca conto es con que él se quedo dormido esperando a que su hijo se durmiera.

Bella despertó al otro día por que tenia calor y frio, no se movió solo abrió los ojos y casi pega un grito de sorpresa, Edward estaba dormido abrazándola por debajo de sus pechos pero no solo la sostenía a ella, abrazabatambién a su hijo Emmy que tenia medio cuerpo sobre su vientre y sus piernas sobre la espalda de él. Ella estiro la cara buscando a su otro pequeño, estaba en el lugar mas increíble, Edward estaba acostado boca abajo junto a ella, ella tenia una pierna encima de una pierna de él y sobre la pierna de ella descansaba la cabecita de su hijo, que tenia los pies en algún lugar debajo del vientre de Edward.

La escena era sin duda dantesca data las circunstancias, había amanecido entre los brazos y piernas de Edward, debajo de sus hijos en la mañana de navidad, lo mas increíble es que lejos de estar enojada o asustada se sentía feliz, se sentía bien y agradecida por aquello. Trato de moverse para levantarse, necesitaba ir al baño y de paso asearse para hacer el desayuno, el día ya era claro por tanto debía de ser más de las 8 o tal vez más incluso, realmente lo único que logro fue que Dj abrazara su pierna y Emmy la abrazara del cuello pero no fue eso lo que la alerto, su bello se erizo gracias a las palabras de Edward.

\- Dj, hijo mio, duérmeteee.

Bella se rio bajito tratando de no despertar a los niños pero Edward abrió lo ojos de golpe y subió la vista, sus ojos se encontraron, ella lo miro risueña, el la miro con miedo.

\- Yo… yo… yo lo siento, me quede dormido. Dj, el me pidió que me quedara hasta que se durmiera y yo, yo me quede dormido, lo lamento, no volverá a suceder… fue sin…

\- Edward…

\- De verdad, lo siento, me levantaría pero…

\- Edward…

\- Me iré de inmediato…

\- Edward…

\- ¿Si?

\- Cállate…

\- Ehhh

\- Calla y duérmete, cuando sea hora yo vendré a despertarlos, descansa.

Edward se quedo pasmado, no lo había regañado, no había salido corriendo, no lo había atacado, todo lo contrario. La observo salir de su abrazo y coloco a los niños junto a él, se levanto como pudo y se alejó, él no la vio pues no se podía mover pero no sabia como pretendía que él se durmiera después de esa gran sorpresa, se había dormido pensando en que había pasado de ayer a hoy para que ella lo quisiera a su lado cuidándola y ahora, se despertaba con la sorpresa de haberlo visto durmiendo junto a ella y no había reaccionado para nada como él hubiese pensado. La oía a lo lejos, no sabia que estaba pasando en su mente o siquiera si estaba pensando pero su actuar era extraño, el no diría nada pues todo esto definitivamente era a su favor.

Había ya pasado un buen rato antes de que ella se acercara nuevamente, Bella no creía que no hubiera hecho nada al verlo a su lado pero ponerse a hacer el desayuno y actuar como si eso fuera lo mas normal era lo mas loco que podría haber hecho. Aun y con todo ella se acercó, despertó a todos.

\- Niños… ya levántense que están aplastando a papa.

\- Niños… si no se levantan, el desayuno se va a enfriar.

\- Niños… todos sus hermanitos y primitos van a llegar, los van a encontrar en la cama.

Edward levanto la cabeza siguiéndola con la mirada, Edward sabia que tenia cara de incredulidad en ese momento pero se quedo paralizado cuando ella le guiño un ojo.

\- Papa, levante para que desayunes conmigo y después veamos los regalos que nos trajo, Santa.

Papa estaba estático, como podía tratarlo así como si nada hubiese pasado, aquella era la mañana mas perfecta para el, no pudo contestar, no se pudo mover.

\- Legalos…

\- Legalos…

\- Sino se levantan papa se va a comer todos los hot cakes y no les va a dejar ninguno…

\- Nio papi, yo quelo desayiunal…

\- Yo tamben…

La mañana perfecta de Edward continuo, cual niño chiquito su esposa los había mandado a bañar a los tres, cuando salieron y estuvieron vestidos, el olor del desayuno los atrajo como hipnotizados, se sentaron sobre la barra, ella sirvió chocolate caliente para todos, los panecillos, los rodeo de mermeladas, leches y jarabes, comieron hasta hartarse pues todo estaba delicioso. Después de que todos acabaron, los mando a acomodar la sala, no habían ni empezado cuando llegaron los Whitlock, los MaCarthy y los Black.

A nadie le paso alto el cabello mojado de los tres Cullen's ahí, todos abrieron sus regalos, todos los niños jugaban, solo los caballeros en algún momento se acercaron preguntando que pasaba, él les conto con lujo de detalle como había sido regañado al punto de sentirse el tercer hijo de Bella, nadie entendía porque ella estaba actuando así pero todos se dieron cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

Año nuevo paso igual, él le pregunto si lo quería ahí, ella se lo exigió y al final de la velado, cuando ya fue año nuevo, ella lo abrazo le deseo feliz año nuevo y ella misma le pidió poner la cama escondida de la sala, ella se puso la pijama y mando a los tres a ponerse la suya, ella misma le dijo que ese día se quedara ahí con los niños y obviamente con ella.


	45. Cap 45 Perdidos

Perdidos

Después de navidad, año nuevo y santos reyes, las cosas en aquella torre habían cambiado, como todos estaban de vacaciones se pasaban los días en visitas al parque o a la pista de patinaje en central park, ver a Edward y Bella llevándose como amigos era impensable para todos pero ahora lo están atestiguando.

Todo cambio unos días antes del cumpleaños de Edward, entre todos los niños le organizaron a los papas enviarlos a un campamento que los llevaba por un viaje por el rio bajando por los rápidos, era un viaje de tres días al que irían Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Carlisle y por supuesto el festejado, Edward. Claro después de obtener el visto bueno de sus médicos, el 25 se despidieron y tomaron el avión a su destino, el problema fue que jamás llegaron.

\- Vaya, vaya, a quienes tenemos aquí, la verdad es que no son tan intocables cuando no andan por ahí sin su jauría de ex seals, ¿Cierto?

Edward no lo podía creer, habían planeado tomar un avión comercial para hacer el viaje mas relajado y según como todos los niños se lo habían planeado, el problema fue que la camioneta que rentaron para todos junto antes de llegar al campamento fue emboscada, tres carros negros y dos camionetas les cerraron el paso por todos lados, hasta que los hicieron detenerse, Emmett quien era el conductor fue arrastrado fuera del carro, todos se bajaron de la camioneta tratando de ayudarlo, varios de ellos fueron recibidos a golpes desde que bajaron, les golpearon y les amarraron los metieron en distintos carros y los llevaron a algún lugar que desconocían pues iban tapados de la cara.

Solo hasta que llegaron a ese destino y el tipo empezó a hablar fue que fueron despojados de aquellas bolsas de tela.

\- Tan cerca del cielo y ahora tan cerca del infierno.

\- ¿Quién carajos eres tu?

La pregunta la había hecho Jasper pero le llovieron los golpes hasta dejarlo inconsciente por varios tipos que estaban ahí, todos forcejearon tratando de ayudarlo, nadie pudo hacer nada, mucho menos Emmett que seguía sin moverse desde que había bajado de la camioneta, ahora ya eran dos los tirados en el piso.

\- De hecho, pensándolo bien no es tan mala pregunta, verán bola de idiotas excursionistas. Cullen tu mujercita es imposible de atrapar pero tu brillas por tu estupidez, al primer intento tengo a todos los intocables. Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara la dotada en darse cuenta que su maridito falta?

\- Si lo que quieres es dinero yo puedo dártelo.

\- ¿Y dejamos ir a todos los demás, no? Supongo que convivir con una sabelotodo nos hace ver a todos los demás como tontos, no.

\- Te lo digo enserio, si tu problema es con ella o conmigo sabes perfectamente que puedo darte lo que quieras, déjalos ir.

\- Veras Cullen, entre la estúpida de Bellita y Lang me han hecho perder millones y millones, gracias a Dios acabaron con los Marionni pero por algún acto de justicia divina el Jeque imbécil que los patrocinaba ahora dice él no va a perder e hizo esas estúpidas deudas mías.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Vayaaaa, que desesperado, no os preocupes ya todo esta listo, primero que nada la naviera que era de Smith ahora ya no será tuya Black. Debo decir que tu mujercita se mete en muchas cosas que no le importan, en total hay 8 empresas que le quito a Marionni que no le pertenecían precisamente a él, no te preocupes, si tu mujercita es la mitad de inteligente de lo que yo creo que es, para este momento seguirá pensando que la banca esta actuando raro en el oriente, se estará comunicando con Lang para platicar, Ming le dirá sus opinión y él le dirá todo lo que hay que saber.

\- Deja a mi hija en paz, haremos lo que quieras pero aléjate de ella…

\- Hijo de puta, si le tocas un pelo a mi mujer te mato…

A Edward Cullen y Carlisle Provolone les llovieron los trancazos pero fue el mismo maldito quien detuvo a sus hombres.

\- Déjenlos, los necesito vivos… al menos por el momento… con esos se les paso la mano, ya no creo que duren mucho, desháganse de ellos…

Las palabras de aquel maldito desconocido hizo temblar a todos, Emmett y Jasper fueron llevados cual sacos de peso fuera de la estancia, Jacob les grito tratando de que reaccionaran o algo, Carlisle maldijo en tres idiomas, Edward debido a los golpes que recibió y al estrés empezaba a sentir opresión en el pecho lo que le dificultaba respirar, por mas que intento gritar algo, no pudo.

\- ¿Señor que hacemos con estos?

\- ¿Están muertos?

\- El maldito grandote pesado creo que si, lleva así demasiado tiempo y no respira, el otro… pues el otro creo que también.

\- Mmm así no me sirven y bueno, nada de lo que quiero tiene que ver con ellos, solo quítales las carteras para clonar sus tarjetas y llévatelos, arrójalos en el rio, muertos o vivos para cuando los encuentren ya no serán solo ellos y con un poco de suerte pensaran que es un accidente el tiempo suficiente para que salgamos de este jodido país.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con los demás?

\- Bueno, suéltales las cadenas de las manos pero déjales las otras, precavidos señores, que nadie haga llamadas, que nadie use celulares o computadoras, todos aléjense de cualquier cosa electrónica o rastreable, esa mujer es el diablo.

Lo que aquel hombre no sabia era que Emmett jamás seria derribado tan fácil y cuando bajo del auto decidió contar cuantos era, dar uno poco de pelea y dejarse caer, no había sido fácil quedarse inmóvil cuando lo tiraron de golpe sobre piedras pero lo había logrado, cada que alguno de aquellos idiotas le acercaba una mano a la nariz para saber si respiraba se aguantaba, eran tan imbéciles que se lo habían creído, no le gusto oír como a su amigo Jasper si lo redujeron hasta dejarlo inconsciente pero de lo malo lo bueno, donde sea que los tiraran, iba a ser juntos y podría ayudarlo o algo.

Así fue, después de lo que un reloj a lo lejos sonó por segunda vez, Emmett supo que llevaban al menos hora y medio de camino y desde hace unos minutos escuchaba agua correr. Pocos minutos después ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo de parar el auto, simplemente los arrojaron a la orilla de un camino de rural y sin mas se largaron aquellos desgraciados.

Cuando Emmett dejo de rodar, se empezó a sacar las pequeñas piedras que se le habían incrustado en las piernas y en los brazos, no se dio tiempo para nada mas, corrió y busco a su amigo, le costó unos buenos 10 minutos encontrar el rastro donde lo habían tirado y otros 5 bajar aquella pequeña colina, ver a Jasper boca abajo y sin moverse lo hizo sentir terror y ni siquiera quiso pensar en las implicaciones.

Volteo a Jasper con mucho cuidado y pego un grito, tenia los ojos cerrados de tanto golpe y un herida que sangraba profusamente en el cuero cabelludo, lo primero que checo fue su respiración y sus latidos, casi grito un gracias a Dios… estaba vivo. Aun con sus heridas lo primero que hizo fue quitarlo de aquellas malditas piedras, lo acerco al rio que quedaba a unos 20 metros de distancia, le quito el short, la playera, los tennis y calcetas, así como hizo el mismo, cargándolo lo metió al agua, tenia pequeñas raspadas y heridas por todos lados, era mas fácil lavarse con la corriente del agua que una por una. Emmett limpio lo mejor que pudo todas las heridas de su amigo, hasta que para su buena suerta dejo de sangrar por completo, lo saco y lo acomodo sobre la piedra mas grande y lisa que encontró, los vistió y se vistió el mismo, lo reviso, no se le veía alguna otra herida grande pero aun así ni con el agua había reaccionado, ya empezaba a caer la tarde y se empezaba a hacer frio, decidió hacer una fogata, arranco varias ramas de arboles para improvisar una cama para ambos, busco comida pero no encontró nada, así que se limito a recostarse junto a su amigo para darse calor entre ambos y así pasaron la noche.

Los rayos de sol en la cara los despertaron a ambos a la siguiente mañana.

\- Carajoooo… me duele todo…

\- Jaaaspeeer.

\- No grites maldición, la cabeza me va a explotar.

\- Gracias a Dios, ya reaccionaste.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Los malditos que nos secuestraron te molieron a golpes y caíste inconsciente.

\- ¿Me golpearon en la cabeza?

\- No se, yo me hice el muerto desde que baje de la camioneta pero sospecho que el golpe de tu cabeza mas bien te lo hiciste cuando nos arrojaron de la camioneta en la que nos trajeron hasta aquí.

\- Esos malditos…

\- Si, esos desgraciados pensando que estábamos muertos nos arrojaron aquí, en la rivera del rio, por lo que pude medio medir es que manejaron aproximadamente 2 horas desde donde tienen a los otros para traernos aquí.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Pues yo tengo dos ideas…

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Pues mira por lo que medio recuerdo el viaje rio abajo del tour que nos regalaron, duraba 6 días y 5 noches.

\- No te sigo.

\- Nuestra mejor opción es seguir el rio.

\- Ya entiendo, es mejor seguir el rio pero… ¿hacia a donde?

\- Yo pienso que es mejor rio arriba, debemos de estar mas cerca del punto de encuentro, si no más recuerdo mal el campamento esta todo el año y el punto de llegada solo esta alojado cuando van a llegar campistas.

\- Yo igual creo que el campamento esta mas cerca.

\- Además ahí debe de haber como comunicarnos.

\- ¿Seguro que puedes caminar?

\- Si, solo tengo hambre.

\- Yo igual pero no conseguí nada, no sé que podemos comer y que no.

\- Alice me dijo que debido a problemas de extravíos cada 2 kilómetros en la rivera del rio hay puestos de emergencia donde hay agua y productos enlatados.

\- Bueno pues empecemos a caminar.

Emmett y Jasper caminaron durante a menos 18 horas antes de llegar al campamento, nunca encontraron ningún apoyo o agua, simplemente caminaron y descansaron a ratos. Unos niños que estaban en la guardería del campamento los vieron y llamaron a urgencias para ayudarlos.

Les revisaron a ambos, cosieron la herida de Jasper, le dieron medicamentos para evitar problemas del estomago por haber tomado agua del rio y para evitar infecciones en las heridas, les prestaron un teléfono y por fin se comunicaron con Bella y sus esposas.


End file.
